La Rosa de Slytherin
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem / Harry y Lord Voldemort. Fem/Harry es Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh, La Rosa de Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin .

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo I: Squibs

James y Lily Potter estaban muy entusiasmados con la llegada de su primer bebé. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se supo que no esperaban un bebé, que eran tres.

Tres niñas.

James decidió llamar Rose Yelina a la mayor.

Lily decidió llamar Camelia Lionetta a la segunda hija del matrimonio.

Ambos decidieron el nombre de la más pequeñas de sus hijas, Jasmine Orlena.

Todo era dicha y felicidad para la familia Potter. Todo se perdió cuando Albus Dumbledore visitó a la familia.

—Son niñas adorables.—Dijo el anciano director.

—¿Sucede algo, director?—Pregunto Lily preocupada al ver que Albus miraba más detenidamente a Rose.

—No quiero ser el portador de malas noticias… Hay una posibilidad de que Rose sea una squibs.—Lily de pronto pareció aterrada. ¿Rose una squibs? ¿Camelia y Jasmine? ¿ Serían squibs también? ¿Había dado a luz a tres niñas squibs?

—¿Estás seguro, Albus?—James pareció pensativo.

—Sucede en las mejores familias, mi muchacho—el anciano actuó genuinamente derrotado.

—¿Sabe de algún caso?

—Mi hermana pequeña era una squibs…—James y Lily reprimieron un gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo?—Lily parecía sorprendida. Si en la familia del director sucedió aquello… Era posible que sus tres hijas sean simples squibs.

—Mi padre era sangre pura. Mi madre era nacida muggles. No es por discriminar mi querida muchacha pero se sabe que los niños que se parecen al padre sangre limpia son aquellos que son magos y brujas formidables. En cambio, aquellos que se parecen a los padres nacidos muggles son squibs.—El viejo director parecía estar muy triste—mi hermana fue un caso, madre quería retenerle pero la pobre enloqueció. No tenía un lugar en este mundo. No entre los magos. Y mi madre no quiso dejarle ir… Era demasiado joven en aquel momento. No pensé bien las cosas. Cuando lo hice, fue muy tarde. Ariadna asesinó a nuestra madre mientras dormía. Quería libertad. Tiempo después, por mano propia, se quitó la vida.

—Eso es horrible, Albus.—James parecía horrorizado. Lily estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Ambos miraron a la pequeña Rose, cabello rojo escarlata y ojos verdes. Era un pequeño retrato de Lily Potter. Una pequeña copia.

Camelia y Jasmine tenían el cabello castaño de James y sus ojos avellanas.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?—Lily pregunto temblorosa.

—Es mejor que la dejen en un lugar muggles.

—Podría hablar con Petunia. Ella aceptaría criar a Rose como propia si le aseguro que es squibs.—Lily pensó que así al menos podría ver a su hija.

—No creo que sea lo más prudente, mi muchacha. Petunia te odia, ella odia todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. La niña estaría pronto en problemas.—Albus siguió con su papel de abuelito.

—¿Qué aconseja, director?

—Lo mejor será un orfanato muggles.

—¡NO!—Gritó Lily—Eso no…

—Rose es joven. Una familia podrá adoptarla. Al ser un squibs, Rose no tiene posibilidades de que la magia interfiera con su nueva vida.—Los Potter estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Sí eso le asegura un buen futuro, que así sea—Lily no pudo contener sus lágrimas ante las palabras de su esposo.

—Y será mejor que nadie sepa de la existencia de Rose. Ni siquiera sus familiares y amigos. Podrían tomar a mal su acción.—Los Potter asistieron.—Son jóvenes, podrán tener más hijos.

—¿Cuándo lo haremos?

—Mañana mismo.—Lily quiso golpear a aquel viejo mentiroso. Debían ser mentiras. No podía ser posible.

—Claro, Albus.—Lily pensó que sólo eran títeres para Albus Dumbledore… Ojalá pudiera ser mas apegada a sus instintos.

Estaban rumbo a su primer gran error.

Lily se había aferrado a su hija mayor. No podían hacer nada, hacer una prueba de magia era lo que sólo familias oscuras y muy tradicionalistas hacían, todo se confirmaba cuando había los primeros accidentes mágicos.

Lily se había olvidado de que tenía otras dos hijas, Camelia y Jasmine habían pasado a ser el trabajo de dos elfos domésticos. Ahora Lily sólo tenía ojos para su Rose. Era la ultima vez que vería a la niña, no podría seguirle el rastro luego.

Rose era una niña inocente, que no merecía ser abandonada en un orfanato.

Lily se sentía una madre horrible. Iba a abandonar a su hija.

Después de pasar la noche en vela, sin poder quitar los ojos de su pequeña Rose, Lily le alimentó, le dio un baño y buscó la ropita de su hija mayor. Envolvió a la niña en una fina manta, armó un pequeño bolso con ropita de bebé. Rose crecería rápido y no llegaría a usar toda la ropa que le había comprado, ni utilizar su cuna. Lily guardo el resto de los juguetes y ropa de su hija. Hasta había guardado los pequeños trajes en conjunto con los de sus otras hijas. Las pocas fotos que tenían de las tres niñas… A partir de ahora sólo serían dos.

—Lily… Albus llegó.—Lily se desespero.

—James, no podemos abandonar a nuestra hija.

—Es lo mejor para Rose, Lily. Quiera que nuestra hija sea feliz….

—¿Y en un orfanato muggle lo será? Esos lugares son horribles, James.

—Albus me aseguró que le dejaremos en un orfanato en donde adoptan familias adineradas. Ella no pasará hambre…

—Pero no me tendrá a su lado… ¿Qué haré yo? ¿Cómo podré ver a nuestras otras hijas sabiendo que abandoné a Rose?

—Lily… Rose es una squibs.

—No importa. Iré al mundo muggle con las niñas. Se criaran allí y...

—¿Quieres que la historia se repita?

—Lo de Petunia no le pasará a mi Rose…

—Reacciona Lily… Nos aseguraremos de que la niña este bien…

—Es nuestra hija, James.

—No podemos hacer nada, Lily…

Lily lo vio marcharse, ella tomó un pequeño frasco y lo transfiguro en un collar con un dije de una Rosa que parecía de cristal. Lo puso en el cuello de su hija, tomó el bolso y salió del cuarto.

El viaje rumbo al orfanato fue una tortura para Lily. Era como sí no quisiera aquello pero le obligaban a hacerlo. Muerta en vida, así se sentía Lily Potter.

El orfanato era una pequeña mansión, parecía ser un buen lugar. Personas amables, niños bien cuidados, bien vestidos.

—Recibimos muchas donaciones y nuestros niños pueden tener una vida cómoda…—Decía la matrona.—El hogar Marcus Williams Miller le debe su nombre a un hombre que vino de un lugar como este y tuvo la fortuna de ser adoptado por una familia acaudalada. El Sr. Miller falleció hace una década, hizo un gran labor social. Se interesaba por los niños, quería que tuvieran una buena educación y contamos con un instituto propio con gran prestigio. Su niña estará bien.

—Es hora, Lily…

Ella sólo asintió. Observó el cuarto.

—¿Podría despedirme de mi hija a solas?—Lily vio salir a las otras tres personas.

Besó la frente de su hija. Su pequeña mano. Su mejilla regordete.

—Mi Rose… Mami te ama. Papi también te ama.—Lily rompió en llanto.—Volveré y te juro que te sacaré de aquí. Te llevaré a un lugar mejor. Te llevaré a mi lado. A mis brazos. Hoy mismo. Espérame corazón.

Lily apuntó la varita hacía su cabeza y sacó todos los recuerdos sobre lo sucedido desde el nacimiento de las trillizas hasta este fatídico día en el que debían abandonar a su hija. Tomando todos esos recuerdos, los puso en el dije de rosa para luego sellarlo y poner fuertes protecciones en él. La rosa ahora era de un llamativo color dorado. Y un invaluable valor sentimental. Un amuleto de protección. Nadie dañaría a su pequeña rosa.

Lily se despidió de su hija, para no mirar hacia atrás. Pronto volvería a reunirse con ella. Lo sabía.

Llorando se marchó del lugar. Dolía saber que habían abandonado a su pequeña niña. Dolía tanto.

—James, Lily… Necesito un juramento inquebrantable de que no tratarán de volver a traer a la niña con ustedes. Con la guerra que vivimos, que ella esté con ustedes es peligroso. Espero me comprendan.—Lily en ese momento odio al anciano. Si James lo hacía, ella cómo su esposa también estaba ligada al juramento.

—Claro, Albus. Al menos Rose estará a salvo.—Lily se sintió morir. Tomó la varita y vio como Dumbledore y James entrelazaban su brazos derecho con el del otro.

—James Charlus Potter juras guardar en secreto la existencia de Rose Yelina Potter.

—Si, juro.

—James Charlus Potter juras no volver por tu hija, Rose Yelina Potter salvo que sea una niña mágica.—James y Dumbledore le miraron sorprendidos.

—Si, juro.

—James Charlus Potter juras que si algo le sucede a Rose Yelina Potter, el único responsable será Albus Dumbledore. Y por ende, todas las desgracias caerán sobre él, las más terribles maldiciones.

—Si, juro.

—Albus Dumbledore juras que nada ni nadie dañada a Rose Yelina Potter.

—Si, juro.

—Albus Dumbledore juras que si algo le sucede a Rose Yelina Potter, tú serás el único responsable.

—Si, juro.

—Albus Dumbledore juras mantenernos al tanto sobre el paradero de Rose Yelina Potter.

—Si, juro.

—Albus Dumbledore juras mantener a salvo a la familia Potter-James, Lily, Rose, Camelia y Jasmine- de todo mal.

—Si, juro.

—Por nuestro honor, vida y magia… que así sea.

Allí mismo el juramento inquebrantable se hizo realidad. Ahora Albus Dumbledore estaba atado de pies y manos por una nacida de muggles. El anciano ocultó su furia.

—Mi muchacha, eso no era necesario.

—Director, antes que nada soy madre. Mi prioridad son mis hijas. Semanalmente nos dirá cómo se encuentra mi hija. Esta atado a un juramento inquebrantable, si le sucede algo… El responsable será usted, usted y sólo usted. ¿Está Claro?—Lily le retó con sus verdes ojos a decir algo.

—¿Es muy..?

—Concuerdo con Lily, Albus. Si pasa una semana de que no tenemos noticias verdaderas de Rose, tú núcleo mágico se irá apagando y morirás.—Dijo James.

—Es doloroso que desconfíe así de mis intenciones…—Puso su mejor cara de decepción

—Más doloroso fue para nosotros el abandonar a nuestra hija.—Lily le reprochó.—Ahora puede marcharse. No lo quiero ver en mi casa más que lo necesario. Ya conoce la salida. En una semana nos dirá cómo se encuentra Rose.

Albus Dumbledore siempre obraba por el bien mayor. Por eso, al llegar a su oficina estaba tan molesto.

Se suponía que Rose Yelina Potter era la niña de la profecía. Y había querido darle una vida igual a la que tuvo alguna vez Tom Riddle. Ese sería el primer paso, un niño abandonado en un orfanato. Poco a poco moldearía su perfecta arma.

El personalmente iría en busca de la niña, le llevaría su carta de Hogwarts, y si era como esperaba, el mismo la llevaría de regreso a los Potter. Al final la niña tendría que morir enfrentando a Tom. Y él nuevamente sería un héroe.

Nunca espero una actitud tan Slytherin de Lily Potter. La amistad con Severus Snape había dado malos frutos, Lily desconfiaba de él.

Ya no podía usar a Rose Yelina Potter como su arma. El juramento lo ataba.

Camelia y Jasmine aún estaban a su alcance.

Debía pensar bien las cosas.

Ya sabía lo que podía hacer.

Albus salió de la chimenea de los Weasley. Molly era una fiel seguidora de él y de la luz. Una mujer con muchos hijos por mantener y muy ambiciosa.

—Albus, que alegría verte.—Dumbledore sonrió complacido.—Pasa, pasa… No te quedes allí….

—Tengo buenas noticias mi querida Molly… Los Potter tuvieron gemelas. Dos niñas preciosas.—Molly arrugo su fea cara, sentía tanta envidia.

—Aún no comprendo como eso puede ser buenas noticias, Albus…

—Puedes arreglar un compromiso entre el pequeño Ronald y Camelia Potter. Es la mayor y heredera de los Potter. Tu hijo podría ser el próximo Lord Potter. Y sus hijos llevarían el apellido Potter-Weasley. —Albus vio la codicia arder en esos ojos. Molly ya había aceptado incluso antes de que el abriera su boca.

—James se casó enamorado, ellos no aceptarán.

—Puedes criar al joven Ronald con la idea de que el tiene que casarse con la joven Potter. Dile los lujos y riquezas que tendrá. Será muy afortunado y…

—Oh, Albus… ES tan maravilloso. Mi hijo será un Lord acaudalado y…

—Por supuesto, Molly querida. Es agradable que compartas mi entusiasmo. Se que el joven Ronald hará una buena pareja con la chica Potter.—Dumbledore vio sus planes resurgir de sus cenizas.—Mucho me temo que tú marido no este de acuerdo con esto. Su moral es bien conocida por…

—De Arthur me ocupare yo misma, no te preocupes director. Lo arreglare lo mejor posible y llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Dumbledore sonrió triunfante. Todo saldría bien.

Una semana había pasado desde que los Potter habían abandonado a la mayor de sus hijas. Dumbledore se vio forzado a ir al orfanato para verificar el estado de la niña. Rose Yelina Potter era un bebé formidable; cuando el anciano director quiso tomarle en brazos, un escudo rodeó la cuna del infante. Dumbledore maldijo. Ella seria una digna adversaria de Tom. Lily Potter había arruinado el futuro del mundo mágico por un simple capricho.

Resignado, fue a ver a los Potter.

—Mi muchacho, tengo buenas noticias.—Dijo Albus sonriente.—Ella se encuentra muy bien. Esta muy bien cuidada.

—Gracias, director.

—¿Y Lily?

—Encerrada en nuestro cuarto. Así estuvo desde hace una semana. Molly Weasley vino a visitarnos. Lily casi la corrió de casa cuando insinuó un arreglo para un compromiso entre Camelia y Ronald. Lily la maldijo. Cuando la veas pídele disculpas. Lily está muy sensible.—James suspiro.

—Comprendo. Dile a Lily que la niña está bien. Me debo ir, mi muchacho.

Dumbledore siguió su camino. Sus planes para unir a Camelia y a Ronald estaba fracasando miserablemente.

Tres días después

Una mujer -una bruja- caminaba por las calles muggles bajo la lluvia, observando todo con desprecio. Su porte aristocrático y su comportamiento hacían que todos apartaran las miradas. Ella intimidaba, despertaba deseo, lujuria… Parecía ser una mujer inalcanzable. Una mujer intocable.

Uxia Rosier – cuyo nombre de soltera era Uxia Aine Caoimhe Aoife Calleigh - era una dama para admirar y temer. Era una bruja Irlandesa, sangre pura, que se había casado con Evan Rosier Jr. Desde ese momento había adoptado el nombre de Uxia Rosier. Ella era la heredera de la familia Calleigh de Irlanda. Una familia que tenía afinidad por las Artes Oscuras.

Su marido, un fiel partidario del señor oscuro, no podía tener hijos propios. Ella había decidido hacerse con un niño mágico sin importar su origen. Pero dicho niño debía tener algunas características y parecidos con sus familiares.

Sintió una presencia mágica, un niño pequeño estaba cerca y en un orfanato.

Con un hechizo de invisibilidad se metió en el orfanato. Recorrió los pasillos hacía su futuro bebé. En la puerta del cuarto decía Rose Yelina Potter. Sintió su furia crecer. ¿Los Potter habían abandonado a una bebé? ¿Cómo se atrevían?

Tomó en brazos a la bebé, poniendo a la niña bajo el mismo hechizo que le daba la ventaja de la invisibilidad y salió del cuarto dispuesta a solucionar aquella situación.

—Obliviate.—Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de que alguna vez Rose Yelina Potter hubiese estado en ese lugar.

Salió del lugar y se marchó.

Era una tarde de lluvia, Lily estaba observando a Camelia y Jasmine dormir, James estaba con el periódico en mano.

Lily reprimió un gemido de horror, agarrándose el pecho.

James le observó asustado, Lily luchaba por respirar.

—Rose… Algo le pasa a mi Rose…— Murmuró antes de desmayarse.

James decidió llamar a un elfo doméstico para hacer llamar a Albus Dumbledore, mientras el se quedaba con Lily, esperando a que despertara. Sabía que algo malo había pasado con su bebé de apenas 17 días de nacida. Sabía que el lazo que unía a una bruja con su bebe mágico era mas fuerte que los que compartían las muggles con sus hijos.

Albus llegó preocupado…

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió, mi muchacho?

—Ve a ver cómo está Rose en este momento, Albus.—Dumbledore pareció genuinamente derrotado y preocupado.

—Iré de inme….—Dumbledore no pudo terminar la frase porque sintió un fuerte dolor tirar de su núcleo mágico. Su magia se le escapaba de entre las manos.

Esos fueron los cinco minutos más dolorosos de su existencia, Albus Dumbledore había visto pasar su vida ante sus ojos, realmente pensó que estaba por morir.

El director salió rumbo al orfanato.

James comprobó que los peores temores de Lily se hicieron realidad. Algo había pasado con Rose.

—¿Y mi hija, James? ¿Dónde está Rose?—Lili preguntó.

—Albus fue a ver que sucede.

Camelia y Jasmine ya no estaban en la habitación, habían sido dejadas a cargo de los elfos domésticos nuevamente.

Horas más tardes, Albus volvió… Se veía incómodo, abatido.

—La niña ha desaparecido.—Se estremeció cuando unos ojos verdes le miraron con un gran odio.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Prometiste que mi Rose estaría bien. Que estaría a salvo. ¿Es así como el gran Albus Dumbledore cumples con sus promesas?—Gritó desesperada Lily.—Encuentra a mi hija o abstente a las consecuencias.

—Todos están bajo el hechizo Obliviate. Todo rastro de la niña ha desaparecido. Me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento, mis muchachos—Lily enfureció. James estaba sin palabras.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Es lo único que tienes para decirnos?—Lily lo maldijo varía veces con hechizos punzantes y feas maldiciones.—Invoco el castigo para el responsable del incumplimiento de un juramento inquebrantable.

Dumbledore la miró con terror.

—Lily… No puedes estar hablando en serio. Mi muchacha, comprende que…

—Que así sea.—Murmuró James.

Horror fue lo que vieron en los ojos del anciano. Sintió de nuevo que su magia se escapaba de entre los dedos. Sangraba en la alfombra y seguía vivo.

—Al menos, ahora se que mi hija está con vida y que está bien. Estas casi hecho un squibs, director. Tal cual dijiste que era mi Rose. Te llevará mucho tiempo recuperarte y lo que es mejor aún, nunca podrás recuperar por completo tu magia. Y ahora se que mi hija Si era una bruja. Tu nos convenciste de lo contrario. Espero que tu castigo sea placentero, Dumbledore.—Lily no ocultó su odio y resentimiento contra el viejo director.—Vete. James debe quemar esa alfombra con tu sangre.

Una bruja llegaba a su residencia en Inglaterra, una mansión rodeada de exuberantes rosales. La niña entre sus brazos había permanecido en silencio.

—¿Dónde estabas, Uxia? Evan estaba muy preocupado. Hubo recién una convocatoria y… ¿Qué es eso?—La mujer mayor la miró expectante.

—Amaranto, querida… Ven a conocer a tu nieta.—La bruja mayor le miró horrorizada.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Por las dudas, diré que no asesine a nadie y que…

—Ya volvieron. Tendrás que dar algunas explicaciones.

—Conseguí a nuestra hija, cariño. Tiene los ojos de tu madre y mi cabello.—Sonrió feliz mientras los dos hombres la miraban escandalizados—No asesine a nadie… Encontré a Rose en un orfanato. Y es una Potter. Rose Yelina Potter. Así era su nombre. Y como no podemos hacer la adopción de sangre he decidido que lo mejor será una adopción por magia.

—Eso es…—Evan Rosier Jr. estaba sin palabras.

—Maravilloso, lo sé.—Descubrió a la niña y sonrió—Les presento a Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh. Nuestra hija, Evan.

Todos miraron a la mujer como si estuviera loca. Había adoptado a una niña, cuya familia era partidaria de Dumbledore y sus delirios de la luz con su sin fin de mierda barata que sólo los estúpidos escuchan.

Genial.

Simplemente brillante.

Continuará.

Rose Yelina Potter: hija mayor de los Potter.

Rose: De temperamento fogoso, pero amable y amoroso.

Yelina: Significa "la que brilla con el sol". Define a una chica sensible y sentimental que sabe utilizar sus dotes naturales para conseguir lo que quiere.

Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh: Nombre que adopta Rose Yelina Potter.

Raissa: De origen musulmán, quiere decir "rosa".

Amaranta: Hace referencia a una flor eterna, que nunca muere

Uxia: Nombre griego que significa "bien nacida" y que designa a una mujer noble, con gran fortaleza física y emocional, y con mucha facilidad para superar los obstáculos de la vida.

Camelia Lionetta Potter: Segunda hija de los Potter.

Camelia: Significa "árbol de hoja perenne", que nunca muere.

Lionetta: Literalmente, quiere decir "pequeña leona".

Jasmine Orlena Potter: La mas pequeña de los Potter.

Jasmine: Como un jazmín, es bella y elegante.

Orlena: Significa "dorada" y define a una muchacha con mucha luz.

Uxia Aine Caoimhe Aoife Calleigh (Uxia Áña Kiva Ífa Keli) o Uxia Rosier: Sangre pura. Madre adoptiva de Rose Yelina Potter.

CAOIMHE - Nombre de chica - Ortografía inglesa: KEEVA Pronunciación: /kí:va/ Significado...: Bella, preciosa, amable. Variaciones: Keva

AÍNE - Nombre de chica - Ortografía inglesa: ANYA Pronunciación: /á-ña/ Significado: Gloria..., esplendor,

KELLY, KELLEY o CALLEIGH - Apellido, Nombre de chico o chica Pronunciación: /ke-li...

:/Significado: Nombre y apellido común que origina de irlanda y puede tener varios significados, entre otros: batalla, monasterio, brillante, practicante o de la iglesia

Variaciones: Calleigh, Kelley, Kelli, Kellie, Kallie, Kelleigh, Callie

AOIFE- Nombre de chica Pronunciación: /í-fa/ Significado: Radiante, placentero Variaciones... : Aoife, Aoiffe, Eva, Aife

Uxia: Nombre griego que significa "bien nacida" y que designa a una mujer noble, con gran fortaleza física y emocional, y con mucha facilidad para superar los obstáculos de la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capitulo II: Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh.

Uxia Rosier era una mujer conocida por su determinación e ímpetu. Su sueño era ser madre pero no pudo ser. Así que había tomado la decisión de tomar a un niño mágico para si.

Uxia estaba sorprendida al ver el periódico y ver la noticia de que los Potter habían tenido gemelas. Esto sería un escándalo si se supiera del abandono de Rose.

Camelia Lionetta y Jasmine Orlena Potter miraban a la cámara con curiosidad.

También estaba el anuncio de el nuevo heredero Longbotton.

—Cariño, creo que debemos hacer oficial el nacimiento de nuestra hija.—Uxia sonrió.

—Habrá preguntas. Nadie sabía de tu supuesto estado. Y el señor oscuro querrá saber sobre esto.—Su suegra parecía odiarla.

—Hace unos ocho meses que nadie me ve en público. Y podemos decir que el embarazo era muy delicado. Que por miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir con el niño, tuve que guardar reposo y ser muy cuidadosa. Después de una serie desafortunada de intentos truncos. Para todo el mundo, Raissa es nuestra hija. Y por magia ya los es.—Dijo sonriente.

—Concuerdo.

—Gracias, suegro. Haré de Raissa una digna heredera. Ya lo verá.

—Su fecha de nacimiento…

—31 de julio de 1980. Nadie va a sospechar. La niña nació en casa. Mi marido es un buen sanador, después de todo. Y ese día hubo una incursión de los mortífagos. Coartada por las dudas. No pudimos contactar con el hospital ya que habían muchos heridos de gravedad. Mi marido tuvo que atenderme. Un viaje por flu sólo habría arriesgado nuestras vidas y en mi estado con mis antecedentes. Un anciano medibrujo cuidó de mi tratamiento, con revisiones semanales. Es una lástima que muriera quince días antes del nacimiento de mi pequeña Raissa.

—Lo has pensado todo.

—Por supuesto, Amaranta. No deben haber dudas de la veracidad de nuestras palabras y del origen de la niña. Nuestro Lord había encargado una misión para Evan y por eso no estaba en casa ni en la redada. Pero como lo consiguió rápido…

—¿Quieres mentirle?

—Mentir suena muy feo. Yo diría, ocultar la verdad hasta saber que sucede. Y yo me haré responsable. Recordemos que por años el Lord ha querido la lealtad de mi familia.

Cuando Uxia Rosier planeaba algo, Uxia Rosier lo planeaba bien.

Dumbledore se sentía débil. Quería asesinar a los Potter. Todo era su culpa.

Pero había logrado que hicieran público el nacimiento de gemelas.

Habían negado a Rose. Indirectamente, pero lo habían hecho.

Ahora la heredera Potter por nacimiento era Camelia y los Weasley podrían tener acceso a esa fortuna y él contaría con su lealtad.

Después de todo, la vida le sonreía.

Debía ir con los Potter. No habían noticias del paradero de Rose Yelina Potter. Y tampoco trataba de encontrar a la pequeña.

El viaje por flu fue bien. Ellos le esperaban. La mirada de resentimiento de Lily le hizo temer por su vida.

—Mis muchachos, tengo noticias alarmantes.

—¿Se trata de Rose?—Lily se preocupó.

—No. Es una profecía. Habla de la destrucción de Voldemort. Un niño va a derrotar al mago oscuro más terrorífico de los últimos tiempos. Y creo que ustedes pueden ser los padres de dicho niño. Encajan a la perfección. Sus hijas nacieron al morir el séptimo mes. Ustedes desafiaron a Voldemort en tres oportunidades y salieron ilesos. Son los padres de la bruja que podría salvarnos en nuestros tiempos de oscuridad.—Dumbledore estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué sucede si la niña de la profecía es Rose?—Demandó Lily.—Mi hija está en manos de, quizás, una bruja oscura. Y tú aquí hablando de una estúpida profecía. ¡Encuentra a mi hija, director!

—Mi querida muchacha, Voldemort lo sabe… Él sabe de la profecía por un espía que pudo oír una parte. Es necesario que se oculten. Él los va ha cazar. El mejor lugar para Rose en este momento es lejos de ustedes. Mi mayor preocupación son las pequeñas Camelia y Jasmine. Ellas corren peligro. La existencia de Rose Yelina Potter es un secreto para el mundo mágico. Ella está a salvo.

—Al menos ese error beneficio a Rose, Albus.—James murmuro.—Pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error con Camelia ni con Jasmine. Mis tres hijas son brujas.

—Lamento eso, muchacho. Ustedes no son los únicos que podrían ser los padres del Salvador del mundo mágico. Los Longbotton también podrían ser. Voldemort vendrá por las dos familias. Tengo que avisarles a ellos también. Pronto nos veremos.—Dumbledore se fue.

James y Lily sabían que debían ocultarse.

—¿Qué haremos, James? No podemos correr riesgos. Ninguno de los dos. Nuestras hijas nos necesitan.

—Primero, debemos buscar un hechizo que nos oculte.

—El encantamiento Fidelius. Es el indicado. ¿Quién será el guardián del secreto?

—Sirius. Él es el indicado…

—Saben que es tu mejor amigo y el padrino de las niñas. Él no está en la Lista, James.—Lily suspiró cansada. No quería morir. Ella tenía que vivir para poder ver de nuevo a Rose, aunque para ello tendría que esperar once largos años. Vería a su hija en su primer día de Hogwarts. Lo sabía.

Una lechuza les entregó "El Profeta" y luego se marchó.

—Los Rosier tuvieron una hija. Es noticia de primera página.

《Heredera Rosier: Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh.

Evan y Uxia Rosier fueron padres el 31 de julio pasado de una hermosa niña.

Lady Rosier se ha mantenido al margen de la vida social sangre pura por ocho largos meses y la causa fue su embarazo.

Al ser un embarazo muy delicado, Lady Rosier guardó reposo por el bien de su bebé.

El embarazo fue llevado en absoluto secreto.

El medibrujo que controló a Lady Rosier fue un anciano irlandés que era de su confianza. Recordemos que Uxia Rosier es una bruja Irlandesa cuyo nombre de nacimiento es Uxia Aine Caoimhe Aoife Calleigh, única heredera viva de la línea Calleigh.

La pequeña Raissa Uxia Amaranta es una bebé muy afortunada. Es la heredera de dos de las más antiguas y nobles familias sangre pura.》

Había una foto de toda la familia Rosier. La niña estaba cubierta con una manta en brazos de Uxia Rosier. Las mujeres estaban sentadas en vistosas sillas y los hombres detrás de ellas, con una mano en el hombro de sus respectivas esposas. Los cuatro adultos sonreían a la cámara.

—Supongo que será la rosa de los Rosier.—Lily no pudo contener su amargura. Si tan sólo ella tuviese a su rosa en sus brazos…

—Calma, amor. Cuando llegue el momento de Hogwarts… Allí la encontraremos.—Dijo James con determinación.

—Claro, cariño. Ella volverá. Debe hacerlo.

Otro día, Dumbledore llegó a casa de los Potter sin previo aviso.

—Albus, no te esperábamos. ¿Sucede algo?—James reprimió su irritación.

—Oh, no sucede nada. Sólo que quizás me haya equivocado. Estuve viendo casos anteriores al suyo, en el que por nacimientos múltiples uno de los niños es un squibs. Creo que la squibs podría ser Jasmine.—Dumbledore habló confiado. Quizás podría deshacerse de la niña menor, así dejaría a Camelia como única heredera. Podría causar un fortuito accidente para Lily y James. La niña quedaría en su poder. Para ello, Sirius Black tenía que desaparecer. Igual, Black no era de gran utilidad… Repudiado como estaba, era imposible que fuera el próximo Lord Black, más con su hermano menor aún con vida. Camelia se criaría con los Weasley. Ya sabiendo de su compromiso con el joven Ronald.

—¿Te das cuenta qué estás utilizando con nosotros la misma propaganda de los mortífagos?

—Mi muchacho, sabes bien que eso no es lo que quise decir… Sólo que Camelia y Jasmine son gemelas idénticas y en este caso la magia advierte que el poder de la menor es más débil o nulo.

—¿Los gemelos Weasley?

—Ellos son sangre pura, han demostrado magia accidental ambos niños y…

—Por tus palabras pensaría que es un mortífagos devoto al que escucho hablar, director.—Lily habló con veneno.—Los gemelos Lestrange son ambos magos y a nuestro pesar, muy poderosos. ¿Sólo por tener uno de sus progenitores nacido muggle quiere decir que una de mis hijas es una squibs? Ve a fijarte en ese libro tuyo, director. Si los nombres de mis hijas no están en el gran libro de Hogwarts recién allí lo creeré. Antes no. ¿Necesita algo más, director? Si no lo hace, ya conoce la salida.

—Lily… No puedo creer que tengas esa opiniones de mi. Quise preguntarles si ya saben que harán…

—Ya lo sabemos, director. No debe preocuparse.

—Me gustaría saber cómo lo harán.

—Saliendo del país, director. Tenemos una mansión en Dinamarca que pertenecía a Euphemia, la madre de James. Por suerte, la mansión ya está bajo Fidelius. Y sólo un Potter puede estar en ella. Como Lady Potter, tengo permitido estar allí. Pero cualquier otra persona… Sería dañino para ese tercero no perteneciente a los Potter.

—Excelente idea, mi muchacha. Podría ir para ayudarles a reforzar las barreras.

—Imposible. Sólo James puede hacer eso.

—Podría ir para asegurarme de que…

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia, director? Podría pensar que has estado planeando algo. Algo contra nosotros…

—Lily, pero qué dices. Albus sólo se preocupa por nuestro bienestar.

—Tu y Dumbledore se lo pueden decir a Rose ahora mismo.

—Albus, será mejor que regreses al colegio. Debo hablar con Lily.

—Oh, claro que si mi muchacho.

—Tenemos trasladores el fin de semana próximo.

—¡James!

Albus se fue cuando los Potter al parecer empezaba una discusión. Lily era muy astuta. Ella debía ser eliminada primero.

—No confío en él, James.

—Tampoco yo, Lily. Nos vamos hoy. Estaremos bajo Fidelius. Pero en el Valle de Godric. Yo lanzare el hechizo. Tú serás la guardián del secreto. Escribiremos a Padfoot, Wormtail y a Moony. Le diremos el mismo cuento que a Dumbledore. No quiero dudar de ninguno de ellos, pero así estaremos más seguros. Tendremos a mano los trasladores a Francia por las dudas. Y otros a distintas propiedades. Los elfos pueden hoy mismo adquirir los suministros. Ellos también estarán allí con nosotros. De hecho, iremos con los elfos domésticos para ocultar cualquier rastro.—Lily miró con otros ojos a su marido.

—Días como estos recuerdo porque me enamoré de ti…—Lily sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de su marido.—Ahora, ve a escribir esas cartas, añade también una para Dumbledore. Iré ha preparar nuestras cosas.

Uxia estaba cuidando de Raissa, había ignorado a su suegra que le sugirió que dejará que los elfos domésticos tratarán con la pequeña. Estaba por darle un baño cuando noto cierto colgante con un dije de flor dorada. De inmediato supo que era, contenía recuerdos. Bien, tendría que usar el pensadero de su marido más tarde. Estaba convencida también que ese dije guardaba una verdad reveladora para Rose Yelina Potter. Ella tendría sus respuestas.

Después de dormir a la niña, convenció a su marido y suegros de ver el contenido de aquellos recuerdos. Estaban igual de intrigados como ella.

Vació el contenido en el pensadero y todos entraron a la vez.

No podían creer lo bajo que podía ser Dumbledore. Su descarada manipulación. Su falta de escrúpulos y falta de corazón.

Después vino la escena del orfanato. Era un buen lugar pero no para un niño mágico.

Lo último que vieron fue a una Lily Potter despidiéndose de su hija.

《—Mi Rose… Mami te ama. Papi también te ama.—Lily rompió en llanto.—Volveré y te juro que te sacaré de aquí. Te llevaré a un lugar mejor. Te llevaré a mi lado. A mis brazos. Hoy mismo. Espérame corazón.》

—Algo tuvo que pasar para que ella no volviese por su hija.—Amaranta parecía más comprensiva.

—Mas cuando hicieron público el nacimiento de gemelas.

—Yo sólo se algo, Raissa no fue repudiada. Podemos hacer la adopción de sangre, con un pergamino de herencia común ella saldrá como nuestra hija legítima. Y sólo se pide el pergamino de herencia completo a los 17 años. Raissa será para el mundo entero nuestra por sangre y magia.—Los ojos azules de Uxia brillaban.—Luego iremos con nuestro Lord. Esta noche haremos el ritual, los cuatro. Nadie más.

Pocos sabían que los Calleigh eran buenos en rituales. Era magia de sangre muy antigua y venerada por los sangre pura que tenían un romance con la oscuridad.

El Lord oscuro ansiaba este poder en sus manos. Lo quería para sí. Uxia había mantenido un bajo perfil hasta ahora.

En una habitación extensa y casi en penumbras, un cuerpo se arrastraba por el suelo, suplicante y temeroso.

—M-mi señor…

—Habla Wormtail—Exigió una fría y autoritaria voz. El hombrecillo se estremeció más, preso de pánico ante la posibilidad de ofender a su señor.

—Los Potter….

—¿Tan rápido has traicionado a tus amigos?—Voldemort se burló desde su silla-trono.

—E-ellos se han m-marchado, mi señor. Partieron a Dinamarca.—Los ojos escarlata se entrecerraron abruptamente con molestia.

—¿Por qué me entero recién ahora de esto, Wormtail? ¿Acaso te atreviste a traicionarme?—Una enorme serpiente comenzó al rodear al hombre que yacía temblando implorante por piedad.

—Y-yo jamás le traicionaría, mi señor. Pregunte a Black y a Lupin primero. Ellos también recibieron el mismo tipo de carta.— Wormtail suspiró un poco más aliviado cuando la serpiente lo liberó y fue con su amo.

—Entonces es una treta de Dumbledore….

—Él tampoco sabe nada. Recibió la misma carta. Los Potter desaparecieron, mi señor.

—Nadie puede desaparecer así de simple, Wormtail. Y tú me ayudarás a encontrar a los Potter.

—¿C-cómo?—Volvió a temblar por miedo. Su cabeza gacha se levantó unos centímetros para prestar atención.

—Algún día los Potter volverán, Wormtail. ¿Dieron alguna pista de su paradero?

—Dinamarca, mi señor. Una casa Potter rodeada de protecciones de sangre. Casa que pertenecía a Euphemia Potter, la madre de James. Nunca pudimos ingresar a ella. Sólo la familia Potter.—Voldemort acarició su varita muy pensativo.

Existían seguidores por muchos y diferentes motivos, interés, poder, ambición, temor y lealtad.

El temor y la lealtad eran por momentos los más interesantes. Porque Voldemort conocía la lealtad de sus súbditos a la causa; sus primeros seguidores eran leales a él, aún cuando para muchos Tom Riddle no era más que un nacido muggle abandonado en un orfanato. Sus seguidores actuales creían en la supremacía de la sangre, eran leales a la causa, ¿Serían leales a él también?

Existían seguidores como Wormtail que no eran leales a él ni a su causa, sólo los motivaba el temor. Lord Voldemort no era el señor oscuro por cualquier cosa, ni por arrebatar dulces a molestos niños… Oh, no. Lord Voldemort era un símbolo de poder.

El hombre y el nombre eran temidos por todo mago.

No existía ningún ser mágico que no le temiera.

Lord Voldemort era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

El mundo debía temerle.

El era el futuro.

Pronto todos lo aceptarían.

Voldemort observó a Wormtail, sabía que debía dejarle en claro lo que le pasaría si hacía algo para traicionar el lado oscuro.

—Crucio—Gritos de agonía derrumbaron en aquella habitación.

Una rata siempre sería irá rata.

Albus -muchos nombres- Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina, aún no podía creer su tan mala suerte de haber dejado que los Potter se escaparan en sus narices. Había subestimado a Lily Potter, ella había sido una mala influencia para James.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Albus?—Preguntó el Auror frente a él.

—Por supuesto que si, Alastor. Esa niña que los Rosier dicen suya es una niña raptada de un orfanato. Y una niña mágica inocente. Debemos recuperar a la bebé. Por el bien común.

—Debemos hacer una redada. Bien sabes que los Rosier son fieles partidarios de Voldemort. Esa niña va a ir por mal camino.

—Mañana mismo iremos, Albus.

Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho. Pronto tendría a Rose Yelina Potter en sus manos para hacer de ella su mejor arma.

Al siguiente día, a primera hora de la mañana, un escuadrón de Autores irrumpió en la casa de la familia Rosier.

Evan Rosier Sr estaba indignado y así se los hizo saber:

—¿Cómo es que se atreven a invadir mi casa de esta manera?

—Recibimos una denuncia alarmante de que una niña es retenida aquí. Y fue raptada de una institución de menores.—Informó el Auror jefe de escuadrón.

—La única niña que está en casa es mi nieta recién nacida. ¿Está insinuando que Raissa es esa niña?—Gruño indignado, ante el silencio del Auror su ira aumentó.

—Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, Señor Rosier. Lo único que queremos es asegurarnos de que no se está cometiendo ningún crimen y…—Lord Rosier cada vez estaba más furioso.

—¿Es así? ¿Es una invención nuestra que siempre nos persiguen por nuestras creencia?

—Coopera, chico. Es lo mejor.—Agregó Moody al ver al Rosier más joven.

—No es nadie para aconsejar a otros, Moody. Tu vida no es un ejemplo a seguir. Mi mujer está aun delicada por el parto.—Habló fuerte y claro.— Si quieren asegurarse que aquí no se ha cometido ningún crimen, busquen otro sanador de su elección para que verifique y certifique nuestra palabras.

—Pero, hijo—Lord Rosier estaba en desacuerdo con esto.

—Eres sensato, chico.

—Tenemos un sanador con nosotros.—Afirmó el Auror a cargo.

—¡Evan! Esto es inaceptable.—La ira del lord de la familia era notable.

—Claro padre. Es por eso que si esta calumnia resulta falsa… Habrán consecuencias.—Moody se erizo de furia contenida.—Y querré saber y hacer pagar al responsable de esto. Es por aquí.

Caminó hacia la planta alta hasta llegar a un cuarto, los Aurores le siguieron.

—¿Qué es esto, Evan? Uxia necesita descansar.—Amaranta se veía confusa mientras alimentaba a la niña en brazos.

—Nos acusan de secuestro, madre.—La burla en su voz no pasó desapercibida de los Aurores presentes.

—Mi nuera se encuentra durmiendo. Espero que no perturben su recuperación.

—Traemos un sanador con nosotros, Madame—Aseguró el Auror en jefe.

—Necesitamos despertar a mi nuera, es mejor que piense que sólo es una revisión de rutina y así nos asegurarnos de que su magia no se vuelva inestable. Su estado es delicado.

Los Aurores se mantuvieron callados y expectante. Una mujer pelirroja estaba recostada en la cama.

—Uxia, Cariño. Despierta. Un sanador debe revisarte.—Uxia abrió sus ojos y vio a los presentes confundidos.

—¿Y Raissa? ¿ Mi hija esta bien?—Pregunto alarmada, sentándose en la cama.

—Ella ya comió. Madre se ocupa de ella.—Uxia suspiro tranquila.

—Entonces que me revisen.—Dijo desde su posición.

—Sanadora Bones—Una mujer joven se acercó a ella.

Evan y Amaranta arribaron la nariz ante ese apellido. Era una nacida muggle que se había casado con uno de los Bones.

—¿Revisará a mi hija también?—Preguntó esperanzada—No es que desconfíe de las habilidades de mi esposo pero sería bueno una segunda opinión. Mi sanador personal no pudo atender el parto. Estuvo muy enfermo y falleció.

—¿Quién era su sanador?

—Cian O'Flainn. Él fue el hombre que atendió mi nacimiento también. Y mi familia confiaba en él. En aquella época aún vivía en Irlanda.—Dijo jovial. Al parecer la maternidad hacía más dulces a las arpías sangre pura, pensó la joven sanadora.—Los Calleigh siempre vivimos en Irlanda.

La sanadora Bones comenzó su chequeos con hechizos suaves y poco invasivos.

—Fue un parto complicado al parecer.

—Llamamos al hospital por un sanador pero no pudo venir ninguno. Mi esposo dijo que no estaban disponibles y no quiso llevarnos ya que nuestro estado era delicado.

—Comprendo.

Terminó de hacer los hechizos y se acercó a los hombres que esperaban el informe.

—Lady Rosier presenta los síntomas de recuperación de un parto complicado. Aún está delicada. Es recomendable que guarde reposo. Su recuperación va bien.

—¿Entonces, ella estuvo embarazada?

—Sí, Auror Moody. No hay duda.

—¿La niña?

—Creo que ya no hay necesidad de que expongan a mi nieta a algo tan traumático. Ya tuvo bastante.

—Lo lamento, Lady Rosier. Es nuestro trabajo.

La sanadora Bones reviso también a la niña para asegurarse. Fue cuando sacó un pergamino de herencia común que Amaranta Rosier se enfureció.

—¿Planea usar eso en mi nieta?

—Es sólo para estar seguros.—La Sanadora Bones se escogió de miedo.

—Madre, la chica sólo está haciendo su trabajo.

—¿Y lo tiene que hacer una Sangre Sucia? ¿Cuándo se ha visto que uno de ellos pise nuestra casa, Evan?—Chillo la mujer.

—Aquí no, madre. Uxia y Raissa están aquí.—La mujer guardo silencio.

—Bien. Que la Sangre Sucia siga con su trabajo.

La sanadora un poco intimidada se acercó a la niña y con la daga hizo un corte en la mano de la bebé, dejando caer sangre en el pergamino.

— Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh. Padre Evan Selig Rosier. Madre Uxia Aine Caoimhe Aoife Calleigh.

—¿Algo más, señores?—Pregunto Amaranta tomando en brazos a su nieta que comenzó a llorar.—Entonces, pueden marcharse de este cuarto.

Salieron poco a poco volviendo a la sala principal donde se encontraba el Lord de la familia.

—Supongo que no encontraron nada de lo que esperaban.—Se burló.

—Lamento…

—Por supuesto que lo hace.—Habló Evan Rosier Sr.—Ahora, nos gustaría saber ¿Quién se atrevió a calumniarnos de este modo?

—Esa información no podemos dársela…

—Vienen a mi casa, nos acusan de secuestrar a mi nieta, ¿Y piensa que lo dejaremos así como así? Hoy mismo hablaré con el jefe de departamento de Aurores y haré que los despidan por ineptos. Si no logro nada, iré con el Ministro a hablar personalmente. Y este caso va a llegar al Profeta.

—Moody…

—Hable Auror Moody.

—No tengo nada que decir—Gruño.

—Aún piensa que puede mantener silencio…—Se burló, Lord Rosier.—Ha pisado mi casa, no debería venir a una casa de Sangre Pura pensando que saldría de aquí así de fácil…

—¿Quién nos calumnio? Moody es mejor que lo digas ahora mismo.—El Auror se negó.—Padre…

Los Aurores tomaron posición de combate.

—Yo Evan Yannick Rosier, Lord Rosier… Quiero conocer el nombre de aquel que difamo a mi familia. Por mi ancestral, antigua y prestigiosa casa…

—Yo Evan Selig Rosier, heredero de la familia Rosier. Por mi honor, que así sea.—Y pasó algo sorprendente. Moody abrió la boca.

—Albus Dumbledore.—Dijo para sorprender a los Aurores.

Continuará.

Capítulo sin corregir. Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que leen está historia y desde el primer capítulo la pusieron entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Gracias a xrysatsan por su comentario.

FLYNN - Nombre de chico Pronunciación: /flin/ Significado: Nombre que deriva del apellido... irlandés "O'Flainn" que significa "descendiente de los Flann" (Flann = rojo) Variaciones: Floinn, Flyn, Flann, Flan

CIAN - Nombre de chico - Ortografía inglesa: KEANE Pronunciación: /ki-an/ (en irlanda), /ki:n.../ (en inglés) Significado: Legendario. Variaciones: Cain, Kane, Kean

Yannick: De origen francés y con un carácter exótico, se trata de la versión francófona de uno de los nombres más frecuentes para niños en Francia, Jean o Juan.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capitulo III: Sólo el principio.

Severus Snape había estado fortuitamente en aquel antro de mala muerte, supuestamente debía ver a un traficante de ingredientes para pociones, quien nunca llegó. Había decidido esperar pero nadie llegó.

En el momento que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y que no estaría esperando más a su proveedor, se encontró con una escena inquietante; Albus Dumbledore era acompañado por una mujer extraña. Sabía que no debía hacer esperar a su señor, que ya había hecho que el Señor Oscuro esperara mucho y el no era precisamente una persona paciente. Decidió esperar y ver lo que sucedía.

Siguió a aquellos dos… Eran demasiados extravagantes para no notarles.

Ambos se encerraron en una habitación y Severus Snape sintió náuseas al pensar que aquel viejo tendría una cita con aquella bruja para sabrá Merlín qué…

Como buen seguidor de su Señor, decidió espiar para saber que te amaba el viejo.

—Como ya te he explicado, Sybil querida, necesito una profesora de adivinación. ¿Eres descendiente de Casandra, señorita Trelawney?

—Si, director.

—Muy bien. Tiene el puesto.—Murmuró Dumbledore.—Felicidades, es a partir de ahora la nueva profesora de adivinación.

Severus pensó que aquello era una muy mala broma. A él le habían denegado su petición para ingresar como profesor de Pociones. Era un pedido de su señor. Debía infiltrarse. Pero falló miserablemente. Él era el maestro de Pociones más joven de la época, sus notas eran excelentes y aquella mujer sólo por ser una descendiente de una vidente recibía un puesto de arriba.

Dumbledore sabía que él era un mortífago, todo Slytherin era considerado uno. Siempre que salías de Slytherin era para unirte al señor oscuro. Ese era su destino y único camino. Él camino del poder, de grandeza. Su meta en vida. Servir y ser leal al lado oscuro. Ese era el estigma de todo Slytherin.

—El que tiene el poder para destruir al señor oscuro se acerca, nacido de aquellos que le desafiaron tres veces. Nacerá al morir el séptimo mes….—Severus se vio interrumpido por unos pasos acercándose hacía donde estaba…

Un hombre golpeó la puerta de forma brusca y el simplemente tuvo que retirarse.

Aquello había sido una profecía. Debía ir con su señor.

~●~HP

La "guarida" del Señor Oscuro estaba desierta, sólo un hombre en aquel trono. Severus hizo una reverencia exagerada, para luego caer de rodillas.

—¿Y bien, Severus?—Snape sintió escalofrío de tan solo escuchar a ese hombre.

—Mi Lord, esa persona nunca apareció… Hoy vi a Dumbledore en el lugar, estaba con una mujer—Los ojos del Lord brillaron divertidos cosa que Snape no pudo ver.

—¿Quién Era?

—Sybil Trelawney. La profesora de Adivinación recién contratada por Dumbledore. Y creo que fui testigo de una profecía que le afecta directamente a usted, mi señor…

—Dime palabra por palabra lo que dijo la mujer.—Su tono fue más frío.

—" El que tiene el poder para destruir al señor oscuro se acerca, nacido de aquellos que le desafiaron tres veces. Nacerá al morir el séptimo mes…" Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar. Alguien fue a buscarlos luego..—Severus esperaba un crucio o algo parecido. Nada sucedió. Su Lord estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Severus…

—Si, mi Lord…

—Tu brazo.—Severus reveló su marca oscura y Lord Voldemort procedió a llamar a sus seguidores.

Poco a poco los mortífagos aparecieron.

—Mis leales seguidores, hoy nuestro compañero Severus Snape trajo noticias alarmantes…—Dijo haciendo una pausa dramática. Los mortífagos parecían angustiados.—Una profecía. Un niño nacerá con el propósito de destruirme.

Inmediatamente hubo conmoción en general.

—Nuestros camarada sólo pudo escuchar tres líneas, con suficiente información en ellas.—Todos estaban expectantes—. "El que tiene el poder para destruir al señor oscuro se acerca, nacido de aquellos que le desafiaron tres veces. Nacerá al morir el séptimo mes…."

Todo se descontrolo, ¿Era posible que alguien tuviera tal poder? ¿Un recién nacido? ¿ Un niño por hacer? ¡Imposible!

—Calma, mis fieles seguidores. Por suerte tenemos un espía.—Un hombre empezó a temblar por miedo.—Wormtail, ¿Sabes algo de ellos? ¿Acaso alguien espera un niño?

—N-Nacieron dos niñas, mi señor. De los Abbott y Bones.

—Lo pondré de otra forma, ¿Algún miembro de la orden espera un niño?—Voldemort se veía más molesto.

—D-Dos, mi señor. A-Alice Longbottom está embarazada. Y… Y…

—¿Quién más, Wormtail? Dime…

—L-Lily P-Potter, mi señor.

Voldemort sonrió triunfal.

Severus sintió que le faltaba el aire. ¿Lily? ¿Lily embarazada? Ahora ella sería cazada por los mortífagos y por su señor en persona. Debía hacer algo, debía salvar a Lily.

~●~HP

Los mese pasaron y su señor había decidido que el niño nonato de los Potter era aquel "elegido". Snape no supo que hacer. Sólo suplicar por ella.

—Mi Lord, te suplico que la salves a ella.

Voldemort levantó su vista ante la sorpresa que le produjo aquel inusual pedido.

—¿A Quién?.

—Lily Potter… Mata al niño y al padre pero perdona la a ella.

—No te preocupes, Severus. Lo haré.

El Lord estaba sorprendido, no entendía la magnitud de aquellos sentimientos. No podía…

Perdonaría sólo a Lily Potter.

~●~HP

Severus se sorprendió de nuevo cuando la noticia del nacimiento de gemelas se hizo público. Aquellas niñas debían desaparecer. De seguro se parecerían a James Potter y no a la Lily Evans que siendo un niño conoció.

Estuvo tentado a correr para pedir ayuda a Dumbledore. Pero no. Eso sería un fatal error.

Lily no moriría.

Su amor viviría.

~●~HP

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su sillón muy cómodo, ya estaba ideando un plan para mantener cerca a la niña Potter luego de alejarla de los Rosier.

Debía enviarla con Petunia, pero con Lily viva aquello no era factible. Petunia escribiría a su hermana y Lily sabría que Rose no estaba desaparecida.

Cuando Rose Yelina Potter estuviese en su poder, la niña tendría que ser moldeada acorde a su prospecto del nuevo Salvador. Sería una niña dócil, carente de cariño y hambrienta por migajas de aquello que tanto deseaba, dispuesta a sacrificarse por el mundo mágico. Un Salvador leal a Albus Dumbledore.

Había comenzado un nuevo año y todo estaba mejorando. Las cosas volvían a su lugar.

Los Rosier irían a la cárcel y Voldemort perdería a una de las familias más influyentes de Sangre Pura. Él podría ser reconocido por salvar a una niña inocente de los mortífagos. Oh, claro que sí. Simplemente, brillante. Pero, no. No podría ser reconocido por esto. Estaba devolviendo a su futuro peón a su lugar. No debía ser descubierto. Jamás.

—Albus…—Moody entró a la oficina apresuradamente, se veía nervioso. Él director tuvo que dejar ir su buen humor. Algo había salido mal.

—Alastor, mi buen amigo…—Habló con tranquilidad. Suponiendo erróneamente que las cosas no habían salido mal pero que hubieron ciertas complicaciones.—¿Qué sucedió? ¿ Recuperaron a la niña?

—No, Albus. La niña es de verdad su hija. Y nació de Uxia Rosier. Aún se está recuperando del parto. Nos equivocamos. Perdí mi trabajo—Dumbledore se quedó más blanco que su primer nombre.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible?—Sus ojos brillaron de furia.

—Los Rosier hicieron un…—Moody escupió sangre y una tos horrible lo atacó.

Albus Dumbledore se vio forzado a hacer uso de sus ocultos dotes de Slytherin. Puso su mejor máscara de preocupación y decepción de uno de sus hombres más confiable y valiente.

—Al parecer te hechizaron para que no pudieras hablar del tema. ¿ Te despidieron por asegurar que la niña que tienen los Rosier no es hija legítima de ellos?

—Sí.

—Ya veo.

—Bones hizo los hechizos. Confirmó que era todo verídico. Amaranta Rosier insulto a Bones y le dijo Sangre Sucia. Su marido también estaba furioso y humillado. Evan Rosier Jr. estaba molesto pero supo contenerse. Creo que te equivocaste, Albus. Esa niña si es una de ellos.—Albus se acomodó en su sillón para meditar…

Horas después de la partida del ex Auror, quien le advirtió que debía ser cuidadoso con sus siguientes pasos, Dumbledore estaba pensando sobre lo ocurrido. Los Rosier no habrían podido adoptar a una niña repudiada. Rose Yelina Potter era una niña repudiada. Su hermana Camelia era ahora la nueva heredera.

Y con la fortuita muerte de los padres de las niñas, el juramento se rompería.

Pero no había logrado nada y sólo tuvo que conformarse con un caramelo de limón que guardaba celosamente de todos.

~●~HP

Lord Rosier miró a su hijo mientras bebía whisky de fuego, era una verdadera fortuna que ese hijo suyo se haya casado con una mujer como Uxia Calleigh.

—El ritual ya está completo. Para todos no hay dudas de que Raissa es una Rosier—Dijo complacido.—¿Qué es lo siguiente que tiene esa esposa tuya en mente?

—Quisiera saberlo, padre. ¿Recuerdas que me casé con ella por su forma de ser?

—Creo que lo que nos dijiste a tu madre y a mi es que cancelabas cierto compromiso porque amabas lo que la señorita Calleigh te hacía sentir y que tu forma de ser cambiaba con ella, que aquello estaba bien…—Lord Rosier se burló de su hijo.

—Creo que también estaba desesperado por librarme de Carrow...

—Tu madre casi me hechiza por aceptar.

—Oh, esos fueron meses durmiendo en el sofá. Lo recuerdo… Muy divertido de ver.—El heredero Rosier se burló…—Ella debe hablar con él Lord. Uxia se va a recuperar en unos días y pidamos a Merlín que toda sea para bien.

Al transcurrir los días, Uxia se recuperó del ritual de adopción. Era un ritual más para que su cuerpo tenga las características de uno que pasó por un parto y en la segunda parte se había hecho la adopción de sangre que cambiaba parcialmente la identidad de Raissa, era una Rosier pero aún era la niña que alguna vez llamaron Rose Yelina Potter.

Con el ritual habían descubierto que la pequeña Rose era aún la heredera de los Potter. Cosa que Uxia intuía, la niña no había sido repudiada, aunque si abandonada. Tenía derecho al señorío y a la mayoría de la fortuna Potter por derecho, su derecho de nacimiento. Y tras el abandono, mas por magia que por ley, los Potter no podían designar otro heredero. Ni ninguna familia del mundo mágico por muy poderosa que sea.

Uxia se preguntaba que tanto poseía su niña. Sin lugar a dudas, Raissa Rosier era la heredera con más poder económico de su círculo íntimo de sangre pura. Con la fortuna Potter por derecho y la de los Rosier por adopción; no podría olvidarse de su propia familia, los Calleigh…

La magia de sangre de los Calleigh corría por sus venas. Y todo lo que ellos representaban. Una extensa biblioteca, gran parte de los libros eran prohibidos y con contenido ancestral.

Los secretos de los orígenes de los Calleigh aún eran eso… Un secreto. Algún día lo tendría que pasar a su hija. Sólo así podía ser. Ella si o si necesitaba un heredero y en la pequeña Raissa encontró uno.

~●~HP

Dumbledore estaba molesto, había perdido su puesto de mago supremo. Él propio Ministro se lo había dicho en persona. Al parecer, Moody había dicho que la persona que denunció a los Rosier era él. Tuvo suerte de no ser despojado de su cargo de director. Y ese cargo era lo único que tenía. Incluso las familias del lado de la luz coincidían que aquello no debía ser aceptado. Que una acusación tal era para una pena mayor y que debía rogar que los Rosier no llevarán aquello más lejos aún. Se había visto sin apoyo de sus seguidores más comprometidos con Su causa.

Raissa Rosier no era al parecer Rose Yelina Potter. Había dado un mal paso. Y este le había costado muy caro.

~●~HP

Fue en diciembre que Uxia determinó que era el tiempo de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro. Primero debía enseñarle los recuerdos del collar de Raissa.

Tomó el trasladar que su marido le ofrecía y con la bebé de cuatro meses y medio, apareció frente a una mansión con grandes jardines, no reconoció el lugar.

Caminó al lado de su marido, la niña dormía y no estaba enterada de nada. Así era mejor, ignorar que estaba frente a ese hombre.

Uxia ya sabía por boca de su marido que el plan del Señor Oscuro era asesinar a los Potter.

—Evan, trajiste ante mi a tu esposa e hija… ¿Con qué propósito?—La voz era engañosamente dulce y calma.

—Mi Señor, tenemos información que puede interesarle.

—Deja que ella hable.

—Mi Señor, hace un par de meses encontré una niña mágica en un orfanato. La saqué de ese lugar con el firme propósito de criar a la criatura como propia. No pudimos tener hijos propios y necesitábamos un heredero.—Uxia habló con respecto—Días después cuando me ocupe yo misma de ella es que descubrí un colgante que ella llevaba. Él dije en forma de Rosa tenía recuerdos. La niña no es otra que Rose Yelina Potter. Primogénita de los Potter.

—¿Tres niñas?

—Tenemos los recuerdos para usted, mi Lord.

—¿Dices que estaba en un orfanato?—Preguntó de repente.

—Por culpa de Albus Dumbledore. Si esto se sabe será la caída de máximo símbolo de la luz —Uxia dijo con convicción.—El contenido es alarmante. Sólo se que Dumbledore tenía planeado algo para la niña. Quería que Rose fuera criada de tal modo que se mantuviera ignorante de su origen, herencia y poder. Si tiene un pensadero podrá verlos ahora mismo, mi señor.

—Veremos esos recuerdos.—Voldemort recibió el collar de Rosier, sus ojos rojos fijos en el bulto que cargaba la mujer.

Un pensadero apareció y el Lord vio los recuerdos. Uno por uno. Las manipulaciones de ese maldito viejo. Como convenció a los padres de que la niña era una squibs. La lucha de Lily Potter y su promesa de volver.

Aquello no era claro. ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? ¿Tendría que ver con la profecía? Dumbledore buscaba un arma.

Salió del pensadero.

—Ya veo.

—Hubo otro incidente, mi señor. Alastor Moody y otros Aurores ingresaron a nuestra casa. Decían que alguien denunció que en nuestra casa había una niña raptada de un orfanato.—Evan parecía molesto.—Tenían con ellos a la sangre sucia casada con el menor de los Bones.

—La niña sigue con ustedes… ¿Qué paso?

—Un ritual, mi Lord. Raissa es ante la magia, las leyes y el mundo una Rosier. Soy su madre. Aunque

sigue siendo Rose Yelina Potter. Los Potter no repudiaron a la niña, ya no pueden hacerlo. Más cuando está bajo el cuidado de otra noble casa. La magia no le permite hacerlo. Raissa es tanto la heredera de nuestra familia como lo es de los Potter.

—Querían llevarse a la niña. Él ritual de adopción fue la noche anterior… Nos enteramos que fue Dumbledore quien nos acusó. Por eso perdió su lugar como mago supremo.—Lord Voldemort sonrió complacido

—Ya veo.

—Mi Señor, Albus Dumbledore está buscando a la hija de los Potter para algo…

—Primero, esperaremos a que la niña tenga dos años y la llevarán al departamento de Misterios donde sólo ella podrá tomar la profecía que nos vincula.—Los Rosier se vieron sorprendidos.—Raissa es la niña de esa profecía, mis amigos. Sólo debemos ver que dice. Y que implica. La niña es ahora una heredera Rosier y heredera Calleigh. Tendremos quince meses a partir de ahora.

~●~HP

31 de julio de 1981.

El Valle de Godric era un pueblo tranquilo, ningún habitante sabía que allí se mantenían ocultas cuatro personas. Los Potter habían sobrevivido, el deterioro emocional de Lily era más que evidente. Le costaba mirar a sus hijas. Más aún, era incapaz de mostrarle afecto a sus hijas. La pérdida de Rose le había destrozado. Su consuelo era saber que ella está a salvo y lejos del peligro y las manipulaciones de Dumbledore.

Hablando de aquel manipulador anciano, había sido un escándalo la noticia que se filtró en los periódicos sobre la denuncia en contra de los Rosier y la represalias en contra del gran símbolo de la luz. Sin darse cuenta, Dumbledore ya estaba escribiendo su fin.

Camelia y Jasmine eran dos niñas muy agradables, según James. Lily no podía saberlo. Ella se ocupaba de otras cosas y su marido se ocupaba de las niñas.

Lily sentía resentimiento contra si misma, contra James por estar de acuerdo con alejar a su Rose y su resentimiento más grande era con Albus Dumbledore. Lo odiaba.

—Lily, cariño. Debemos ir con las niñas.

—Sí.

Hoy era un fecha importante. Él cumpleaños de sus hijas.

Tenían un pastel para las niñas.

Su primer cumpleaños.

Sólo ellos cuatro.

Habían recibido los regalos de sus amigos.

Y Lily sólo deseaba vivir su dolor en silencio. Quería ser fuerte y querer a sus dos niñas. Y se sentía tan incompleta que no podía. Siempre que veía a Camelia y Jasmine se preguntaba cómo sería Rose, si ella estaba bien, si estaba protegida.

Muchas cosas atormentaban a Lily Potter y Rose era una herida abierta en medio de su corazón. No era para nada fácil personarse a ella misma por abandonarle.

~●~HP

Aquel 31 de julio en casa de los Rosier era una gran celebración. Muchos regalos e invitados.

Uxia Rosier arreglaba a su perfecta princesita. Cabellos rojos con risos, mirada esmeralda y el porte de una niña grande.

Raissa escuchaba a su madre hablar de los niños que vendrían a su cumpleaños. Ella ya les conocía y no es que fueran grandes amigos.

—Pansy viene a la fiesta. Daphne también. Vas a ser toda una damita, cielo mío.—Su madre a veces decía cosas muy graciosas. Ella no comprendía muy bien.

Sentada en el regazo de su madre, mientras se terminaba de arreglar.

Al bajar con sus padres y hacer las debidas presentaciones, Raissa fue llevada hacía donde las mujeres hablaban de sus niños quienes estaban allí también.

—Cissa querida, es bueno verte. Él pequeño Draco está muy grande…

—Uxia querida… Es bueno verlas. Raissa está resplandeciente. Hoy es su día después de todo.

—Oh, Cissa. No te das una idea de lo que esperé este momento.

—Créeme, te aseguro que puedo comprenderte. Mi Draco también se demoró en llegar. Pensé que nunca podría pero miramos ahora… Nuestros hijos irán juntos a Hogwarts.—Uxia sonrió.

—Estoy segura que serán amigos.

El cumpleaños pasó entre risas y juegos de los niños. Los hombres hablaron de negocios. Las mujeres del último chisme del momento, como del último embarazo de Molly Weasley que al parecer ya estaba esperando una niña. Algunos expresaron preocupación por los niños. Otros simplemente se rieron de la situación económica de los Weasley, alegando que cada nuevo Weasley tendría que utilizar lo que ya no necesitaba el hermano mayor.

Los pequeños sangre pura habían interactuando y algunos padres ya estaban pensando en futuros compromisos.

Narcissa Malfoy se había abstenido de comentarle a Uxia de un posible compromiso entre sus hijos, la simple idea de que un Malfoy fuera pelirrojo había escandalizado a Lucius. Pansy Parkinson no era la opción más brillante. Era la hija del hermano menor de Lord Parkinson, no tenían mucho que aportar a una dote pero era de una buena línea. Daphne era la heredera de su familia pero ya estaba comprometida.

Narcissa se lamentó. Si tan sólo Raissa no fuera pelirroja… Era la niña perfecta.

~●~HP

31 de octubre de 1981

Evan Rosier Sr era uno de los más leales seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Aquel 31 de octubre no iba a ser sólo un día más. Había una incursión de mortífagos en un pueblo muggle.

Padre e hijo se pusieron su máscaras y salieron. Ambos habían cometido actos horribles pero no se arrepentían en absoluto.

Después de haber estado sembrando el terror durante media hora, los miembros de la orden aparecieron.

La marca tenebrosa estaba presente. Un mal augurio para aquellos que se oponían a ellos.

La Orden del Fénix era una organización que dirigía Dumbledore. Usualmente sólo usaban hechizos defensivos.

Alastor Moody estaba molesto por ser despedido del Departamento de Aurores. Lanzaba maldiciones destinadas a dañar.

—Avada kedavra—Gritó al reconocer a Lord Rosier entre los mortífagos. La voz y el porte de Rosier eran cualidades imposibles de olvidar, más si odiaba a esa persona.

Rosier había esquivado el ataque.

—Incarcerous.

—Protego.

—Sectumsempra.—Moody no pudo esquivar el hechizo, el cual había cercenado la pierna y había dañado su cara y ojo.

—Avada Kedavra…

El hechizo tomó desprevenido a Lord Rosier que cayó sin vida. Se había confiado y descuidado. Había cometido un terror. Había subestimado a su enemigo.

Alguien había tomado el cuerpo de Lord Rosier y se había marchado usando el traslador.

Rabastan Lestrange aterrizó en la sala del trono cargando con un cuerpo. Todos ya estaban allí.

—Hubo una pérdida, mi Lord. Evan Rosier Sr.—Voldemort parecía molesto.

—¿Quién fue?

—Alastor Moody. Estaba usando hechizos y maldiciones prohibidas…

—Evan, ve avisa a tu familia. Debemos encargarnos de esto hoy mismo.

—Uxia puede hacerse cargo—Habló el nuevo Lord Rosier, dejando de lado el dolor.

—Ven con ella.

Evan se marchó.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue buscar a las mujeres.

—¿Pasó algo cariño?—La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido.

—Padre fue asesinado…

—¿Qué?—Amaranta Rosier pregunto desconcertada. Su esposo había sido un aliado. Amigo y amante pero nunca su amor. Respetaba y admiraba al hombre. Él siempre la había amado. Pero Amaranta tenía en su juventud sentimientos no correspondidos. Evan había sido quien había estado allí para ella. Le había amado de forma incondicional y ella aprendió a quererle como su compañero de vida.—¿Quién fue?

—Moody…

—¿Qué debemos hacer?—Uxia y Evan miraron a la mujer con la boca abierta. Ella era una mujer de hierro. Irrompible. Nada parecía ser suficiente para derrotarla.

—Necesitamos de Uxia. ¿Tienes algo para borrar el rastro de la maldición asesina?—Quiso saber.

—Una enfermedad. Es lo único que se me ocurre.

—Hazlo. Yo me quedaré con Raissa. Debemos apresurarnos. Él Ministerio hará preguntas.

Uxia se movió rápido. Tomó su capa, un bolso para los ingredientes requeridos para el ritual. Y ambos volvieron a la sala del trono.

—Mi Señor.—Hizo una reverencia.

—¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?—Quiso saber el Lord.

—Si, mi Lord. Cubriré los rastros de la maldición asesina y tendrá las marcas de una enfermedad. Viruela de Dragón creo que sería la más adecuada. Hubo brotes de esta enfermedad. Varios magos y brujas contrajeron está enfermedad.—El Lord asintió complacido.

—Tenemos un sangre sucia como prisionero. ¿Puedes hacer algo con él? Es un fiel partidario de Dumbledore.

—Podría tomar el lugar de mi suegro. Transfigurando una máscara y su ropa… Le daremos a la víctima de Moody.

—Comienza. Severus, ayuda a Lady Rosier con los preparativos.

Uxia dio instrucciones a varios de los mortífagos y con el permiso del Señor Oscuro se encargaron del prisionero y ante sus ojos vieron como lo que parecía ser una simple bruja, cubría el buen nombre de su familia, guardaba las apariencias, cubría la marca de los mortífagos y copiaba una en el falso mortífago.

El difunto antiguo Lord Rosier tenía marcas de una terrible enfermedad.

—Ahora puede deshacerse del impostor. Mañana el Ministerio hará preguntas.

—¿Cómo piensa que podría desviar su atención?

—Dejando al sangre sucia en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

—Así será.—El Lord parecía complacido y miraba con cierto respeto a la mujer.—Bella, encárgate de esto. Lucius y Rodolphus te acompañarán.

—Si, maestro.

Bellatrix salió arrastrando al falso mortífago…

—¿Qué más aremos ahora?

—Pedir un sanador. Padre no estuvo en público durante semanas.—Uxia se veía pensativa.—Mañana a primera hora. Le pondremos en el cuarto de huéspedes, falleció por la noche mientras dormía en su cuarto. La rigidez del cuerpo se va a atrasar un poco para coincidir con los horarios…

—Bien. Despedidos.

~●~HP

Evan Rosier observó a su esposa mirar a su hija durmiendo en compañía de Amaranta. Habían vuelto casi a la tres de la madrugada. Esperaría dos horas. Todo estaba preparado.

Dos horas después llamaría por flu a San Mungo para que enviarán un sanador. Iría el personalmente para hacerlo.

5 a.m.

Debía hacerse. Por su padre. Por el honor de su familia.

Debía hacerlo.

Usó la chimenea y salió en San Mungo.

—Necesito un sanador—Exigió.—Es para mi padre.

—Bien, señor.—Más tarde un hombre llegó.

—Soy el sanador Roges. ¿Me puede decir qué necesita?

—Creo que mi padre falleció. Mi anillo de heredero ardió. Es un indicador. Y creo que es Viruela de Dragón. Soy un sanador calificado pero necesito a alguien más para comprobarlo. Como su hijo, no quiero que se pueda ya sabe, tomar a mal mi trabajo y diagnóstico.

—Bien. Vamos. Atenderé personalmente este caso.

El viaje de regreso a la mansión fue en completo silencio. Él medibrujo procedió a revisar el cuerpo encontrándose con marcas de quemaduras y llagas. Ara todo el mundo, el antiguo Lord Rosier había fallecido por esta espantosa enfermedad.

~●~HP

Albus Dumbledore estaba en el comedor cuando las lechuzas empezaron a llegar con la correspondencia.

Habían dos noticias en primera plana.

"Encuentran a mortífago asesinado en el Atrio del Ministerio".

"Falleció Lord Evan Rosier de viruela de dragón".

Un nacido muggle mortífago. Los alumnos se miraban con desconfianza entre ellos, el artículo exponía que si un nacido muggle tenía tendencia de sangre pura, cuanto más habría.

Esa noticia era para crear pánico. Sangres-sucias en el lado oscuro. Seducido por las propuestas puristas. Seducidos con promesas de poder. Lo que todo ajeno al mundo mágico valoraba al entrar en él. Los nacidos muggles eran ambiciosos. Y teorías estrafalarios.

Sobre Lord Rosier hablaban con respeto. Era un miembro de una distinguida familia. No podían simplemente tratar de agredirle. Otro punto en tratar era de los diferentes casos dados, los casos fatales conocidos. Él cómo poder prevenir la enfermedad y el posible tratamiento.

Dumbledore maldijo. Alan Patterson era un nacido muggle seguidor suyo. Seguidor de la luz. Había leído su mente. No era un mortífago. Era un buen chico, imprudente e impulsivo.

Sabía que algo sucedía.

Moody dijo que asesino a alguien. La única baja de los mortífagos.

Pero la viruela de dragón era un caso comprobada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Algo se le estaba escapando.

Continuará.

Hola. Actualización de otro de los capítulos de La Rosa de Slytherin. Espero que la historia sofá gustando.

Gracias por poner a Esta historia entre sus alertas y favoritos. De verdad, muchas gracias. Quiero agradece King y a Lezitel Slytherin por sus comentarios. Muchas gracia a aquellas personas que a pesar que hablan otros idiomas se toman el tiempo de leer La Rosa de Slytherin.

Para quienes me preguntan por **We live with the scars we choose...** tengo 6 capítulos escritos pero debo arreglar mi compu y no lo hago. Razon: mis estudios. Una vez más, gracias a aquellos que leen ese Fem/Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capitulo IV: Profecía. Impacto y revelación.

Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso. Las niñas Potter estaban cumpliendo dos años y él desconocía su paradero.

Una de ellas debía ser " la elegida" de aquella profecía. Oh, esa maldita profecía. Debía mantenerse oculta. Rose, Camelia y Jasmine podrían ser…

Tampoco se pudo implicar al antiguo Lord Rosier con los mortífagos. Estaba dudando de que tanto era capaz Moody.

Alan Patterson había resultado ser un mortífago. Un fiel partidario suyo era ese chico.

Habían sospechado de algún mortífago entre sus filas, por cierta información que llegaba a Voldemort. Alan Patterson era la ultima persona de la que sospecharía. Era alguien confiable. Un leal Gryffindor, cuyo propósito era defender la luz y combatir con la oscuridad. Le resultaba difícil creer que él sea la persona que Moody asesinó.

Moody era otro tema. Estaba paranoico desde que fue despedido del Departamento de Aurores. Incluso dijo que había más mortífagos entre sus filas.

Merlín, con lo que tenía que lidiar.

~●~HP

La pequeña rosa de los Rosier crecía cada día. Era extrovertida. Tenía vida. La alegría de una niña. Vivía feliz en su inocencia.

Era 31 de julio de 1982. Raissa cumplía dos años. Hoy era el día en el que debían recuperar esa profecía.

—Uxia, tenemos un buen plan.

—Lo sé. ¿No te da temor saber lo que dirá aquélla profecía? ¿Y si dice que Raissa debe morir? Si dice algo remotamente parecido, desaparezco con la niña…—Advirtió con malestar. Evan parecía tranquilo y despreocupado. La estaba desesperado.

—Vamos. Ya se hace tarde. Tenemos que entablar una coartada…—Uxia aceptó resignada.

Ambos viajaron por chimenea, era temprano y Raissa aún dormía.

Los trabajadores del Ministerio aún no llegaban, salvo excepciones.

Evan se apresuró en ir a buscar a algún conocido.

Una bruja de estatura baja y rellenita, qué vestía de un traje horriblemente rosa, se acercó a ella.

—Lady Rosier, es una sorpresa verle por aquí.—Su tono era falso. Con una dulzura chocante y melosa.

—Oh, Dolores querida. Es un gusto poder verte. La maternidad acapara todo mi tiempo…

—Podrías dejar a la niña bajo el cuidado de los elfos domésticos…

—Oh, Dolores… Es una niña, ella necesita de una figura femenina. Un elfo doméstico no es una buena opción. Me horrorizo de tan siquiera concebir semejante idea. Ya le estoy enseñando lo básico. Raissa debe estar y crecer acorde su Status.

—Claro querida. ¿Ya has conseguido un buen contrato para un matrimonio? He escuchado que Regulus Black busca un compromiso.—Murmuró en confidencia.

—Pensé en los niños de su edad. Se lleva bien con el heredero Malfoy. Pero, he tomado en consideración al heredero Nott. Imagina, Dolores querida si Lucius tuviera un nieto pelirrojo… ¡Se muere!—Dolores sonrió de forma falsa.

—La enemistad entre los Weasley y los Malfoy es bien conocida… Entiendo lo que quieres decir.—Dolores de verdad sentía curiosidad.—¿Necesitabas algo, querida?

—Vine en compañía de mi marido. Debemos hablar con él Ministro.—Uxia le restó importancia.

—¿Y en dónde está ese marido tuyo? ¿Ya lo has perdido?—Se burló. Intentando ocultar la diversión.

—Fue a ver a un conocido. Dijo algo acerca de proteger sus ojos de cosas indeseables. Oh, es tan gracioso. Justo después te acercaste tú… Perdona, Dolores querida. Pero, tu falta de marido es preocupante. Hay rumores de que eres la amante de Cornelius.—Dijo fingiendo estar escandalizada.

—¡Qué chisme ruin!

—Y no sabes lo más intrigante… Algunas damas están hablando en los oídos de sus maridos. Quieren que retiren su apoyo de un Ministro tan inmoral. Para ellos, eres una mujer amoral. Dolores, querida. Tienes que aclarar esto. Escuché que el hermano de Lord Yaxley está buscando esposa nueva. Es tu oportunidad de oro, Dolores.—Uxia sonrió de lado. La mujer estaba furiosa.

—La esposa de Cornelius está muy enferma y él necesita…

—Por más, Dolores. Si algún día pasa lo impensable, podrías casarte con él. Pero, ante los ojos de los otros sólo serás la amante. Él título de señora te quedaría demasiado grande con tus antecedentes.—Dolores estaba indignada.—Lady Black es una de las impulsoras. Ella es buena amiga de la mujer de nuestro Ministro y la esposa de Lucius Malfoy era una Black… Son muy tradicionalistas y supongo que las alianzas entre familias es de gran importancia. Debo ir a buscar a Evan, pasaremos a ver a Cornelius luego. Fue agradable verte, Dolores. Me quedaré más tranquila si repiensas sobre tu escabrosa situación.

Uxia sonrió de lado. Era una verdadera fortuna saber los chismes más jugosos y ser amiga de Narcissa Malfoy era sinónimo de estar al día con los chismes de todo el mundo mágico.

Dejando atrás a esa mujer, pensó en poner su plan en funcionamiento. Necesitaba ir al Departamento de Misterios donde podría encontrar la dichosa profecía.

Puso un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ellas dos y se aventuró en aquel gran lugar.

Él Departamento de Misterios estaba desértico. Era impresionante estar en ese lugar.

Uxia no tardó en llegar a la sala en donde se encontraban las profecías. Había millones de ellas, filas y filas de profecías. Camino por los pasillos, viendo si eran por años o por apellidos, encontró la profecía que buscaba en la sección del año de nacimiento de su Raissa. Ahora podía decir que Dumbledore había hecho trampa. Sólo esperaba escuchar el contenido de tal presagio para confirmarlo y si aquel viejo lo sabía...

—Amor, despierta…

—¿Mami?

—Si, cariño. Vamos a guardar silencio. Tienes que tomar una esfera que te indicare y no debes tocar nada más. ¿Comprendiste, mi tesoro?—Uxia quitó el hechizo de ellas.

—Si, mami.

Uxia hizo magia sin varita, estaba preocupada por las protecciones que podría tener. No encontró nada. Sólo que como lo había pensado, sólo Raissa podía obtener esa profecía.

—Es esa, cariño.

Raissa estiró su manito y tomó la pequeña esfera, voces comenzaron a oírse y Uxia tomó la profecía y se puso de nuevo el hechizo de invisibilidad. Necesitaba salir de allí.

De regreso busco a su esposo, quien estaba hablando con Lucius Malfoy.

—Lucius, es bueno verte.

—Uxia, que agradable sorpresa. Veo que trajiste contigo a Raissa.

—Esta un poco tímida hoy, con sueño. Cariño, saluda a Lucius.—Raissa negó con la cabeza.—Nos encontramos con Dolores…

Lucius hizo una mueca.

—Ya escuché el último chisme.

—Puede que le diera algunos consejos. Como el hecho de que el hermano de Lord Yaxley está buscando esposa nueva.

—No, No lo hiciste…

—Vamos Evan, es verdad. Como el hecho de que la reputación de nuestro Ministro está muy sucia. Y que el descontento entre las damas se empieza a oír.

Lucius se rió.

—Las pelirroja son muy complicadas, amigo mío…—Lucius se burló de su amigo.

—Oh, Lucius… Escuché que los pelirrojos son aún más complicados—Uxia sonrió con burla.

—No se de lo que me hablas.

—Claro, Lucius. Es que ya sabes como son los rumores. Narcissa quiere en secreto unir a nuestros hijos. Y se que la idea de un nieto pelirrojo te escandaliza…

—No creo que sólo estén aquí para atormentados, Evan… Podrías llevarte a tu mujer antes que le hecho de…

—Me adoras, Lucius. Lo sabes.

—Vamos, Uxia. Me gusta tener esposa. Hablamos luego, Lucius—Evan llevó a su mujer lejos del heredero Malfoy.—No puedo creer que le dijeras eso en la cara.

Evan estaba divertido.

—¿Lucius o Dolores?

—Ambos, querida.

Caminaron hasta la oficina del Ministro en silencio.

—Cornelius, quise hablar contigo.

—Evan, Uxia… Que bueno es verles.—El ministro como todo político era un mentiroso compulsivo.

—Vine a verte para preguntarte, ¿Cómo es posible que Dumbledore siga culminando a mi familia? Lo último que supe de él es que dijo que mi padre era un mortífago y que fue asesinado. Es el colmo ya con ese hombre…—Dijo indignado.

—Evan, es una pena que estés en malos términos con Albus….

—Él me atacó primero. Que Raissa no era una Rosier. Que mi padre era un notable mortífago. ¿Qué más debo aguantarme a ese hombre? Faltan nueve años para que mi hija asista a Hogwarts, ¿Debo esperar que le ataque a ella también?—Preguntó molesto.

—Albus tiene las mejores intenciones del mundo… Y es un poco impulsivo, no un mal tipo. Es agradable y una figura de autoridad que las personas siguen.—Se justificó el Ministro.

—El-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado también es una figura de autoridad para otros y dependiendo de la ideología y del punto de vista desde donde lo veas también tiene las mejores intenciones del mundo. ¿Qué diferencia a uno del otro? Dumbledore está persiguiendo a mi familia y temo que no seamos lo únicos—Uxia replicó en tono helado.

—No puedes comparar a Albus con ese asesino… Los hijos de muggles son asesinados y…

—Sí hablas por Alan Patterson creo que ese fue Moody en esa redada. Por cierto, está libre…

—En una guerra siempre hay víctimas y…

—Entonces las magos nacidos muggles también lo son. Después de todo, esto es una guerra. Cornelius, siento que persigue a unos y das demasiadas libertades a otros. Y Albus Dumbledore se te está escapando de las manos.—Uxia sonrió.—Evan, nos vamos. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Además, Cornelius tiene cosas importante que discutir con Dolores. Esos rumores no sólo escandalizan a las mujeres de buena cuba, las sangre sucia también lo están.

Uxia se retiró con petulancia, dejando al Ministro con la boca abierta.

—Nada puede mantenerse en secreto, Cornelius. Y estas perdiendo… Piensa bien en donde deben estar tus lealtades…

Lord Rosier miró al Ministro de forma dura y luego se fue. Había dejado el despacho para dar una mirada más dura a la mujer de rosa, Dolores se estremeció ante tal desprecio.

Los Rosier regresaron a su casa satisfechos. Podría suceder que mañana saliera en El Profeta una noticia sobre cierto romance. Evan sonrió. Esto era tan divertido.

—¿Tiene la profecía?

—Si.

—Vamos ahora mismo a él. No podemos tener aquí la profecía por si la busquen luego. Yaxley prometió deshacerse de la otra bruja. El niño volverá a sus padres y no dejarán pistas.

—Bien, Raissa estará bien. Pero no quiero que mi hija se asuste con el Lord, puede darte un poco de miedo, sabes.—Evan puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Vamos…

Uxia sostenía a su hija, la niña dormía en completa calma. Entraron a la sala del trono para hacer el reporte de la misión. Hicieron reverencia a aquel hombre.

—Veo que vinieron rápidamente a mi, mis amigos.

—Mi Lord, Raissa tomó la esfera. No se que dice, pero solo Raissa puede entregarte la profecía…

—Raissa, cariño. Despierta. Toma la esfera, tienes que dársela al Lord…

Raissa aún adormilada lo hizo. No miró a aquel hombre ni Vas a, sólo quiso volver a dormir. Aquel comportamiento dejó helados a los tres presentes en aquella sala. Usualmente, el señor oscuro era alguien a quien te detendría a mirar si no supieras que podría asesinarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero, esto no lo sabía Raissa que sólo era un bebé.

La esfera en la mano del Lord y entonces se escuchó la voz de una mujer que decía:

" El que tiene el poder para destruir al señor oscuro se acerca, nacido de aquellos que le desafiaron tres veces. Nacerá al morir el séptimo mes… El señor oscuro no lo sabe, pero es su igual. Alma gemelas, encuentras el amor en donde menos lo esperas… Ambos deberán unirse en la decimosexta primavera del elegido, porque ninguno puede vivir separado del otro. Él alma gemela del Señor Oscuro se acerca".

Uxia se quedó con la boca abierta… ¿Había escuchado Bien?

—¿Cómo es que esto es posible?—El hombre murmuró.

—Mi Lord, si esto es verdad… Explica el porqué Dumbledore quería deshacerse de Rose Yelina Potter. Si mata a la niña, lo mataría a usted.—Ojos rojos se quedaron fijos en aquella mujer, quien cargaba en brazos a su supuesta alma gemela y que tenía mas coraje que todos sus mortífagos juntos.

—Muy cierto. ¿Creo que quería que Raissa fuese su arma? Si vivía una vida de carencias y marginada, la niña haría lo que el quisiera por migajas de cariño.—Evan murmuró molesto—Quiere que usted asesine a la niña.

—Moriría de forma rápida.

—En catorce años debe unirse a Raissa. ¿Lo va hacer?—Uxia cuestionó.—No podría oponerme si Raissa lo quisiera.

—¿Estás hablando de cortejar a una niña?—El Lord parecía horrorizado.

—Puedo entablar un compromiso entre mi hija y el heredero de Lucius o el heredero Nott. Incluso lo había estado considerando. Pero, ahora debe ser usted. No quiero que mi hija se case con un completo desconocido para ella. Si el casamiento debe ser a los 16. Supongo que si no quiere saber nada de ella ahora, puede conocerla cuando tenga once y este por ingresar a Hogwarts.—Uxia no era mujer de intimidarse por una mirada dura.

—Muy bien. Creo que Lady Rosier ya ha pensado en todo.

—También en un contrato de compromiso. Es mi hija la que va ha ser su esposa, después de todo. Ahora si me disculpan, debo llevar a Raissa a dormir.

Los hombres la vieron como si estuviese loca por completo. Un torbellino pelirrojo con un bulto en sus brazos.

~●~HP

31 de julio de 1991.

Raissa se levantó como siempre a las 7 am. Hoy era su cumpleaños. Cumplía once años. Recibiría la carta de Hogwarts. Raissa Rosier era una niña hermosa, ella sabía muchas cosas que su madre le fue contando a lo largo de los años, como sus enseñanzas. Ella ya conocía la mayoría de los rituales. Hoy era una fecha especial, conocería a su prometido.

Una lechuza trataba de entrar por la ventana. La niña se acercó a la ventana, y tomó la carta para dejar que el ave se marchara.

Srta. Rosier.

Se le notifica que tiene una plaza en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería.

Sólo esa parte le importó. No quería leer algo que ya sabía. Era aún temprano, sus padres estaban durmiendo…

Espero de forma paciente, hasta que fuera una hora decente y debía comportarse como una pequeña dama. Se peino, busco un bonito vestido y su capa verde oscuro.

Bajo al comedor, su padres ya estaban allí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.—Uxia le sonrió a su hija.

—Pequeña, feliz cumpleaños.—Evan Rosier amaba a su hija.

—Gracias, madre. Gracias padre.—Habló claro.—Recibí mi carta de Hogwarts.

—Un día de estos iremos al Callejón Diagon. Por lo pronto, escribe una respuesta.—Evan le dijo.

—Estarás muy cansada para tu fiesta si hacemos las compras hoy.

—Si, madre.—Sonrió…

—¿Qué sucede, Raissa? Algo ha pasado por esa cabecita tuya.—La niña sonrió apenada.

—Sólo me pregunto, si es que hoy me permitirás conocerle a él—Uxia comprendió de inmediato.

—El Lord no puede asistir a la fiesta, querida. Pero va ha conocerte mañana. Hoy es tú día. Y mañana habrá una fiesta de compromiso entre ustedes.—Raissa ocultó su decepción.

—Bien, no importa. De todos modos le conoceré. ¿ El compromiso será conocidos por los mortífagos?—Sus padres asistieron.

—Ya lo saben. Mañana sólo se hará de forma oficial .—Raissa asintió conforme.

—Hoy es tu gran día. Vamos a asegurarnos que todo salga muy bien. Ya están confirmadas las asistencias. Hasta el Ministro viene. Es por esa razón que el Lord no viene.

—Bien.

~●~HP

Horas más tardes, Raissa estaba cansada de recibir tantas atenciones. Había sido acaparado con pedidos de baile y algunas conversaciones de posibles arreglos de matrimonios. Es que habían varias familias neutrales quienes no sabían del arreglo.

La joven pelirroja se alejó un momento para hablar con sus amigos.

—Al fin pude liberarme de los bailes.—Murmuró cansada.

—Raissa, eres tan afortunada. Todos los hombres guapos quieren bailar contigo. Me siento algo celosa—Pansy hizo un berrinche.

—Pensé que ya tenías un compromiso con Draco.

—Sus padres no aceptaron. Dijeron que estaban esperando a que Draco brindara su opinión. Soy la mujer perfecta para él. Sólo falta que él se de cuenta—Pansy parecía tan segura que por un momento sintió lástima.

—Suerte con ello, Pansy. Draco puede ser algo denso… Fue bueno verte. Iré a hablar con Daphne y Theo. Con tu permiso—Escapó de ella.

—Theo, Daphne… Es bueno verles.

—¿Ya te encontraste con Pansy? Desde que los Malfoy no aceptaron un compromiso entre Draco y ella, está furiosa. Dijo que le atraparía.—Comentó Daphne viendo a Draco bailar con su hermana menor, Astoria.

—Pansy no puede hacer nada. Hacen una linda pareja, Draco y Tori. ¿Hay posibilidades de un compromiso entre ellos?—Daphne asintió.

—Padre piensa que es una buena unión. Yo con Theo que es heredero de la familia Nott. Astorga con Draco como heredero Malfoy.—Theo era un chico de pocas palabras pero muy educado. Daphne estaba encarrilada con él. Ambos estaban comprometidos desde muy pequeños. Con apenas días de nacidos, sus padres hicieron el acuerdo.

Draco se acercó con Astoria.

—Raissa, feliz cumpleaños. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi—La heredera Rosier sonrió divertida.

—Draco, tan encantador como siempre. Pansy me mataría si me acerco a ti. Escuché que dijo que es cuestión de tiempo.—Draco arrugo su bonita cara.—Astoria, es bueno verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Raissa.

Pansy y otros chicos de su edad se acercaron a ellos para hablar. Fue muy entretenido. Astoria no se soltaba del brazo de Draco. Pansy estaba cada vez más fuera de si. Daphne intentaba proteger a su hermana. Theo hacía lo propio con su prometida…

—¿Bailamos, señorita Rosier?—Pregunto una voz masculina.

Cuando Raissa se encontró con ese hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y permitir que tomará su mano para besarla. Ella se sonrojo. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel. Parecía tener unos treinta como mucho.

—Permítame presentarme, soy Thomas Gaunt. Es un placer conocerla.

—Es bueno conocerlo. Creo que podría bailar con usted.—Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Cuando comenzaron a bailar estaban en silencio, ella no supo que decir.

—He querido acercarme a usted durante toda la velada. Pero, me fue una tarea casi imposible. Nunca pensé que tuviera tantos admiradores—Lo último lo dijo con una voz dura que tomó por sorpresa a la joven.

—Mis otros cumpleaños fueron más tranquilos. Tampoco lo sabía. De haberlo hecho no habría invitado a ninguno—Confesó apenada.—Ellos sólo buscan un buen arreglo. Como todos.

—¿Este año asistirá a Hogwarts?

—Madre y padre estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea. Además, Draco irá a Hogwarts. Yo quería ir a otra escuela. Pensé en mudarnos a Francia pero mi familia tiene su vida aquí.

—¿Es muy amiga del heredero Malfoy?

—Es más como un hermano. Astoria y Pansy me odian porque piensan que acaparo su atención. Pero nuestra amistad ha existido desde hace mucho tiempo.—Explicó. No comprendía porqué lo hacía pero parecía necesario…

—¿En qué casa cree que va a quedar?

—Slytherin. No tengo dudas.

El sonrió complacido. Al terminar de bailar la cuarta canción, él besó su mano.

—Fue agradable conocerle. Espero poder volver a verle pronto, señorita Rosier.—Él se marchó, Raissa lo siguió con su mirada. ¿Quién era ese extraño?

Por el resto de la noche se sintió observada, incluso al intercambiar un par de palabras con el Ministro y su esposa.

Su madre estuvo con ella al despedir a los invitados. Sonreír tanto le estaba haciendo doler su carita.

—Al fin…—Murmuró al llegar a su cuarto. Necesitaba dormir.

~●~HP

El primero de agosto estaba programado el dichoso compromiso. Raissa no sabía qué pensar, ¿Cómo es qué un hombre como el Señor Oscuro querría comprometerse con alguien como ella? Nunca habían hablado sobre el tema con sus padres, estos pensaban que era mejor que el Lord le explicase con sus propias palabras lo que ocurría.

El Lord nunca había tratado de comunicarse con ella. Eran simplemente dos desconocidos, que debían cumplir con un deber. Ser un sangre pura era como la realeza muggle, incluso muy nombre lo parecía, como el nombre de alguna princesa. Ella para todos era la heredera Rosier. Motivo de orgullo. Conocer su origen no la hacía indignada de merecer lo que ahora poseía. Ella se había ganado todo aquello, era una digna heredera Calleigh, una digna heredera Rosier, una digna heredera Potter. Y al parecer, digna de unirse a uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo mágico, el Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort.

Su abuela había dicho que era un gran honor y deber ser la consorte del Señor Oscuro, que muchas personas quisieran estar en su lugar. Le contó del Lord porque todo sangre pura cercano al Lord tenía prohibido hablar de Tom Riddle. Riddle nunca había existido, no para los seguidores del Señor Oscuro. Raissa desconocía este secreto. Secreto que sólo tontos como Albus Dumbledore se atrevían a develar.

Raissa se observó en el espejo, su reflejo era sólo el de una niña. En sólo cinco años más y tendría que casarse. Su cabello rojo suelto, una túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo entero, su rostro hermoso y natural, sus ojos verdes… Draco de niño había dicho una vez que ella era una verdadera Rosa.

Quizás si lo era, era una rosa con muchas espinas.

La noche había caído y ella se encontraba ya en una de las habitaciones de lo que parecía ser la sala de reuniones de los mortífagos y la residencia del Señor Oscuro. Estaba sola, fin su mirada perdida en el espacio. Sus nervios estaban en el olvido, ni siquiera se había preocupado por sus futuras ataduras.

—Niña, ya es hora.—Murmuró una mujer. Alecto Carrow quien había sido prometida de su padre. Raissa le dedicó una mirada en blanco, sin expresión.

—¿La niña ya está de caprichosa?—Se burló una voz irritable.

—Bella, déjala en paz.—Narcissa Malfoy apareció por la puerta justo a tiempo para detener la réplica que estaba por decir la chica.—Raissa, querida.. Estas tan bella..

La joven miró mal a la bruja.

—Narcissa querida, creo que aún no estoy tan loca—Bellatrix se quedó muda, Narcissa sonriendo y Alecto refunfuñando al más puro estilo Snape.

—Disculpa, querida. Quise decir que estas hermosa.

—Ya es hora.—Murmuró la chica caminando fuera de aquel cuarto.

—Tu madre está terminando de preparar el hechizo del compromiso, es un hechizo…

—Conozco el ritual, Cissa. Madre me enseñó todo lo que debo saber acerca de los Calleigh.—Las mujeres no podían creer que la niña fuera tan fría. Era una terrible responsabilidad.

—Bien, debes cubrirte con la capucha…—Raissa lo hizo.

Silencio… Había tanto silencio que se preguntó si es que en aquella sala habían personas, dos puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, por una entro ella seguida de las tres mujeres y por la otra entró el Lord con la familia Rosier acompañándole

Raissa, conociendo bien su papel, mantuvo la cabeza gacha para caminar al círculo en el centro de la sala, se detuvo frente al hombre que en un futuro se convertiría en su marido, no tenia temor alguno, unas manos frías se entrelazaron con las suyas. Los mortífagos comenzaron a recitar palabras en forma de murmullos, recitando lo mismo una y otra vez, era algo que no podía entender, parte del ritual…

Lord Voldemort deslizo un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular, era una magnífica joya, un diamante. Uxia Rosier se acercó para atar sus manos con una cadena de oro, simbolizando el futuro junto, su magia se entrelazaron poco a poco, aquel proceso duraría años antes de tener un vínculo completo, era una promesa tácita de que ellas se unirían.

Raissa en ningún momento se quitó la capucha, estaba intrigada por el flujo de magia, por la nueva magia que se unía poco a poco con la suya propia. El salón poco a poco se fue vaciando, cada mortífago volvía a su casa. Uxia hizo un gesto para que su familia y las otras mujeres le siguieran, estaba esperando saber la reacción de su hija al conocer a su futuro esposo. La puerta se cerró, sólo quedaban dos personas en ese lugar.

La cadena de oros desapareció dejando libre las manos de Raissa y la del Señor Oscuro. Ella no retiró su mano, aquello sería un agravante, una falta a su nueva situación. Muy despacio, él fue el primero en alejar sus manos de las de ellas. La heredera Rosier se mantuvo quieta, sin hacer nada que molestara a su prometido. El Lord estaba con su imagen atemorizante, se acercó a ella para retirar su capucha.

Raissa no mostró sorpresa al levantar su rostro y ver la cara del hombre que se suponía debía ser su futuro marido. Se concentró en esos ojos rojos. Estaba muy relajada. El Lord tomó su barbilla e hizo que levantara su rostro más hacía él.

—¿No me teme, Señorita Rosier?—Era la primera vez que ella le escuchaba hablar. Otro en su lugar estaría temblando.

—No lo hago.—El sonrió.

—Debería.

—Existen muchas cosas que magos y brujas deberíamos hacer, y muy pocas cosas las que terminamos haciendo, mi Lord.—Murmuró sin temor a ser reprendida o amonestada por sus palabras, ella no era un simple seguidor, ella era Raissa Rosier, futura consorte de Lord Voldemort.

—Ya lo creo. Tengo entendido que vas a asistir a Hogwarts. Una su herencia, nunca pero nunca mires a los ojos de Dumbledore si no sabes proteger bien tu mente. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí. No debe preocuparse por ello. Por más que mire en mi mente, nunca va a encontrar nada. Estoy protegida, mis memorias sólo se revelan si yo lo deseo por voluntad propia. Y nunca nadie ha visto en mi mente desde el ritual que hizo madre hace algún tiempo.

—Me complace saberlo. Ahora puedes retirarse.

—Con su permiso, mi Lord.—Ella salió del lugar sin voltear a ver nada de lo que dejaba atrás. Su magia le exigía volver con él, pero supo como sobrellevarlo.

Ser la futura consorte del Señor Oscuro no era algo nuevo en su vida. Lo sabía. Debía cumplir con muchas imposiciones puestas por la sociedad, las cuales no le parecían un problema. En este momento sabía que una heredera de sangre pura era educada para cumplir, no para sentir.

Continuará.

Hola. Otro capítulo más de La Rosa de Slytherin. Muchas gracias a Katt King por sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo V: Hogwarts .

Severus Snape era un hombre muy solitario, el maestro en pociones más joven existente y un muy leal servidor del señor oscuro. No era sorpresa que el Lord lo llamara con frecuencia. Había estado trabajando en múltiples pociones para él.

—Mi Señor.

—Severus, eres uno de mis más importantes seguidores. Te tengo una muy alta estima. Es por eso que debo encargarte una importante misión.—Dijo el Señor Oscuro.

—Es un honor para mí servirle, mi Lord.—Dijo con respeto.

—Quiero que obtengas el puesto de maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts. Llegó a mi cierta información de que el profesor Slughorn ha decidido por fin retirarse.—Snape aborreció al instante esa idea. Enseñar a mocosos hijos de papá, mimados, petulantes, que nunca comprendería el noble arte de crear pociones.—Esa es una de tus metas. Cuando lo consigas, debes proteger a la heredera Rosier de todo en Hogwarts, especialmente de Albus Dumbledore.

Severus lo comprendió. Debía ser "niñera" de la prometida del Señor Oscuro. ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado? Él debería encargarse de que ningún insecto se acercara a la niña. El Lord era muy celoso con aquello que consideraba suyo. La niña tenía en su dedo una prueba de ello. Aquel anillo no era muy común. Tenía incontables encantamientos, protegía y se adaptaba a su usuario. Había sido creado para una sola mujer: Raissa Rosier.

—Será como usted lo ordene, mi señor.

Severus fue despedido y al salir se encontró con una poco y nada feliz Bellatrix Lestrange. Trato de ignorar a la desquiciada mujer.

—Snape… ¿ Ya eres la niñera?—Se burló.

—Es un honor proteger a la futura consorte de nuestro Lord, Bella.—Siseo.

—Mi maestro entrará en razón. Pronto comprenderá que no debe fijarse en esa pequeña escoria.—Escupió con veneno.

—¿Piensas que él se fijará finalmente en ti?—Se burló—Algunas veces resultas tan inocente, Bella.

—Ya lo verás, Snape.—Aseguró ofendida.

—Ahora comprendo porque Rodolphus prefiere la compañía de aquellas brujas…—Bellatrix enfureció. No le agradaba que era un saber común de las actividades y preferencias de su marido.

—Cuidado, Snape…

—¿Me estás amenazando?—Preguntó divertido.

—Dicen por allí que te gustan pelirrojas y con ojos verdes… La mocosa Rosier es hermosa, eso no lo puedo negar—Bella dijo intrigante—Debes cuidarte, de lo contrario podrías perder tu cabeza o tus pelotas.

—Que tu marido prefiera follarse a pequeñas rameras no quiere decir que yo sea igual. Y se la diferencia entre tú y la heredera Rosier. Ella sin proponérselo ha conseguido lo que tu en años no has logrado. Debes cuidarte, Bella. Parece ser que no tienes idea de quien es en realidad Uxia Calleigh. Por más casada con Rosier que este, ella no dudará en quitarte del camino de su hija. La madre es infalible, imagino que ha enseñado algo de eso a su hija.—Se burló.—Ahora, debo irme. Tengo trabajo que hacer por más encantadora que sea tu compañía.

Bella quedó indignada.

~●~HP

Severus escribió una carta para su antiguo profesor de Pociones. Le había asegurado que necesitaba un trabajo para alejarse de las amenazas que rodeaban actualmente el mundo mágico. Slughorn había estado muy complacido por el interés del que era uno de sus ex alumnos más capacitado para el puesto.

Severus Snape sabía que estaría en constante vigilancia, más si hablaba de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano mago no le dejaría ser. Era una suerte de que Lady Rosier había creado un ritual para ocultar la marca del brazo de los más importantes mortífagos, sólo era visible para aquellos que tenían el mismo ritual y del Señor Oscuro.

Sin prueba de que tuviera marca alguna en su brazo, que Slughorn hizo el intento nada discreto de buscar marcas que confirmara sus lealtades cuando le pidió "ayuda" con una de sus pociones y él tuvo que arremangarse la camisa.

Esa podría ser una treta de Dumbledore. Lo sabía y más cuando Slughorn era tan impresionable como un niño pequeño.

Al final del día había obtenido el empleo.

~●~HP

Dumbledore estaba feliz, había recibido dos misivas muy importantes. Usó la red flu para llegar a casa de los Weasley, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Albus, qué sorpresa. Es bueno verte aquí.

—Molly querida, recibí la confirmación de que Camelia Potter va a asistir en Hogwarts.—Los ojos de la mujer brillaron de alegría mal contenida.

—¿De verdad? Oh, Albus… Eso es tan bueno. Nunca pensé poder tener una posibilidad de unir a mi Ron con la chica Potter.

—¿Qué piensa el joven Ronald de todo esto? ¿Le hablaste de su papel en todo este asunto, Molly?—Ella asintió.

—Como esperaba, Ron está muy entusiasmado con su eminente relación con Camelia Potter. No tengo duda de que lo hará bien. Sabe lo importante que es para nosotros esa unión.—Albus Dumbledore sonrió complacido. Ahora tendría a los Potter entre sus manos.

~●~HP

Molly Weasley estaba encargándose de que todo marchara bien.

Las madres dicen que no tienen hijos favoritos o más queridos que los otros. Con Molly las cosas eran diferentes. Sus dos hijos predilectos eran los dos menores.

Razones había, claro que si. Ginny , su adoración, era la menor de todos sus hijos, era la única niña de siete hermanos. Su otro hijo predilecto era Ronald. Él sería el futuro Lord Potter. Llenaría de gloria a su familia. Tendrían una fortuna en su poder. No pasarían penurias ni faltas económicas. Podría comprarse ropa buena y no de segunda mano. Su pequeño Ronnie había nacido bendecido por Merlín en persona. Su futuro era tan brillante.

—Ron, cariño. Debes acercarte a Camelia Potter. Ser su amigo…

—Lo sé, mamá…

—Confío en ti. Tienes una gran responsabilidad. Se que esa chica te querrá.—Ronald era un chico del montón pero Molly creía que podría ser su salvación. La mujer no contaba con que Camelia Potter no era una joven que se impresiona por todo. Después de todo, digna hija de James Potter era.

~●~HP

Aquel primero de septiembre era un día de mucha importancia. Raissa observó a los alumnos, sus futuros compañeros que eran despedidos por sus padres.

—Hija, queremos decirte que estamos orgullosos de ti. Tu madre y yo… Debes actuar con astucia, la cautela es algo que no debes olvidar.—La joven pelirroja asintió.

—Si, padre.—Ella sonrió.

—Hija, tienes que buscar aliados entre tus amigos. Recuerda que debes estar por encima de los alumnos promedios.—Volvió a sonreír a su padre.

—Evan, basta. Estas atosigando a mi hija. —Dijo falsamente enojada.—Raissa, cariño… Bien sabes que te amamos, sólo ve y sé tu misma. No tienes que demostrar nada a nadie. Eres una Rosier y mi hija. Nada se interpondrá entre tu y aquello que quieres conseguir.

—Gracias, mamá. Escribiré seguido. Y me voy antes de que el tren decida no esperar más.

Así fue cómo Raissa Rosier comenzará su camino. Un pequeño paso, uno a la vez.

~●~HP

—¿Dónde estabas?—Preguntó Draco Malfoy.—Llevo horas esperándote. Estoy seguro que ya no encontraremos lugares disponibles.

—Podemos ir con los otros chicos…

—Olvídalo. No quiero encontrarme con la pesada de Pansy. En la última fiesta me quiso besar—Parecía tan genuinamente horrorizado que ella no se burló en ningún momento.

—Bien. Elige un compartimento cualquiera. Ya qué...—Siguió a su rubio amigo.

Después de caminar y que Draco descartara compartimientos alegando que no eran una buena compañía para un Malfoy a lo que sólo Raissa sonreía divertida. El heredero Malfoy murmuraba tipo "Deben ser sangre sucia", "este parece un Weasley", "este es un traidor a la sangre", "padre se horrorizara al saber que más impuros asisten a Hogwarts" y más comentarios de este tipo.

Al llegar a un compartimiento, Draco observó a dos niñas en él, eran muy parecidas entre sí. Observó su ropa y asintió complacido.

—Aquí, no les reconozco. No se si serán impuros o traidores a la sangre pero al menos visten bien—Raissa rodó los ojos. Draco abrió la puerta llamando la atención de las dos niñas—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

—Puedes hacerlo.—Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—Bien.

Draco esperó a que su amiga se sintiera cómoda para recién hacer lo propio.

—Draco Malfoy—Se presentó como dueño del mundo—Ella es Raissa Rosier.

—Camelia y Jasmine Potter.—Raissa mantuvo su expresión porque en ese momento se habría de nuevo el compartimiento.

Un niño pelirrojo entró…

—¿Qué hacen con estos hijos de mortífagos?—Preguntó a las dos niñas que suponía eran las hermanas Potter que luego le agradecerían por ayudarle a deshacerse de tan inadecuadas amistades.

—Repite de nuevo eso, pobretón—exigió el heredero Malfoy.

—Draco—El rubio se calmó—No te exaltes. Es gente sin importancia.

Raissa fijo sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Este la miraba con la boca abierta. Era como enfrentarse a la serpiente mayor y quizás esa era la situación. Hasta un Malfoy parecía obedecer.

—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo?—Una voz interrumpió la conversación.—Neville perdió uno.

—No vimos nada.—Malfoy interrumpió a la niña.—Weasley, ¿Aún aquí?

—Eso no es tu asunto, Malfoy.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Buscando novia, Weasley?—Draco odiaba a los Weasley, eran traidores a la sangre después de todo.

—Draco. Basta.

—Yo me voy a casar con Camelia Potter y voy a ser Lord Potter…—Declaró indignado el pelirrojo.

Camelia parecía horrorizada. Jasmine le miraba con una mueca de burla.

Antes de que la furia de Camelia se explayara, una voz burlona le interrumpió.

—Imposible. Aún si te casas con una heredera, nunca serás un Lord. Ese título es heredado. Derecho de nacimiento y no tienes sangre Potter en ti. Sólo serías el consorte de una Lady… Un matrimonio desigual, perderías. Camelia y Jasmine pueden casarse con personas más aceptables.

—Cállate, Rosier… Nadie ha pedido tu opinión…

—¿Tu apellido es Rosier? Que curioso. ¿Sabías que Rosier es también el nombre de un ángel caído que…?—Draco se indignó.

—¿Aún sigue aquí la sangre sucia también? Weasley, si quieres una novia…—Ambos parecían indignados.

—No es apropiado tratar así a las personas….—Miró a Ron y frunció en ceño disgustada, tomando un pañuelo y entregándole dicha prenda al chico—Tienes tierra en la nariz. Límpiate.

Salió toda ofendida a seguir con su búsqueda.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Jasmine se rió.

—Weasley acaba de conseguir madre nueva—Draco se burló.

Ronald Weasley se marchó indignado. Esto se lo pagarían.

~●~HP

En un bote iban las "gemelas" Potter, Draco Malfoy y Raissa Rosier. El castillo era magnífico. Aunque muchos de ellos habían crecido en mansiones, aquella antigua construcción no dejaba de ser impactante.

—¿Lo habías imaginado así?—Draco murmuró.

—Supuse que sería una experiencia formidable. Es decir, un castillo con cientos de estudiantes. Sólo imagina las posibilidades. Es una realidad. Estamos aquí.

—Es hermoso—murmuró una pensativa Jasmine.

—Gracias.—Habló un petulante Draco Malfoy.

—¡No es de ti de quien hablaba!—Dijo una sonrojada Jasmine. Camelia sólo rió.—No es gracioso, hermana. Le diré a Weasley tus gustos y ya verás…

Camelia se horrorizo ante tal amenaza.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Raissa simplemente miró a su mejor amigo que estaba mirando fijamente a Jasmine, sonrió de lado… Esa mirada, ella conocía esa mirada.

—Draco, cariño… Compórtate. Tus comentarios no son apropiados para un Malfoy.

—Un Malfoy nunca es…

—Llegas a decir que los chismes son de mujeres y mi muy bonito anillo te romperá tu perfecta cara—Amenazó.

—Oh, ese anillo es maravilloso—Chillo Camelia.—¿Estás comprometida?

—Sí. Es algo reciente. Mi matrimonio será pronto.

Recién había estado hablando una estricta profesora sobre las casas, una bienvenida muy formal. Se escucharon voces detrás de una puerta que se suponía llevaba al comedor. Recorrieron el pasillo del comedor bajo el atento escrutinio de profesores y alumnos.

—Cuando diga sus nombres se acercarán y se probarán este sombrero.—Murmuró la profesora—Abbott, Hannah.

Una niña rubia paso a sentarse en el banco y le colocaron el sombrero. Sus ojos por un instante se abrieron impresionados.

—Hufflepuff—Gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Hubo aplausos desde la mesa de su casa. La niña caminó tímidamente para ocupar su lugar.

—Bones, Susan.

—Hufflepuff.

Muchos otros vinieron, poco a poco fueron ingresando a sus respectivas casas.

—Greengrass, Daphne—Raissa conocía a la chica desde niñas, fueron compañeras de juegos. Sus madres eran muy amigas.

—Slytherin.—Raissa sonrió. Lo sabía.

—Granger, Hermione.—Esa era la niña que reconoció como la que hizo el comentario del apellido Rosier.

—Gryffindor—Raissa sonrió.

—Malfoy, Draco.—Su mejor amigo caminó hacia el banco con una expresión imperturbable.

—Slytherin.—Draco al fin sonrió.

—Nott, Theodore.

—Slytherin.

Todos los niños con los que alguna vez había compartido fiestas, reuniones de juegos, una cita de sus madres para tomar té, estaban siendo seleccionados en la casa de las serpientes.

Un par de gemelas fueron seleccionadas , una fue a Gryffindor y la otra a Ravenclaw.

—Parkinson, Pansy.

—Slytherin.

Sabía que Draco estaba lamentándose. Nunca se libraría del acoso de Pansy. Era una realidad lamentable para el heredero Malfoy.

—Potter, Camelia.—Raissa no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que los ojos del director brillaban. Algo planeaba él.

—Gryffindor.—Eso no parecía sorprender a nadie. La joven castaña era muy hija de James Potter.

—Potter, Jasmine.

—Ravenclaw.—Raissa sonrió, eso era una grata sorpresa.

—Rosier, Raissa.

Los adultos notaron de inmediato como todos los Slytherin mostraban especial interés en esta selección. Muchos otros se preguntaban qué podía tener de especial esa niña.

Raissa con la cabeza en alto, gesto imperturbable, paso seguro y una fuerte determinación; avanzó hacía su futura selección.

—Una Calleigh… Impresionante. Raissa Rosier estas hecha de secretos. ¿Quién eres en realidad? No puedo distinguirlo.—La joven pelirroja sonrió triunfal.—Mente buena, ambición… Eres la perfecta ¡SLYTHERIN!

Una ovación de parte de la casa de las serpientes para la niña. Esto fue algo inesperado para todos los que ignoraban el significado de la sortija en el dedo anular de la niña. Muchos notaron el anillo, los adultos no se sorprendieron ni alarmaron. Era normal entre los sangre pura comprometer a sus hijos en matrimonio. No es que pudieran hacer cosa alguna al respecto.

Raissa fue a sentarse al lado de Draco Malfoy. Muchos creyeron comprender la situación. Y días después había un comentario circulando por todo Hogwarts, decían que la heredera Rosier era la prometida de Draco Malfoy.

~●~HP

Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh… Ese era el nombre de la niña de tan solo once años que tenía a la casa de las Serpientes bajo su control sin siquiera proponérselo. Profesores y otros alumnos se dieron cuenta pronto de que la niña parecía no importarle tal control que poseía con toda su casa. Tenía un gran desapego con lo que su presencia significaba. Era la reina de Slytherin. Algo con lo que ella tenía un desapego, parecía que era un recurso que alguien como Draco Malfoy tomaría ventaja, más cuando la niña se lo permitía.

Y no era por ser algo de in Malfoy. Había algo detrás, definitivamente.

La heredera Rosier estaba saliendo de su clase de Pociones con Gryffindor, al parecer Camelia Potter se había hecho amiga de Granger. Estaban juntas en pociones, Weasley estaba junto a Longbottom que casi logran explotar el salón de clases.

Neville Longbottom era un niño que al parecer tenía muchos miedos. Estaba siempre alerta y en algunos casos, cuando estaban cerca de los Slytherin , temblaba. Aquel comportamiento no era normal.

—¿Qué te sucede a Longbottom? Casi nos hace estallar a todos—Dijo Weasley indignado saliendo del aula de Pociones. Era un intento para acercarse a la chica Potter.

Severus Snape había castigado a Longbottom.

—Deja de molestarle, Weasley. Lo que le sucede a Neville no es de tu incumbencia—La respuesta de la niña Potter sorprendió al pelirrojo. Camelia siguió caminando, mostrándose ofendida. Weasley miró a Granger con una muda pregunta a la que sólo la niña levantó sus hombros en desconcierto para seguir a su amiga.

Los Slytherin hicieron lo propio, Crabbe y Goyle empujaron a Weasley para sacarlo del camino.

Raissa no era una matona, ese parecía ser el papel de Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy, ella no hacía nada para detenerlos. Greengrass, Parkinson y Bulstrode eran las otras niñas en Slytherin de primer año. Ellas eran muy amigas, más apegadas entre sí que a Raissa. Los chicos eran más apegados a la heredera Rosier… Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini. Parecían ser sus sombras.

~●~HP

Queridos padres:

Como siempre lo supe, quedé seleccionada en Gryffindor. Jasmine está en Ravenclaw.

Hice una amiga, Hermione Granger, es nacida muggle. También Gryffindor.

Todos son muy amables.

En el tren conocimos a Draco Malfoy y a Raissa Rosier qué viajaron en nuestro compartimiento. Luego apareció Weasley. Su comentario fue, y citó textualmente:"—¿Qué hacen con estos hijos de mortífagos?" Y lo peor que salió de Weasley es que dijo abiertamente que se va a casar conmigo y así va a ser Lord Potter. ¿Puedes creerlo, padre? Estuve a punto de maldecirlo. Raissa le dijo:" Imposible. Aún si te casas con una heredera, nunca serás un Lord. Ese título es heredado. Derecho de nacimiento y no tienes sangre Potter en ti. Sólo serías el consorte de una Lady… Un matrimonio desigual, perderías. Camelia y Jasmine pueden casarse con personas más aceptables."

Su nombre es Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh. Lo se, su nombre parece de aquellos de realeza muggle. Sus ojos son muy verdes, pude oír que sus iguales a los de su abuela paterna; tiene el cabello rojo de su madre Uxia Rosier de soltera Calleigh. Y sin proponérselo, está liderando todo Slytherin. Al parecer, corre el rumor de que esta comprometida con Draco Malfoy, cosa que dudo. Comprometida si está pero dudo que asista a Hogwarts. Malfoy parece ser más un amigo que se dedica a intimidar a todos fuera de su casa con Crabbe y Goyle.

Aparte de Weasley lo otro malo es Severus Snape, el nuevo profesor de Pociones y jefe de casa de los Slytherin. Favorece a su casa y como sus pupilos, también tiene un gran interés en Raissa Rosier. Siempre esta analizando su comportamiento, incluso parece su guardián personal.

Jasmine no ha querido hacer muchas amistades, sólo tiene reuniones de estudios, temo que al estar separadas ella se encierre en si misma. Intentaré acercarme a ella. A Jasmine parece agradarle Malfoy y Rosier, Hermione claramente le desagrada.

Espero poder escribir pronto.

Saludos.

Atte. Camelia Lionetta Potter.

James Potter terminó de leer la carta de su hija, Lily estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

—Ellas están bien, cariño.

—No mencionaron directamente a Dumbledore pero si indirectamente… ¿Recuerdas que Molly vino a vernos para hablar de un posible compromiso entre Camelia y Ronald? Pienso que fue una treta inventada por el director.—Lily dijo pensativa.

—Tienes razón, cariño…

—Y tal parece, Molly Weasley ha estado criando a su hijo con la intención de casarlo con nuestra hija.—El enfado de Lily iba en aumento—Recuerdo el tiempo en donde nuestra única preocupación era cuidarnos de los mortífagos. Resulta que terminamos ocultos del mismo Dumbledore.

—No hay señales de que los mortífagos nos persiguen. A los Longbottom tampoco…

—¡Los Longbottom!—Chillo Lily de repente.

—¿Cielo, qué ocurre?—James preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

—Un compromiso arreglado entre Camelia y Neville es nuestra solución James.—Lily estaba muy decidida—Sólo podría deshacerse cuándo los chicos cumplan la mayoría de edad. Así protegeremos a nuestra hija. Alice comprenderá, tenemos que contarle todo a ella y a su esposo. Claro que mantendremos en secreto el compromiso, sólo los chicos sabrán de su relación no formal y Jasmine también. Es perfecto, James. Cualquier cosa que tramen Dumbledore y Molly Weasley podremos impedirla con Camelia comprometida.

James Potter tuvo que concederle eso a su esposa. Era perfecto. Sólo tendrían que hablar con los Longbottom y luego con su hija.

~●~HP

Severus Snape había despertado aquel domingo con su brazo muy adolorido, se apresuró a usar su chimenea aunque no antes de estar mínimamente presentable. Era extraño que su señor le llamase para una reunión, más aún cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

—Mi Señor…—Cayó de rodillas ante aquél hombre al que había jurado seguir.

—Severus, que tienes para mi—Snape se estremeció, algo molestaba al Señor Oscuro. Mucho temía ser víctima de un Crucio. Gasta ahora no encontraba explicación para la actitud del Lord.

—Su prometida ha sido seleccionada en Slytherin, mi Lord. Es amiga del chico Malfoy y otros Slytherin de su año. Es de público conocimiento entre los Slytherin que la heredera Rosier es su prometida.—Snape hizo pasar saliva, sus manos estaban transpirando.

—Ya veo…

—Se corre el rumor de que es prometida del hijo de Lucius.—Los ojos del Lord brillaron anunciando peligro—Esa es la conclusión a la que llegaron luego de ver el anillo de compromiso. Otros creen que no es Draco Malfoy su prometido… Incluso el personal de Hogwarts siente curiosidad. Albus Dumbledore es uno de ellos…

—Muy buen, Severus. Es conveniente que sigan creyéndose esa historia. Que la heredera Rosier es prometida del hijo de Lucius.—Snape no sabía pero el Señor Oscuro se sentía furioso por tener noticias con respecto a su prometida de boca de medio mundo mágico excepto de ella.—¿Te encargas de vigilarle?

—Si, mi Lord. Al parecer hizo enemistad con el varón menor de los Weasley. Es un Gryffindor que en más de una ocasión ha asegurado que va a casarse con Camelia Potter y ser así el futuro Lord Potter, cosa que a su prometida pareció desagradarle—El Lord ocultó una sonrisa divertida.—Ella conoció en el tren a las hermanas Potter. Otra que pareció desagradarle es una sangre-sucia llamada Hermione Granger.

—Ya veo. ¿No se ha metido en algún problema?—Sólo por las dudas.

—No, mi Lord. Siempre está con Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Las chicas de su año por alguna razón mantienen su distancia.

Lord Voldemort era un hombre desapegado de sentimientos hacia las personas… Con su joven prometida era diferente. Sentía un interés alarmante por la niña y su bienestar. Se sentía tan posesivo desde el compromiso que la lejanía de la chica lo tenía nervioso.

—Cualquier cosa que suceda, no tengo que repetirte que debes venir a mi de inmediato…—Eso fue una orden, aviso, amenaza y advertencia en una sola frase.—Puedes retirarte, Severus.

Snape quedó muy contrariado con su reciente reunión, de algún modo esa niña estaba revolucionando al Señor Oscuro y él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

El hombre casi saltó a su yugular por el simple hecho de que le informó de unos rumores sobre el compromiso de la chica Rosier con su ahijado.

¿Qué le sucedía al gran Lord Voldemort? Severus Snape sólo pudo reprimir una inapropiada sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer. Quizás las pelirroja eran memorables. Lily al menos era imposible de olvidar. No es como si pudiera preguntarle a su señor con una copa de por medio. Antes de una copa habría una lluvia de cruciatus por su insolencia.

Tener cerca a Raissa Rosier auguraba muchos cambios. Quizás sería una buena manera de cambiar las cosas.

Uxia Rosier había hecho un ritual para la futura unión de su hija con el hombre más peligroso del mundo mágico, Snape sabía que no debía subestimar los poderes de una Calleigh. Sabía que su Lord ya tenía su futuro unido a la chica Rosier.

Continuará.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Dejo este capítulo y me voy a seguir estudiando. XD

Estoy en semana de exámenes.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo VI: Compromisos I.

Albus Dumbledore era un símbolo de la luz, de lo correcto y la igualdad. Detrás de su máscara de amabilidad había una mente manipuladora que tramaba planes por lo que el llamaba El bien mayor.

Ronald Weasley había resultado ser una gran decepción. Había esperado que el niño se hiciera amigo de Camelia Potter. Nada de eso sucedió, el muy estúpido niño había gritado a los cuatro vientos que se casaría con la chica Potter y que de paso sería el futuro Lord Potter. Al parecer Molly había fracasando en su deber.

Ahora tendría a los niños en Gryffindor y eso era una gran ventaja. Él podría ser quien los uniera y así completar sus planes. Ya tenía trazado su magistral plan.

El desinterés de Tom por buscar a los Potter y a los Longbottom era alarmante. Tom tenía que tener como objetivo a una de las Potter.

Cuando Severus Snape había aparecido, él pensó que era un movimiento de parte de Tom, luego Slughorn había comentado que el Pocionista carecía de la marca tenebrosa. Tom no daba señales de tener interés por la profecía y él sabía que uno de los mortífagos había escuchado parte de esa profecía. Snape sólo había demostrado preocupación por los Slytherin. Desprecio por los Gryffindor a quienes restaba puntos en cada clase. A los Slytherin le concedía puntos simplemente por ocupar un lugar. Tenía un notable favoritismo por el chico Malfoy.

Raissa Rosier era otro factor alarmante. La niña de repente era dueña y señora de una casa entera, casa que se regía por su favoritismo por lo que llamaban sangre pura. El estatus y poder, ambición, manipulaciones y otras características despreciables. Todos pululaban como polillas en la luz de una vela, las serpientes eran ambiciosas y se juntaban con aquellos que tenían poder o las posibilidades de obtenerlo. La muchacha tenía respeto, incluso Snape parecía especialmente cuidadoso con su trato. Nadie se metía con ella. No la provocaban, era su líder, liderazgo que compartía con el chico Malfoy. Pensó que quizás Lucius Malfoy y Evan Rosier habían comprometido a sus hijos, más con el anillo que la niña exhibía. El joven Draco Malfoy era un seguidor más de la muchacha. ¿Qué secretos escondía Raissa Rosier? Era una lastima no poder acercarse a la niña. Era una joven cuidadosa, el misterio la rodeaba, mostrando una gran distancia hacía otras personas. Era el prototipo de bruja sangre pura perfecta.

Dumbledore había advertido de cierto acercamiento entre Camelia Potter y Hermione Granger. Quizás podía hacer uso de esa futura ventaja. Los Potter no habían aparecido aún. Lo había esperado de una u otra forma. Una carta, una visita esporádica para ver a sus hijas más pequeñas, volver a preguntar por su hija mayor. Ellos no habían regresado a preguntar por la niña pérdida, por aquella niña desaparecida que se le había escapado de entre sus manos.

El juramento inquebrantable lo tenía débil. La mocosa tampoco había aparecido en Hogwarts. Su magia era apenas retenida por un hechizo oscuro. Una maldición había caído sobre él. Lo único que podía hacer era mantener su maldición encerrada en su mano, pero las cosas mejorarían. Ahora una de las chicas Potter estaba al alcance de su mano.

Sus planes poco a poco se acomodarían acorde a sus necesidades. Rose Yelina Potter tenía que resurgir aunque sea de las cenizas. Quizás hacer una búsqueda verdadera y más a fondo. Desentrañar ese misterio de la desaparición de la joven Potter. Debía devolverla a sus padres para detener la maldición. Devolverla aunque eso la convertiría en la verdadera heredera de los Potter. Si tan sólo él supiera su paradero… Las cosa cambiarían tanto.

~●~HP

Lily caminaba de un lado al otro, estaba en una de las propiedades que le habían heredado sus padres. Era una propiedad protegida, que había convertido poco a poco en una casa acorde a las necesidades de una bruja, tenía poderosas protecciones, una chimenea que se conectaba con otras específicas.

—Tranquila, Lily. Ya van a llegar—Le dijo su marido.

Lily asintió. Se fue a sentar en el sillón cuando la chimenea se encendió. Y un muy sonriente Sirius Black apareció.

—Padfoot...

—Prongs, Lily… Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos…—Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Todo tiene una explicación, Sirius… tenemos que esperar un poco más a que lleguen los otros…

Sirius Black le miró sorprendido. Había estado esperando este día en volver a ver a sus amigos. Moony y Wormtail aparecieron, el primero no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa para saludar a sus amigos, Peter parecía un manojo de nervios.

—Ya estamos todos. Creo que…—La red flu se activó nuevamente para mostrar a Alice y Frank Longbottom.

—Ya estamos todos…—Lily habló.

Los presentes ocuparon las sillas del comedor. Mirando expectantes a la pareja.

—Creo que debería comenzar por el principio—Dijo James.—El 31 de julio de 1980 fue el día en que nacieron nuestras hijas…

—Lo sabemos—Murmuraron los otros.

—Lo que no saben es que no fueron dos… Di a luz tres niñas: Rose, Camelia y Jasmine.—Dijo Lily para sorpresa de los otros.

—¿Y Rose?—Quiso saber Lupin.

—Un día vino Albus Dumbledore y dijo que Rose era squib. Que los niños que se parecían a sus progenitores nacido muggles eran más propensos a no tener magia, porque no tenía magia de sangre, magia de familias antiguas, excepto la del progenitor sangre pura.—Lily parpadeo evitando derramar sus lágrimas.—Dumbledore nos dijo que era mejor dejar a la niña en un orfanato. Y como siempre creímos sin cuestionar su palabra, lo hicimos. Yo le prometí a Rose volver ese mismo día y la llevaría conmigo. No pude hacer nada para recuperar a mi bebé, Albus nos ató a un juramento inquebrantable. Pero, en el mismo juramento logré que el hiciera lo propio… y juró proteger a Rose, mantenernos informados de su salud.

—¿La niña se encuentra bien?—Preguntó Alice preocupada.

—Dumbledore nos dijo una sola vez del estado de Rose… Se encontraba bien. Un par de días después, vino a decirnos que nuestra hija había desaparecido…

—¿Cómo es posible que esto sea verdad?—Lupin no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Nadie en el orfanato conocía a Rose. Había magia en el lugar, imposible de identificar ni rastrear. Magia oscura. Rose había desaparecido. Y nunca volvimos a saber de ella. Lo único que sabemos es que está viviendo en algún lugar.—Lily no cedió a derramar lágrimas.

—Luego desaparecieron...

—Albus vino con noticias sobre una profecía. Dijo que los Longbottom y Potter eran posibles objetivos. La profecía hace referencia de un niño nacido al morir el séptimo mes—Alice y Frank asintieron—Y que ese niño tendrá el poder de derrotar al Señor Oscuro.

Todos parecían en Shock. Ninguno de los otros tres merodeadores sabían de esto, ni siquiera Wormtail.

—Tuvimos que protegernos. A nuestras hijas, a nosotros mismos. Pero Rose estaba bien. En paradero desconocido pero bien.—James Potter habló por fin.

—Dumbledore también nos dijo una vez que quizás se había equivocado y que Jasmine era squib… Supimos que tendríamos que protegernos no sólo del lado oscuro, también debíamos protegernos de Albus Dumbledore. Sospeche de él… Sus intenciones no podían ser buenas. Se llevó a Tose, no dejaría que se acercara a otra de mis hijas… imposible. Antes muerta.—Dijo reflexionando y mostrando su odio hacia el icono indiscutible de la luz.

—Cuando se ocultaron, Albus hizo que un grupo de Aurores revise la casa de los Rosier. Según su información, la familia Rosier había raptado a un niño—Sirius empezó a atar cabos.

—¿Era Rose?—Lily pregunto ansiosa.—¿Dónde está? ¿Está Bien?

—Sí había una niña. Nacida el 31 de julio. Pero al parecer no era Rose.—Sirius dijo pensativo. Intentaba recordar todo lo que había sucedido—Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh, ese es el nombre de la niña. Hija de Evan Rosier y Uxia Calleigh. Albus hizo mal en ir contra ellos, está condenado a tener sólo el cargo de director de Hogwarts. No puede aspirar a nada más. Tiempo después, Moody junto a Dumbledore decían que el antiguo Lord Rosier era un mortífago que Moody había asesinado. Se confirmó que murió por Viruela de Dragón. Hace unos seis años lo mismo pasó, pero fue Abraxas Malfoy quien falleció por ésta enfermedad.

—Es mucha coincidencia. Quizás si sean mortífagos y algo hay detrás de esto.—James murmuró pensativo

—Ninguno tenía la marca en su brazo—Sirius estaba pensativo—Y un nacido muggle fue encontrado muerto con túnica negra y máscara plateada.

—Hubo muchos rumores de que los nacidos muggles querían adaptarse y se unieron a los mortífagos… Sólo para ser asesinados—Lupin estaba pensativo.

—El día del nacimiento de Raissa Rosier hubo una incursión. La niña nació en la casa. Evan, su padre, atendió el parto. Un parto muy complicado, Uxia Rosier no apareció en sociedad unos diez meses. Una medibruja confirmó que la niña es una Rosier y que su madre se estaba recuperando de un parto complicado.—Sirius tenía está información por ser parte de los Aurores. Había sido un gran escándalo.

—Hace mucho Tiempo, Molly Weasley vino a visitarnos… Habló conmigo de un contrato de matrimonio ente Camelia y Ronald. Estoy segura que es obra de Dumbledore.—Lily estaba furiosa.

—Molly me recuerda mucho a Bella. Sólo que, son fieles a un Lord diferente—Sirius al dejar salir sus palabras recién se dio cuenta del impacto producido por una simple frase.—¿Qué? Es verdad.

—Lily y yo pensamos en un modo de proteger a nuestra hija… El chico Weasley prodiga a todo aquel que quiera escucharle, que el va a ser el próximo Lord Potter. Y no lo iba a lograr de otro modo que no sea casándose con Camelia.—James se burló.

—Es claro que Molly ni su hijo saben que la heredera del título y mayor parte de la fortuna es y seguirá siendo Rose. Se hizo oficial desde su nacimiento. Al abandonar a la bebé… Ya no podemos repudiarla ni sacarla de nuestra familia.—Lily habló de forma fría. Había llorado años la pérdida de su hija. Simplemente ya no tenía lágrimas.—Queremos proteger a nuestra hija… Y si Neville es también marcado por dicha profecía, debe ser protegido también…

—Molly vino a mi…—Alice confesó.—Dijo querer que mi Neville y Ginny se comprometan. Ginevra Weasley es la niña menor de los Weasley. Le dije que lo pensaría. Que nosotros no queríamos imponer a nuestro hijo una prometida.

Frank y los otros parecían indignados. Alice angustiada. Lily vio su oportunidad.

—Tengo la solución perfecta. Un compromiso entre Camelia y Neville. Sólo escuchen… Camelia recibirá una gran dote siempre y cuando se case con una familia del mismo poder adquisitivo…

—Los Potter son más adinerados que los Longbottom.—Alice parecía indecisa.

—Camelia al ser la segunda hija no sería una desventaja para está unión. Neville tampoco sería inferior a ella. Esta unión significaría igualdad.—Sirius dijo pensativo.

—Y no sólo eso. Protegeríamos a nuestros hijos. Para Camelia no es conveniente casarse con Ronald. Para Neville no es conveniente casarse con Ginevra. Podemos poner una cláusula que diga que si nuestros hijos desean romper este contrato por propia decisión, pueden hacerlo siempre y cuando sean mayores de 21 años.—Frank parecía estar de acuerdo con esto.

—Podremos hacer que los chicos se conozcan en vacaciones. Ellos están en Gryffindor…

—¿Y Jasmine?—Alice parecía preocupada. James rió jovial. Muy divertido.

—Ella es digna hija de su madre.

—¿Es decir, no se casará con un imbécil por más encantador que sea? Sirius se burló.

—Exacto—Lily sonrió.—Al menos no con Weasley.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?—James hizo un gesto que divirtió a los demás.

Bueno… Ese día al final se terminó decidiendo el compromiso ente Camelia Potter y Neville Longbottom.

~●~HP

Wormtail corrió por la mansión del Lord. Tenía información de vital importancia para ellos. Se quedó inmóvil ante el dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Había una reunión.

Poco a poco los mortífagos fueron llegando. Y él se mezcló con ellos. Tratando de evitar a algunos.

—¿Severus, qué tienes para mi?—Snape hizo una reverencia.

—Mi Lord… La heredera Rosier ha tomado el liderazgo de la casa de Slytherin.—El señor oscuro sonrió complacido.—Tiene como baño derecha a Draco Malfoy. Otro alumnos mayores también le cedieron el control. Su prometida ha sabido ganarse y mantener su lugar.

—Estoy complacido contigo, Severus. Sigue haciéndolo así…

—Gracias, mi señor.

—Travers…

—Mi señor, yo… Lo siento… Tenga piedad de mi.—El hombre estaba de rodillas lamentando su falta de información—No volveré a callarme de nuevo.

—Crucio.—Aquella escusa de mago se retorció entre gritos y alaridos de dolor. Sólo entonces detuvo el maleficio.

—Lucius.

—Mi Lord, Dumbledore ha intentado una vez más recuperar su poder y no lo ha logrado—Informó.

—Bien. Bella…

—Maestro, no ha sucedido nada. Se dice que el chico Weasley quiere ser el futuro Lord Potter…

Hubo una risa colectiva. Como si eso supiera lo que significaba ser un Lord.

—Mi señor, yo tengo más información— La sala se quedó en silencio por esas palabras.

—Wormtail, que sorpresa. Habla. ¿ Qué tienes para nosotros?

—M-mi señor, James y Lily Potter volvieron. Nos llamaron a Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Frank y Alice Longbottom y a mi. Ellos nos dijeron que Dumbledore los hizo abandonar a la mayor de sus hijas y herederas… Le dejaron en un orfanato y él nombre de la niña no es otro que Rose Yelina Potter.—Lord Voldemort puso sus ojos fijos en aquélla pequeña e insignificante rata de alcantarilla.

—¿Algo más?

—Lily Potter consiguió comprometer a su hija Camelia con el hijo de los Longbottom. Porque Molly Weasley quería comprometer a Camelia con su hijo Ronald, y un compromiso también entre Longbottom y Ginevra Weasley. Y los Potter están en contra de Dumbledore. Ellos se escondieron de usted y de Dumbledore. Eso fue lo que dijeron—Voldemort sonrió complacido.

—Esta es una información de mucho valor, bien hecho.—Snape estaba tratando de retener el aire que quería dejar escapar de sus pulmones. Lily… Lily había regresado.

~●~HP

Los Potter llegaron a Hogwarts el último día de clases, esperando para que el director les atendiera. Ambos entraron a la oficina del director al recibir la contraseña de la gárgola que protegía dicho cuarto de un prefecto de Gryffindor.

—Lily, James… Mis muchachos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Dumbledore reprimió una mueca de disgusto.

—Respuestas, Albus… Queremos respuestas—Aseguró Lily Potter.—¿Encontraste a nuestra hija?

—No. Es como si…

—No lo digas, Albus. Ni lo pienses.—James parecía furioso.—Te confiamos la seguridad de nuestra hija. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

—James, muchacho… Comprende que…

—Queremos respuestas, no comprenderte. Te has vuelto incompetente, director.—La pelirroja parecía furiosa.—Tienes cuatro años para regresarnos a Rose… De lo contrario, esa maldición encerrada en tu mano va a asesinarte de forma dolorosa, Albus Dumbledore.

—La encontraré…

—Eso espero; director. De verdad, por el bien de todos.—Dumbledore pareció más anciano aún… La amenaza de Potter era algo serio.

—Queremos llevarnos a nuestras hijas…

—Las niñas están en su último día en el castillo. Es mejor que desayunen con ellas y luego se podrán marchar.—Para suerte de Dumbledore, ellos aceptaron.

En el desayuno, el comedor estaba lleno de bullicio. Los niños estaban feliz de terminar el año. Lily y James Potter estaban en la mesa de profesores. James al lado de Dumbledore, aún queriendo asesinar al viejo… Lily entre su marido y Severus Snape.

El comedor se quedó en silencio mientras los presentes tenían la vista fija en una niña que estaba parada en la puerta, con su séquito… Todos vieron a una niña pelirroja entrar al comedor, siendo escoltada por Malfoy, Nott, Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle. Su rostro era impasible, pero no desagradable. Se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin para ocupar su lugar en el centro de aquella mesa.

—¿Quién es ella, Severus?—Lily pregunto mientras que James parecía hacerse la misma pregunta.

—Raissa Rosier. La rosa de Slytherin.—Era un nombre bastante poético, los niños de otras casas le habían llamado así.

—Es realmente hermosa…

—Y letal, Lily. Ella no admite errores de nadie. A su alrededor sólo están los mejores y Crabbe y Goyle que son los matones del chico Malfoy.

—¿No tiene amigas mujeres?

—No. Las chicas de su edad no la soportan y dos de ellas están ciertamente vinculadas con Malfoy. Este pasa mucho tiempo con la heredera Rosier.—Lily observó desde lejos la mano de la niña. Allí había un reluciente diamante.

—¿Ya está prometida?

—Desde los dos años de edad. No se con quien. Pero nadie se atreve a cuestionarle nada. Ella es heredera de dos poderosas familias. Los Rosier que son oriundos de Francia y los Calleigh… Una muy antigua familia irlandesa. Ha sido preparada desde muy pequeña para ser la perfecta bruja sangre pura. Su abuela le enseña etiqueta y costumbres. Su madre también le enseña y créeme que digo la verdad cuando te digo que nadie quiere meterse en la vida ni el camino de Uxia Rosier. Ni con su hija.

—Se dice que la madre de Evan Rosier estaba en contra de esa unión…

—Lo estaba… Evan nunca a hecho caso a Amaranta. Uxia es muy persistente. Logró su propósito.—Snape habló tan bajo que James tuvo que prestar mucha atención.

—Es tan sólo una niña…

—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Raissa Rosier ha sido criada para ser la mejor. Nadie iguala sus notas. Ni la hija de muggles amiga de tu hija Camelia. Esa niña resiente a la heredera Rosier. Lo sé. Hubo un incidente en el tren por está razón. Con alguien como Draco Malfoy a su lado, podrás imaginar quien fue el perdedor. Raissa no hizo nada.

—Camelia siempre me escribe. Admira a esa niña…

—¿Y quien no? Debes admitir Lily, que esa niña no es una más del montón. Todas parecen ordinarias a su lado…

—Severus… Tu…

—Me ordenaron cuidar de ella, hasta el momento no ha necesitado protección de ningún tipo..—Dijo en voz muy baja.

—Entonces…. ¿Sabes quién es su prometido?—Snape asintió.

—No es algo que deba decirse así como si nada.

—Entonces, su prometido es peligroso… ¿Y dejaron a una niña comprometerse con alguien así?—Lily parecía repentinamente sombría.

—Nadie puede cuestionar la vidas de otros, Lily…

Severus Snape sabía que no debía hablar de aquello. Fijo su vista en la mesa de Slytherin cuando la niña se levantó sonriéndole a su ahijado, eso es algo que la chica no debería hacer. Si su señor fuera testigo de algo así… Merlín querido. Esa sola acción restaría la furia de su señor y más cosas aún… Severus estaba seguro que de saberlo, el Lord se pondría celoso. ¿De dónde había sacado algo tan bizarro? Se sabía que el señor oscuro era muy posesivo y ante sus ojos, Raissa Rosier ya era suya.

~●~HP

Raissa Rosier levitaba su equipaje fuera de la sala común de Slytherin. Los chicos aún estaban empacando sus pertenecías. Al entrar al comedor se encontró con las hermanas Potter, Granger y Weasley quien intentaba llamar la atención de Camelia.

—Raissa, ¿Lista para volver a tu casa?—Camelia preguntó.

—Si, sólo debo escoger mi equipaje para que no sea difícil cargarlo—Con un simple movimiento de varita, el gran baúl se encogió y la heredera Rosier pudo ponerlo en el bolsillo de su túnica—Listo.

—¿Vas a usar magia en tu casa para volverlo a su tamaño original?—Hermione Granger preguntó, su tono denotaba una severa amonestación por el uso indebido y superficial de la chica Rosier.

—¿Qué otro modo de hacerlo volver a su tamaño conoce, Granger?— La burla estaba tácita pero burla al fin y al cabo.

—No puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.—Dijo lista para citar uno de sus libros de textos.

—Es por eso que tenemos padres mágicos, Granger… Pero, tu no puedes saberlo, ¿Verdad?—Se burló Draco Malfoy —Después de todo, sólo eres una inmunda sangre sucia.

—Retira eso, Malfoy…

—Pensé que sólo era un comentario o una suposición, pero veo que tenías razón Malfoy…—Zabini se burló.—De verdad la comadreja ha encontrado a su pareja…

Camelia se tapó la boca para reprimir una carcajada. Granger y Weasley estaban indignados.

—Y quizás, ya no aspira a ser el futuro Lord Potter.—Theo Nott se burló—Mira que el traidor a la sangre es muy osado…

—Oh, Weasley mira quiénes están en la mesa de los profesores—Raissa dijo con malicia—Lily y James Potter. Me pregunto, ¿Qué pensarán ellos de tu idea?

Weasley se puso verde. Parecía repentinamente enfermo y acobardado. Raissa se rió con malicia. Era tan fácil atormenta a aquel Gryffindor.

—Raissa, querida… Sabemos que habría un duelo. Lord Potter haría pedazos a éste Weasley.—Nott se rió.

—Merlín lo quiera y los elimine a todos—Aportó Zabini.

—Y si sigue haciendo tales insinuaciones, podría hacerlo—Granger y Weasley parecían angustiados.

—Por supuesto. Ni se olviden de ciertas leyes. Camelia, querida ¿Tus padres no tienen un compromiso acordado para ti? Se que eso te salvaría de tener que soportar está terrible situación—Raissa sonrió conciliadora.

—Le preguntaré a padre…

—Mi mamá dijo que los Potter querían que sus hijas se enamoran no un compromiso impuesto—Los chicos se rieron.

—Admiro tu inocencia, Weasley—Raissa sonrió de lado—Ahora, debemos irnos… Camelia y Jasmine… Fue un gusto volver a verles.

Raissa Rosier sonrió de forma amable… Draco Malfoy tomó la mano de una desprevenida Jasmine y besó el torso de su mano.

—Espero volver a verle pronto, señorita Potter.—La niña Ravenclaw se sonrojo de forma violenta ante la atenta mirada de sus progenitores.

—Sigue soñando, Malfoy.—Draco Malfoy sonrió de lado.

—Mira que el trastorno Weasley está en su apogeo. Malfoy también puede querer ser el futuro Lord Potter—Granger dijo con veneno.

—Jasmine Potter puede convertirse en la futura Lady Malfoy—Refuto Zabini—Pero que puede saber una sangre sucia del significado de ser una Lady…

Los varones se burlaron de ella para seguir a la heredera Rosier.

—Ella es tan…—Camelia Chillo.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! Ella es una conocida hija de mortífagos—Ron habló indignado.

—¿Hija de mortífagos?—Camelia parecía escandalizada—Ellos te dicen traidor a la sangre… ¿Debo llamarte así también sólo por que te dicen así? Creo que estas entre nosotros pero lo único que te interesa es el dinero y status que el buen nombre Potter puede brindarte. Espero que te quede claro, antes muerta que casarme contigo…

Camelia siguió su camino seguida por su hermana. Weasley estaba a punto de ser hechizado.

Continuará.

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Y por sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo VII: Compromisos II.

Raissa bajaba del carruaje acompañada por sus compañeros de clases, siempre juntos excepto las otras chicas de primer año de Slytherin.

—¿Realmente quieres que esa chica sea tu futura esposa?—La pregunta vino de quien menos lo esperaban. Goyle miraba al heredero Malfoy esperando una respuesta.

—Estoy muy seguro, Goyle. Me voy a casar con esa chica.—Aseguró Draco con férrea determinación.

—Bueno, si las cosas son así… Tienes que preparar a Lucius para un futuro nieto pelirrojo—Crabbe habló sin pensar.

—Lily Potter es pelirroja, querido Draco.—Raissa sonrió de lado—Me gustaría saber la opinión de Lucius.

Draco se puso muy pálido… Las cosas que hacía por amor.

Fue un viaje relativamente tranquilo. Al llegar a la estación cada uno tomó un camino distinto.

~●~HP

Molly Weasley llegó esa misma mañana a la oficina del director.

—Molly querida, ¿A qué debo tú visita?—Dumbledore puso su mejor sonrisa conciliadora.

—Albus, me enteré de que los Longbottom quieren comprometer a su hijo con alguien… Ellos me aseguraron que no tenían intenciones de hacer algo así. Despreciaron a mi Ginny—Dijo conmocionada.—Y ahora quieren comprometer a ese niño con una bruja desconocida, ¿Qué haremos, Albus?

—No debiste presionar a los Longbottom ni a los Potter, Molly querida. Se que lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones pero tus decisiones no fueron las acertadas. La chica Potter desprecia a tu hijo—Molly se horrorizo, ¿Cómo es qué alguien podría despreciar a su Ronnie? Su bebé era un gran niño—Se que intentaste lo mejor. Pero tu hijo prácticamente gritó a todos que él sería el nuevo Lord Potter. La chica, Camelia Potter, entendió que sólo el título y fortuna son de su interés. Tienes que hacer que tu hijo ame a la heredera Potter… No sólo el título y fortuna, tiene que dejar de lado su amor por su futuro status social. Tiene que concentrarse más en la chica.

—¿Qué podemos hacer, Albus?—Molly parecía devastada. Su niño había cometido un pequeño error. Nada grabe y Albus parecía tan decepcionado.

—La joven Ginevra debe hacerse amiga de la heredera Potter. Debes hacer que se acerque a la niña. De Ginny depende la futura unión del joven Ronald con Camelia Potter…

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Entonces, Molly querida… Tendremos que recurrir a Hermione Granger.

—¿Realmente es necesario?—Molly no se sentía muy bien con esa chica cerca.

—Es mejor que dejes de lado tus sentimientos por esa muchacha. Por el bien mayor, debes aprender a tolerarla . Es muy cercana a Camelia Potter, has que el joven Ronald se acerque a ella. También Ginny deberá hacerlo. Si conseguimos que tu hijo se case con la chica Potter, tu hija tendrá un camino más fácil, incluso podrían ofrecer una dote—Molly sonrió ante la idea. Ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que su Ronnie tuviera existo.

~●~HP

Draco Malfoy había llegado a su casa hace un día ya… Y ahora se acercaba un momento muy importante. Su padrino estaba presente, sus padres…

—Padre, madre, padrino—Dijo muy serio… Los adultos estaban presentes ya se habían acostumbrado a los anuncios del joven heredero.—Ya he decidido quien deseo sea mi futura esposa.

—¿Quién es ella, hijo?—Narcissa estaba emocionada.

—Jasmine Potter, madre. Ella será mi futura esposa.

Severus Snape había quedado boquiabierto.

Lucius Malfoy escupió su bebida.

Narcissa fue la única que aquella idea no tomó por sorpresa.

—Es grandioso escuchar eso, hijo mío—Los hombres le miraron como si de repente Lady Malfoy tuviera dos cabeza en vez de una.

—¡Cissa!—Amonestó Lucius.

—Era algo obvio, esposo mío.—Narcissa respondió divertida.

—¿Cómo es eso?—Malfoy estaba repentinamente pálido. Luego se burló—¿Acaso Draco también quiere ser Lord Potter?

—Draco en sus cartas siempre nos habla de Raissa, pero ella es la prometida del Señor Oscuro y amiga de nuestro hijo desde que son pequeños. Habla de Camelia Potter y Hermione Granger que son Gryffindor y la última una sangre sucia, y Camelia el capricho del chico Weasley. Siempre habla de Jasmine y lo mucho que le gustaría tener más clases con Ravenclaw.—Narcissa dijo divertida—De las cuatro chicas, Jasmine Potter era la única aceptable y sin un compromiso, aún siendo mestiza.

—Pero… Pero…

—Padre, un Malfoy jamás balbucea—Dijo el joven heredero Malfoy dejando a su propio padre con la boca abierta—Y también es indignó de un Malfoy quedarse con la boca abierta.

Severus Snape se puso a reír. La situación era tan hilarante.

—Draco, ve a tu cuarto querido—Draco obedeció a su madre y se marchó.

—¿Lo escucharon?—Lucius dijo decaído.

—Será mejor que me marche—Murmuró el profesor de Pociones dirigiéndose de una forma rápida a la chimenea.

—Cariño, vamos a la habitación…—Lucius asintió aún atormentado por la declaración de su hijo.

Draco Malfoy de apenas once años, quería casarse con una mestiza.

Draco Malfoy quería casarse con Jasmine Potter.

Y ese pequeño Malfoy, el único heredero del linaje Malfoy, era muy persistente en su objetivo. No había vuelta atrás. El chico ya se había decidido. Se casaría con la hija menor de los Potter.

~●~HP

Los Potter habían ido a Hogwarts para llevarse a sus hijas desde el colegio. Lily y James Potter estaban preocupados por la reacción de su hija Camelia.

—Hija, sabes que desde principio de año nos inquietó que el chico Weasley afirmara a todos que él quería casarse contigo.—Camelia asintió.

—Nos impuso su presencia, a Hermione y a mi—Dijo un poco molesta.

—Cuando eras pequeña, Molly Weasley vino a hablar conmigo queriendo comprometerlos a un compromiso, entre tu y Ronald—Lily hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué?—Camelia comenzó a gritar—No, no y no. Yo no puedo estar comprometida con ese… Con ese chico. Tiene los modales de un puerco y… Y…

—Tranquila, Camelia. Le dijimos que no—James tranquilizó a la más temperamental de sus hijas.

—Y sucede que Molly Weasley también visitó a Alice y Frank Longbottom, su objetivo era prometer a su hija Ginevra con Neville Longbottom—Lily explicó con mucha calma.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen los amigos de Raissa?—Camelia quizá saber.

—¿Qué es lo que dicen, cariño?

—Que los Weasley sólo quieren nuestro dinero. Que Molly busca un matrimonio de oportunidad para sus hijos menores.

—También lo creemos, hija.—James habló intentando aparentar tranquilidad.—Es por ello, que tu madre y yo decidimos comprometerte con Neville Longbottom.

Camelia se quedó en shock. Jasmine, a su lado, apretó fuerte su mano.

—Pero el compromiso es para la protección de ambos. Queremos mantenerlos fuera del alcance de Molly Weasley y en especial de Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Y Jasmine? ¿Ella también debe comprometerse?—Quiso saber.

—Sólo tú, Camelia.—La chica asintió.

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con esto. Longbottom hace estallar siempre un caldero en Pociones.—Camelia se lamentó—¿No existe alguien más para comprometerme?

—No Hija, es por el bien de nuestra familia. El compromiso podría romperse, no va a ser para siempre—Aseguró James.

—Draco Malfoy quiere casarse con Jasmine… ¿También le conseguirás un prometido? Ella quiere huir de Malfoy. Muchos dicen que esa familia son mortífagos, leales al Señor Oscuro—James se rió.

—Creemos que tu hermana sabrá manejar a Malfoy. Imagino que Lucius Malfoy no va a agradarle tal idea.—Lily dijo a sus hijas.

—Camelia debes conocer a Neville Longbottom.

—¿Debo hacerlo?—Se quejó.

—Si, hija. Es tu deber conocer a tu prometido. Quien podría convertirse en tu futuro esposo.—Camelia asintió.

—Neville es muy tímido, papá.—se lamentó ella.

Y así fue como Camelia Potter supo sobre su compromiso con el heredero Longbottom. Desde Entonces, muchas cosas cambiarían.

~●~HP

Frank y Alice Longbottom fueron a buscar a su hijo en la estación. Esquivando a Molly Weasley y a su hija. La mujer quiso hablarles pero ellos hicieron oídos sordos a sus palabras.

—Hijo, es bueno tenerte en casa—Neville sonrió con pena. El chico era tímido desde pequeño.

—Padre, madre…

Luego se fueron a su casa.

—Hijo, queremos decirte que decidimos comprometerte con Camelia Potter.

—¿Qué? Pero ella en Hogwarts ni me habla—Dijo apenado—Ron Weasley dice que se va a casar con ella.

—Hijo, este compromiso es para protegerte a ti y a Camelia de los Weasley y de Dumbledore. Puedes anular el compromiso cuando seas mayor. A los 21 años.—Neville asintió conforme. Aquello no era por siempre.

~●~HP

Raissa Rosier al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo después de saludar a sus parientes fue ir a descansar. El viaje le había dejado exhausta.

Después de una ducha, cambio de ropa y un par de horas de sueño, la heredera Rosier se levantó para cenar algo ligero.

—Raissa, mañana debes ir a visitar a tu prometido—Decía Amaranta.—Tu padre debe acompañarte. Si te reúnes con nuestro Lord acompañada por uno de los hombres Rosier queda en claro que tienes un compromiso con él. Se que en las vacaciones de Yule no pudieron reunirse. Ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para conocer a tu futuro esposo.

—Sí, abuela.

—Sería adecuado que compartieras tu tiempo con él. Y que te mudaras unas semanas a la mansión del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Es eso prudente, abuela? Se que el es mi prometido, que es mi deber casarme con él… No se si estoy preparada para convivir con él—Raissa murmuró pensativo—No malinterpreten mis palabras, se que la orden oscura se está moviendo. No quiero ser una carga y molestia para él.

—Oh, mi nieta adorada. Eres tan considerable. Es una buena cualidad que el Señor Oscuro sabrá apreciar—Amaranta dijo satisfecha.

—Bien. Creo que tendré que preparar mi equipaje.—Raissa pidió permiso para retirarse.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Uxia miraba mal a su suegra.

—Madre, no debiste hacer algo así. Raissa no está preparada para convivir con él Lord. Ella es apenas una niña. Él podría ser demasiado intenso para alguien como ella.—Lord Rosier amonesto.

—Deben aprender a convivir, hijo. Su matrimonio sería desastroso de otro modo.—Decía Amaranta con convicción.—Mi nieta se va a desposar con un hombre difícil de tratar.

—Desde que Raissa es prometida del Señor Oscuro, usted no ha dejado de decir "Mi nieta esto, mi nieta aquello..."—Uxia siseo con veneno—Cuando antes ni siquiera podía referirse a ella como su propia sangre.

Un silencio tenso los envolvió. Uxia Rosier no era una mujer que se quedara callada, menos ante lo que refería a su hija.

—Se admitir un error…

—Claro, siempre que hay una persona ajena. Recuerdo muy bien sus palabras, señora. Espero que sepa que mi hija ni yo jugaremos a su juego. No somos su hijo ni su marido que siempre tuvieron que estar bajo sus órdenes y caprichos—Dijo molesta.

—Ya he hablado con nuestro señor…

—Veo que ya tiene todo planeado. Muy bien—Uxia se fue furiosa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, madre?—Evan estaba molesto—Esto sólo es un asunto que tenemos que arreglar Uxia y yo. ¿Por qué actuase a mis espaldas?

—Era necesario, hijo.—Una sonrisa jamás dejó sus labios.

Evan molesto dejó el tema por la paz. Odiaba cuando su madre hablaba en acertijos.

Él sabía que su esposa estaba más molesta que él. Uxia tenía un amor incondicional por Raissa. Esa pequeña era la vida de ambos.

~●~HP

Raissa Rosier estaba esperando a sus padres. Tenía puesta su capa de viaje, verde oscura, para verano y un vestido claro. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto mostrando sus rizos.

—Evan, nuestra hija ya está lista.—Uxia sonrió complacida.—Deja que me encargue de ese equipaje tuyo.

Uxia Rosier encogió el gran baúl.

—Tendremos que salir de las protecciones de la casa—Lord Rosier murmuró.

Caminaron durante cinco minutos hasta llegar al portón desde donde podrían aparecerse.

Uxia abrazó a su hija, Evan hizo lo propio con su esposa e hijas, para aparecerse frente a la mansión que ocupaba el Señor Oscuro.

Lucius Malfoy estaba esperando en la entrada.

—El Lord los está esperando.—Siseo saltándose los saludos propios de la cortesía y buena educación. Al parecer, Malfoy estaba molesto por el trabajo de Elfo doméstico que le habían asignado a hacer.

Raissa Rosier caminó por aquellos pasillos con calma, era la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar. Sus padres estaban custodiando cada paso que daba y esto le ponía un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

—Oh, aquí viene mi preciosa sobrina—Se burló Bellatrix Lestrange. Su madre había nacido siendo una Rosier, hermana menor del Lord Rosier anterior. Prima del Lord Rosier actual y por ende tía de la heredera de la fortuna Rosier.

—Bella, es tan agradable verte—Uxia lo dijo como si fuese todo lo contrario. Luego agregó—Querida, no tienes buena cara. ¿Acaso tu marido ha regresado a sus malos hábitos?

Bella miró con odio a la pelirroja, queriendo asesinarla.

—Bella, nuestro Señor te advirtió que debías comportarte—Malfoy advirtió.

Bellatrix lo hizo, aunque se comportará como una niña regañada.

Malfoy abrió dos grandes puertas para dejar pasar a la familia Rosier. Había una reunión.

Bellatrix pisó la capa de viaje de la niña haciéndola gemir de dolor, se había golpeado y este incidente había sido notado por el Señor Oscuro, quien puso sus ojos en la pequeña figura de su prometida que era asistida por sus padres.

—¡Bellatrix!—Hizo sobresaltar a todos los presentes.

—Maestro, yo sólo…—Él no le prestó atención y se levantó de su trono para acercarse a la joven Rosier.

Después de comprobar que estaba bien, el Lord se ocupo de guiar a su prometida a su lado. Gesto que enfureció a Bellatrix. Hizo que la joven se sentara en una silla-trono igual al suyo.

—Tu falta de respeto no puedo dejarla pasar por alto, Bella. Eres una de mis más leales seguidores pero la joven a la que atacaste por simples celos y con el fin de hacer quedar mal ante todos, no sólo es la heredera de una de las familias sangre pura más leales a la causa y a mi, también es mi prometida—Gruño furioso—Si le ofendes a ella, me ofendes a mi… Y una ofensa a mi es pagado con tu vida...

Bellatrix estaba de rodillas en el piso, esperaba su castigo. Ella odiaba a Raissa Rosier.

—Mi Señor le pido que no la castigue—Hubo un shock general, más por quien había hablado.

—¿La razón?—El señor oscuro miró a su prometida.

—Se que una ofensa a mi es una ofensa a usted también, mi señor. No me gustaría ser motivo de discordias entre usted y sus leales seguidores…—Raissa habló fuerte y Claro, con un matiz de pena en su voz. El Señor Oscuro se acercó a ella y una mano a su mejilla, con una suave caricia… Raissa cerró sus ojos y disfruto de la caricia, con sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la atómica mirada de los presentes—Mi Señor, sólo usted puede decidir.

Lord Voldemort era un hombre autoritario. Le gustaba torturar, maldecir. Le gustaba el poder y él conocimiento. Le gustaba saberse temido.

—Bella, le debes la vida a la joven Rosier… Recuérdalo muy bien, le debes tu vida a mi prometida—Bellatrix miró a la chica con un profundo odio.—Despedidos.

Los mortífagos fueron retirándose de a poco. Raissa miró a Bellatrix con burla. Esta se fue de prisa, Uxia Rosier pisó la túnica de la mujer que resbaló y terminó estrellándose contra el suelo, mientras el Señor Oscuro lo dejaba pasar. Él conocía la fama de Uxia Rosier y en definitiva, Bella tenía que agradecer que sólo le hiciera eso.

Un baúl apareció cerca del trono.

La sala quedó vacía salvo por dos personas, Lord Voldemort y Raissa Rosier.

—Deja el baúl en donde está y sígueme—Ordenó.

Raissa lo siguió en silencio, sin saber que decir. Después de varios pasillos llegaron a una habitación con grandes puertas.

—Éste será tu cuarto. Sólo se abre de dos formas, una es con Parsel y la otra es con tu anillo de compromiso. Lo acercas a la cerradura y podrás entrar. Lo mismo es para salir. Tiene un baño propio y la habitación se conecta con la mía a través de un tercer cuarto—Avisó, mientras el equipaje de ella aparecía cerca.—Intenta abrir la puerta.

Raissa lo hizo y observó una habitación muy lujosa, entró junto con su prometido.

—Es preciosa—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—La puerta a tu izquierda es el baño. La otra puerta es la que unirá nuestras habitaciones en el futuro—Raissa asintió—Ahora descansa. Pronto será la hora de la cena.

Ella se ocupó de desempacar. Un poco nerviosa, el Lord se había marchado. Observó sus libros y ropa, tenía tareas que debía hacer. Contuvo un suspiro.

Se recostó en la cama, tendría unos días muy ocupados por delante. Lo tomaría con calma, sería mejor así. Un paso a la vez. No se iba a torturar por cosas que aún no habían sucedido.

~●~HP

Los Longbottom estaban esperando a los Potter y a los testigos que debían firmar dicho contrato, tenían el contrato ya terminado. Había costado ponerse de acuerdo en algunos aspectos. Un posible matrimonio entre Neville Longbottom y Camelia Potter era una fuerte unión entre dos poderosas familias. Augusta Longbottom aprobaba aquella unión. Era incuestionable el beneficio que obtendrían.

Las presentaciones entre Camelia y Neville fueron algo tensas. El chico estaba nervioso, crecer con el temor de ser perseguido por un señor oscuro lo había atormentado toda su vida. Camelia era más extrovertida, la niña se desenvolvía ante las situaciones mejor de lo esperado, tenía presencia y el carácter necesario para o pagar la presencia de otros.

—¿Todos conforme con lo estipulado en el contrato?—Augusta quiso saber.

—Si, no tenemos cambios en cuanto al contenido.—James dijo seguro.

—Muy bien. Los niños deben firmar primero—Camelia tomó una pluma y firmó sin mirar nada más. Neville firmó un poco tembloroso.

—Ahora los padres. Deben firmar debajo de la firma de sus hijos—Lily firmó, luego James. Luego fue el turno de Alice y Frank Longbottom.—Luego los testigos.

Sirius Black y Augusta Longbottom firmaron cono testigos. Neville y Camelia se sobresaltaron por una leve unión de sus magias. El contrato había sido exitoso. Jasmine, por otro lado, sólo observaba todo en silencio.

—Una copia debe ser enviada al Ministerio de Magia, otra al banco y cada familia debe guardar una copia en su bóveda de seguridad y mantener una a su alcance. Deben ser seis copias del contrato.—Augusta hizo las copias y se encargó del resto, mientras se quedaba con el contrato original.

Después de la cena, Camelia, Jasmine y Neville se quedaron solos, los adultos así lo habían decidido, la menor de las hermanas Potter era la chaperona designada para la ocasión.

—Este es la biblioteca—Balbuceaba Neville nervioso.

—Es impresionante—Murmuró Jasmine.

—Claro, si eres un ratón de biblioteca—Camelia comentó mordaz, ganándose una mirada dura de su hermana.

—Podemos ir a los invernaderos… Tenemos cuatro, están divididos por plantas de las distintas estaciones, no existe ninguna planta que no encontrarás aquí.

—Sería genial si me interesara la botánica o herbolaría—Gasta Neville podía ver que su prometida se aburría.

—Entonces, será mejor volver.

Las chicas asintieron, Jasmine no dejaba de mirar mal a su hermana.

—¿Qué?—Camelia preguntó a la defensiva.

Jasmine sólo negó con la cabeza, resignada a las escenas de su hermana.

—No todo en la vida es ese atroz deporte que tanto te gusta—Le aclaró en voz baja.

—Te llevarías muy bien con Hermione, ¿Lo sabías?—Se burló.

—Nunca me pondría acostumbrar a tu amiga—Le aseguró con una mueca—Tampoco tengo que hacerlo.

Ya de regreso al salón, se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien qué decir ni hacer. Estaban escuchando las plásticas de los adultos.

La chimenea se encendió y de ella salió Albus Dumbledore, Lily entrecerró sus verdes ojos.

—Espero no llegar en un mal momento—Dumbledore dijo en tono afable.

—Para nada, Albus—Augusta murmuró—Estamos celebrando el compromiso de mi nieto y Camelia Potter.

Lily sonrió triunfal al ver la cara de sorpresa de Dumbledore, el disgusto impreso en aquellos ojos opacados por sus malos sentimientos e intenciones.

—Pensé que tendrían en cuenta a la niña Weasley—El director no pudo evitar el tono de reproche.

—Albus, no puedes hablar en serio—Augusta parecía escandalizada.—Ni siquiera la tuve en consideración.

—Camelia es la heredera de un título…

—¿Título que usted quiere para otro Weasley, director?—Lily le reprochó mordaz.

—Lily, querida muchacha… Creo que estás malinterpretado mis intenciones—Dumbledore parecía genuinamente desolado.—Camelia va a ser la futura Lady Potter, ella llevará el título…

—Según escuché, la heredera del título es Rose—Augusta replicó con veneno.—Aún no creo lo que les hiciste, Albus. Obligaste a que abandonaran a su primogénita y heredera. Hiciste que pensarán que era una squibs. Y tenía el mismo propósito con Jasmine. Tampoco pudiste mantener a Rose Yelina Potter protegida. ¿Cómo podemos confiarte a nuestros hijos?

—La pequeña Rose era un caso similar al de mi hermana, Augusta—Aseguró.

—¿De verdad?—Dumbledore se sintió poco a poco acorralado—Ariadna era una bruja, sólo que sufría de demencia por un ataque cuando era pequeña. Creo que fácil olvidas a las familias que fueron vecinas de la tuya antes de que tu padre fuera a Azkaban y te mudaras al Valle de Godric.

—Nos mintió—Dijo indignada Lily.—Esto lo confirma. Imagino que quiere los títulos y fortuna de las familias Potter y Longbottom para los Weasley que son sus fieles seguidores. ¿Luego qué? ¿Planea asesinarnos? No se lo voy a permitir…

—Albus es mejor que te marchas… Ya no eres bien recibido aquí.—Augusta le vio marcharse sin decir nada más.

~●~HP

Raissa Rosier había cenado con su prometido. La cena había pasado sin inconvenientes, el ambiente era tenso y ella sabía que no debía hablarle de cosas tan triviales como sus estudios. El trabajo del Señor Oscuro estaba fuera de las opciones.

—Acompáñame—Le ordenó.

La joven asintió y se apresuró a llegar hasta él para tomar su brazo de una forma tímida. Después de pasear en absoluto mutismo, llegaron a un jardín que ella nunca había visto.

—Éste es uno de los jardines, no el principal pero si él más privado—Raissa se soltó del brazo de su prometido. Observó con detenimiento. Había diversas plantas de jardín con flores, una fuente de agua que parecía natural pero se podía sentir la magia, a pesar de ser de noche el lugar estaba bien iluminado.

—Es hermoso… Es asombroso—Murmuró sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que lo es…—Raissa se sintió observada y de repente tuvo el presentimiento de que aquellas palabras no eran sobre el jardín.

Recuperó su timidez de forma rápida, ella podía jurar que escuchó al Lord suspirar. El Señor Oscuro se acercó a ella tomándole por sorpresa.

—¿Me tienes miedo?—Preguntó de forma inocente, ella temblaba de forma involuntaria.

—No, no es eso…—Aclaró.

—¿Entonces?—Quiso saber.

—Me siento nerviosa en su presencia, no se cómo actuar. Podría cometer un error como hoy… Juro que no quise hacerlo quedar como alguien débil ante sus seguidores, esa no fue mi intención—Se apresuró en aclarar.

—Nadie pensaría eso…—Aseguró con un tono de voz oscuro que hizo sonreír a la joven.

—Se que debo convertirme en su esposa…

—¿Quieres hacerlo?—Se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí.—Aseguró…

—¿Por qué?—Ella se sintió intimidada por sus preguntas.

—Se que… Yo…—Se sonrojo—Quiero poder conocerlo más. Y poder llegar a amarle como una mujer debe amar a un hombre. No es mi deber hacerlo, deseo hacerlo.

Un silencio los envolvió. Él sólo besó su mano para seguir un momento más en silencio.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá—Raissa sonrió feliz.

Se abrazó a él sin darse cuenta, dejando al Lord en shock. El Señor Oscuro no había sentido el calor de otro cuerpo en mucho tiempo. Su apariencia no ayudaba y a Bellatrix era mejor mantenerle muy lejos fuera de su cama, ese era un límite que nunca había cruzado. La mujer era obsesiva, una mala jugada y de por sí, ella quería ser su amante.

Se quedaron allí mucho tiempo, era una forma de poder llegar a conocerse, eso no quería decir que Raissa estuviese lista para ser la esposa de un señor oscuro.

Lord Voldemort sabía que debía llegar a enamorar a su prometida y con su apariencia no le ayudaba en nada. Tendría que pensar en algo más.

Continuará…

GRACIAS POR TODO.

Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Agradezco a las personas que se suman, leen, comentan y, agregan entre sus alerta y favoritos está historia.

Saludos.


	8. Chapter 8

. Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem / Harry y Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: En este capítulo encontrará menciones de abuso contra un menor, escenas y descripciones gráficas que podrían dañar la sensibilidad de lectores. No le hay muchos en la vida.

Capítulo VIII: Poción.

Albus Dumbledore estaba molesto, su plan de apoderamiento de las fortunas Potter y Longbottom era solo un sueño pasado. Más ahora con Camelia Potter y Neville Longbottom comprometidos. No puedo decirle algo así a Molly Weasley. El joven Ronald estaba mejorando sus modales o adquiriendo porque ese chico parecía un cerdo.

Sólo podría pensar en alguien que la ayudara en esta situación precaria: Hermione Granger.

Esperó cinco minutos después de tocar el timbre para que la puerta se abriera.

-Buen día, señor Granger-Saludó lo más cordial posible.-¿Se encuentra su hija? Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

-Pase, mi hija se encuentra en su cuarto. Ya le aviso que usted viene a ser el señor Granger fue a buscar a su hija.

Poco tiempo antes de que la niña bajara a hablar con el director, con un pantalón holgado y UBA camisa de hombre, demasiada grande para la niña; cosa que Albus Dumbledore dejó pasar. Las alarmas saltaron en su cabeza pero el simplemente lo dejó pasar. Como siempre lo hizo. El bien común era el suyo propio.

-¿Mi niña, te encuentras bien?

-Muy bien, director. ¿Necesitas hablar conmigo? -Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Vine a hablar de algo ... ¿Quieres asegurar tu futuro en el mundo mágico, señorita Granger? -Dijo tentativo.

-¿A qué se refería? -Ella era inteligente, Albus le concedía eso.

-Los nacidos muggle como tú no hijo bien vistos por algunos sectores en nuestro mundo. Te regazco prestigio y poder ... Cuando llegue el momento en que puedas alejarte de aquí y lo hagas todo con tiempo que has tenido soñada y aún más ...

-¿Qué debo hacer? -Era una pregunta recurrente en la vida de la niña, más con un padre abusivo.

-Tienes que hacer una amiga de Ginevra Weasley, de su hermano Ronald y hacer convivir con Camelia Potter. Si lo consigues, te daré otra orden. Tienes hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.-Le advirtió.

-No se arrepentirá de mi, señor-Aseguró de inmediato.

"No te pierdas más de tu tiempo, estoy seguro de que tienes cosas que hacer" Hermione la muerta desesperada, pero no te atreves a decir nada y Dumbledore lo notó-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, mi niña?

-No señor.-Se apresuró un respondedor.

-Bueno, mi niña ... Yo me retiro.

-Hasta pronto, director ...

Él se fue y ella regresó al infierno que vivía en ese cuarto de huéspedes.

~ ● ~ HP

Un nuevo año escolar escolar, todo iba muy bien. Y Molly estaba poniendo en espera sus hijos menores.

-Ginny, cariño ... Debes acercarte al chico Longbottom ...

-Si, mami-Murmuró feliz de la vida-Yo seré Lady Longbottom.

-Así se habla, cariño.-Molly elogió su determinación. Ginevra Weasley había creído que se casaría con Neville Longbottom.

Los gemelos se rieron, Molly les miró mal. Ellos eran su mayor decepción.

-Ronnie, cariño-La voz de Molly se volvió más melosa.-Este año debes acercarte a Camelia Potter. Se que antes era imposible pero se lo que harás mejor.

-Si, mamá ...

-Recuerda que tu serás el futuro Lord Potter ...

Los gemelos pusieron sus ojos en blanco. Estaban cansados del pseudo Lord Potter y de la pseudo Lady Longbottom.

~ ● ~ HP

Camelia y Jasmine se encontraban despidiéndose de sus padres, ambos escucharon los consejos de su madre que decía que no debía relacionarse con los Weasley menores y que estaban lejos del director.

Las hermanas Potter se despidieron y subieron en el tren en busca de un lugar cómodo para ambas.

-Camelia, te estuve buscando.-Hermione Granger entró ignorando a Jasmine-Ven conmigo, comparando el lugar con Ron y Ginny Weasley.

-Me quedaré aquí, gracias-Le dijo con una mueca.

—Ya la escuchaste, vete con los Weasley… No eres necesaria aquí—Jasmine le dijo sonriendo con falsedad.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada llena de veneno para luego marcharse no muy lejos de allí…

—¿También te pareció extraño eso?—Camelia preguntó con fastidio.

—Granger es extraña, Camelia. Déjala, creo que ama al Weasley perdedor—Jasmine se levantó de su lugar para salir al pasillo—Ya regreso.

Camelia sólo asintió.

Jasmine se encontró de frente con Raissa Rosier y otros Slytherin…

—Sí buscas a Camelia, ella está en el compartimiento del que salí—Raissa se sorprendió, ella se sorprendió por el comportamiento de la chica.

—Gracias—Murmuró.

Jasmine siguió su camino furiosa por algún motivo desconocido.

—Síguela, Draco.—Ordenó.—Lleva a Vicent y Gregory contigo.

—Bien…

Raissa Rosier se quedó con Nott y Zabini.

—Camelia, ¿Cómo estás, querida?—Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

~●~HP

Jasmine no se dio cuenta de que tres chicos le seguían. A un par de metros se encontraba la causante de toda su furia, estaba sola. Le tomó del brazo de forma violenta y la sacudió. Hermione Granger estaba en shock, asustada fijó su vista en su atacante.

—¿Quién te crees para tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden?—Siseo.

—No se de qué me hablas. Y suéltame—Exigió.

—Me refiero a querer que Camelia-quien se supones es tu amiga-se junte con Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué te prometieron?—Se burló.

—No se de que me hablas. Un ataque de esto es castigado con una expulsión, y…—Jasmine se rió.

—Estamos en un tren, no en Hogwarts—Sonrió de lado—Pero, no te detengo… Ve y diles que te ataque. ¡Hazlo! Y prepárate para ver a Camelia desaparecer… Perderás todo lo que se supone, te prometieron. Si yo me voy, mi hermana también.

—Eres despreciable…

—Granger, soy una Potter. Y no tienes idea de la sangre que corre por mis venas—Jasmine sonrió—Recuerda, no intentar juntar a Camelia con Ronald ni Ginevra Weasley. Piensa mejor en tus lealtades, cariño. Medita quien es más despreciable… ¿Yo por proteger a mi hermana o tu que quieres vender a tu mejor amiga?

Jasmine se marcho para volver a su lugar… Se encontró con los tres Slytherin de frente:

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—Quiso saber.

-Potter, por las dudas no ha visto el carrito de golosinas ... Quiero llegar a una segunda ración de ranas de chocolate antes de que se termine-Draco se preparó inocente para luego mirar la chica de Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? -No escondió lo ofendida que estaba.

-Merlín, Potter ... Mejoras con la edad -Jasmine se sonrojo-Sí, una digna futura esposa mía, eso eres.

-Piérdete, Malfoy-La chica estaba molesta.

-Hace mucho que él quedó perdido en esa bella sonrisa tuya, mi flor ...

-Hablas como un vulgar muggle ...

-¿What? Yo no hago tal cosa, Potter. Un Malfoy nunca es vulgar y puede compararse con un simple muggle. Sólo quiero conquistarte ...

Jasmine se marchó dejando a Draco Malfoy con una boba sonrisa muy impropia de él.

Crabbe y Goyle miraban al heredero Malfoy desconcertados, ¿Quién era este y qué había pasado con el Draco Malfoy?

~ ● ~ HP

-Camelia, vi que Jasmine se encuentra un poco molesta, ¿Ha llegado algo? -Camelia asintió.

-Hermione vino y quiso llevarme con los Weasley-Raissa le pidió una muda explicación-Quiso que dejara una jazmín y fuera con ella al compartimiento en el que la encuentra con Ronald y Ginevra Weasley.

-Comprendo, quizás este interesada en ese chico ... -Supuso insegura.

-No lo creo, Raissa. Weasley quiere ser el próximo Lord Potter y su hermana creció con la idea de ser Lady Longbottom ... -Raissa no pudo contener una mueca de desagrado.-Pienso igual que tú ... Nunca me relacionaría con Ronald.

-No conozco a Ginevra Weasley ... Se que debes cuidarte, querida. Si quien se cree que es tu mejor amiga quiere juntarte con los chicos menores Weasley, no puedes confiar en ella. Granger sabe de las intenciones de los Weasley. Dijo convenciendo a la niña.

-Ella no es mi amiga de verdad, lo comprendo. Pensé que era diferente. Mi madre es nacida muggle, fuerte y leal ... Quise suponer que Hermione era igual.

-Granger es leal a sí misma-Interrumpió Jasmine.

-Supongo que existen personas así ...

-Ofrece una Hermione, ¿Cómo fue tu verano, Raissa? -Camelia quiso sabre expectante.

-Pasé un par de semanas en Francia, antes de eso me quedé en casa de mi prometido, Camelia abrió sus ojos.

-¿Te dejaron quedarte con él? ¿De verdad? -Raissa asintió-Entonces es seguro que debes casarte con él.

-Mi compromiso es irrompible. No lo puedo deshacer y tampoco quiero hacerlo-Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Pero eso es injusto ... Uno debería casarse por amor y no por contrato ... Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco.

-Disculpa a mi hermana, ella aún piensa que tres cigüeñas nos dejaron en la puerta de nuestra casa ...

-¿Tres? -Draco interrumpió la conversación.

-Sí, Camelia de niña fue hiperactiva ... -Mintió con descaro. Muy pocos fueron los que conocieron la existencia de la niña mayor de los Potter. Rose era uno de los secretos mejor guardado del mundo mágico. Pocos sabían que Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh también lo era.

-Eso no es verdad-Se defendió la otra niña-Fueron tres porque tú venías con una biblioteca incluida ...

Ambas se miraron desafiantes para luego reír.

Los Slytherin se escogieron de hombros y hicieron una cuenta que nada había pasado.

-¿Y cómo fue tu estadía en esa casa?

-Muy informativo. Según mi abuela, era una época en la que conviviéramos unos días, así que poco a poco nos adaptamos al otro. Dijo sonriendo. Madre no era la misma opinión pero aceptó. Casi se muda conmigo.

Las chicas rieron ...

-Es bueno que te lleves bien con quien ser a tu esposo ...

-Y Jasmine puede seguir ese consejo y llevarse bien conmigo-Draco aportó.

-En tus sueños ...

-Podría ser más que en mis sueños ...

-Draco, un Malfoy nunca hostiga a una dama ...- Raissa le recordó.

-No a una dama, si a Potter-El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

~ ● ~ HP

Ginevra Weasley había creído amando la idea de que ella se convertía en Lady Longbottom y no amando a quien se suponía que debía ser su futuro esposo.

Hermione Granger se presentó ante ellos hablándoles claro, le dijo que el profesor Dumbledore le pidió el pedido para que Camelia Potter se acercara a ellos. Poco después de eso, demostró ser una inútil. Camelia al parecer no le agradaba la idea de que Ron se convirtió en su esposo.

Su hermano todavía quería creer que tenía una oportunidad. Estaba claro que no era así ... Camelia se llevaba bien con los Slytherin de segundo año. Ginny pensó que ella pronto caería en malos pasos.

Por otro lado, el heredero de los Longbottom parecía un objetivo más accesible. Ella había idealizado al perfecto Gryffindor ... Alicia y Frank habían estado en Gryffindor, eran valientes, así que demostraron al enfrentar tres veces al-que-no-debería-ser-nombrado. Su hijo tenía que estar en Gryffindor. Su imagen del esposo perfecto cuando vino abajo cuando estaba lejos de un adolescente regordete, que tenía un horrible sapo de mascota, era despistado, tan temeroso como una gallina ... Su desagrado fue evidente para Ron, quien no dejó pasar la oportunidad de decirle que tiene a un troll por esposo.

Neville Longbottom era mugre en su zapato y Ron era basura debajo del zapato de Camelia Potter. Sonrió de lado, imaginando a Camelia Potter con media docena de hijos… Y ella, ella sería una Lady con un solo hijo y un amante de su agrado cuando llegara el momento. No soportaría en su cama a un tipo como Longbottom.

Ginny era una niña que había sido instruidas por su madre desde pequeña para que fuera tomando conciencia de las artimañas de las que podría valerse para conseguir sus propósitos.

Observó a las hermanas Potter acompañando a una tercera niña con el uniforme de Slytherin. Un grupo de chicos le seguían como si de repente ellas fuesen las reinas de todo Hogwarts. Ginny sintió envidia. Aquellas tres estaban rodeadas por algunos de los herederos de grandes fortunas y eran jóvenes que también provenían de familias igualmente acaudaladas.

-Dicen la rosa de Slytherin. Una niña asegurada en un tono neutro para después de burlarse. Es como comparar a Afrodita con Medusa. Una ninfa con un troll. No sólo es la Rosa de Slytherin, es la Rosa de Hogwarts. Tú la mala hierba del lugar ... No se puede esperar nada más de una Weasley.

Ginny, sus ojos escogidos, un punto de vista ... Aquélla niña era muy cruel, ella no había hecho nada. El grupo de niños de primero se rió de ella.

-Tenemos que irnos, Tori-Dijo otra.

-Deja a la traidora a la sangre y sus sueños de grandeza, Astoria. Se acerca la selección.-Una niña más se acercó a ellas.

Ginny les vio irse, sin duda que las niñas eran sangre pura elitistas. Se siente furiosa. Le demostraría que Slytherin tenía una Rosa, Gryffindor también podría hacerlo. La pobre e ingenua pelirroja pensó que la vez fácil pero no sería así. Ni siquiera sabía la razón por la que decían "La Rosa" a Raissa Rosier. En su bote para cruzar el lago solo una niña rubia con la vista perdida le acompañaba. Al parecer, nadie quería otro Weasley cerca. Ni siquiera los sangre sucia ni mestizos.

~ ● ~ HP

Raissa se envió a su lugar para ver la selección de casas. Estaba intrigada por los nuevos alumnos. Y quería ver cómo era la chica Weasley.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley-Draco dejó escapar su risa, Crabbe y Goyle le imitaban.

-¡Gryffindor!

Raissa Rosier contuvo un bufido. Hasta Dumbledore aplaudió a la chica. No lo había hecho antes por nadie.

-No es la gran cosa- Nott dijo a su izquierda.

-Y pensar que querían casar un Longbottom con esa cosa. Ahora siento pena por Longbottom-Draco, a su derecha, se burló.

-No mares crueles, Draco-Raissa tenía un tono de voz burlón.

-Un Malfoy puede ser cruel si es necesario. Y mi opinión es realista-Dijo como todo niño mimado.

Hubo risas discretas. Nada que otros notarán.

~ ● ~ HP

Camelia estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando Hermione Granger volvió a acercarse y no venía sola.

-Camelia, vi que eres amiga de la chica Rosier ...

-Rissa es increíble. Es la chica perfecta. Notas perfectas, heredera Rosier, amada por toda su casa. No tengo dudas del porqué le llaman La rosa de Slytherin.-Dijo entusiasmada.

-No es nada del otro mundo. Como existe una Rosa en Slytherin puede existir una Rosa en Gryffindor-Aseguró Ginevra Weasley-Existen muchas chicas pelirrojas.

-Su cabello ayuda pero no le dicen así por eso. Raissa significa Rosa. Y nadie podrá igualar a ella. Nunca-Dijo tajante.-Y en Gryffindor existe más de una niña con un nombre de flor.

-Creo que exageras un poco con ella-Ronald habló-Es solamente otra hija de mortífagos ...

-Y para ellos tú eres un traidor a la sangre, Weasley.-Dijo tajante.

-Son seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ... Estás ciega y no quieres más-Trató de convencerla-El profesor Dumbledore, él ...

-Escúchame bien, Weasley. No lo volveré a repetir. - Su varita estaba apuntando al cuello del otro niño-Mi familia más pequeña al lado de Albus Dumbledore que lejos de él. Y nosotros estamos intentando recuperar lo que nos arrebató. Tú amado Dumbledore no es mejor que Voldemort ante nuestros ojos. Es más, tu amado director no es persona grata para nosotros. Voldemort nos hizo menos daño que él ...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Ginevra parecía escandalizada.

-Si tienes dudas, ve y pregúntale lo que nos hizo a la familia Potter ... ¿Te prometió ser Lady Longbottom? -El burló-Neville tiene una promesa, por decisión de sus padres.

-Eso no es posible ... El profesor Dumbledore ...

-¿Crees que Dumbledore tiene el poder para deshacer un contrato que puede arrebatar una o más vidas? -Sonrió de lado.-Y Ronald, ¿Aún sigues creyendo que puedes ser Lord Potter? ¿Crees que seré tú amuleto de buena suerte? Eso nunca. Antes de mi suicido Tu ni tu madre pondrán mano en la fortuna de los Potter, lo juro.

-Camelia, estás siendo injusta ...

-¿Y de repente, este Weasley me ama? Hermione es una chica muy inteligente pero sí una figura de autoridad que dice que el sol es negro, que Merlín es mujer y Arturo es Lancelot, que creo que porque esa persona lo dijo. Gruño perdiendo control total de sí misma. No todo está en un libro, hasta Jasmine sabe eso. ¿Qué quieres de mi, Granger? De verdad, comienza a pensar que eres todo menos mi amiga. ¿Estás conmigo o con los que quieren tomar lo que a mi familia?

Hermione mantuvo silencio. Se siente incapaz de renunciar a algo que podría tener por una simple amistad. Camelia Potter fue un objetivo, debía usar a la chica. Ella debía hacer que la heredera Potter se acerque a los Weasley.

-Tu silencio habló por ti. Puedes seguir con tu mantra, repite que solo importas tú. Yo haré lo mismo-Advirtió-Cuando llegue el momento, solo importare yo.

Camelia se fue. Granger se quedó en shock. Lo había arruinado

-Debemos decirle al profesor Dumbledore ...

-Aún no.-Dijo de forma autoritaria-Dejaremos pasar un par de días, luego yo hablaré con el profesor. Ustedes tienen que hacer su papel. Ginevra intenta acercarse a Longbottom, Ronald es mejor que te mantengas alejado de Camelia. Yo lo voy a solucionar.

Los hermanos Weasley aprendieron que a la chica Granger le gustaba mandar. Quizás ella no esté hecha para este tipo de gobierno mágico, ni para ciertas ideologías y costumbres que rechacen la forma tajante. En fin, Granger era de utilidad por ahora.

~ ● ~ HP

Dos meses después, Camelia no había cambiado su opinión, la mantenía. Hablaba con su hermana y en ocasiones con Raissa Rosier. Hermione estaba desesperada. Sólo entonces recurrió al director.

-Señor, Camelia tomó una mala sugerencia de acercarse a los Weasley. No me habla, intente acercarme pero es imposible.

Dumbledore sonrió conciliador Había notado que la chica no era tan brillante como pretendía hacer creer a todos. Ella recitaba la memoria pero en la práctica era un fracaso.

-Lo notó, señorita Granger. Es por eso que tendrá que darle esto a la señorita Potter.-Puso en el escritorio una opción de un azul eléctrico.

-Eso es en contra de las normas institucionales ... No puedo hacerlo ...

-Estas obrando por el bien común, mi niña. Camelia y su familia están confundidos. Necesitamos que ellos regresen al buen camino. Que regresen a la luz.-Dijo comiendo un caramelo de limón-Sí Camelia regresa primero, sus padres lo hacen.

Granger asintió. Los Potter regresaría al lado del director y ella tendría un lugar en ese mundo. Un lugar seguro.

-Ellos regresarán, director.-Aseguró con firmeza.

-Esto es lo que harás ...

~ ● ~ HP

Hermione sonreía triunfal. Había conseguido, gracias a cierta poción, que Camelia aceptara la invitación de ir a su casa. Incluso Lily y James Potter no han visto inconvenientes en ello. Jasmine sí. Lo resolvió invitándole a ir, sabiendo que la chica se negaría.

Era el día de ir a casa por vacaciones de Navidad. Camelia estaba emocionada con la idea de ir al mundo muggle pero su mente estaba nublada y bajo un fuerte brebaje de compulsión.

Los Potter habían adquirido prendas de "muggles normales" según el padre de la chica ... Ropa que tenía costado una fortuna ... Hermano Granger estaba celosa. Ella nunca podría tener algo así ... Sólo en sueños.

Su madre fue a la estación por ellas. Catriona Granger era dentista al igual que Charles Granger. Por suerte este no estaba en casa, estaba fuera por una semana. Hermione estaría fuera de su alcance. Se sintió una salva.

En su posesión el traslador que la llevaría a casa de los Weasley, junto a una invitación de último momento. Ahora Camelia era dócil, fácil de tratar. Esa misma tarde, ella activa el traslador que le llevaría a casa de los Weasley. Pasaría por primera vez una Navidad en el mundo a la que realmente pertenecía.

Había preparado todo antes de usar el traslador, Hermione no tenía intenciones de volver a su casa. No quería estar allí cuando su padre regresara.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la casa de los Weasley supimos las razones por las que la matriarca quería desesperadamente la fortuna Potter y Longbottom. La casa parecía no tener forma No sabía cómo sigue de pies.

-¿Cómo es tu casa, Camelia? -Preguntó mientras se acercaban a la casa amorfa.

-Tenemos muchas, los Potter son descendientes de familias muy poderosas que hicieron crecer la fortuna familiar-Murmuró en trance. Hermione sintió más envidia. Ella no tenía nada.

-Es bueno saberlo. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas: cuando estuve a la altura de la puerta, Molly apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-Estaba esperándolas, es bueno saber que ya está aquí-Sonrió al ver a la chica Potter. Era una suerte que ahora tenía en casa solo a sus dos pequeños tesoros. Ron y Ginny que aún seguían durmiendo. Sus otros hijos estaban en Hogwarts o en el extranjero trabajando.

-Es bueno verle, señora Weasley-Camelia estaba en silencio.-Camelia, saluda a la señora Weasley.

-Señora-murmuró.

-Pasen, el desayuno ya está listo.-Se apresuró a entrar en la casa.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando al entrar se encontró con la escoba y trapeador limpiando el piso y algunos muebles. La señora Weasley había desaparecido las escaleras arriba para despertar a sus hijos. Quince minutos después viene a acompañar a Ginny y Ron, aún somnolientos. La mesa se llenó de comida, Hermione ordenó una Camelia comer su desayuno.

Para alguien como Hermione Granger esa escena era ideal. Una comida caliente, una madre amorosa, niños disfrutando de su entorno y sin temor ... Sin un hombre que atiende a los demás y aprovechándose de ellos.

-¿Y papá? -Ginny quiso sabre, Hermione se sobresalto.

-En una redada del Ministerio a la casa de los Malfoy.

-¿Eso está permitido? -Hermione quiso sabre.

-Si, busca artículos prohibidos, malditos con magia oscura.-Molly dijo complacida por el interés de la niña.

-Y los Malfoy hijo oscuros, puristas de sangre-Advirtió Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Los Rosier también?

-También, se dice que el anterior Señor Rosier era del círculo interno de los Mortífagos. Que era cercano al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ...

-¿Por qué el Ministro no hace nada?

-Es un secreto a voces, nunca irá a un ministro en contra de que sí lo tenga en el poder.-Molly dijo confidente.-Alastor Moody aseguró asesinar a Evan Rosier Sr. También a Abraxas Malfoy. El Ministerio nunca pudo probar nada.

-¿Por qué? -Granger estaba hambrienta de conocimiento.

-Ninguna marca se encontró en su cuerpo, ni en sus familiares cercanos. La teoría de ser asesinado en el campo de batalla perdió credibilidad y su muerte fue una producción que fue producida por una enfermedad mágica, Viruela de Dragón.-Hermione parecía escandalizada.

-Raissa Rosier es conocida como "La Rosa de Slytherin", todas las respectivas versiones, como una costumbre común entre ellos. Nadie hace nada para ofender a la chica.-Dijo Ginny celosa.

-Un chico que habló mal de ella apareció herido de gravedad ... -Ron confirmó.

-Deberías cuidarte de ellos, Hermione querida.

La chica temía que tuviera que cuidarse no solo de los Slytherin.

~ ● ~ HP

Una Hermione le había costado adaptarse a la presencia de Arthur Weasley. Era desconcertante para alguien como ella, era un hombre siendo amoroso con una hija, no lo que era su padre hacía ella ... Su padre y algunos amigos de este. Reprimió un escalofrío.

Pasada la Navidad, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la poción en su casa. Ella tiene que regresar y su padre ya esta allí.

-Señora Weasley, debo regresar a mi casa. Olvidé la poción que el profesor Dumbledore me dio para Camelia. El efecto está por pasar.-Molly asintió.

-Es una pena, Hermione querida. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? -Nerviosa se apresuró a rechazar idea.

-No es necesario, señora Weasley -Trato de convencerse más a sí misma que a la bruja mayor.-Sólo necesitaría un traslador.

-El que te puede dejar regresarte al último lugar en donde estuviste ...

-En mi cuarto ...

-Así es querida mía-Hermione asintió.

Uso del traslador para un cuarto, el cual estaba hecho un desastre. Sus libros esparcidos por el suelo, ropa tirada, el contenido de los cajones de su armario y mesita de luz, sus frazadas también en el suelo, el colchón fuera de lugar. Hermione quiso llorar. Sería imposible encontrar algo ahí.

La poción estaba en su mesita de luz. Buscó y buscó para poder encontrar la poción. No estaba en ningún lugar.

-Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -Hermione estaba buscando la posición debajo de la cama, se hizo al escuchar la voz de su padre. La toma por los pies y el tiro de ella. Traje de un par de amigos pensando que estarías en casa.

Hermione negó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería eso. No ... Había dejado caer el traslador. Y no estaba en su alcance.

-Y ahora están con tu madre-Hermione se congeló.

-No, papá ... No puedes hacer esto-Rogó llorando mientras su padre le mostraba la poción que estaba buscando.

-¿Esto es lo que buscas? Te lo daré siempre y cuando me obedezcas-Advirtió.

-¿Qué debo hacer, papá?

-Venir conmigo ...

(SI ERES SENSIBLE NO LEAS EL SIGUIENTE CONTENIDO. ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITAS. VIOLACIÓN. UN MENOR CON UN ADULTO. DUDOSO CONSENTIMIENTO. SEUDOINCESTO. ESTÁN DEBIDAMENTE ADVERTIDOS)

Ella le siguió, pudo escuchar gemidos del cuarto de sus padres, vio su madre con dos hombres. Se llevó la mano a su boca para tapar un gemido de horror.

-Se que te gusta observar, Hermione.-Dijo en el oído en un susurro.

Hermione retuvo sus lágrimas, cuando quien se suponía era su padre, la hija de un modo indebido, se maldijo en voz baja. Llevaba falda.

-Vamos a ese hombre al que tu madre le hace una mamada, es Vernon. Mi buen amigo Vernon quería conocerte, Hermione-Charles acariciaba su clítoris. Hermione gimió y él se rió quitándose los pantalones. ¿Te excitas viendo a tu madre así?

-¡No! -Él volvió a reír de forma cruel.

-Yo sí, más si tú estás presente.-Charles se restregó contra Hermione, estaba tan excitado. Ella lo notó mientras que el hombre rasgaba su ropa interior.

Hermione estaba excitada, Charles tomó una de sus manos para que ella lo masturbara. El hombre gruñón en su oído, estaba desesperado, además de la mano del adolescente, separó de forma brusca para piernas para penetrarla en una sola estocada. La chica gritó, sin llamar la atención de los otros tres en la cama.

Charles embistió una y otra vez, Hermione olvidó todo como solía pasar siempre, Charles era intenso a la hora del sexo. A ese hombre le gusta los juegos, juegos perversos.

-¡M-me vengo! -Advirtió ella mientras Charles salía de su vagina.

-Aún no, Hermione. Aún no.

La tomó en sus brazos para hacer que ella rodeara la cabeza del cuerpo con las piernas y la sostuvo por las extremidades inferiores, Hermione se abrazó de su cuello por instinto para unir sus labios en un beso demandante. Charles estrelló sin miramientos a la adolescente contra la puerta, ella dejó escapar un gemido de dolor en medio del beso. El hombre se rió dejando su boca ...

-Abre tus ojos, Hermione-Ordenó.

Ella lo hizo, tenía una vista perfecta de la cama y de tres cuerpos unidos ... Charles volvió a penetrarla ...

-No cierres tus ojos. Mira a Catriona. Mira a Vernon y ya conoce a Brendan. Susurró un oído con respiración entrecortada. Mira a los amantes de tu madre ... ¿Lo quieres así? ¿Me dejaras ver?

Hermione only gimió por las duras embestidas, sus ojos fijos en un hombre-morsa y en Brendan, el jefe del hospital en donde trabajaba su padre cuando no atendía en su consultorio particular. Escucha los sollozos y gemidos de su madre al ser embestida de forma ruda por aquellos dos. Era un hombre que sabía que una vez más se excitaba al ver su madre tener sexo, pero no tanto como lo furioso que se sentía al ver por primera vez cuando sus padres tenían sexo hace un año para la misma fecha. Sintió celos de su propia madre. Charles se había reído de ella ...

-Hermi ... Amor, estás tan deliciosa.-Alabó.-Sigue así, míralos. Disfrutan tanto como nosotros, mi amor.

Ella cerró su boca, no quería decir nada, no quería pedir más de eso. El era su padre. Padre al cual servía como un objeto sexual. Como una mujer de la vida, siempre dispuesta. Charles salió de ella para hacer que la chica se bajara y se acercara a los pies de la cama.

-Sostén de allí-Le ordenó.

Volvió a penetrarla, su cuerpo se arqueó y quedó con una vista perfecta de partes íntimas que estaba obligada a ver. El acto en sí ... Charles volvía a ser rudo. Más que antes. La sostenía por las caderas, arqueaba un poco por detrás Embestiendo de forma rápida ... la chica sollozaba y gritaba, un prohibido placer se apoyó de ella. Hermione se corrió, apretando el miembro de Charles que solo se podía usar para embestidas más y se vino dentro de ella.

Hermione cayó a los pies de la cama, el pequeño espacio libre que tenía, con Charles aún dentro de ella que sostenía sus caderas en alto.

Continuará.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Sobre Hermione... Bueno, ella será diferente. Veremos que es muy fuera de su personaje. No sólo eso... Es una niña que es una víctima de abuso de parte de este hombre que no es su padre. Ella lo ve como uno. Y es lo único que Hermione conoce. La amas o la odias. Pero, ella está condicionada por su entorno. Sin una salida. Y más de uno va a aprovecharse de ello.

No estoy a favor de los abusos de distintas índole. Repudio este comportamiento. Y me parece inaceptable.

No sabía si cambiar esa parte. Una amiga dijo que lo dejará así. Ya que de lo había escrito así.

No tengo nada planeado. Las ideas surgen mientras escribo.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	9. Chapter 9

Al publicar este capítulo y cuando quise leerlo, me Di cuenta fe que algunas palabras estaban cambiadas, frases cambiadas y fuera de contexto. Espero que al volver a publicar este capítulo este problema se solucione.

Ya veré lo que hago.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: En este capítulo encontrarás menciones de abuso contra un menor, escenas y descripciones gráficas que podrían dañar la sensibilidad de lectores. No leas si estás escenas pueden causar algún daño.

Capítulo IX: Poción. Parte II.

Raissa había pasado su descanso entre la mansión Rosier y la mansión del Señor Oscuro. En solsticio de invierno ayudó a su madre a preparar un ritual. Según le había dicho, ese ritual les uniría más a sus parejas. El compromiso los hacía ver cómo una pareja nueva, que necesitarían del otro y que el efecto tardaría en llegar pero ocurriría. Uno necesitaría saber del otro, verse 7 cierto tiempo.

Raissa no sabía qué pensar, ese ritual había unido más a sus padres. No notó ningún intento del Lord por tenerle cerca. Cada uno hizo aquello por iniciativa propia. Sabía que sus padres se amaban. Su abuela había participado pero con un enfoque diferente. Agradecer a la magia misma por tantos años de vida.

La joven se puso a ver rituales arcaicos, descripciones y usos. Uno en particular llamo por completo su atención. Era sobre el nacimiento de un niño propio si uno de los padres estaba incapacitado para concebir o procrear.

—¿Por qué nunca usaron este ritual para concebir un hijo, madre?—Quiso saber.

—Debilita al mago y a la bruja. Es complicado de hacer y requiere un sacrificio de sangre. Debes ofrecer una vida para traer otra—Raissa asintió comprendiendo la situación.—Quise hacerlo, pero no podría sacrificar a un bebé para tener uno propio.

—Debe existir un ritual que permita hacerlo. Voy a investigar—Aseguró con determinación.

No notó que ojos carmesí estaban fijos en ella, que se desviaban a otro punto de atención cada vez que ella le buscaba de forma inconsciente.

~●~HP

Hermione estaba agotada, mientras que Charles la llevaba a la sala, el hombre llamado Vernon miraba su desnudez de forma lasciva. Ella se sentó en las piernas del hombre, permitiéndole que le tocará a su antojo.

—Es hermosa, Charles. Ya quiero probarla.—El otro hombre se rió.

—Siempre que me dejes ver, amigo.—Vernon asintió sacando su gordo y erecto miembro para hacer que Hermione se sentara sobre él.

—Cabalga, dulce niña—Pidió.

Hermione ante la dura mirada de Charles así lo hizo, sus pies apenas llegaban al suelo para empujarse y luego dejarse caer.

—A-aah, a-aah, mmm, aaah—Chillaba la chica desesperada, Vernon estaba quieto dejándola montar su polla.

—Así puta—Gruñía y le tomaba de las caderas. Hermione sólo podía ver la cara sonriente de Charles. Estaba sin participar, mirando la escena.—Es tan buena…

Hermione estaba desesperada, en un frenesí constante, hasta que Vernon se vino en ella, sólo entonces el hombre la abrazó fuerte y se hundió de forma profunda.

—Tengo un hijo—Vernon habló aún dentro de la vagina de Hermione—Dudley, un buen niño. Pero virgen, necesito solucionar ese pequeño problema.

Charles sonrió divertido.

—Yo ni Hermione tenemos problemas. ¿Verdad, querida?—Hermione asintió.

Vernon abrazó más a la niña, rió mientras su miembro aún no estaba del todo flácido y se endurecía más ante la idea de tomar de nuevo a la chica.

—Esta niña quiere dejarme seco—Gruño, Charles rió.

—No tienes idea, Vernon. Quiero participar está vez, espero no sea un problema.—Charles se bajó los pantalones, Hermione negaba…

—Me gusta compartir—Admitió Vernon.

Charles obligó a la castaña a pararse y montar a Vernon de frente, mientras azotaba su culo y le preparaba. Hermione besaba al hombre-morsa, ella gritó al sentir a Charles entrar en su culo. Se turnaban para embestir. Hermione sabía que eso recién comenzaba. Brendan aún estaba arriba con su madre. Estaba entre el obesos cuerpo del sujeto llamado Vernon y el escultural cuerpo de Charles. Se sentía incapaz de terminar con aquello, incapaz de decir basta. Lejos había quedado la promesa de un lugar en el mundo mágico, del control que debía ejercer sobre Camelia Potter.

Se sentía tan bien. Como aquella vez que había visto una película porno que tenía Charles, desesperada fue en su búsqueda, sólo por un poco de eso. Hermione amaba a Charles, no le gustaba ser de otro, pero a él le gustaba compartir, observar y participar.

Horas después, Hermione dormía abrazada a Charles en el sofá-cama, Vernon se había marchado para buscar a su hijo, al cual traería el fin de semana, Brendan se había quedado con su madre toda la noche.

Sabía que Charles la tomaría de nuevo al despertar. Hermione contaba con eso.

—¿Ya despierta?—Charles rió cuando Hermione buscó su boca para besarlo. Pronto el dominó el beso.

—¿Qué debo hacer con Dudley?—Preguntó bajo en cuerpo de Charles.

—Sedúcelo—Dijo entrando en ella.

—Ah, lo haré—El embistió más duro—¡Ah!

—Pensé que no vendrías, Hermione.—Dijo molesto, embistió duro, sin tregua.

Hermione movía sus caderas al encuentro de las de Charles, una y otra vez. Ella amaba eso, cuando él solo tenía ojos para Ella, sólo ellos dos.

—Te amo, te amo…—Repetía para los oídos de Charles—Te amo.

Charles se corrió en ella, su cuerpo cayó sobre el de la chica, estaba exhausto. Beso a Hermione.

—Brendan me aseguró que podría tenerte sólo para mi. El quiere estar con Catriona. Tenemos dos días para nosotros, amor—Hermione sonrió feliz.

—oh, tendré dos días de ti—Hermione sonrió. Sabía que la casa estaba vacía. Brendan siempre le llevaba a su apartamento y presentía que lo mismo había hecho con su madre.

Hermione había estado muy tensa luego de un par de meses en Hogwarts. Sabía que Charles estaría con ella.

~●~HP

Molly Weasley estaba furiosa, la chica Granger se había ido hace dos días, no regresaba. Albus no se encontraba en ningún momento, era como si no quisiera ser encontrado. Tampoco conocía la casa de los Granger. Hermione no había dicho en donde se encontraba su casa y el Londres muggle era muy grande y peligroso.

Camelia estaba a punto de despertar de su trance, había logrado acercarla a Ron. Pero ella no contaba con la fuerza de voluntad de la niña.

Otros dos días pasaron, Molly se encontraba durmiendo cuando escuchó un grito de horror. Molly junto a su esposo corrieron para ver en la habitación de Ginny en donde su hija estaba mirando de mala forma a Camelia Potter.

—¿Dónde estoy?—Quiso saber.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?—Ron parecía de mal humor.

—Quiero ir a casa—Ordenó.

—Mi niña, viniste con Hermione Granger. Ella se fue a su casa a buscar algo, no ha regresado—Arthur trató de calmar a la chica.

—Granger ni sus hijos son mis amigos, señor Weasley.—Dijo indignada.—Jamás me acercaría a personas que sólo quieren mi fortuna.

—Has pasado un par de días con Ron, pensé que eran novios—Dijo el hombre confundido.

—Eso es imposible, estoy comprometida.—Aclaró.

—Quiero una explicación ahora mismo Molly y tu también Ron—La mujer estaba furiosa. Camelia Potter estaba comprometida.

—Cuando salga de aquí voy a hacer que mis padres les denuncie por secuestro—Advirtió.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, querida—Camelia fulmino a Molly con su mirada.

—No, señora.—Dijo con desdén.—La fortuna Potter no será suya.

Molly estaba molesta. La chica era insolente. Ahora estaban metidos en un gran problema.

—Será mejor que le lleve a su casa—Arthur dijo resignado.—Has tus maletas, te llevaré a casa.

Camelia busco su baúl y puso la ropa que era de ella.

—Eso es mío—Ginny Chillo.

—Tiene mis iniciales, Ginevra. Nada de lo que supuestamente te di te pertenece. Todo es mío—Gritó. Mientras desordenaba el cuarto.

En el armario de Ginny encontró cinco túnicas finas que guardó en su baúl, vestidos y muchas otras prendas más. Libros que le pertenecían también. Bajo la almohada de Ginny encontró más cosas. Ginevra quería llorar, Camelia le había quitado los cientos de galeones que había hurtado de su baúl, las finas prendas. Todo. Incluso la corbata de seda con los colores de Gryffindor. La ropa muggle nueva.

Ron estaba de mal humor. No sólo le habían despertado, Camelia se marchaba con el título bajo el brazo. Molly estaba igual. Y Arthur estaba molesto con su familia.

—Si ya lo tienes Todo, es mejor que te lleve a casa…

—No, sólo hasta el Caldero Chorreante—Dijo aún molesta.

Arthur no pudo hacer nada más. Acompañó a la niña hasta el Caldero Chorreante y luego la vio usar la chimenea con un nuevo destino.

Por otro lado, Molly usó la chimenea para ir a la oficina de Dumbledore quien no había regresado. Volvió a casa resignada. Estaba en muchos problemas.

~●~HP

Camelia llegó a su casa, estaba iracunda, no había mejor palabra para describirla. Su hermana se sorprendió al verle.

—¿Dónde está papá y mamá?—Exigió.

—Desayunando…

Camelia dejo su baúl y fue en busca de sus padres. Los encontró hablando mientras comían.

—¿Qué pasó, hija?—Lily se sorprendió al verle.—Pensé que estabas en el mundo muggle con Hermione Granger.

—Hoy desperté en casa de los Weasley, madre. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en las últimas semanas—Dijo furiosa.

—Esto no puede quedarse así, James.—Lily dijo molesta.

—Quiero ir con los Aurores, padre—James asintió molesto.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacía la chimenea. Para llegar al departamento de Aurores.

En el Ministerio de Magia todos veían por primera vez la aparición de la familia Potter en conjunto luego de doce años de ausencia.

Cornelius Fudge salió a recibirlos.

—Lord Potter, es bueno verle luego de tantos años de ausencia—Aseguró.

—También es bueno verle señor Ministro—Se apresuró a decir Lily.

—¿Van a algún lado?—Quiso saber.

—Departamento de Aurores, tenemos que hacer una denuncia—James dijo por fin.

—Entonces permítame acompañarles—James asintió.

James se encontró en frente de la oficina del jefe del departamento de Aurores, quien era su antiguo jefe.

—James Potter—Dijo complacido al verlo Scrimgeour.—Ministro Fudge.

—Rufus, Lord Potter viene a hacer una denuncia—Las tres mujeres se sentaron y James con el Ministro quedaron de pie.

—James, cuéntame que sucede.

—Camelia, mi hija, fue invitada a casa de una compañera en el mundo muggle. Le dejamos ir pensando que estaría segura—Scrimgeour asintió.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Esta mañana desperté en casa de los Weasley sin saber lo que pasó en las últimas semanas. Nunca me hice amiga de nuevo con Granger, no lo recuerdo. Y nunca iría a casa de los Weasley—Camelia dijo histérica.

—Puede explicarse mejor—Scrimgeour se puso serio y Fudge tenso.

—Ronald Weasley dijo que él se casaría conmigo.—Fudge pareció más aliviado, quizás aquello era sólo cosas de niños—Y que sería el nuevo Lord Potter.

El Ministro y Fudge se atoraron ante esto. El niño había cometido una gran falta.

—Hermione Granger se hizo mi amiga y al comienzo del segundo año en Hogwarts quería que me juntara con Ginevra y Ronald Weasley a lo que me negué. Ellos también acusaron abiertamente de Mortífagos a los Rosier, porque Raissa Rosier es mi amiga y querían que me alejara de ella.—Fudge suspiró derrotado.

—Algo más para contarme, señorita Potter—Scrimgeour parecía un poco cansado.

—Weasley asegura que se casará conmigo… ¡Yo ya tengo un compromiso pactado con alguien más!—Chillo histérica—Y estoy muy a gusto con él.

—Mi hija se va a casar con Neville Longbottom si ellos así lo deciden cuando sean mayores de edad—James aclaró.

—Esto lo que ocurrió no sólo es una ofensa a nosotros, a los Longbottom también…

—Molly Weasley puso la idea en la mente de sus hijos que ellos se casaría con alguien PODEROSO. Ron conmigo. Ginny con mi prometido—Camelia estaba más furiosa—Y tenían la idea de que Albus Dumbledore les ayudaría con sus metas.

Scrimgeour y Fudge se pusieron rígidos, Dumbledore ya había dado un mal paso antes. Esto era serio.

—Creo que mi hija tomó alguna poción…

—Llamaré de inmediato a la sanadora Bones.—Rufus usó un Specto Patronus para enviar dicho mensaje.

Poco tiempo después ella llegaba, el jefe de Aurores explico la situación de forma rápida. Bones se apresuró en hacer en chequeo de rutina.

—Tiene en sangre una mínima dosis de poción para controlar—Aseguró sorprendida.—Con una dosis más alta las consecuencias serían muy malas.

—Necesito justicia. Esto no puede seguir así—James parecía furioso.

—Yo mismo atenderé este caso—Scrimgeour aseguró.

—Nosotros hablaremos con Frank y Alice Longbottom—Lily dijo seria.

El Ministro y Fudge se pusieron de acuerdo para enviar un Auror a casa de los Granger pero no había nadie. Entonces decidieron ir personalmente a casa de los Weasley.

~●~HP

Molly se encontraba preparando el almuerzo, aún molesta por ser un día sábado y por no poder seguir con el plan. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio llegar en persona al Ministro y al jefe de Aurores.

—¿Sucede algo?—Quiso saber.

—Molly Weasley, usted y su familia quedan arrestados por retener a Camelia Potter en contra de su voluntad y por el uso ilegal de una sustancia controlada—Scrimgeour dijo serio.

—No hicimos nada malo—Molly aseguró.

Arthur, Ronald y Ginevra también fueron arrestados. Y también encontraron valiosas prendas y joyas de Camelia Potter en posesión de Ginevra Weasley. Las cosas se pondrían feas. Y Dumbledore estaba ignorante de todo lo que sucedía.

Cornelius Fudge decidió citar a Dumbledore en el Ministerio. Quizás así podrían arrestarle.

~●~HP

Hermione observó la casa a la que Charles les había llevado. Al fin conocería a Dudley. Catriona les acompañaba. Vernon les haría pasar como un compañero de trabajo. Hermione iba a conocer a Dudley. Y el plan era que Catriona y Petunia se tomarían la tarde libre.

Petunia estaba radiante, recibió a sus invitados de forma correcta, se mostró hospitalaria mientras Charles le observaba, hacía uno y otro cumplido ante una sonrojada Petunia.

—Esta mujer es mi esposa, Catriona. Hermione es como nuestra hija, le adoptamos cuando los padres de ella murieron. En realidad, Catriona y Hermione son hermanas de sangre—Charles dijo contando la trágica historia de su pequeña amante para Petunia.

—Pobre niña.—Petunia parecía conmocionada.

Después de esto, comieron de la exquisita comida de Petunia, que era abundante. Después de insinuaciones de Charles de un posible compromiso entre los niños, Petunia se fue feliz a una tarde al salón de belleza y compras en compañía de Catriona.

—Dudley lleva a la señorita Granger y muéstrales tus juguetes—Vernon le dijo al oído a su hijo.

Un poco avergonzado, él lo hizo. Hermione sonrió divertida, el chico de verdad pensaba mostrarle juguetes. Tenía muchos de ellos.

—Tengo una colección de coches que mi padre me compró—Decía él buscando entre sus juguetes.

Hermione se quitó el vestido rosa pastel, Dudley encontró uno de los coches que buscaba y buscó a la chica bonita para mostrarle uno de sus juguetes favoritos. El chiquillo dejó caer su autor de juguete al ver a la chica sin su vestido.

—¿Qué es lo que…?—Dudley dejó de hablar cuando ella se acercó.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Quieres tocarme?—Dudley negó apenado, a sus casi trece año, el chico parecía ya un adolescente promedio de quince. Hermione se sintió enfadada—¡Mientes! Todos quieren tocarme.

Ella se desprendió el sostén dejando sus senos libres, tenía poco…

—Tócame, Dudley. Si no lo haces le diré a mi padre y se enfadara mucho—Aseguró—Les diré que me quitaste el vestido. Se lo diré a tu madre también.

Dudley se acercó de forma torpe a ella.

—Abrázame por el espalda, Dudley—El chico lo hizo, mientras tragaba saliva nervioso. Hermione tomó aquellas grandes manos y las puso encima de su pecho.—Esto son senos, Dudley.

Hizo que acariciaba sus pechos, Dudley era brusco, la chica gemía ante su toque y se entregaba contra la ingle del chico.

—Ahora debes quitarte la ropa—Ordenó.—¡Hazlo, Dudley!

El chico dejó de tocarla para quitarse la ropa, toda ella. Hermione camino hasta la cama, se acostó en ella levantando su trasero

—Restriégate contra mi…

—¿Cómo en las revistas?—Quiso saber.

—Sí—Afirmó divertida.

Dudley se acercó a ella, parado en el piso de su cuarto tomó las caderas de la chica para afirmar su parte íntima con la tanga que cubría la intimidad de ella. Dudley se asustó al escuchar el gemido de Hermione, más aún con la reacción de cierta parte de su cuerpo. Había pasado antes, una vez cuando había visto las revistas de mujeres desnudas que Pierce le hizo ver un par de veces, su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba así.

Siguió haciéndolo porque se sentía bien y la castaña emitía ruidos extraños que de forma inconsciente imitó.

—Quítame las bragas, Dudley—Ordenó con voz oscura. Él bajó sólo un poco la prenda y se restregó más contra la chica.—Detente. Y recuéstate en tu cama.

Hermione se levantó de la cama quitándose la tanga, Dudley estaba con las mejillas rojas y su pene erecto. La chica subió arriba de él y sabiendo que no duraría mucho se dejó caer en ese miembro.

Dudley se sorprendió ante esta acción pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en nada. Hermione subía y bajaba de forma rápida, Dudley no quería mirar, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones. Gruño desconcertado cuando acabó. Hermione siguió moviéndose pero el chico estaba cansado y su miembro flácido. El peor sexo de su vida, la castaña pensó desdeñosa. Ella no había podido acabar, él chico se había quedado dormido.

Hermione se rió divertida. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Tomó su ropa y bajó para encontrarse con Vernon y Charles.

—¿Ya terminó?—Vernon parecía decepcionando.

—Se durmió—Charles le miró divertido.

—Podemos complacerte, mi niña—Dijo de una forma sugestiva—Te unirás a nosotros, ¿Vernon?

—Esta vez sólo observare, Charles…

—Lástima—Murmuró el hombre que en realidad no sentía más de eso.—Tendremos que ser rápidos, Dudley podría despertar.

Hermione estaba encantada. Charles sería rudo e intenso. Como siempre, como le gustaba.

~●~HP

Molly Weasley estaba nerviosa. No podía hacer nada contra una familia como los Potter y estos habían recurrido a las autoridades por lo ocurrido.

—La señorita Hermione Granger está en paradero desconocido.—Pudo escuchar a dos Aurores hablar—Iré con el jefe.

—Volveré a hacer guardia, si regresa traeré a la chica a este lugar de inmediato—Aseguró otro.

Ginny, Ron y Arthur estaban en el mismo lugar que Ella, con su esposo presente no podía instruir a sus hijos con respecto a lo que debían decir.

—Separa a todos, los quiero en diferentes espacios. Deben estar custodiados y esperar a que yo les interrogue personalmente—Scrimgeour dijo autoritario.

—¿A quién dejamos aquí, jefe?

—Al chico. Va a ser el primero—Molly se comenzó a preocupar. Su Ron no podía quedar sólo con ese hombre. No, no debía.

La mujer se resistió a ser apartada de su hijo, pero lograron sacarla.

Rufus Scrimgeour miró al chico en frente de él. Estaba molesto a primera vista. Al parecer era un chico explosivo, el eslabón más débil. Sonrió sentándose en frente de él.

—Se dice que has asegurado que te casarías con Camelia Potter y te convertirías en el nuevo Lord Potter… Muchacho, sí que te gusta soñar con cosas imposibles—Le dijo, sabiendo que el Ministro y otras personas le estaban escuchando.

—Me casare con Camelia Potter—Dijo con convicción.

—Al parecer, realmente lo crees. Camelia Potter no está de acuerdo—Dijo sonriendo de lado—Aseguró estar comprometida y muy satisfecha con esto.

—Es mentira. Mi madre siempre me dijo que yo sería Lord Potter. El profesor Dumbledore nos ayudaría—Scrimgeour sonrió triunfal.

—El título Potter y su fortuna es derecho de nacimiento… Tu madre no puede asegurarte nada, chico. Antes se pierde el apellido y se congela la fortuna—Se burló.—Y está el pequeño detalle que James Potter se encuentra aún con vida.

—Mi madre aseguró que el profesor Dumbledore se encargaría de todo.

Los ojos del Auror brillaron. Ronald no había podido mantener la boca cerrada.

—¿Estás diciendo que tu madre, Molly Weasley, tiene un plan con el director de Hogwarts para asesinar a James Potter? ¿Y el plan viene de Albus Dumbledore?—Ron se puso más nervioso.

—¡Yo no dije eso!—Gritó.

—Comprendo.—Aseguró sonriendo—Me temo que sólo eres un peón del juego de Dumbledore. ¿De verdad estás seguro que cumplirá su palabra? La chica Potter está comprometida. Y al casarse sólo recibiría una muy pequeña dote. Y la herencia se dividirá en dos si algún día pasará lo impensable con Lord y Lady Potter.

Ron lo miro con odio pero el Auror ni se inmutó, sonriendo de lado decidió proseguir con aquello. Era muy interesante saber lo que el ambicioso chico tendría para decir.

—Ya quedó en claro que fue tu madre quien puso esas ideas en tu cabeza. Y por lo que pude oír, tu hermana Ginevra piensa que va a casarse con Neville Longbottom. Es una lástima que ninguno sepa que Neville Longbottom y Camelia Potter están comprometidos—Tiró la bomba y esperó la reacción del chico.

—¡Eso es mentira! Ellos no pueden estar comprometidos. ¡Yo debo ser Lord Potter! Ginny va a ser Lady Longbottom—Gritó.

—Les mintieron, Ronald—Aseguró alimentando la furia del chico.

—Mi madre nos aseguró que el profesor Dumbledore se ocuparía de todo—Gritó.

—¿Y es por eso que una de las hijas de Lord Potter fue drogada y retenida en su casa?—Cuestionó.

—Granger la trajo, yo no sabía nada.

—Pero participase en todo, Ronald. Jugaste al novio por un par de días. El novio de una chica de sociedad. Hasta tu padre pensó que eran novios. Tienes suerte de que Lord Potter decidiera denunciar este penoso asunto y no tomó preferencia por el campo del honor. James Potter es un versado duelista y un reconocido ex Auror—Ron se puso verde.

—Sólo hice lo que me pidieron hacer. Debía acercarme a Camelia. Ella siempre me ignoraba. Mamá dijo que vería con el profesor Dumbledore sobre como podría solucionarlo—Ron gritó—Camelia prefería la compañía de aquellos hijos de Mortífagos que a la mía.

—Muy interesante, joven Weasley. Pero sus acusaciones son infundadas, mucho me temo—Scrimgeour se cruzó de brazos.

—Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini y Raissa Rosier… Todos ellos son hijos de Mortífagos—Acusó indignado.

—Ser popular no es un crimen, señor Weasley. La heredera Rosier es muy popular, ¿Quién no pudo oír sobre La Rosa de Slytherin? Puedo asegurar que muchos admiran a la joven señorita Raissa Rosier—Hizo una pausa para luego aportar:—Otros, otros le envidian.

Rufus Scrimgeour salió de la sala para dirigirse a la siguiente en donde estaba la chica Weasley.

—Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley. ¿Es verdad que usted planea convertirse el Lady Longbottom?—Preguntó de forma amable. La pelirroja le miraba con miedo—¿Es verdad que su madre le dijo Esto?

—Si. Mamá dijo que quería casarme con él heredero Longbotton—Aseguró con temor.

—¿Es idea de su madre también el querer casar a su hermano Ronald con la heredera Camelia Potter?—Scrimgeour caminó por el lugar mirando a la chica.

—Si. Mamá aseguró que lo lograría gracias a la ayuda del profesor Dumbledore—Una vez más salía el nombre del director.—El se encargaría de todo.

—Creo que le han engañado, señorita Weasley—Ginevra pareció desconcertada de forma genuina—Más con el compromiso pactado entre las familias Potter y Longbottom.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Camelia Potter y Neville Longbottom están comprometidos.—Ginny hizo lo menos pensado en ese momento, se puso a llorar.

—¡No quiero seguir siendo pobre!—Gritó haciendo una rabieta de niña mimada.

—¿Es eso? ¿Quieren el dinero de las familias Potter y Longbottom?—La niña se controló más que su hermano Ronald y decidió permanecer en silencio.

Rufus Scrimgeour decidió seguir por el padre de los chicos. Arthur estaba tranquilo. Sin hacer comentarios y muy avergonzado.

—Arthur, tus hijos aseguran que van a ser Lord Potter y Lady Longbottom respectivamente. ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

—Es Molly quien siempre quiso comprometer a Ron con Camelia Potter y a Ginny con Neville Longbottom.—Aseguró derrotado—Siempre decía que Albus Dumbledore le ayudaría.

—¿Qué sabes sobre la estadía de Camelia Potter en tu casa?—Scrimgeour conocía a Arthur Weasley, era un buen hombre con una familia muy ambiciosa.

—No estuve en casa estos días por mucho tiempo. Tenía mucho trabajo. Vi a la chica Potter un par de veces. Molly aseguró que ya era novia de Ron y hoy temprano la niña se despertó histérica asegurando no recordar nada. No recordaba haber llegado a casa acompañada de la chica Granger.

—¿Hermione Granger?—Arthur asintió.

—Si, una chica extraña. Se sobresalto cuando me presente al volver a casa ese día. Molly dijo que la chica volvió a su casa a buscar algo. No regreso. Molly estaba tan molesta—Rufus asintió.

—Camelia tomó una poción de control. Una dosis muy baja…

—Ella obedecía a la chica Granger…

—Creemos que pudo ser administrada en Hogwarts.

Arthur Weasley pareció genuinamente horrorizado. Rufus Scrimgeour no le consideraba capaz de un plan tan vil. Así que le descartó de inmediato de los posibles culpables. Sólo quedaban tres sospechosos. Molly Weasley ya estaba en custodia. Hermione Granger estaba con paradero desconocido. Y Albus Dumbledore pronto llegaría. Un día muy movido para ser un simple sábado.

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: En este capítulo encontrarás menciones de abuso contra un menor, escenas y descripciones gráficas que podrían dañar la sensibilidad de lectores. No leas si estás escenas pueden causar algún daño.

Capítulo X: Sospechosos.

Evan Rosier estaba almorzando con su familia y el Señor Oscuro quien había sido invitado por Raissa, cuando su anillo de Lord Rosier quemó en su mano. De inmediato supo que debía presentarse en el Ministerio.

—Algo ha sucedido, debo presentarme en una reunión del Wizengamot.—Avisó pidiendo que lo disculparan para partir de inmediato.

Sólo sabían que algo había sucedido. Algo muy grave. Habría recibido una misiva con antelación de no ser el caso.

—Lucius, Te llamaron también por lo que puedo ver. Nos llamaron a todos—Evan miró a su alrededor. La mayoría del Wizengamot estaba presente.—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre?

—Dumbledore y Weasley… Muchos problemas—Dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma sádica.

—Bien. Un día perdido por un maldito problema.—Lucius hizo una muda pregunta a su amigo—Raissa invitó a su prometido a almorzar.

—Cuando tu hija está presente él ignora al mundo entero, amigo mío.—Dijo sin expresión.—Es aterrador saber que tu hija tiene a un hombre tan poderoso y peligroso en sus manos. Un mal día con tu hija es tortura para nosotros.

Evan reprimió una risa, incluso sabía que durante los meses de clases ellos no tenían contacto ni cartas. Todo lo que sabían del otro era por terceros. Quizás sería bueno hacer que Raissa le escriba una vez a la semana a su Señor. Quizás le mejoraría el humor.

—El problema debe ser serio si Fudge está presente—Evan quiso cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Ven, vamos a enterarnos de lo que sucedió…

Se acercaron al actual Ministro, quien llevaba años en el poder desde la "extraña" y muy repentina muerte de la Ministra de Magia anterior, quien era muy buena en su trabajo. Una lástima que la bruja estuviese del lado equivocado.

—Cornelius, es bueno verte—Lucius habló con calma y seguridad—¿Sabes qué sucedió? Un llamado tan repentino es alarmante…

—Lucius, Evan—Saludó.—Camelia Potter denunció despertar en casa de los Weasley sin saber cómo llegó allí. La chica había ingerido una pequeña porción de la poción de control.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Exigió hacer la denuncia. Al parecer Molly Weasley puso ideas en la cabeza de sus dos hijos menores. La niña Weasley casada con el heredero Longbottom y Ronald Weasley casado con Camelia Potter, siendo el nuevo Lord Potter.—Comentó confidente.

—Eso es ultrajante.—Lucius dijo disgustado.

—Lo que los Weasley desconocen es que Camelia Potter y Neville Longbottom están comprometidos—Evan sonrió divertido.

—Mi hijo, Draco, quiere casarse con Jasmine Potter.—Lucius dijo en tono seco—Opina que la niña será una buena futura Lady Malfoy.

—Es una grandiosa niña.—Aseguró Fudge—Le conocí hace un momento.

—Es posible que en un futuro haya un Malfoy pelirrojo—Evan se burló.

Los hombres se rieron. Un Malfoy pelirrojo. Imposible.

~●~HP

Hermione llego a su casa muy tarde esa noche, casi de madrugada. Más con la idea de salir a festejar que se le ocurrió a Charles y a la que Vernon se unió. La chica había bebido alcohol. No tuvo tiempo ni de llegar a ingresar a su casa cuando un hombre se acercó.

—Señorita Granger, John Dawlish. Soy Auror del Ministerio de Magia Británica. Debe acompañarme—Dijo con un tono de voz neutro.

—Bien, vamos—Hermione estaba muy molesta.

—¿Quién es usted y a dónde se lleva a mi hija?—Charles exigió furioso, el "señor" Granger estaba tan alcoholizado como la menor.

—Su hija es una persona de interés para un caso de nuestro Ministerio de Magia—Aviso.

Charles quiso acercarse más, teniendo tanta mala suerte que tropezó cayéndose sobre un desprevenido John Dawlish. Ambos hombres terminaron en el piso.

~●~HP

—Ya tenemos a la chica Granger—Avisó a Rufus Scrimgeour el Auror a cargo.

Scrimgeour se quedó observando a Dawlish, uno de sus subordinados más eficientes, quien tenía la mejilla lastimada. Decidió no querer saber nada. Incluso en el mundo muggle el Auror había salido lastimado. Pobre muchacho.

Scrimgeour ingreso a la oficina En donde se encontraba la menor, Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, esperando que la luz no hiciera que su migraña fuera en aumento.

—Soy Rufus Scrimgeour, señorita Granger. Soy el jefe de Aurores—Hermione trató de dar una buena impresión ya que estaba en frente de una figura de autoridad a la cual debía impresionar—La señorita Camelia Potter hizo una denuncia muy grave ante las autoridades.

—¿Qué?—Hermione se veía confusa. Parecía hasta inocente.—¿Cómo pudo?

—Esta es una acusación muy grave, ¿Se da cuenta de que puede ir a prisión?—Hermione ahogó un gemido de horror.

—No, no es posible…

—Ginevra, Ronald y Arthur Weasley ya dieron su versión de los hechos. Debo decir que está en graves problemas. Uno de ellos fue el usar en una compañera una poción de control y el hecho fue en Hogwarts. Puede ser expulsada del colegio.—Hermione se sentía acorralada.

—Quiero un abogado…

—No es posible, señorita Granger. Ante una acusación semejante, no es posible. Ningún abogado podrá ayudarla…

—Es una violación a mis derechos…—Hermione trató de defenderse.

—La Junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts será informada de esto. Sus acciones también serán juzgadas por nuestra corte Suprema que es el Wizengamot. El mejor camino es dar su versión de los hechos.—Scrimgeour miró a la chica de trece años que parecía derrotada—No sólo es la posibilidad de ser expulsada del colegio, ante la expulsión su varita será destruida. Lo mismo pasará si usted es considerada culpable y va a prisión. No podrá obtener uva varita bajo ningún medio…

—Voy a hablar—Decidió.

—Por el principio…

—El profesor Dumbledore vino en el verano a mi casa, dijo que personas como yo no eran bien vistas en ciertos sectores de esta sociedad, me ofreció prestigio y poder a cambio de un favor—Dijo sonriendo con amargura.—En primer año fui amiga de Camelia Potter, la persona más cercana a ella… El profesor me dijo que debía hacer que Camelia se acercara a Ginevra y Ronald Weasley. Lo intenté pero fracase. No pude lograrlo. Semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad se lo dije al profesor Dumbledore.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—El me dio una poción azul eléctrico para que le diera una pequeña dosis a Camelia—Dijo Cansada.

—¿Albus Dumbledore te dio esa poción?—Scrimgeour presionó.

—Si.

—¿Para qué fin?

—Para poder controlar a Camelia Potter y llevarla a casa de los Weasley. Así ella se acercaría a Ronald y podrían casarse—Dijo recitando como de costumbre.

—Camelia Potter está comprometida, señorita Granger. No solo ofendió a una de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico, ofendió a dos.—Hermione se quedó abriendo la boca, sin saber que decir.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, se sentía derrotada. No tenía escapatoria de esto.

—Eso no es todo, ¿Por qué no volvió a casa de los Weasley?—Dijo Scrimgeour de pronto, sobresaltándose la chica no supo que responder. —Sabemos que se fue en busca de algo… ¿Qué fue?

—La poción. Olvidé llevarla conmigo. Mi padre la tiró por el retrete porque pensó que podría ser algo malo y que podría estar consumiendo algo peligroso... El se deshizo de ella. Y no volví por temor. Ya no tenía la poción. No sabía qué hacer.—Aseguró.

—Eso es todo por el momento, señorita Granger. Veré lo que tienen que decirme la Señora Weasley y el profesor Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour salió para tomarse un descanso. Tenía que ir con Molly. Ella era la siguiente. Pero necesitaba estar concentrado. No podía fallar.

Veinte minutos después , Molly Weasley vio ingresar al Auror a la sala de interrogatorios. La mujer no pudo más que quedarse quieta en su lugar, en silencio y con temor al hombre que tenía frente a ella.

—Sra. Molly Weasley, ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?—Quiso saber…

—No lo sé. Me detuvieron aquí, estoy sin poder hacer nada más que esperar para ver lo que sucedía. No hice nada malo. Debe haber un error.—Dijo fingiendo ignorancia.

—Sra. Weasley, usted está detenida y siendo interrogada por los cargos de secuestro, el suministrar una poción de control, conspiración para mantener a un menor en su casa… La denuncia la hizo Camelia Potter—Molly fingió desconcierto, maldiciendo mentalmente a su futura nuera.

—Yo no hice nada de esto, Camelia Potter es la futura esposa de mi hijo Ronald. Debe comprender que yo la recibí en mi casa porque sus padres se oponen a su relación—Dijo con tono maternal.

—Los testimonios de su esposo e hijos contradicen su versión, sin contar la versión de la señorita Granger—Molly enfureció.—Y Camelia Potter dijo que recordar nada de lo vivido.

—Sólo fue una patraña inventada por ella. Hermione Granger no volví a de su casa y Camelia Potter comenzó a sentir temor de que sus padres quisieran contactarla. Eso fue todo. Por eso hizo este escándalo. Yo la creía una chica digna de casarse con mi hijo y…

—¿Cómo lo es Neville Longbottom para su hija Ginevra?—Scrimgeour sonrió divertido ante la conmoción de la mujer.

—Así es. No hay crimen alguno en querer que mis hijos tengan un buen matrimonio.—Dijo Molly petulante.

—¿Y sus otros hijos?—Preguntó.

—Bill rompe maldiciones en Egipto. Charlie trabaja en una reserva de dragones. Percy aún estudia, es muy independiente, se que será algo en el futuro. Los gemelos, Fred y George, son mi mayor decepción, son bromistas, vagos sin beneficio alguno. No se que será de su futuro.—Molly dijo resignada—Ronald es quien se casará con Camelia Potter y será el futuro Lord Potter. Mi Ronnie tendrá un futuro brillante. Ginevra, mi Ginny, es muy preciada hija. Ella será Lady Longbottom, se casará con Neville Longbottom. El chico es algo atolondrado pero, con mi hija como esposa…

—O con una esposa como Camelia Potter…—Scrimgeour dijo para consternación de la mujer.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Creo que sabe leer entre líneas y aunque no sepa hacerlo, debe intuir a lo que me refiero—Rufus Scrimgeour se paseó por el lugar.

—No, imposible—Dijo furiosa.

—Camelia Potter y Neville Longbottom están comprometidos, Sra. Weasley—Sacó una copia del compromiso que pidió al Ministerio para entregárselo a Molly—Aquí lo dice claramente…

La mujer tomó el pergamino para leer y luego destruirlo, estaba furiosa.

—Es una mentira. No puede ser verdad…

—El mismísimo Albus Dumbledore estuvo presente—Soltó de golpe.

—No es verdad. Usted miente…

—¿Por qué piensa eso? Si le muestro los papeles que así lo demuestran, los herederos Longbottom y Potter están comprometidos. Así lo dice…

—Albus me prometió que mis hijos se casarían con el chico Longbottom y la chica Potter. Camelia sería la esposa perfecta para Ron. Y Neville el esposo ideal para Ginny.—Molly no supo medir sus palabras, como siempre.

—¿Albus Dumbledore? Él no puede interferir en esto. Los compromisos son algo que se hacen entre familias. El profesor Dumbledore lo único que podía hacer era nada... Perdió hace tiempo ese poder—Le aseguró.

—Dumbledore me aseguró que lograría muy pronto que los Potter volvieran a su lado. Que de esta forma, Camelia y Jasmine Potter se alejarían de amistades indebidas. Mi Ronnie dijo que Camelia se acercara mucho a los Slytherin. No es aceptable que la futura esposa de mi hijo se junte con hijos de Mortífagos.—Dijo indignada. Haciendo oídos sordo a lo que le terminaban de decir.

—¿Hijos de Mortífagos?—Preguntó.

—Sí, Camelia y Jasmine Potter se juntan mucho con los chicos Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Y en especial con la princesa de Slytherin, Raissa Rosier. La princesa de los Mortífagos. Todos aman a la chica. No le encuentro razón alguna para algo así. Le dicen "La Rosa de Slytherin". Es una chica simple e insípida—Aseguró.

~●~HP

Evan Rosier escuchaba atento los desvaríos de la mujer. Era interesante saber que los del lado opuesto estaban cayendo. Cayendo muy bajo.

—Dumbledore me aseguró que lograría muy pronto que los Potter volvieran a su lado. Que de esta forma, Camelia y Jasmine Potter se alejarían de amistades indebidas. Mi Ronnie dijo que Camelia se acercara mucho a los Slytherin. No es aceptable que la futura esposa de mi hijo se junte con hijos de Mortífagos.—Dijo indignada. Haciendo oídos sordo a lo que le terminaban de decir.

Evan y otros muchos se tensaron, aún les catalogaban así, no era algo de lo que ninguno de ellos se arrepintiera o avergonzar a pero, si era penado por la Ley.

—¿Hijos de Mortífagos?—Preguntó.

Scrimgeour parecía querer seguirle el juego de la mujer. Era muy bueno en ello, estaba obteniendo mucha información de todos ellos. Albus Dumbledore debía caer. Era necesario. Su Rosa no podía seguir viviendo en la oscuridad, aunque naciera para ello.

—Sí, Camelia y Jasmine Potter se juntan mucho con los chicos Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Y en especial con la princesa de Slytherin, Raissa Rosier. La princesa de los Mortífagos. Todos aman a la chica. No le encuentro razón alguna para algo así. Le dicen "La Rosa de Slytherin". Es una chica simple e insípida—Aseguró.

Muchos contuvieron el aliento ante tales afirmaciones. Otros miraban hacía Evan Rosier, queriendo ver qué haría el Señor y Lord de esta muy importante familia.

—Se le acerca otro cargo, es lo único que sé—Aseguró sonriendo.

Raissa era su pequeña hija. Su tesoro más valioso. Su querida hija. Nadie tenía derecho a ofender a su niña. No lo permitiría.

—No hay ningún indicio de que los padres de los alumnos mencionados sean Mortífagos. Debería saberlo, su marido es quien hace poco hizo que allanarán la propiedad de los Malfoy…

—¡Su ideología de la supremacía sangre pura es inaceptable! Es un principio básico de todo mortífago… Todos lo saben—Molly aseguró.—Cuando Alastor Moody asesinó a Abraxas Malfoy…

—Se confirmó que el antiguo Lord Malfoy falleció por una enfermedad…—Scrimgeour repitió, cansado de todo eso.

—¡Después los Mortífagos asesinaron a mis hermanos! ¡Fue una venganza! ¡Albus lo dijo!—Molly estaba furiosa.—Estaba su marca allí. La marca del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Lo sabe. Sucedió hace siete años.

—Por ese crimen detuvimos a los responsables. Incluso se le administró el suero de la verdad. Sólo dos culpables. Dos magos de una segunda rama de las familias Burkin y Sayre.—Afirmó Scrimgeour—Ya se ejecutó la sentencia máxima para ellos.

Evan permaneció impasible en su cómoda silla. Suspiró. La mujer parecía loca. Más loca que Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly quería cambiar el tema de conversación. Se notaba. Quería huir. Estaba acorralada.

—¿Qué sabe usted de la poción de control que Hermione Granger suministró a Camelia Potter?—La mujer no respondió a la pregunta.—Señora Weasley, si se niega a responder parece más culpable. No sólo Usted, sus hijos Ronald y Ginevra Weasley están a poco de ser expulsados de Hogwarts…

—Mis hijos no tuvieron nada que ver con ese incidente. Fue la chica Granger quien lo hizo—La mujer estaba tan asustada, parecía querer agarrarse de lo que estuviera más cerca para salvar a sus hijos.

—Pero, sabían que Camelia Potter estaba en su casa en contra de su voluntad. Sus hijos son más culpables que usted. El incidente principal se dio en Hogwarts en donde Ronald , Ginevra y Hermione estaban. Los tres son culpables. Su situación será resuelta con los gobernadores de Hogwarts. Ellos serán los encargados de ese tema. Si son expulsados, la varita de los tres serán destruidas y no podrán realizar magia nunca.

—Hice la poción—Aseguró derrotada—Mi esposo nunca estaba en casa. Después de que la chica Granger se marchó, le suministre otra dosis menor a Camelia. Pero no tenía nada y la poción tarda cinco meses en prepararse, sus ingredientes son muy costosos, es por eso que recién pudo reaccionar hoy. Los ingredientes me los dio el profesor Dumbledore.

—Creo que puede aportar más, se que eso no es todo.

—La idea del matrimonio entre mis hijos con los otros jóvenes fue su idea. Dumbledore necesita dinero para la causa. Los Potter son una de las familias más poderosas conocidas de la cual se desconoce su ascendencia. Son desconocidas sus riquezas. Los Longbottom son una buena familia pero no son los Potter. Es una lástima que los Potter sólo tengan dos niñas—Aseguró—Si el heredero de toda esa fortuna y del título… Si ese heredero era un varón, lo habría casado con mi Ginny.

Cinco horas más tarde, domingo de madrugada. El Wizengamot había decidido analizar la situación de la matriarca Weasley y de sus dos hijos menores. Dumbledore iba a presentarse el lunes a primera hora.

Scrimgeour nunca había esperado tal confesión. Molly Weasley desaprobaba a dos de sus hijos por hacer experimentos y ella era igual.

Sólo faltaba Dumbledore. Debía descansar para el siguiente día.

~●~HP

Albus Dumbledore llegó al Ministerio de Magia un poco antes de las nueve. El director usaba un estrafalario atuendo, como era esperado.

—Señor, debe dejar su varita aquí. El Ministro quiere hablar en persona con usted y ha pedido que debe ir desarmado—Informó un Auror.

Un poco desconfiando de dicho pedido, Dumbledore dejó su carita con reticencia. Al final, se dijo a si mismo que estaba siendo muy desconfiado. Sólo se reuniría con el Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge tenía de gran líder lo que el tenía de Santo. Nada.

—Albus, pasa…—Cornelius estaba inusualmente serio.—Estas en serios problemas. Todos saben lo que pasó con la chica Potter. Traté de impedirlo pero ya lo saben. Te van a juzgar ahora mismo. Scrimgeour viene hacía este lugar.

—No te entiendo, Cornelius—Aseguró.

—Ginevra, Ronald y Molly Weasley te inculpan a ti de ordenar retener a Camelia Potter en la Madriguera. La chica Granger te inculpa a ti que a cambio de que ella le suministrara dicha poción a una de las chicas Potter, tu le aseguraba un lugar en el mundo mágico. Lo de Ronald Weasley como supuesto futuro Lord Potter es un error más.

—Puedo explicarlo. Todo es por el bien común. Es necesario algunos sacrificios, Cornelius. Lo sabes—Al director le brillaban los ojos.

—¿No lo negarás?—Fudge intentó salvarlo pero el estúpido viejo se estaba hundiendo cada vez más.

—Lo hice, no me arrepiento…

Muchos Aurores ingresaron en ese momento para hacerse cargo del director. Tenía que tener un castigo. Lo harían.

~●~HP

Era un tenso momento el que estaban viviendo. Cuando los acusados fueron puestos en la misma sala y la tensión subió al ver ingresar a muchos magos con túnicas color ciruela y una W dorada.

—¿Se ha tomado una decisión?—Fudge preguntó.

—Sí, Ministro.

—Proceda entonces.

—Ginevra y Ronald Weasley son encontrados culpables por ser cómplices de varios crímenes. Son sentenciados a abandonar Hogwarts por el resto del año escolar. Deberán retomar el siguiente año el curso que no terminaron. Sus varitas serán confiscados hasta nuevo aviso y son confiscados al terreno de su casa. No pueden salirse del límite de su propiedad—Dijo uno de los hombres con túnicas del Wizengamot.

—La señorita Hermione Granger es encontrada culpable de secuestro y administrar una poción prohibida. Debe abandonar el segundo año de Hogwarts, debe dejar todo lo relacionado con la magia en el Ministerio. Su baúl, libros, varitas, todo. Tiene prohibido el ingreso al mundo mágico hasta nuevo aviso. Cuando retome su educación será vigilada constantemente por una persona designada—Habló otro.

—Molly Weasley es encontrada culpable de los cargos de secuestro, cómplice en varios crímenes y por haber hecho una poción de control prohibida. Se le sentencia a un año y medio de prisión en Azkaban—Los Weasley miraron sorprendidos a Nott, Lord Nott había dado la sentencia de Molly Weasley.

—Albus Dumbledore es encontrado culpable de diversos crímenes, es sentenciado a abandonar el colegio y el mundo mágico por un año y medio. Sin varita.—Dijo uno de sus partidarios.

—Eso ha sido todo, pueden retirarse—Aurores se encargaron de cumplir con ese trabajo.

Para algunos, la sentencia de Dumbledore era poca. No había nada que hacer. De lo contrario parecería sospechoso.

La condena se empezaba a cumplir desde ese momento. Los Potter tendrían un poco de descanso por esta vez.

Continuará.

Gracias por todo... Por sus comentarios, agregar este fic entre sus alertas y favoritos... Gracias por leer. Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

. Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XI: Buenas Noticias.

Evan volvió a su casa el lunes al mediodía. Sabía que su madre trataría de hacer que el Señor Oscuro se acerca a Raissa y para ello lo había invitado a quedarse unos días en la Mansión Rosier.

—¿Cómo fue hijo mío?—Amaranta fue la primera en verlo llegar.

—Tengo buenas noticias—Admitió.—Los chicos Weasley menores no podrán terminar su año escolar en Hogwarts y el próximo año deben repetir el año que cruzaban, al igual la chica Granger. Sin varita ni nada que le conecte a nuestro mundo.

—Son excelentes noticias—Admitió el Lord.

—¿Qué hicieron, padre?—Raissa preguntó dejando su taza de té.

—Ellos fueron acusados por una de las chicas Potter por secuestro y administrar una poción prohibida de control.

—¿Qué?—La heredera Rosier siempre tan tranquila se mostraba furiosa.

—No sólo acusó a ellos, Molly Weasley y Dumbledore también fueron arrestados—Evan aseguró.

—¿Camelia se encuentra bien?—Quiso saber.

—Sí, cariño. ¿Cómo sabías que se trataba de ella?—Evan siempre le daba su lugar a su heredera.

—Ronald Weasley dijo que él se casaría con Camelia Potter para ser el futuro Lord Potter. Lo dijo el primer día que le conoció en el Expreso Hogwarts. Les preguntó directamente qué hacían con hijos de Mortífagos. Draco también estaba, luego llegó Granger. Una plática encantadora.—Aseguró aunque por su tono parecía todo lo contrario.— Granger dijo que Rosier era el nombre de un ángel caído, Draco la puso en su lugar.

Raissa notó que ojos carmesí estaban fijos en ella, al parecer no era de su agrado que tuviera tanta cercanía con Draco Malfoy. La heredera Rosier sostuvo esa mirada, queriendo ver qué haría el Señor Oscuro.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Dumbledore y Molly Weasley?—Uxia preguntó notando la tensión.

—Molly Weasley fue sentenciada a un año y medio de prisión en Azkaban. Dumbledore fue exiliado por el mismo tiempo al mundo muggle, sin varita—Evan notó la mirada del Señor Oscuro hacía su hija.

—En un mes la varita de Dumbledore podría desaparecer misteriosamente—Raissa dijo sonriendo.—Con permiso, necesito ir a escribir un par de cartas.

La chica se retiró dejando un creciente silencio en la mesa. La tensión era notoriamente asfixiante. Los Rosier se mantuvieron en silencio No queriendo llamar la atención del Señor Oscuro.

Media hora después, el Lord se excusaba para retirarse.

—Es mejor no meternos—Amaranta detuvo a su hijo que quería ir a ver lo que sucedería.

—Escucha a tu madre, Evan. No quiero quedarme viuda.—Aseguró sin preocuparse mucho.

—Raissa no sabe lo que hizo para poner así a nuestro Señor—Evan señaló.

—Lo sabe, amado mío.—Uxia dijo sonriendo—Se nota que esa hija nuestra le tiene comiendo de su mano. No sé porqué te sorprendes. Raissa lo sabe pero siempre es tan correcta que será muy difícil que demuestre por iniciativa propia un avance o acercamiento hacía el Señor Oscuro. Su admiración por él es grande. Pero su falta de experiencia en ciertos temas es mayor.

Amaranta estaba de acuerdo con su nuera, había temas de pareja en donde era mejor no meterse. Su nieta era una Slytherin. Ella sabía que nada malo le pasaría en manos del Señor Oscuro. Bueno, en manos de un muy celoso Señor Oscuro… Amaranta de repente compartió los mismos temores que su hijo. Raissa debería dejar de ser muy cercana a otros hombres y dejar de demostrar su aprecio.

~●~HP

Raissa salía de su cuarto y fue directo a la planta baja; ya fuera de la casa, si dirigió hacía las lechuzas que se encontraban en su propio espacio. Pero, no pudo llegar a su destino porque de la nada y con un simple movimiento de varita los dos sobres con cartas fueron tomadas por él, por el Señor Oscuro.

—Para Draco Malfoy.—Él leyó el sobre y se puso más molesto que antes, abrió la carta ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.

—Yo no hice nada malo—Aseguró ella.

—Querido Draco: Espero te encuentres muy bien. Él está aquí. Aún no puedo creerlo. No se qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Te pediría un consejo pero se que no estás en una mejor situación que yo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Lucius ya te habló de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio? El resto de este año sin esos dos molestos Weasley. Es una excelente noticia. Es tu deber escribir una carta a Jasmine. Pregúntale cómo se encuentra ella y su hermana. Un buen gesto de tu parte será bien recibido. Y por favor, omite todo lo relacionado con lo de ella siendo la próxima Lady Malfoy. No será apreciado y quedarás como un asno insensible ante sus ojos. Recuerda que tu objetivo es conquistarla, no espantarla. Atte Raissa Rosier.

—No hice nada malo. Si quiere puede destruir ambas cartas—Aseguró con ojos llorosos, muy apenada de que sea justamente él quien haya leído el contenido de dicha carta.

—Puedes enviarlas—Aseguró él, esta en shock por una frase en particular:" No será apreciado y quedarás como un asno insensible ante sus ojos. Recuerda que tu objetivo es conquistarla, no espantarla". En otra situación resultaría hasta divertido el regaño hacía el heredero de Lucius, pero el que había quedado como un asno insensible era otro.

—Aedus, lleva esto a casa de los Potter. Ya conoces el camino—Una gran lechuza salió volando y Raissa se acercó a otra lechuza de menor tamaño—Lleva esto a Draco Malfoy, Nala. Y sé buena.

La lechuza llamada Nala partió de inmediato.

Raissa se sentía incómodo, avergonzada, muy temerosa de la reacción de su futuro esposo. Trato calmarse, hacer a un lado los nervios y enfrentarle.

—Ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar—Él rodeó un brazo por la cintura de ella, guiándole a fuera de la lechuceria.

Después de caminar un poco por el jardín, el Lord transfiguro una piedra en un cómodo sillón. Raissa quedó sentada en su regazo, con su rostro escondido de esa mirada. Aún con los ojos reteniendo esas lágrimas traicioneras que querían salir a flote. Los nervios y el temblor escaso de su cuerpo le impedía decir algo. Cuando él quiso mirarle ella lo abrazó por el cuello impidiendo que el Señor Oscuro notara lo avergonzada que estaba. El había desconfiado de ella y eso dolía. Sólo eran prometidos pero ya debería saber que nunca haría nada malo contra él.

El Señor Oscuro estaba poco acostumbrado a enfrentar situaciones como éstas. La dejó calmarse aunque sentía su túnica empaparse por algunas lágrimas. Maldijo en voz baja, él no era bueno con esto.

—¿Qué hice para molestarle?—Quiso saber.

—Nada—Aseguró sintiéndose ridículo.

Raissa decidió no presionar más. No quería que se ofendiera.

—¿El hijo de Lucius está interesado en la menor de las hermanas Potter?—Raissa se rió.

—Creo que en un principio fue para molestar a Ronald Weasley con eso de ser el próximo Lord Potter. Aseguró que él quería casarse con Jasmine para hacerla Lady Malfoy y no por el título familiar.—La diversión era notable en esa voz.

—¿Te agrada la idea de tener a Draco Malfoy como cuñado? Sería el esposo de tu hermana—Raissa lo pensó muchas veces antes.

—Sería adecuado pero por lo que sé Jasmine Potter está interesada en alguien más. Un chico de cuarto año, Hufflepuff. Cedric Diggory. No lo conozco pero se que un poco de competencia a Draco le hará bien.—Él necesitaba esa competencia, quiso agregar pero luego se dio cuenta de algo—Se que Camelia y Jasmine Potter son mis hermanas… Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Lo hace más real… ¿Cree que alguna vez podré decirles la verdad?

—Todo a su tiempo, querida.—Él tampoco sabía que haría cuando llegara el momento.

—Creo que las invitare a nuestra boda, si está de acuerdo conmigo.—Comentó mientras agarraba la mano del Señor Oscuro.

—Si así lo deseas—Después de su lamentable comportamiento, el Señor Oscuro quería que ella se sintiera mejor, haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

—Es algo que debe querer también—dijo ella un poco contrariada por aquel extraño comportamiento—No quiero que su presencia le resulte incómoda.

—No lo hará.

El silencio los envolvió por un largo momento. No sabían que sucedía, el porqué estaban juntos. Ella en su regazo, escondía el rostro en su pecho.

—Será un resto de año tranquilo en Hogwarts, sin los Weasley, Granger ni Dumbledore—Aseguró el Señor Oscuro a su prometida.

—¿Cuándo nos casemos también tendré que volver a Hogwarts?—Preguntó ella sintiéndose particularmente curiosa.

—Nuestro matrimonio será cuando termines tu sexto año… ¿Querrás regresar?—Raissa no lo sabía. Faltaban mucho tiempo aún.

—Cuatro años es mucho tiempo, mi señor.—La chica estaba pensando sobre un futuro en común para gran sorpresa del Señor Oscuro—Como su compañera mi deber es estar a su lado.

—Tu educación es importante…

—Así lo deseo. Puedo tomar mis exámenes antes y no cursar un séptimo año. Padre querrá que tome algunas obligaciones como su heredera. Cuando cumpla los trece será el momento en que podré portar el anillo de heredera Rosier.—Raissa murmuró somnolienta.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Un poco. Estar con usted me hace sentir tranquila. ¿Me permitirá seguir así entre sus brazos?—Raissa se quedó dormida casi al instante.

El Señor Oscuro la dejó descansar. Habían sido unos días de muchas emociones. Su prometida había tratado acercarse más a él, pero como cualquier persona que ha vivido y visto mucho en la vida, él Señor Oscuro era un hombre difícil de tratar. Ella lo había hecho de una forma magnífica.

~●~HP

Raissa se despertó un momento antes de la hora del té. Se sintió extraña por encontrarse en la biblioteca cubierta con una frazada y recostada en un pecho masculino cubierto por una camisa blanca.

—¿Ya despierta, señorita Rosier?—La pregunta la hizo sonrojar.

—Perdone mi Lord. No me di cuenta de que me dormí—Él no dijo nada, ella se quedó quieta en su lugar.—¿Cuándo me trajo a la biblioteca?

—Comenzó a nevar. No podía dejar que te enfermeras…

—Gracias…—Ella se sintió observada. Estaba acostumbrada pero no a ser observada por el.—Usted debe volver a trabajar por su causa y yo debo volver al colegio…

—No te sientas tristes, señorita Rosier… Muy pronto tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas sólo para nosotros—Raissa sonrió.

Ella no lo dijo, esperaba aquel momento. Unir su vida a la del hombre que era su otra mitad. Ella no se unía a un señor oscuro, ella se uniría al hombre detrás de ese título. Señor Oscuro era el título que venía en ese paquete. Lo que a ella le interesaba era el mago, no si título.

~●~HP

Raissa estaba en su compartimiento esperando al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin. Momentos antes, se había despedido de forma nerviosa de su prometido. No sabía qué era apropiado para momentos como este. Raissa quiso arrojarse sobre él para abrazarlo pero no lo hizo, tenían público y no quería que nadie se avergonzara de ella.

Suspiró.

Las cosas se volvían confusas. No era un momento agradable. No sabía qué le sucedía, de lo único que podía estar segura era que ser la Consorte del Señor Oscuro era su destino. Lucharía por él contra todo.

—Rosier, pensé que Draco estaría aquí contigo—Dijo una chica.

—No ha llegado, Greengrass.—La niña se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—Bien.—Estaba a punto de salir cuando volteó a mirarla—Escuché que cada día estás más cerca de casarte con él Señor Oscuro, no creo que a él le agrade que seas tan cercana a Draco.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Greengrass.—Sonrió divertida—Te aseguro que Mi prometido sabe que soy cercana a Draco y no sólo a él… Soy amiga de más chicos de Slytherin. Él sabe que tiene mi amor, respeto y fidelidad. A diferencia de ciertas busconas que no aceptan un NO por respuesta. Se cual es mi lugar. Escuché sobre la ruptura de tu compromiso con Regulus Black y tu intento de seducción con Theo… No todos tienen mi suerte.

—¡Eres una…!—Levantó la mano para abofetearle pero una mano la detuvo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Greengrass?

—Draco, y-yo sólo…

—Vete—Ordenó. Greengrass miró mal a Raissa y se fue empujando a los otros chicos.

—Es bueno verles.—Sonrió.

—¿Cómo fue la visita del Señ… de tu prometido?

—Muy bien, Draco. Todo va de maravilla.—Aseguró la joven sonriendo—¿Le escribiste a Jasmine?

—Sí, lo hice. Su respuesta fue: "Sr. Draco Malfoy: Le agradezco por preguntar por nuestro estado. Tanto mi hermana como yo estamos bien. Camelia aún está un poco conmocionada por lo sucedido. No volverá a confiar tan fácilmente en otras personas. Pero estamos bien. Atte. Jasmine Potter". Y eso fue todo.

—¿Qué le escribiste?—Quiso saber.

—Bueno… Puede que…—Los otros chicos miraban como Draco Malfoy se volvía un pequeño gatito temeroso.

—¿Antes o después de recibir mi carta?—Preguntó.

—Mucho más antes. Padre llegó, me contó lo sucedido y fui a escribirle una carta. La envíe y dos horas después llegó tu lechuza. Esa maldita ave… Aún me duele porque me…—Draco se quedó en silencio.

—Le escribiste algo indebido y te prometo que maldeciré hasta tus huesos—Prometió levantándose de su lugar para salir apresuradamente.

—Maldición—Nott dijo con tono de burla.

—Cállate, Nott—Malfoy estaba avergonzado.

~●~HP

Raissa se encontró recorriendo el vagón. Todos se quedaban observándole caminar. Admirando a la chica. Todos admiraban a La Rosa de Slytherin. Todos admiraban a Raissa Rosier. Unos podrían hacerlo por su belleza, otros por su inteligencia. Los Slytherin la respetaban por ser la futura esposa del Señor Oscuro. No querían molestarle ni ofenderla.

—Buen día, Camelia, Jasmine.—Saludó abriendo el compartimiento.

—Raissa.—Las chicas asintieron de forma educada.

—Escuché lo sucedido. Espero que lo que reste del año escolar sea mejor—Raissa murmuró sonriendo.

—Lo será—Jasmine dijo divertida.—En septiembre los veremos de nuevo, a Granger también. Lo bueno es que estarán en años diferentes a nosotros. Al menos Granger obtendrá algo que siempre deseó...

—¿Y eso sería?—Camelia quiso saber.

—Ser la mejor de su año—Las tres chicas se rieron.

Y así fue como pasaron muchos meses más, en los cuales se hicieron más cercanas. Camelia se había vuelto más cerrada en cuanto a sus amistades. Era común verle sólo con su hermana y con la heredera Rosier. Raissa era acompañada algunas veces por los Slytherin de su año cuando estaba con las chicas Potter y cuando estaba sin las dos hermanas era acompañada siempre por algunos de los herederos sangre pura de su año.

—Es una gran casualidad que ella cumpla años el mismo día que nosotros—Camelia le comentó a su hermana.

—No lo sé. Tu prometido nació un día antes que las tres—Jasmine dijo fingiendo desinterés.

—Ya…

Camelia y Jasmine Potter caminaron por el pasillo del tren. El año escolar había finalizado. Los chicos estaban eufóricos. Nadie había tenido algún conflicto. Hogwarts no tenía esa atmósfera tan pesada ni la sensación de asfixia de antes.

—Raissa espera un momento—Camelia agarró a Jasmine y la arrastró con ella. Los Slytherin de su año se marchaban. Incluso Draco Malfoy sólo había detenido su paso un momento para ver a Jasmine.

—¿Qué sucede?—Raissa preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Quieres venir a casa en algún momento del verano?—Raissa se mordió el labio inferior pensativa.

—No sé. Tenía planeado pasar el verano con mi prometido y mi familia. Quizás pueda tener un par de días… Debo hablarlo con ellos—Raissa quiso marcharse antes de que los Potter se acercarán a ellas.

—Allí están mis padres. Ven te los presentaré—Camelia la detuvo.—Mamá, papá quiero presentarles a Raissa Rosier. Raissa estos son nuestros padres James y Lily Potter.

—Es un gusto conocerles, Lord y Lady Potter.—Raissa hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es nuestro—James no pudo evitar mirar a la chica.

—Le decía a Raissa que le invitaba a casa…

—No prometo nada, Camelia. Planeaba pasar tiempo con mi prometido. Mi abuela quiere que conozca mejor a mi futuro esposo—Esto sorprendió a los Potter pero se mantuvieron en silencio.

—Pasas mucho tiempo con él…—Se quejó Camelia.

—No es así. No tanto como me gustaría. Es una persona muy ocupada y es muy escaso el tiempo en el que puedo verle. Él con su trabajos y proyectos, yo con Hogwarts, mis estudios.—Raissa sonrió divertida.

—Queda mucho tiempo antes de que puedas contraer matrimonio—Intervino Jasmine.

—No tanto. Voy a casarme cuando termine el sexto año de Hogwarts, chicas.—Comentó.—Es hora de que me marche. Debo prepararme para asumir mi papel como heredera Rosier. Padre insiste en que ya es momento. A partir de mi cumpleaños recibiré un anillo para un heredero.

—No sabía que se hiciera eso…

—Es una ceremonia que hacen las familias de sangre pura para asignar al futuro heredero. El título y te debes preparar para en un futuro tomar tu lugar en el Wizengamot.

—Eso parece agotador…—Camelia se quejó. La chica sonrió afable.

—Fue un gusto conocerles Lord y Lady Potter. Debo retirarme—Raissa se despidió y caminó hacia su madre que le esperaba a cierta distancia prudente.

—Es injusto que Raissa no pueda venir a casa… ¿Quién es esa mujer?—Camelia quiso saber.

—Uxia Rosier.—Jasmine murmuró.

—Oh, entonces ella es su madre. Tienen razón, se parece a ella.

Los Potter observaron a Raissa y Uxia Rosier marcharse de la plataforma. Lily por su parte estaba aturdida. Se había quedado en silencio observando a la chica que parecía tan segura de si misma, tan natural. Ella no explayaba ese desprecio que los otros que se consideraban puros de sangre demostraban.

—Lily, vamos—Todos se aparecieron en la casa.

—¿Ella es la chica a la que llaman la Rosa de Slytherin?—Lily nunca la había tenido tan cerca.

—Si, mamá—Respondió Jasmine.

—Su nombre completo, ¿Cómo se llama?—James se detuvo a mirar a su esposa, se notaba preocupado.

—Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh. Es como el nombre de una princesa—Camelia era una gran fan de la chica Rosier—Los Slytherin le adoran. Ella es como la realeza entre las serpientes.

—Nunca comprendí eso. Raissa es muy respetada por todos, pero no se el porque. Hasta Malfoy parece estar en su sombra.—Jasmine nunca había comprendido esto.

—Una de las cosas que Granger también odia de Raissa. Nunca pudo superar sus notas y el aprecio de los profesores. Hasta Snape la considera la mejor de su clase con Malfoy. Granger le tiene celos. Le envidia. Raissa es lo que ella nunca será. Una heredera, una niña de su edad que es admirada. Hermione Granger sólo es una chica que quiere ser mejor que otros. Se considera la mejor… Pero, llegó a Hogwarts y se encontró con una realidad muy distinta a lo que esperaba.

—Esa niña podría aprender las tradiciones…

—Ella ni siquiera muestra interés. Impone sus creencias sobre las del mundo mágico. Esa es otra razón por la cual se diferencian. Hermione Granger y Raissa Rosier son opuestos. Granger odia a Raissa. Raissa sólo le ignora, no la toma en cuenta. Malfoy se ocupa de recordarle a Granger que no es bien recibida.—Camelia decía.

—Raissa nunca demostró que quisiera humillar a Granger. Fue Hermione quien tomó a Raissa Rosier como un rival. Es por eso que los Slytherin le molestan. Hasta de otras casas no pueden creer el atrevimiento de Granger.—Jasmine comentó aburrida.

Lily Potter no podía quitarse la imagen de la chica de su cabeza. Raissa Rosier estas hecha de secretos, cualquier persona ajena a ella podía verlo. Quizás escondía más de lo que se veía a simple vista. Escondía cosas de las personas que creían conocerle.

~●~HP

Raissa actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido tan sólo hace unos instantes.

—¿Y Padre?—Quiso saber.

—Tu padre tiene cosas que hacer. El Señor Oscuro los mandó a llamar. Temo que los planes de este verano tendrán que cancelarse—Raissa sólo mostró un expresión en blanco. Nadie sabía si aquello le afectaba o no.

—Entonces procuraré pasar mi tiempo estudiando.—Uxia asintió.

—Tu padre aún tiene planeado nombrarte heredera. Será una ceremonia íntima. Sólo nosotros.—Raissa asintió.

—Madre, pensé en aceptar la invitación de Camelia y Jasmine Potter. Este verano pasaré unos días con ellos—Uxia sonrió.

—Eso es un gran paso, hija mía. ¿Estás bien con ello?—Raissa sonrió tranquila.

—Sí, madre. Esto no me afecta ni un poco—Aseguró.

—Tienes que ir a tu cuarto y descansar un poco. Luego estará lista la cena—Raissa asintió y se apresuró a llegar hasta su cuarto.

No lo vería este verano. Suspiró decepcionada. Quería verlo. Tenerlo cerca y así poder estar junto a él como la última vez.

~●~HP

Raissa tenía una carta en sus manos. Tanto su abuela como madre le miraban pensativas. La heredera Rosier tenía puesto el anillo de compromiso y el de heredera. La ceremonia fue a primera hora. La joven no quería fiesta. Sólo un anuncio en el periódico que anunciaban que ella era la futura Lady Rosier. Había una foto familiar.

—Iré a casa de los Potter—Anuncio. Tenía una montaña de regalos que ni siquiera se había preocupado por haber. Por su cumpleaños y por ser nombrada Heredera Rosier.

Amaranta abrió sus verdes ojos desorientada. ¿Qué le pasaba a su nieta?

—¿Alguna razón?

—Cumpleaños. Quieren que esté con ellas. Iré a empacar.—Uxia sonrió.

—¿Cómo le permites algo así?—Amaranta cuestionó molesta.

—No se meta en esto, suegra.—Advirtió para salir y ayudar a su hija.

Raissa acomodaba un pequeño baúl. Parecía pequeño pero tenía cinco compartimientos muy espaciosos.

—¿Tienes los regalos?—La niña asintió—Creo que tenemos que hablar, hija.

—Mamá…—Uxia sonrió.

—Mi niña… No tomes esto como si él no quisiera pasar tiempo contigo. Tiene obligaciones y…—Raissa se cruzo de brazos.

—No que me importante… Si él es así con sus promesas ahora no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será estar casada con ese hombre—Uxia sonrió divertida.

—Mi Rosa, no te preocupes. Él te ama. Es evidente que lo hace. Sólo tienes que darte cuenta de que algunas veces las obligaciones nos impiden hacer lo que uno quisiera—Raissa asintió.

—Algunas veces el amor no es suficiente… Te quiero Madre, pero deja ya de intentar crear una escusa para él. Es molesto tener planes para todo el verano para que de repente se frustren.—Dijo molesta—Tengo todo listo.

—Bien. Sabes que puedes usar la chimenea de tu cuarto. Sólo tu puedes usarla.—Raissa asintió poniéndose una fina capa de viaje para verano.—Ya hablaré con tú padre.

Raissa se despidió para usar la red flu de su cuarto. Uxia se quedó un momento observando la habitación. Bajó cinco minutos después.

—¿Y mi nieta?—Amaranta parecía un poco feliz por algo que Uxia no pudo adivinar.

—Raissa no está en casa, suegra.—Anunció para seguir caminando a la sala principal.

Escuchó voces desde la sala, uno era Evan. Se apresuró para entrar y supo ocultar bien su sorpresa.

—Señores—Saludó formal.

En la sala estaba su esposo junto a Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y el Señor Oscuro.

—Querida, ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?—Uxia sonrió.

—Recién se fue. Usó la chimenea de su cuarto para ir a casa de los Potter.—Comentó como si no fuese nada malo.

—¿Por qué haría eso?—Evan preguntó.

—Recibió la invitación una semana después de que terminaron las clases. Y como no tenía planes, decidió ir por un par de días. Camelia Potter le insistió mucho. Incluso dejó pasar todos sus obsequios por ir con sus amigas…

—Tú se lo permitiste—Acusó Amaranta entrando enojada.

—Suegra parece olvidar de quién es hija la niña… Raissa Rosier es MI hija. Usted no tiene que opinar en su vida. No le permitiré que la convierta en una horrible copia de usted—Malfoy y Snape estaban con la boca abierta mirando la discusión de las mujeres.—Mi hija es libre para decidir lo que desea hacer. Ella quiso ir… No dejaré que ella se convierta en el estereotipo de bruja sangre pura que hasta para respirar deba pedir permiso a su marido. Mi hija es libre. No es una prisionera.

Uxia Rosier dio medía vuelta y se marchó de forma digna. No antes de asesinar con su mirada a un par de personas.

—Con permiso—Evan también se fue.

Un momento después Amaranta decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Mi Lord traté de impedirlo pero no sabía que ella utilizaría la chimenea de su cuarto.—Lucius miró a Snape intentando no estar cerca cuando el Señor Oscuro mostrar a su furia.

—No estoy molesto, Amaranta. Si Raissa quiso ir a ver a sus amigas no tengo problemas—Admitió desconcertado al resto.

Amaranta decidió guardar silencio. Snape miraba a Lucius Malfoy con una muda pregunta. Y poco a poco todo quedó en silencio.

Un par de ojos Rubí brillaron, él sabía que Raissa estaría un poco decepcionada de que sus planes para el verano se arruinaran, nunca esperó que la chica estuviera tan molesta.

Continuará.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.


	12. Chapter 12

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem / Harry y Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: En este capítulo encontrará menciones de abuso contra un menor, escenas y descripciones gráficas que podrían dañar la sensibilidad de lectores. No le hay muchos en la vida.

Capítulo XII: Malas Noticias.

-La señorita Hermione Granger se encontró culpable de secuestro y administrar una poción prohibida. Debe abandonar el segundo año de Hogwarts, debe dejar todo lo relacionado con la magia en el Ministerio. Su baúl, libros, varitas, todo. Tiene prohibido el ingreso al mundo mágico hasta nuevo aviso. Cuando retome su educación será vigilada constantemente por una persona designada-Habló un hombre con túnica color ciruela, Hermione no conocía para nada.

Noudó creerlo. Le habían tratado peor que a la escoria. Sus sueños estaban derrumbándose poco a poco.

Estas eran malas noticias. Le había robado la posibilidad de ser alguien en el mundo mágico.

-Ya llegaste-Murmuró Charles.

-Tengo que volver al colegio en septiembre.-Avisó ... -Esto es tu culpa ... Si no me ...

-¿Si no te gusta? -Se acercó a ella molesto.-Te recuerdo lo bien que la pasaste conmigo, lo bien que lo pasaste con Vernon.

La toma por el cuello que impidió que hiciera algo en su contra.

-Catriona se fue con Brendan un tiempo. Volverá en un par de meses. Tendría la casa solo para nosotros, Hermione-Le dijo que estaba susurrando en su oído-Vernon dijo que su hijo se preocupó por ti.

Charles la arrojó en sillón. Quitándose la ropa ya ella también. Hermione lo miraba con miedo. Él la abofeteo una y una vez, excitándose en el proceso. La castaña lloraba en silencio, Charles la empujó boca abajo contra el sillón y la penetró de forma brusca. Para comenzar a embestir una y otra vez. Así lo hizo por mucho tiempo, sin tregua.

-Sabes que lo hiciste porque te gusta, Hermione-Charles se levantó y se fue dejándola sola.

Había sido una vez. Charles estaba molesto. Esto sería un infierno

Hermione había dormido con Charles desde que regresó el incidente en el juicio. Algunas noches el ni siquiera llegaba a dormir, otras traía a conocidos a la casa o había sexo.

Ella nunca había podido negarse a nada de lo que él le pedía. Sabía lo que estaba enfermo, nunca lo determiné a tiempo. Ella se sentía débil. Con una gran carga en sus hombros.

Charles estaba en casa cuando ella regresó de hacer las compras para la cena. Hermione suspiró y puso su mejor sonrisa. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Le encontró empacando una valija.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? -Preguntó acercándose a él.

-Debo hacer un viaje este fin de semana.-Hermione asintió-Regreso el lunes.

-Bien.-Aseguró.

-Iré en coche. Debo salir hoy mismo si quiero llegar mañana a la primera hora para descansar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ella volvió a asentir.

-Está bien-Aseguró.

-Te llevaré la próxima vez, lo prometo-La besó para luego irse.

Hermione sonrió de forma amplia. Tendría tiempo para ella misma, sin Charles. Ya se imaginaba las cosas que podría hacer. Preparó algo rápido para cenar Mañana sería un día muy largo.

~ ● ~ HP

Hermione se miraba en el espejo. Un hermoso vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, zapatos de tacón bajo, una gabardina blanca. Su rostro al natural no le agradaba, busco entre los maquillajes para quedar o verse más adulta. Alguien al espejo después de terminar el trabajo pudo quedar satisfecho con el resultado. Salió de su casa, necesitaba pasear un poco.

Vio un grupo de chicos que intimidaban a otro, mucho más pequeño y la posibilidad de defenderse, los matones golpeaban al niño con saña y brutalidad, se reían del chico.

Hermione Granger conocía a uno de esos matones. Era el hijo de Vernon, Dudley. Había otros cuatro chicos con él.

-¡Alguien se acerca! -Avisó uno de los chicos para que tres de ellos huyeran temerosos.

Hermione sonrió de lado. Sólo tres chicos quedaban.

-Dudley-ronroneo.

-H-Hermione-tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo.

Dudley hace mucho que no miró a Hermione. Estaba robotizado y notablemente nervioso, su amigo miró hacia ellos con interés. El niño en el suelo salió corriendo antes de que continuarán golpeandole.

-¿Me presentas tu amiga, Dudley? -Hermione vio un chico, era mayor que ellos, musculo de más de quince.

-Pierce te presento a Hermione. Hermione este es mi amigo Pierce-Hermione sonrió divertida Dudley era un perdedor.

-Estaba por comprar algunas cosas. Quería un libro para leer, pero luego decidí salir a pasear. Mi padre y madre no están en casa. Dijo insinuante.

-Me quedo en casa de Pierce el fin de semana-avisó el chico.

-Oh, ¿Quieren venir a casa? -Hermione preguntó mirando al chico más grande. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar algo que hacer.

Dudley se acercó a ella y la besó, sorprendiendo a su amigo. ¿De verdad Dudley había besado a una chica hermosa?

-Creo que sería una idea grandiosa- Pierce aseguró.

~ ● ~ HP

Dudley estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala de la casa de los Granger. No leyó la música ni los sonidos de las actividades que su amigo y Hermione estaban haciendo en su cuarto.

Pierce embestía a la chica con fuerza, una y otra vez, Hermione estaba en el cielo. La chica que nunca había estado con un adolescente mayor que ella. Dudley era apenas un niño y no contaba. Pierce era sexualmente activo, aunque tampoco sabía mucho del tema.

Dudley solo había soportado una sección de toqueteo y se había negado a que Pierce lo tocara, tampoco quería tocar un Pierce para gran frustración de Hermione. El muy idiota se había resistido a toda posible persuasión. Un trío lo veía como antinatural. Sexo anal descartado, Dudley lo consideraba repugnante.

-Ah, ah-Hermione gemía por las erráticas embestidas.

Ese chico estaba tratando como a una cualquiera. La vez que lo hacía Charles. Y a Hermione le gustaba. Era rudo, un adolescente hormonal alterado por sus deseos, preocupado por satisfacerse a sí mismo y no a su compañera de cama. Casi inexperto.

Los chicos se desplomaron en la cama exhaustos. Pierce aún con la respiración agitada mirando a la precoz niña, cuerpo esbelto y perlado por la transpiración. Sonrió de lado al ver su semen escurrir por las piernas de la chica. Él no sabía qué había hecho Dudley para toparse con esta belleza. Pierce la conocía, ella era segura. Dudley no se despertó en un buen tiempo.

~ ● ~ HP

Arthur Weasley estaba en su casa, se búsquedas abatido. Su esposa había sido condenada a un año y medio de prisión. Molly era ambiciosa y en su juego para obtener poder había fracasado miserablemente y los había arrastrado a todos junto a ella. Molly se había dejado influenciar por Dumbledore. La promesa de que Ronald fuera el siguiente Lord Potter había cambiado la vida de forma considerable. Ella se había vuelto arrogante porque al fin debería dinero. Y Ginny sería nada menos que Lady Longbottom. Los hijos menores traería la fortuna a la familia. Todos fueron ignorantes sobre el compromiso de Camelia Potter con Neville Longbottom.

Arthur tiene hijos sus más jóvenes, estaban molestos. Se sintió decepcionado. Sus propios hijos eran su enemigo. Fue entonces que tomó una decisión.

"A partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar". Dijeron que formaban una serie de preguntas. Ginny, tu vas a encargarte de preparar desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena, sin magia.

-¿Qué? -Gritó molesta.-No voy a hacer tal cosa.

-Lo harás, Ginevra. Y listo, ahora mismo, preparando la cena, el orden.

-Pero ...

-Pero nada ... Ronald, te vas a encargar de la limpieza. Los cuartos, la sala y la ropa. La cocina y los platos son tareas de tu hermana, Arthur dijo molesto.

-No puedes hacernos esto ... Voy a ser Lord Potter. -Ronald aún no entendía su situación.

-No puedes ser Lord Potter porque Camelia Potter se casará con Neville Longbottom. No puedes acercarte a ella. Menos ahora. Deja de soñar, hijo-Arthur le dijo desde su lugar.

-El profesor Dumbledore dijo ...

-¡Basta! ¿No hay cuenta de la situación en la que estamos? Por culpa de Albus Dumbledore, tu madre y ustedes dos-Arthur gruño-Aún temo por una represalia conjunta de los Longbottom y Potter. Deja de soñar, baja a la tierra y deja de soñar despierto. Camelia Potter no será nunca tu esposa.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Sería un infierno para ellos. No estaría bien en casa, no con su madre en prisión.

-Prepara la comida, Ginevra.

La chica pelirroja se levantó y fue a la cocina. Tendría que hacer algún tipo de estofado. Y ella no sabe cocinar.

~ ● ~ HP

La comida era un desastre. Ginny miró sus manos enrojecidas. Ya se notaban ampollas y solo por pelar patatas. Era poco digno de una futura Lady Longbottom. No podía seguir haciendo las tareas de un niño doméstico o la tarea de su madre.

Ronald estaba en su cuarto, no había seguido las órdenes de su padre. Ginny se levantó molesta, ella preparando la cena y ese grandísimo tarado estaba muy cómodo recostado en su cama.

A la hora de la comida, Ronald fue el primero en bajar y sentarse en la mesa y preparada. Ginny sirvió a su padre, hermano y luego sirvió su propio plato. Ronald se apresuró a comer para qué las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, luego comenzó a toser.

-¿Q-Qué es esto? -La comida no fue solo pasada de sal, tenía mucha pimienta y Ronald era intolerante a estos alimentos para su desgracia.

-Comida- Le respondió petulante.

-Ya lo sé. No me refiero a eso. Tu comida está picante y tiene mucha sal. No pienso comer esto. Asegúrate el chico cruzando los brazos.

-No lo hagas ...

-¿Limpiaste la casa, Ronald? -Arthur quiso sabre.

-Estas de broma, ¿Verdad?

-No Ronald, hablo en serio ...

-No lo hice, Tampoco lo haré- Dijo tajante.

-Bien. Ginny tu te encargas de la comida. A partir de hoy Ronald se ocupa de limpiar la cocina y los platos - Arthur siguió comiendo mientras Ron estaba furioso.

Y esto era solo el primer día.

~ ● ~ HP

Hermione estaba sola en casa, faltaba poco para comenzar las clases de nuevo y quizás podría volver a clases y repetir el segundo año. Su lugar no está seguro aún para ese futuro año escolar. Aún no has confirmado si podrías volver, tampoco si deseas llevar a cabo una guardia o más bien una persona que limitase todos sus movimientos.

Hermione escuchó el timbre y se apresuró en ir a abrir la puerta. Ella no esperaba nadie, no tenia idea de lo que sucedía, tampoco si era que Charles había enviado un uno de sus amigos.

-Profesor Dumbledore- Ella estaba sorprendida, aunque no pensaba acostarse con él.

-Señorita Granger, es bueno saber que se encuentra bien.

-Pase profesor-Hermione sonrió de forma brillante. Quizás Dumbledore venía a decir que podría regresar al colegio ese año.

-Gracias, señorita Granger.

-¿Desea tomar algo? Tengo té helado, té, café ...

-Un té helado -Hermione sabía que era por el limón.

Dumbledore probó el té helado admirando esa invención muggle. Era una forma muy ingeniosa de usar limones. Cuando regresara a Hogwarts podría reemplazar el jugo de calabazas por está delicia ...

-¿Necesita algo, profesor? -Hermione preguntó esperanzada. Ella merecía volver a Hogwarts, era su derecho.

-Primero quería disculparme con usted por lo ocurrido ... -Hablaba falsamente arrepentido.

-No se preocupe profesor. Fue culpa mía por no hacer bien las cosas.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti y para los niños Weasley.- Aseguró confidente.

-Puede pedirme lo que sea. -Aseguró con determinación.

-Aún podemos cancelar el compromiso de Camelia Potter y Neville Longbottom. El joven Ronald aún tiene la oportunidad de ser Lord Potter y la joven Ginevra puede ser Lady Longbottom. Necesito que hagan algo para que rompan ese compromiso- Hermione pare feliz.

Dumbledore no se había olvidado de ella. Le teníamos tanta confianza como para contarle a sus aviones antes que a los demás. La pobre chica, sin importar su inteligencia, no tiene la cuenta de que él es el hombre que estaba usando como muchos otros antes, pero Dumbledore la usaba de otra manera. Quería que ella hiciera el trabajo sucio. Poco entendía que estaba a punto de convertirse en una segunda Molly Weasley.

-Lo haré- Dijo con determinación. -Hablaré con Ron y Ginny Weasley en el tren. Esta vez no le fallare.

Albus Dumbledore se fue muy satisfecho. Había logrado engañar de nuevo a la niña. Era demasiado ingenua para algunas cosas, demasiado sosa. El viejo mago sabía de la horrible situación en la que vivía Hermione Granger. Sabía del abuso y de las múltiples relaciones de la chica. Se sorprendió al principio, al parecer Charles Granger estaba obsesionado con la chica que hacía pasar por su hija. Hermione era hermana de la esposa de Charles. El matrimonio era disfuncional, tanto así que el Sr. Granger prefería que la hermana menor de edad fuera una mejor compañera sexual más apta que la propia Catriona Granger.

~ ● ~ HP

Al comenzar las vacaciones, todo empeoro para Ginevra y Ronald Weasley.

Arthur Weasley no había levantado el terrorífico castigo al que estaban sometidos. Este aumentó con la llegada de los otros niños Weasley que salía de vacaciones de Hogwarts.

Los gemelos se rieron y burlaron de ellos, haciendo escenas cómicas simulando de que una patata era Neville Longbottom y su pequeña hermanita la besaba con ardor y pasión. De un día para otro, Ginevra Weasley pasó un ser Lady Patata. Para Ron las cosas también fueron tan simples, el trapeador pasó a ser SU prometida, aunque la burla se subió de nivel cuando se encontraba a la escoba o al trapecista en su cama con letreros tipo: "Soy toda tuya", "Hazme lo que quieras, tigre ", entre otras cosas más humillantes como insinuar que se desfogaba al trapeador. Ronnie ya no era un pequeño niño virgen de mamá, ahora era el semental del trapeador.

Percy no les defendía, estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y les culpaba por ello. Era tanta la frustración de Percy que ahora ni les dedicaba una mirada. Sus quejas no fueron de importancia, carecían de un significado y el padre de los niños vivían trabajando. Percy suponía que le rechazaban por su madre en prisión y la mala actitud y comportamiento criminal de sus hermanos.

En fin, Ginny y Ron Weasley no vieron la hora de volver a Hogwarts para dejar de trabajar como lo que tienen en sus propias casas. El trabajo de su madre ahora era su responsabilidad, la cual era más antigua que los hermanos, que sabían ellos que esa era su mismo comportamiento que demostraban ellos con su madre.

~ ● ~ HP

Molly Weasley estaba en su celda, los dementores pasaban por las celdas de los prisioneros y así se alimentaban.

Cada vez que una de esas criaturas se acerca, Molly se extraña morir. Era una terrible agonía en donde se escapaba la poca cordura que tenía.

Molly now sintió hasta su propia sombra, nunca había pasado frío, nunca le había faltado un plato de comida y en su casa la cena era un banquete; sólo una comida por día, la cual se debe racionar para que la tarde todo el día. Tampoco servían ningún tipo de carne. La comida era tan sosa. Molly se lamentaba, estaba a punto de volverse loca. Hace tiempo que no tomaba un baño decente.

Ella necesitaba salir de allí, su Ronnie pronto sería un gran Lord y podría interceder por ella, al igual que Ginny. Ellos fueron la esperanza de la familia. Ellos trajeron la fortuna a la familia Weasley. De los Weasley saldrían los futuros herederos Longbottom y Potter. Ella lo sabía, Albus se lo había dicho. Los Weasley tendrían poder, dineral, lujos y nadie volverían a ser como las escorias traidores de la sangre como muchos solían llamarle.

~ ● ~ HP

Catriona había regresado esa mañana, Hermione estaba enfadada. Charles se había atrevido a correrla del cuarto principal para encerrarse con esa mujer. Ella sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, tomó el bolso y salió de su casa. Charles no le daba SU lugar, pues Bien, ella iría en busca de consuelo en otro lado. Sabía a donde ir.

Caminó varias cuadras hasta salir de la zona donde su familia vivía. Se encontró frente a un galpón que solía frecuentar Pierce. Era el lugar en donde el chico llevaba sus ligas de una noche, el lugar pertenecía a su familia.

Hermione estaba preparada para muchas cosas pero nada que había preparado para lo que vio en ese lugar. Pierce estaba desnudo sentado en su sillón, tenía la cabeza para atrás, la respiración agitada y un desnudo de Dudley con la cabeza entre sus piernas. Pierce tenía las manos en el rubio cabello.

Ella se mantuvo ocultada, no se retiró. Quería saber hasta que punto llegarían. Al parecer Dudley era más que un simple amigo de Pierce.

¿Qué pensaría Vernon si viera con sus propios ojos está escena? Sonrió con maldad. ¿Quién quiere disfrutar de la ramera?

En ese momento Pierce la vio aunque no se detuvo, incluso le sonrió. Siguió con lo que estaba haciéndolo, hasta que quiso más, Dudley también lo quería, Hermione sonrió, ¿No era un chico "normal"? Había asegurado que no era uno de esos "fenómenos" como solía llamarles a otros chicos.

Hermione se deleitó al ver a Pierce embistiendo a Dudley. El rubio niño estaba sonrojado y era muy vocal. Era un espectáculo único. Dudley estaba con los ojos cerrados, abrazado al cuello de Pierce, compartiendo uno que otro beso. Fue entonces que el chico la vio. Se asustó tanto que intento quitar un Pierce de encima suyo en vano.

-No me harás parar ahora-Dudley se congeló ante las palabras del otro chico.

Las embestidas más rudas hancían al chico sollozar, Hermione les veía divertida. Nunca había visto a dos hombres Hacer. Charles no era de ese tipo. Admitió que era divertido ver a Dudley siendo la parte sumida del acto.

Pierce se apartó de un sonrojado Dudley. La chica divertida, Pierce la salud sin pudor con un beso, desnudo.

-Vine a verte, no esperaba ver semejanza. Que guardado lo tenías, Pierce-El chico captó de inmediato en doble sentido de esa última frase y rió divertido.

-Dudley es una puta sabrosa, Hermione- Le dijo confidente.

-¿No dirás nada, Dudley? - La castaña no se preguntó no esperando una respuesta.

Pierce se acercó al chico y lo besó.

-Supongo que Vernon no tiene idea de esto, Dudley- El chico regordete se quedó helado.

-Sólo fueron un par de veces- Aclaró.

-Oh, entonces esto ya tiene otras antes- Confirmó sus sospechas.

-No le digas nada a mis padres. Esto no volverá a suceder. Le aseguró a sus ojos.

-Sucederá de nuevo, Dudley. Es inútil querer fingir lo contrario. Si no es con Pierce, será con otro. No lo niegues más. Guardaré tú secreto- Hermione sonrió confidente.

¿Quién lo diría? Aquellos dos fueron más que amigos. Hermione se deleitaba con las posibilidades.

Continuará.

Hola. Gracias por leer y comentar este capítulo. Este es el último capítulo escrito que tengo. Sin REVISAR. No tengo BETA.


	13. Chapter 13

Alguien me dijo en Facebook que la historia tenía mucho Lemon. Y lo sé. La situación en la que se da es desagradable. Advertí de esto. Soy consciente de lo desagradable que puede ser esto para muchos y no apruebo lo que describo en esta historia sobre la vida de Hermione. Dudé en publicarlo. Entonces pregunte a un par de personas. En fin, ambos me dijeron básicamente lo mismo: "Lo escribiste así, no le cambies nada". Seguí este consejo. También me dijeron que era decisión mía escribir lo que yo desee y como lo desee. Y que muchas veces, si el Lemon es de la pareja favorita, todos lo aman. Y es verdad. Tuve la posibilidad de leer muchas historias a lo largo de estos últimos seis años y he leído de todo, no sólo de HP… Encontré historias de menores de edad con un hombre mayor, muchas alucinan con estos temas… como cuando abusan de la protagonista y está termina con el tipo. O sea, es común ver estás historias, causan repulsión a algunos… Otros, aman el "Drama".

Mi punto es, le doy la razón a la chica que me hizo está crítica, esa era mi intención. Que el personaje no sea lo que se ve comúnmente. Aunque pude que termine siendo un cliché. Le agradezco leer la historia. Y todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.

Gracias.

Ahora sí... El capítulo.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XIII: Nuevos comienzos.

Raissa sonrió divertida, cuando llegó a la casa de los Potter no esperaba encontrarse con un ambiente acogedor, divertido y ameno. Camelia prácticamente le había arrastrado al cuarto que ocuparía sin dejar que se presentará con las personas presentes.

Después de bajar al salón de la actual residencia Potter, se vio abordada por Jasmine que miraba a Camelia con reprobación.

—Raissa, es bueno verte —Sonrió cordial.

—Jasmine, es bueno verte a ti también. Por cierto, felicidades —Le dijo entregándole un estuche negro y Camelia tenía uno igual.

—Gracias. No conseguí nada para ti, se que hoy también es tu cumpleaños y…

—No te preocupes, Jasmine. Es su día…

—Oh, Merlín —Chillo Camelia—. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? ¡Un anillo de heredero!

—Si, lo es —Dijo apenada, Camelia había gritado llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Me lo podrías prestar?

—No debo hacerlo. El anillo podría causarte algún daño. Sólo el legítimo heredero puede portarlo. —Aclaró para que la otra chica comprendiera la situación.

—Oh, ya… Pero es un anillo magnífico. Tiene el símbolo de tu familia pero es distinto al otro que usabas antes como un vástago de la familia Rosier. Jasmine y yo tenemos uno con el sello Potter. —Raissa asintió. —Ahora debo presentarte a un par de personas.

La heredera Rosier fue prácticamente arrastrada para ser presentada ante las personas presentes.

—Ya conocías a mis padres, Lily y James Potter— Camelia le presentaba de nuevo a sus padres.

—Raissa es bueno verte nuevamente— Lily tomó la iniciativa para hablar con la chica.

—Lord y Lady Potter, es un honor estar en vuestra casa. Agradezco su invitación—. Los Potter le sonrieron.

Camelia no les dejo decir nada más cuando le arrastró de nuevo hacía otra parte. Jasmine sonreía nerviosa.

—Este es mi padrino Sirius Black y nuestro tío Remus Lupin— Presento a los dos hombres que tenían una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. —Padrino, tío… Les presento a Raissa Rosier.

Sirius, para desconcierto de todos, tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

—Heredera Rosier, es bueno conocerle finalmente— dijo como sí estuviese coqueteando.

—Raissa está comprometida, padrino— advirtió Jasmine.

—Fue sólo un saludo inocente— se defendió.

—Vamos Raissa… Estoy segura que tu prometido podría darle una lección…

—Mi prometido podría matarle, Camelia querida— Raissa sonrió de forma inocente.

Sirius Black se puso pálido mientras las chicas seguían hablando en confidencia. ¿De verdad el prometido de esta niña de trece años podría asesinarle? Merlín querido, los anticuados sangre pura no sacaban la cabeza de su culo ni por una jodida vez, seguramente la inocente niña estaba comprometida con un Lord mayor que ella. Se puso más pálido aún.

—Heredera Rosier, ¿Su prometido no es Regulus Black? Dígame que no es él—. Raissa se rió por el tono de súplica del hombre y del desconcierto de sus amigas y del señor Lupin.

—Regulus Black no es mi prometido…

—¿Lo dice sólo porqué se lo pedí?—. Raissa sonrió de nuevo.

—Sin ánimos de ofender pero creo que con la locura de parte de la familia de mi madre es suficiente por el momento— Sirius no comprendió al principio aquel comentario para luego ponerse a reír.

—¿Nos estamos perdiendo de algo?— Camelia quiso saber.

—Ahijada, no es algo que debas entender—. Detalló a la heredera Rosier—¿Y quién es su madre?

—Uxia Rosier. Anteriormente conocida como Uxia Aine Caoimhe Aoife Calleigh—. Sirius Black era un rebelde temerario pero al escuchar el nombre de la madre de la chica se puso mortalmente pálido.

—¿Calleigh? ¿Cómo de esos Calleigh?— Sirius comenzó a divagar.

—Esos Calleigh, señor Black— Raissa sonrió con diversión.

—Oh, Merlín.

Raissa sonrió de nuevo, desconcertado a los otros. Sirius seguía pálido.

—Las brujas de la familia Calleigh siempre fueron bellas, esbelta y malvadas…

Raissa se rió llamando la atención de muchos hombres.

—Algunos dicen que embruje a mi prometido— Dijo risueña.

—Ya está condenado— Sirius aseguró con resignación.

—Sólo no me diga "bella", me recuerda a su prima que por desgracia es mi tía por parte de los Rosier— Pidió la pelirroja un tanto molesta.

—Tampoco soporto a Bellatrix. ¿Por qué no la tolera, señorita Rosier?

—Bellatrix quiere algo que es Mío y no se lo voy a permitir— afirmó y sus ojos brillaron. Remus se hizo un poco para atrás, su lobo le decía que la chica podría ser peligrosa en ese momento.

—Oh, Merlín— Sirius se rió más.

~●~HP

Los siguientes días que se quedó en casa de los Potter habían sido entretenidos. Camelia había estado quejándose sobre tener que acercarse a Longbottom, incluso le preguntó a Raissa cómo lo hacía, como era estar comprometida con un mago impuesto por otros, cómo podía en el futuro ser feliz con ello.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver a casa, ella decidió comportarse con calma. No era difícil saber que su abuela estaría molesta, su padre resignado y su madre muy afligida por no tener noticias de ella por más de una semana. Ella debía enfrentarse posiblemente a un muy enfadado Señor Oscuro. Y eso fue lo que encontró al llegar a casa.

Ojos con la intensidad de dos rubíes se posaron en ella, él parecía molesto, sus ojos parecían arder, irradiar fuego tormentoso, que amenazaba con quemarle.

—Heredera Rosier, es bueno verla. ¿Se divirtió?— Ese tono frío de reproche y de celos le dejó sorprendida.

—Mi señor. Es agradable saber de usted. Y si, me divertí— No quería sentirse intimidada.

—Ya veo…

—Cualquier persona saldría con sus amigos— Aseguró sintiéndose nerviosa. El tenía una copa de alguna bebida que estaba tomando. Whisky supuso.

—No es cualquier persona…

—Me siento como cualquier bruja, mi Lord— Añadió desafiante, él se acercó a ella para acariciar su rostro.

Cualquier otra persona habría temblando de miedo en ese momento, pero no ella. Se estremeció por el tacto de aquellas manos tan frías.

—No debería sentirse así. Vas a ser mi consorte, mi compañera. Y estarás a mi lado para siempre… Mi Rosa, eres tan bella— Raissa cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ansiaba más que esa caricia. Él sonrió complacido—. ¿Estabas molesta conmigo? Por no venir a verte.

—S-si…

—Ahora estoy aquí— Aseguró.

Fue así como se quedaron, el Señor Oscuro disfrutó al ver la reacción de la chica. El deseo en sus ojos. Ella quería más de él pero no sabía cómo pedirlo ni como sería recibido. Raissa se encontró en el regazo de su prometido. Estaba tan perdida que no se dio cuenta. Él la abrazó. No tenía público alguno, estaban bien.

—Podríamos vernos más seguido si así lo quieres.

—¿Cómo?— El Señor Oscuro sonrió complacido, ella quería verle más seguido. Conocerse un poco más antes de casarse.

—Así, mi pequeña Rosa…

Raissa no comprendía a lo que se refería. Era todo un poco raro para ella y más cuando estaba abrazada a él, sin poder verle.

—¿Thomas Gaunt?— Allí estaba él, aquel que un día conoció en su cumpleaños y que jamás había vuelto a ver. Cabello castaño y ojos claros—. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Raissa intentó levantarse pero él la retuvo en sus brazos.

—Puedo explicarlo.

—¿Querré escuchar su explicación?—El Señor Oscuro sonrió—. ¿Y quien es en realidad usted? ¿El Señor Oscuro, mi prometido, Thomas Gaunt o alguien mas?

—Quise acercarme a ti antes de nuestro compromiso— Comenzó a hablar ignorando lo último que había dicho la chica—. No sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo acercarme a ti? Mi apariencia no era la mejor. Quizás no te gustaría estar prometida conmigo.

—Es difícil aceptar que mi prometido y Thomas Gaunt son las mismas personas— Ella se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos se tornaba de un intenso rojo—. ¿Dijo algo sobre vernos más seguido?

—Lo hice—Raissa hizo cara de cachorrito incomodando al Gran Señor Oscuro.

—¿Cómo sería esto?—La joven pelirroja sonrió interiormente muy divertida. Él parecía estar en otro lado aunque mirando su rostro.

—Es tu tercer año, podremos vernos cada vez que te permitan salir al pueblo…

—Un vez al mes— murmuró sopesando la idea.

—Esa es la idea—Ella volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del señor oscuro.

—Y podríamos escribirnos cartas.

—También había pensado en ello. En quinto permiten más libertad a sus alumnos…

Raissa sonrió entusiasmada. Miro al Señor Oscuro a los ojos sin temor alguno. Él se quedó en silencio, contemplando a la niña, era una de las pocas veces que podría hacerlo, le tenía cerca y muchos sabían que era difícil dejar sin palabras a un Señor Oscuro, sólo si venía un potente Crucio.

—Suena como un plan. ¿Se quedará con nosotros? Se que está muy ocupado y no quisiera ser inoportuna—Raissa preguntó sin imponer sus deseos.

—Me quedaré— La chica sonrió feliz, él besó su frente haciendo que se sonrojara de forma violenta. La heredera Rosier escondió su mortificación mientras que su prometido sonreía son culpa alguna y muy satisfecho por los resultados.

~•~HP

En el Expreso Hogwarts, Raissa estaba con sus compañeros de casa, los Slytherin de su año. Después de un resto de año tranquilo sin molestias presentes ahora regresarían tres.

—No puedo creer que dejen que los Weasley y la sangre sucia regresen—Pansy les contaba el más reciente chisme.

—Dumbledore no regresa este año. Nadie sabe de él—Murmuró Draco aburrido.

—Escuché que el Ministro puso dos tutores para Granger y los Weasley—Theodore aseguró de forma apática y distante, para el no tenía sentido hablar de esos excusas de magos y traidores a la sangre.

—Van a ser los Carrow quiénes van a estar a cargo de ellos—Todos rieron. Los hermanos Carrow eran conocidos no precisamente por ser los más tranquilos y amables del mundo.

~•~HP

Hermione paseaba por los corredores. Se sentía conforme con ella misma. Le habían dejado volver a Hogwarts bajo algunas condiciones, tener un tutor y supervisor al que debía obedecer sin causar problemas. Pero, estaba de regreso y eso es lo importante. Podría hacer que el compromiso entre Longbotton y Potter se rompa. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Hacer el trabajo que el profesor Dumbledore le había encargado.

Se encontró con Ronald y Ginevra Weasley.

—El profesor Dumbledore quiere que esparzamos rumores de que Camelia Potter no está contenta con su compromiso. Y lo tenemos que decir sin que nadie sepa que nosotros comenzamos ese rumor—Hermione sonrió con confianza.

—¿Cómo supones que haríamos eso?

—En los oídos correctos… Este rumor se correrá muy rápido…

—Chang, Brown, Parkinson…—Ginny comprendió de inmediato.

—Eso es brillante— Ron murmuró impresionado.

—Lo sé. Es por ello que debemos ir de a poco….

—¿Saben quién es nuestro tutor? En mi carta sólo decía que compartiríamos tutor. Los hermanos Carrow, ¿Quiénes son?— Hermione quería saber que tan bien le iría este año.

—Son sangre pura seguidores de ya-sabes-quien…

—¿Cómo nos hicieron esto?— Granger estaba indignada. Esos mortífagos sólo los perjudicarían. Nada bueno saldría de esto. Sólo porque no estaba Dumbledore.

Pico tiempo después, ellos estaban cara a cara con auténticos mortífagos.

Hermione observó detenidamente a las dos figuras ante ellos, eran un hombre y una mujer. Se parecían mucho, podrían estar quizás emparentados.

—Granger y los dos menores Weasley—Murmuró la mujer.

—Amycus y Alecto Carrow. Seremos los encargados de ustedes a partir de este momento. Nos encargarnos de ustedes— el hombre habló arrugado su fina nariz que al parecer, había encontrado un desagradable olor o en todo caso, lo que le desagrada a aquel mago eran los chicos que tenía frente a él.

—No queremos que den problemas y les aseguro que ustedes no querrán tenerlos con nosotros—la mujer parecía tan amargada como es profesor Snape.

Lo único que Granger y los dos menores Weasley pudieron hacer fue asentir como simples marionetas.

~●~HP

Raissa caminaba hacía su primera clase del día. Era acompañada por Theodore Nott. Draco se marchó un poco antes porque tenía cosas que hacer.

Al final del corredor estaban Draco, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy sonreía arrogante frente a Granger y los Weasley menores. Raissa se detuvo a ver un poco lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—Alecto preguntó. Se veía molesta y al parecer los Slytherin eran el objeto de su ira. Raissa sólo observó antes de intervenir—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy?

Draco sabía que Alecto era una de las más letales mortífagos de las filas del Señor Oscuro. Los Slytherin debían sentirse intimidado por ella. Su lenguaje corporal les delataba, sentían la tención adueñándose de ellos. Los Slytherin de tercer año no sabían que hacer. Y los Gryffindor sonreían confiados.

—Alecto, querida, es bueno saber que cumples tan bien con tu deber—Raissa se acercó a ellos en silencio, su vos era suave y peligrosa.

—Rosier— Para nadie pasó desapercibido como la mujer decía ese apellido con un gran rencor.

—Imagino que estas en tu asignación. ¿En dónde está Amycus?

—Aquí, señorita. ¿Necesita algo de nosotros?

—Sólo quiero que le recuerdes su lugar a tu hermana, Amycus. No queremos problemas, ¿Verdad?—Amycus se tenso, luego miró a su hermana molesto.

—No se preocupe, no volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero—. Raissa siguió caminando seguida por un impasible Nott.—Malfoy, llegaremos tarde a Runas.

~●~HP

Ron, Ginny y Hermione no podían creer lo que veían. Los Carrow parecían intimidados por la chica Rosier. Se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir. Aún les parecía increíble lo sucedido.

—¿Ella siempre es así?—Hermione no pudo contener si lengua.

—Ella es así y mucho peor, teniendo en cuenta la madre que tiene—Alecto dijo molesta.

—No es asunto nuestro lidiar con la heredera Rosier—Amycus le dirigió una dura mirada a su hermana, dejando en claro que debía dejar ese tema.

~●~HP

Raissa había tenido un día algo complicado. Estaba muy cansada. Era uno de esos días en donde había estado ocupada. Era un año nuevo, tenía muchas más cosas de las que ocuparse. Leer los libros que su madre le había recomendado leer. Los nuevos horarios.

Se sentía un poco triste por no poder ver a su prometido y aún faltaba un mes para poder verle. Había intentado escribir una carta y no supo que decirle. Era muy difícil elegir palabras para hechos tan comunes y quizás él estaría muy ocupado.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos y dormir. Poco a poco lo logró. Pero, su sueño normalmente tranquilo se volvió tormentoso.

Raissa se veía a ella misma en casa, todo estaba en silencio… Sus padres y abuela no parecían por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde están?—Su voz fue como un eco.

Nadie le respondió. La mansión Rosier era espeluznante. Parecía envuelta en un interminable silencio.

Después de recorrer la casa y no poder encontrar a su familia volvió y en el salón principal encontró mucha sangre. Sangre que antes no había estado allí. Sintió que su sangre se helaba. Algo malo había sucedido. Lo sabía.

Su desesperación creció. ¿Dónde estaban sus familiares?

Una imagen de su madre apareció frente a ella, a una cierta distancia prudente. No parecía la Uxia Rosier que ella conocía. Esa imagen espectral no podía ser su madre.

—Llegará el día en que tendrás que matarnos, hija mía— Raissa se congeló ante su afirmación.

—¿Madre?

La mujer en frente de ella se desplomó, caería al suelo, era inevitable. La heredera Rosier corrió para tomar a su madre entre sus brazos.

El cuerpo de Uxia Rosier estaba en los brazos de Raissa, ya sin vida, su mirada perdida, sus ojos fijos sin ver.

Las manos de la pelirroja menor se tiñeron de carmesí, era la sangre de su propia madre. Buscó con la mirada a alguien que le ayudara, su sorpresa fue mayor y el horror dentro de ella creció, paralizándose ante la imagen completa. En el piso del salón yacían los cuerpos de su padre y de su abuela. Estaban muertos. Carecían de vida, carecían del calor de sus miradas que estaban perdidas en la distancia. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a ella.

—Estarás mejor conmigo, mi niña—Dijo una voz de un mago que estaba rodeado por la oscuridad pero, aún así, Raissa pudo ver sus manos… Tenía Sangre… Mucha sangre.

Se despertó sobresaltada, sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, con una angustia real y in c reciente miedo. Temía por su familia.

En el sueño… Ese sueño, que sin saberlo, le perseguirá gran parte de su adolescencia.

Su madre le dijo que un día les mataría… Su Madre, padre y abuela… Muertos por sus manos.

¡No!

No podía ser. Era imposible.

Continuará.

Hola. Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Jajaja. Y desde aquí comienza la cuota de drama de esta historia. ¿Teorías? XD

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.

Reviews, agregar está historia entre sus alertas y favoritos.


	14. Chapter 14

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XIV: Niña modelo.

El primer día de diciembre fue el día que tanto estaba esperando.

Raissa se sentó en su lugar habitual de siempre, rodeada por sus compañeros de casa y sus amigos de tercer año de Slytherin.

La joven se sentía nerviosa.

Hoy lo vería… vería a su prometido.

Ver La a Thomas Gaunt.

Vería a su amado Lord.

Raissa sonrió.

H~○~P

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se sintió confundida. ¿Qué le sucedía a la Rosa de Slytherin para estar tan sonriente?

Las clases habían estado bastante estresantes.

Ya no era como antes. Distaba mucho de ser la niña perfecta. La niña modelo. La niña que era la favorita incluso para los profesores.

Raissa Rosier era un problema. La opacaba. La niña se creía superior a ella.

—¿Sucede algo, Mione?— Preguntó Ginevra Weasley.

—Es injusto que nos prohíban ir a Hogsmeade…

—Ron quiere escaparse. Pero no creo que lo logre.

—Rosier se ve feliz…

—Va ha gastar el dinero de papi…

Hermione nunca había odiado a nadie como adoraba a la perfecta Raissa Rosier.

H~○~P

Raissa había terminado de desayunar.

—Voy a arreglarme…

Sus amigos quedaron con la boca abierta ante esto… ¿Qué sucedía con Rosier?

Media hora después fueron a buscar a la niña.

—Nuestra querida Raissa verá a su prometido hoy— Draco sonrió.

—Lo supuse…—Nott dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos e indiferente.

Pasos se escucharon, resonaban… Esa no podía ser Raissa.

—¿Dónde está Raissa?—El torbellino conocido como Camelia Potter llegó… Arrastrando con ella a su hermana menor.

—Fue a prepararse para salir…

—¡Genial! Iremos con ustedes…—Draco sonrió de lado. Podría estar cerca de Jasmine.

Una hora después, Raissa Rosier apareció.

—¡Tienes una cita!—Camelia Chillo al verla llegar. Se veía natural pero hermosa. Su apariencia impecable se destacaba. Ella tenía el cabello rojo suelto. Capa de viaje y una túnica. Se veía bellísima.

Camelia miraba asombrada a la chica en frente de ella.

—Vamos…—Raissa ordenó pasando como un remolino de nervios.

—Si, tiene una cita…—Camelia Chillo.

H~○~P

Granger y los dos Weasley menores estaban reunidos en la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaban planeando… conspirando…

—Alecto Carrow se va a Hogsmeade— Murmuró Ginny.

—Eso nos deja sólo a Amycus para vigilantes. Es perfecto. Podremos intentar poner en marcha el plan de profesor Dumbledore. Haremos que el compromiso ente Potter y Longbottom sea anulado—Hermione sonrió.

Siempre habían estado presentes los hermanos Carrow impidiendo que hicieran cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué hacemos con Amycus?—Ron quiso saber.

—Deja que de él me ocupare yo…

Hermione había intentado coquetear con el hombre. Pero parecía no tener efecto.

—¿Quién crees que debería ser la que difunda el rumor?—Ginny preguntó.

—Longbottom es muy amigo de esta chica… Abbott…—Hermione pensó…

—Hannah—Ron dijo el nombre de la chica.

—Sí… Es amiga de Longbottom. También tiene una hermana de primer año y es compañera de Ginny… Es ella quien debe escuchar el rumor y…

—Es brillante—Ginny dijo emocionada.

—¿Qué?—Las chicas miraron mal a Ron.

—Ashley le dirá a su hermana sobre el rumor…

Recién es que Ron pudo comprender… Algo, pero pudo hacerlo.

H~○~P

Raissa Rosier caminaba con sus amigos por las calles principales de Hogsmeade. Jasmine estaba distraída, Camelia hablaba mucho...

La menor de los Potter no pudo evitar chocar con un cuerpo. Avergonzada y llamando la atención de su grupo… Y Jasmine quedó atrapada entre los brazos de alguien.

—C-Cedric…—Tartamudeo.

Draco viendo está escena frunció el ceño. Era inusual en Jasmine está actitud.

—Jasmine. Es bueno verte—Cedric la soltó poco a poco—. Estaba distraído.

—No te disculpes, Cedric. Yo estaba distraída—Aseguró.

Cedric dio una disculpa rápida y se fue con sus amigos. Jasmine quedó mirándolo.

—El amor pega duro—Camelia se burló.

Draco sólo la miró molesto. Raissa se excusó para irse a encontrar con su prometido, aprovechando de la tensión del momento.

H~○~P

Hermione colocó en una botella de refresco muggle un poco de Hidromiel y puso en ella una fuerte droga de las que Charles sola usar como "incentivo".

Cuando vio que Amycus Carrow se acercaba, ella comenzó a actuar de forma sospechosa. Miró a los diferentes lados, ignorando las palabras de La Señora Gorda que una vez más quería cantar o algo así.

La actitud sospechosa de Granger puso en alerta a Amycus y él decidió seguirla para ver que tramaba la chica.

Hermione se apresuró a llegar al tercer piso, era un lugar poco frecuentado que casi nadie visitaba. Entró en lo que parecía ser un aula olvidada, se acercó al armario y se escondió allí.

La chica sonrió al escuchar abrirse la puerta de forma abrupta. Unos pasó se acercaron hacía donde se encontraba. Granger se quitó la túnica, desprendiendo los primeros botones de su camisa y bebió un poco del contenido de la botella. Así fue como Amycus Carrow la encontró.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Granger?—Preguntó.

—Y-yo…—Trató de aparentar que quería esconder la botella que tenía.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Granger? ¿Qué has tomado?—Amycus le quitó la botella de forma brusca—¿Hidromiel?

Hermione sonrió al ver cómo el hombre bebía de la botella, ella ya estaba sintiendo los efectos de la droga. Bien. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Después que Carrow tomó todo el contenido del envase, hizo desaparecer la botella. Sintiendo un poco de calor. Estaba encerrado en un armario con una sangre sucia.

El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar un gemido que se escapó de la boca de la chica, cuando fijó sus ojos en ella se sorprendió al ver que ella se había quitado la ropa.

Y un Carrow nunca fue bueno para resistir tentaciones y mucho menos una tan apetecible.

H~○~P

Ginny era muy buena actriz. Estaba en la sala común esperando la oportunidad precisa. Como lo habían planeado, era la hora de reunión de los chicos de primer año y en ese momento Ron entró aparentando estar nervioso.

—Ginny, ven un momento. Necesito decirte algo—Ron la llevó cerca de donde se encontraba la menor de las hermanas Abbott.

—¿Qué sucede, Ron?—Ginny parecía molesta.

—Mis temores se hicieron realidad, Ginn…—Ron exagero, casi gritando.

—¿No pudiste hablar con ella?—Él negó.

—La escuché hablar y reírse sobre Longbottom. Dijo que sólo era temporal su compromiso, que sus ojos no estaban fijos en el "Troll" De Gryffindor…

—No le llames así a Nevile—Ginny sabía que había captado el interés de Ashley Abbott .

—Así fue como Camelia lo llamó… El Troll de Gryffindor…—Ron se defendió sumamente ofendido—. Eso no es todo, Ginny.

—No pude ser peor que Esto, Ron…

—Camelia tiene los ojos puestos en un hijo de mortífago…

—¿Q-Qué? Imposible, Ron. Debiste escuchar mal—La desesperación de la pelirroja parecía tan genuina que de inmediato captó el interés de la pequeña Abbott.

—Ella tiene la vista puesta en Nott—Ron hizo una mueca.

—Merlín querido… Pobre Longbottom.

Ginny sonrió al ver cómo la pequeña rubia se alejaba del lugar. Le hizo una seña a Ron para que se callara, ya habían logrado su objetivo.

Faltaba poco para que esto llegará a oídos de Longbottom.

H~○~P

Raissa espero paciente a la llegada de su prometido.

—Mi preciosa, Raissa—Ella se estremeció por esa oscura voz. Voz que muchos temían. Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura aprisionándole contra un formidable cuerpo.

—Es usted—Murmuró mientras él la liberaba.

Raissa enfrentó sus verdes ojos a unos carmesí. Se acercó más a él permitiéndole tomar su mano y que la besara como un saludo.

—Ansiaba tanto poder verle…

Voldemort no pudo encontrar más que verdad en las palabras de la joven heredera. Su prometida era sincera con él. Sintió en su pecho un extraño calor reconfortante.

Con la apariencia de un hombre joven, la cara de Thomas Gaunt, su verdadero rostro, el Señor Oscuro no pudo contener su siguiente acción. Sus labios rosaron los de si prometida. La chica se sorprendió. Era su primer beso. Y fue agradable.

Lo que Raissa Rosier no tenía idea es que su prometido querría más de ella. Más besos.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica.

Su corazón latía de forma rápida.

Amaba tanto a este hombre y ya no lo podía ocultar.

Continuará.


	15. Chapter 15

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

NA: Recién terminé de leer una historia muy buena. Es muy oscura. Y Voldemort es un auténtico hdp pero esta muy bien escrita. Cuando lees historias con temática slash siempre son tiernas en su mayoría. Pero está historia me atrapó. Quizás mucho no la conozcan… Esta escrita en francés. Se llama Moi-et-Moi-Seul. Y se las recomiendo. Si quieren sufrir con Harry y leer un buen drama. Moi et moi seul es lo que están buscando. XD

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XV: El regreso de Dumbledore.

Los planes de los tres Gryffindor estaban dando resultados. Ashley fue directo a hablar con su hermana mayor para contarle lo que había escuchado.

Hannah Abbott era una niña promedio, era la belleza clásica de la antigüedad, ojos claros, cabellos rubios y rellenita. Pero, lo que nadie sabía es que la niña quería quedarse con Neville Longbottom. Y Ashley había ayudado a su propósito.

—Nev…—La niña miró-a su hasta ahora amigo-con pena…

—¿Hannah?

—Nev… Lo siento tanto. Es sólo que mi hermana me dijo algo que me sorprendió…. No es algo bueno— Aseguró.

—Dime….

—Camelia Potter sólo juega contigo. Y tiene en la mira a Theodore Nott—Dijo pareciendo preocupada—Debes terminar con ella…

—No te preocupes, Hannah. Camelia Potter seguirá siendo mi prometida. No le dejaré ir así de fácil—Aseguró con determinación el joven de trece años.

Neville Longbottom había ganado confianza en sí mismo. Hannah sólo vio sus planes fracasar pero la desconfianza ya estaba instalada.

—Ella no es buena para ti, Nev…

Pero Neville no le hizo caso.

Los rumores se extendieron por los corredores de Hogwarts. Una de las herederas Potter estaba interesada en un mortífago.

Fue algo impactante.

Granger y los dos Weasley menores festejaban su triunfo.

Camelia estaba molesta. El rumor crecía. Y parecía que todos decidieron creer en esto al verla con los Slytherin de su mismo año.

H~○~P

Raissa, Camelia y Jasmine caminaban por los pasillos. Era interesante ver a las tres niñas. Una Gryffindor, otra Ravenclaw y lo más sorprendente, la indiscutible reina de Slytherin quien siempre aparecía con sus compañeros del mismo año.

La heredera Rosier no había hablado con nadie de su sueño recurrente. El sueño aquel en el que su madre le decía que tendría que matarle.

El tercer año estaba cerca de terminar.

Una de las cosas buena del año era que poco a poco eran un grupo unido. Ahora lo eran más.

H~○~P

Hermione Granger sonrió. El último día de clases. Ella consiguió un amante en Hogwarts. Amycus Carrow se había convertido en un adicto a ella.

En cuanto a Alecto, ella sólo podía sospechar.

En el tren, Hermione recordó que de nuevo le habían quitado su varita y todo lo que tenía relación con Hogwarts.

Y ahora estaba de regreso a los brazos de Charles.

La vida era buena con ella.

Al regresar en septiembre Amycus le estaría esperando.

Era fácil de entender.

Ahora Charles Granger y Amycus Carrow le pertenecían.

H~○~P

Raissa ese verano en particular se había convertido en una joven pensativa, incluso algo solitaria. Nunca dijo porque. Pero sólo una persona pudo comprender el temor en sus ojos. Esa persona había pasado por lo mismo.

Era el comienzo de cuarto año. Raissa se acercó a sus amigos a quienes saludó de forma cordial. Ya en su lugar de siempre, aparecieron las hermanas Potter.

—¿Sucede algo, chicas?—Raissa preguntó un poco curiosa por las reacciones de las Potter.

—Se confirmó la noticia… Dumbledore vuelve a ser el director de Hogwarts—Camelia rugió, estaba furiosa —Y es oficial la noticia de que Molly Weasley también salió. Aunque, tanto tiempo con sus amigos dementores, le otorgó un pase directo a San Mungo. Y eso no es lo peor…

—¿Qué podría ser peor?—Draco preguntó curioso.

—Que mis padres se enteren del rumor que circulaba por Hogwarts el año pasado. Los Longbottom también y no están para nada contentos—suspiró.

—Nuestros padres le preguntaron si de verdad estaba interesada en Nott—El chico que estaba con un libro entre sus manos hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¡No hagas esos gestos, Nott! Para ninguno de los dos esto es agradable…—Camelia se ofendió.

—Y Neville mostró interés en Hannah Abbott, no canceló el compromiso todavía…

Todos sonrieron ante la mueca de Camelia.

H~○~P

Las vacaciones antes de cuarto año eran bastante apremiantes para Raissa. Ver a su prometido era una de las mejores cosas que le sucedería ese verano. Ella seguía atormentada por su sueño. No dijo ni una palabra sobre ello.

—¿Sucede algo, hija?—Evan Rosier preguntó mientras cenaban y el Señor Oscuro estaba presente.

—No sucede nada, padre. Sólo me siento algo cansada. Me sucede muy a menudo en este último tiempo—Murmuró decaída.

—Se que algo te inquieta, cariño—Uxia intento hablar con ella…

—Es sólo una pesadilla que me atormenta desde hace tiempo—Murmuró.

Evan miró a Uxia preocupado por las palabras de su hija. Uxia palideció de repente sintiéndose un poco mareada. Se forzó a sonreír.

—Es mejor que te recuestes, después hablaremos las dos—Uxia le dijo a su hija.

Raissa se levantó, dio una disculpa y se fue, Uxia se veía más preocupada.

—Te encuentras un poco tensa, cariño. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?—Uxia asintió.

—Creo saber lo que le sucede a ella… No debí adoptarla, esto es mi culpa—Uxia murmuró de forma triste—Debí saberlo. Por más que no la di a luz esto pasaría a ella. Debimos criarla sin la adopción de sangre.

Nadie comprendió lo que le pasaba. Evan le miró buscando una respuesta.

—Llegará el momento en el que ella tendrá que asesinarnos… A ti, a tu madre y a mi—Murmuró para luego agregar—Como yo lo hice con mi familia.

Evan y Amaranta se sorprendieron. Uxia jamás hablaba de su pasado.

El Señor Oscuro tampoco sabía que sucedía.

Sólo Uxia sabía que aquello era inevitable.

H~○~P

Pasaron unos días y Uxia Rosier decidió hacer lo mejor. Fue ha hablar con su futuro yerno.

—Mi señor, debo decirle algo—Ella se acercó a él con un libro en mano y le explicó todo.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue el momento?

—Es muy difícil para mi esta situación. Esto sólo va a suceder cuando ella tenga veinte años. Siempre es así… En este diario está todo lo que tiene que saber. Y creo que será mejor hacer el ritual de enlace en año próximo… Algo me dice que no podremos esperar a que ella cumpla los dieciséis.

Todo aquello era el precio por ser un Calleigh y por su don.

H~○~P

Uxia se acercó a su hija. Ella se veía triste, decaída y débil.

—Hija, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien—Ella le sonrió. Raissa le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Se que no será así, madre. Se que eso será…

—Debes estar tranquila. Decidimos que el ritual de unión será en tu quinto año y no después del sexto año de Hogwarts como planeamos. Eso te mantendrá enfocada en algo mejor. No temas, el Señor Oscuro o Thomas Gaunt como le conoces… Él te ama, te protegerá sin importar qué…—Le prometió.

Raissa sintió más miedo, entre líneas su madre decía muchas cosas que ella prefería no saber…

H~○~P

Raissa subió al tren con sus amigos. En el compartimiento que solían usar, seguros de que nadie les interrumpiera comenzaron ha hablar.

—Mi padre me dijo que Dumbledore regresa a Hogwarts. Y ya es oficial, no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo.

—Tendremos que estar atentos—Raissa murmuró para ver el paisaje. Se desconecto de todo. Sólo admiro el paisaje.

Ya en la escuela, lo primero que vieron fue a Albus Dumbledore dando su horrible discurso de siempre.

Camelia y Jasmine parecían molestas, tenían una mueca en sus rostros, las que hacían todos cuando Dumbledore les ofrecía un Dulce de limón.

—Tendremos un año interesante, al menos aquellos tres aún tienen niñera—Draco Malfoy se burló al ver en el colegio a los Carrow. Todos rieron divertidos.

—Ahora será mejor que tengamos un ojo puesto en ese viejo—Admitió Raissa con una mueca aburrida.

Era su cuarto año, Raissa tenía catorce años cumplidos. Era un buen momento para seguir con sus planes. Debía encontrar algo que detuviera lo inevitable. No quería asesinar a su familia. No podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo si aquello sucedía?

H~○~P

Jasmine Potter miraba a su amor secreto desde lejos. Cedric Diggory era un muchacho muy apuesto. Piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Era un sueño. Tenía dieciseis años, era buscador y capitan de su equipo de Quidditch, pertenecía a Hufflepuff. Jasmine suspiró. Él era tan perfecto. Y desde hace una semana era su novio.

Jasmine estaba en el cielo. Se sentía tan feliz.

—¿Sucede algo Potter? De pronto te confundí con aquel horrible fantasma del baño de niñas…—Y ese no era otro que Draco Malfoy actuando de firma antipático con ella como en los últimos días.

—Deja de ser infantil, Malfoy.

—Como digas, Potter. No soy yo quien tiene cara de Troll, esa eres tú—Jasmine se molestó. De repente Malfoy estaba siendo más molesto de lo usual.

—Claro, Malfoy. Ve a verte en un espejo. De pronto pensé que estabas en esos días… Quizás la herencia de criatura ya te está afectando. De verdad, pensé que eras una clase de Yeti …

—Retira eso, Potter—Draco parecía molesto.

—¿Molesto tan pronto, Malfoy? Ya, la herencia de Yeti si que te está afectando…

Malfoy cerró los puño con furia y se fue… Jasmine se rió divertida.

—Gred, ¿Mis ojos vieron lo mismo que los tuyos?—Jasmine escuchó a uno de los gemelos Weasley.

—Eso me temo, mi querido Feorge—Parecían dos gotas de agua.

—¿Qué buscan ustedes aquí?

—Sólo queremos…

—Decirte que escuchamos…

—Una conversación bastante interesante el otro día…

—Ronnie, nuestro pequeño hermanito…

—Está planeando algo…

—Y no entendemos como pudo hacerlo, porque…

—Es Ron.

—Bien. Weasley, ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo?—Jasmine preguntó. Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron. Ella sabía que terminaría lamentándolo.

—Todo.

—Bien dicho, mi querido Feorge.

—Gracias Gred—Respondió el otro haciendo una falsa reverencia un tanto teatral.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para eso, hablen—Ordenó un poco cansada con sólo escucharlos.

—Ronnie quiere recuperar

—A Camelia. Sabemos que…

—No se puede recuperar algo que…

—Jamás fue suyo… Ronnie junto a Ginny y Granger difu dieron cierto rumor…

—Ellos fueron los que dijeron que Camelia estaba interesada en Nott…—Dos pares de ojos celestes brillaron.

—Ella habla nuestro idioma, Freoge.

—Claro que si, mi Gred.

—Gracias, chicos. Le diré a Camelia—Los gemelos se fueron y Jasmine fue a buscar a su hermana.

Ella estaba junto a los Slytherin y Malfoy estaba ahí. Cuando la vio acercarse a ellos fingió ignorarla.

—Camelia, debo hablar contigo. A solas—Camelia asintió y le siguió.

—¿Sucede algo, Jasmine?

—Fue Ron, Ginevra y Granger los del rumor sobre tú y Nott—Camelia no parecía interesarle—. ¡Debes decirle a Longbottom?

—No es algo que me quiten el sueño, Jasmine. Longbottom no es mi prioridad. No importa lo que él crea…

—Estas siendo obstinada, Camelia.

—No, Jasmine. Sí Longbottom quiere quedarse con esa Hufflepuff, no es problema mío. Por mí, Abbott se puede quedar con él. Quizás se merecen el uno al otro. Es que se parecen tanto. Que hasta dan ternura juntos… ¿O era pena?—Camelia dijo mordaz.

—Comprendo, no te interesa.

—Esa es mi hermanita… Ahora ven, vamos con los chicos… ¿Le hiciste algo a Malfoy? Tiene cara de haber probado una cucharada de su propia medicina—Jasmine puso los ojos en blanco. Tampoco le interesaba nada de Malfoy.

—Sólo está entrando en su herencia de Yeti…—Camelia se puso a reír.

Y Jasmine fue arrastrada hacia los Slytherin.

Continuará.

N/A: Alguien pidió que pudiera a los gemelos cerca de Raissa. Decidí poner a los gemelos Weasley cerca de Jasmine. Tendrán un papel importante. Hasta Ahora, Camelia apareció más que Jasmine, incluso Hermione lo hizo... entonces, se que Jasmine tiene enamorado a Draco, pero ella está interesada en Diggory... Seeep... Pobre Draco, la vida es cruel con él. Camelia de pronto parece ser el centro de atención, RIssa tiene lo suyo y se acerca algo oscuro (Recuerden el sueño/pesadilla de la Rosa de Slytherin)... Espero que disfruten del capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola. Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Capítulo con contenido adulto. Un menor de edad con un adulto. Ya sabes… No leas si no te gusta y si no eres mayor de edad…

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XVI: Drama adolescente.

Era temprano. Ella estaba feliz de poder al fin ver a su prometido nuevamente. Raissa sonrió. Por una parte, ella estaba feliz de que Jasmine estuviera en una relación con Cedric Diggory. Por otra, sentía un poco de pena por su mejor amigo. Draco Malfoy estaba irritable, no quería saber nada de nada. Cada que Jasmine se acercaba a él, tendía a ignorarla. Muchas veces se alejaba seguido por Crabbe y Goyle.

Otro problema era Camelia. El rumor que corría le preocupaba. Camelia Potter podría ser una Gryffindor en su mayoría pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos, ella usaba tantas máscaras como uno de los mejores Slytherin.

Suspiró… Todo parecía tan difícil. Y las cosas se complicaron más ese mismo día.

H~○~P

Hermione sonrió. Era uno de esos momentos en que ella estaba a solas con Amycus Carrow. Su amante desde hace un par de meses. Estaban en un curso. Él había transfigurando el escritorio en una gran cama.

Ella gemía por las dudas embestidas que recibía de él. Hermione estaba fuertemente presionada contra el colchón. Amycus la tenía firme de las caderas. La chica gemía.

La puerta se abrió y escucharon un grito de sorpresa…

—¡Hermione!—Era Ginevra Weasley.

Amycus salió de ella para enfrentar a la otra chica. Weasley se congeló. ¡Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo! Lo último que vieron fue una maraña de cabello rojizo salir huyendo del lugar.

Hermione se rió divertida, mientras que su amante le miraba confundido.

—Creo que está vez olvidamos poner los hechizos de privacidad—Aseguró riendo divertida.

H~○~P

Ashley Abbott estaba mirando en la distancia a su hermana mayor.

Hannah al fin encontró valor para decirle a Neville Longbottom que estaba enamorado de ella. El chico parecía horrorizado. ¿Tan lento era Longbottom? No le asombrada que no se diera cuenta de nada que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Te ves muy pálida, Ginevra… ¿Sucede algo malo?—Preguntó sin quitar la vista de los ojos de su hermana.

—Y-yo… C-creo que estoy por enfermarme—Aseguró la pelirroja.

—Mi hermana se confesó con Longbottom—Ashley murmuró divertida.

—Oh… Que bueno por ellos—Aseguró de modo falso. Camelia Potter estaba a un paso de ser historia en la vida de Neville Longbottom. Y ella sólo tendría que deshacerse de una mestiza insignificante.

—Pronto el compromiso con Potter estará cancelado—Ashley aseguró de forma triunfal—Mi hermana será la próxima Lady Longbottom.

Escucharon una pequeña risa proveniente de detrás de ellas. Era Nott y Zabini.

—¿De verdad lo creen?—Nott se rió sin ganas—. Por lo que veo, las cosas no van bien para la pequeña y asquerosa mestiza… Mira que atreverse a tanto.

—Tampoco lo creo… Es poca cosa y hasta Longbottom lo sabe—Zabini se rió divertido.

—Y tú, Weasley… ¿No querías ser la próxima Lady Longbottom?—Nott disfrutó ver como la pelirroja palidecía.

—Ya tiene algo para deshacerse de Abbott. Vamos Theo… Tenemos cosas mejores que hacer—Los dos se rieron de las chicas y siguieron su camino.

Ashley vio a su hermana exaltada… algo andaba muy mal con ellos. No les hizo caso a Nott ni a Zabini. Su hermana salía corriendo entre lágrimas. Al parecer la pequeña estúpida no podía hacer nada bien.

H~ Momentos Antes ~P

Hannah Abbott estaba emocionada. Amaba a Neville Longbottom desde hace un tiempo. Hoy se confesaría y con suerte, serían novios ese mismo día.

—Nev… Debo decirte algo—Tomó la mano de su gasta ahora amigo, él se sorprendió un poco por esto.

—Claro, Hannah.

—Nev… Y-yo… ¿Cómo decirlo?—Neville estaba intrigado. La chica en frente de él no solía tartamudear… Ese era él en clases con Snape.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema con el que pueda ayudarte?—Los ojos de Hannah brillaron de emoción. Si, Longbottom era perfecto.

—Te amo, Nev… Quisiera ser tu novia y...—Neville parecía fuera de lugar.

—Hannah, detente—Él joven habló con calma—Eres mi amiga…

—¡Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amiga!—Dijo un poco fuera de lugar.

—Estoy comprometido…

—Potter ni siquiera te ve, Nev… Compréndelo—Dijo furiosa.

—A pesar de eso… No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, Hannah—Aseguró un poco asombrado por el atrevimiento de ella.

—¿Por qué no puedes?—Lloró.

—Sólo te veo como mi amiga, Hannah. No puedo amarte…

—Es por ella, ¿Verdad? No me aceptas porque amas a Camelia Potter—Dijo entre lágrimas.

—Soy muy joven como para saber lo que es amar, Hannah. No veo a nadie de esa forma. Pero respeto la decisión de mis padres… Ellos quieren para mi a Camelia Potter. Hay un contrato entre nosotros. De una u otra forma terminaré lastimándote y no quiero hacerlo…—Dijo un poco cansado. Odiaba las lágrimas—. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad. No tengo nada más que pueda darte.

—Yo te amo y con eso bastará… No pediré nada—Rogó de forma patética.

—Mi familia no te aceptaría…

—P-Pero…—Negó de forma frenética para salir corriendo del lugar.

Neville sólo pudo suspirar abatido.

Por un lado estaban su familia, pidiéndole que se casará con Camelia Potter, en ese mismo lado estaba ella, su prometida. Quien parecía más interesada en Nott. Lo había notado. Ella era tan cercana a los Slytherin.

Por otro lado estaba Hannah Abbott. Quien hasta ahora era su amiga incondicional. La única que estaba realmente con él.

Pero, él no podía defraudar a su familia. Quería sentirse valioso. Sentir que era digno de llevar el apellido Longbottom. Y Camelia Potter era buena para lograr sus metas. No podía ver a Hannah de otra manera.

H~○~P

Hannah lloraba desconsolada, junto a ella estaba Susan Bones quien era su mejor amiga. Ashley se acercó a ella preocupada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Potter es lo que sus padres quieren para él… Soy muy poca cosa… Nunca podré competir con Camelia y con la decisión de los Longbottom. Incluso gay un contrato firmado—Volvió a llorar.

—Neville quiere que su familia sepa que es valioso… Es normal que quiera hacer todo lo que ellos le pidan—Susan dijo un poco ausente. Ella también lo haría si tuviese a sus padres vivos.

—Lo único que puedes hacer es ser su amiga… Los Longbottom se darán cuenta de que eres la mejor opción. Tienes que ser amiga de Neville sin importar nada. Incluso sonríe a Potter si hace falta. Sé su amiga—Ashley dijo con vehemencia. Susan la miró molesta por esos consejos.

—Ash tienes razón. Seré la mejor amiga de ambos—Dijo limpiando sus lágrimas de forma brusca. Ella tendría a Neville Longbottom algún día… Él sería suyo.

H~○~P

A media mañana los alumnos se dirigieron a Hogsmeade. Ginevra Weasley evitó a Granger todo lo que pudo.

Jasmine Potter estaba con Cedric Diggory. Paseaban de la mano.

Incluso Granger dejo sus "actividades" para salir del colegio e ir al pueblo.

Granger se sorprendió al ver a la famosa Rosa de Slytherin tirarse a los brazos de un hombre joven para ser devorada de un beso apasionante. Y él se veía caliente, apuesto. Hermione nunca había visto a alguien así. ¿Quién era ese misterioso hombre? Era alguien con el que nunca tendría oportunidad.

H~○~P

Raissa se arrojó a los brazos de su prometido para sonrojarse por su atrevimiento e impulsivo accionar. Thomas Gaunt sólo sonrió de lado y devoró su boca en un apasionado beso.

—Hola—Murmuró sin saber que más decir.

—Hola—Le respondió él con una extraña sonrisa.

Raissa se sonrojo aún más. Se comportó como la niña hormonal que era frente al Señor Oscuro .

—Detén esos pensamientos, Raissa— Dijo serio. Podría acostumbrarme a estos recibimiento…

Volvió a besarla. Faltaba tan poco para que ella sea finalmente suya.

H~○~P

Hermione miraba desde lejos, Alecto Carrow se acercó a ella con una ceja arriba.

—Granger, no es de buena educación mirar así a las personas—Amonestó.

—¿Quién es él?

—El prometido de Raissa Rosier—Dijo restándole importancia.

—No sabía que tenía uno…—Granger estaba tan envidiosa. Alecto disfrutó de esto.

—Tiene un gran odio por los nacidos muggle. No eres su tipo. Rosier fue su prometida desde que era un bebé.

—Él es mayor…

—Sí… Lo extraño es que él actúa como si ya la tuviera en su cama...—Granger abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿Y no es así?—Cuestionó la chica.

—No. Claro que no. Alguien como él podría tenerle como su amante pero los ritos de unión que usarán necesitan de ciertos requisitos. Aunque se sabe que se entregará a él después de un rito de purificación. Antes de unirse. Él será sólo suyo y ella va a ser sólo de él. Es así de simple—Hermione se sorprendió.

—Los ritos son algo desagradable…

—No entre nosotros los de buena sangre… Apreciamos las antiguas costumbres. Y la familia de la madre de Rosier es especialista en rituales.

—¡Está entrenando a su hija!—Dijo horrorizada la castaña.

—Sí, eso la hace más valiosa. Una digna compañera. Una digna igual. Nadie es a los ojos de Thomas Gaunt lo que Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh es. Ella es su mundo. Nunca querrá a nadie más—Hermione escuchó eso y lo tomó como un desafío personal.

Ella tendría a Thomas Gaunt para ella. Como lo hizo con Charles, Vernon, Amycus y tantos otros.

La castaña sonrió sin saber que había caído en la trampa de Alecto Carrow.

Granger estaba a punto de saber lo que era enfrentarse a una mujer celosa.

H~○~P

Los días siguientes fueron muy agobiante, Hogwarts parecía sentir la tensión que rodeaba a muchos de sus alumnos.

Draco Malfoy era uno de ellos. Miraba con rabia a Cedric Diggory. Ese le había robada a su futura esposa. Se levantó de su lugar en el comedor y se fue a la sala común de Slytherin. Estaba muy enfadado como para preocuparse por comer.

—¿Cómo es posible que prefiera a un Hufflepuff? ¡Hufflepuff!—Estaba por hacer una rabieta. Eso era seguro. Incluso gritó el nombre de la casa de su adversario como si te tratará de uno de los Sangre sucias—. Yo soy un Malfoy. Ningún otro puede compararse conmigo. Cualquier bruja estaría feliz de tenerme… Pero no ella… Ella no… Prefiere un… ¡Hufflepuff!

Y desde este día, Draco Malfoy hechizaba a todos los Hufflepuff que se atravesaban en su camino.

Todos huían de él… Más aún cuando Crabbe y Goyle lo escoltaban a todas partes, disfrutando de infundir terror en los pobres tejones.

H~○~P

Hannah Abbott estaba desesperada. Neville no le hablaba hace una semana. No podían seguir así. Él tendría que asimilar su amor por ella tarde o temprano. Mejor que sea temprano.

Se dedicó a seguirlo. Parecía una acosadora. Todos las miraban raro. Pero no le importó.

—Nev… Necesitamos hablar—Ella por fin lo atrapó por uno de los invernaderos.

—Hannah, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. Será otro día.

—¡No lo soporto más, Neville! No puedo soportar que me ignores. Se que mis sentimientos te incomodaron y que tal vez fui muy impulsiva—Dijo preparando el terreno.

—Lo comprendo, Hannah. Pero para mi esta situación tampoco ha sido fácil. Sólo puedo verte como a una amiga…

—Prefiero tenerte de amigo que perderte por mis sentimientos—Admitió pareciendo sincera—. Entonces, nos olvidemos de que esto sucedió. ¿Amigos?

Le tendió la mano… El chico la miró dubitativo. ¿Qué hacer?

—Claro. Amigos—Estrecharon sus manos.

Hannah sonrió triunfal. Al fin. Puso una mirada triste, sonrió de forma débil.

—Quería pedirte algo… Pero creo que sería muy impropio de mi… No, no debo—Dijo aún más triste.

—¿Qué necesitas, Hannah? Somos amigos—El chico era demasiado ingenuo.

—Un beso—Neville se sorprendió…

—No es apropiado. Tienes razón…

—Sólo una vez, Nev. Jamás volveré a insistir con el tema. Y nunca nadie lo sabrá—Prometió.

Neville dudo. Pero asintió.

Hannah se acercó a él y roso sus labios con los de él. Un simple rose inexperto. Nada más que eso. Hannah se alejó después de unos pocos segundos.

Neville se sentía incómodo. Pero lo que ninguno notó fue una joven que les estaba viendo, sonrió de lado… Tenía material para divulgar un nuevo rumor. Pronto mostraría su lado Slytherin.

H~○~P

En poco menos de una hora, todo Hogwarts sabía de aquel beso.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos, Daphne. Longbottom beso a Abbott—Decía Pansy Parkinson satisfecha consigo misma.

—No puede ser. Pensé que Longbottom era un mojigato—Daphne se rió.

—¿Es eso verdad?—Nott preguntó de forma desinteresada.

—Sí, Nott. Yo misma los vi en el invernadero tres. Fue un shock…—Pero Nott ya no estaba ahí—. ¿Qué le sucede a Nott?

Daphne le resto importancia. Nott era raro. No había más explicación.

H~○~P

Neville caminaba por los pasillos, muchos chicos que antes ni le hablaban, lo saludaban y otros le ignoraban. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando volvió en sí tenía una varita apuntando a su cuello.

—¿Nott?—Neville estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Vengo a advertirte. Desde ahora será mejor que te alejes de Camelia—Neville no supo que pensar.

—N-no comprendo…

—Todos saben de tus actividades en el invernadero tres, Longbottom—El Gryffindor perdió el color de su cara. ¿Todos lo sabían? Su familia estaría tan decepcionado de él.

—Es cosa mía, Nott—No supo de donde salió eso.

—En eso te equivocas. Me interesa el bienestar de Camelia. No te quiero cerca de ella, ¿Entendido?—Nott amenazó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Hannah apareció, el Slytherin hizo una mueca burlona.

—De Verdad, Longbottom… Eres una gran decepción—Guardó su varita y se marchó.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Hannah se atrevió a hablar.

—Todos lo saben…—Hannah no comprendió hasta un poco más tarde, ese día se durmió con una gran sonrisa. Camelia pronto se alejaría de Neville Longbottom. Y él sería suyo.

H~○~P

Era un día agradable y Cedric Diggory, con escoba en mano, se dirigió hacía el campo de Quidditch. Jasmine estaba en la biblioteca con su hermana y algunos Slytherin.

Él quedó prendado de una pequeña figura en el aire. Ella se veía tan natural volando. Esperó a que la chica descendiera para recién acercarse aplaudiendo.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Cedric—Dijo ella emocionada.

—Es que quise volar un poco, Cho. Tampoco esperaba encontrarte de nuevo aquí—Él sonrió. Sabía que era momento de poner fin a su pseudo-relación con Jasmine Potter, la chica que él quería estaba frente de él en estos momentos.

H~○~P

Cedric desde hace semanas que no podía dejar de pensar en Cho Chang…

—Jasmine, eres grandiosa pero debemos terminar—Dijo él—Me gusta alguien más y no quiero hacerte daño.

Jasmine asintió.

—No te preocupes, Cedric. Todo está bien—Ella se obligó a sonreír. Por dentro sintiendo que su corazón se rompía.

Ella se alejó de él. No quería saber nada más. Tampoco lloraría. Jasmine Potter sonreiría, nadie le vería débil. Jamás.

H~○~P

Dumbledore sonreía. Poco a poco estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Finalmente había logrado separar a Jasmine Potter y a Cedric Diggory. Un pequeño hechizo y el uso de una poción hicieron maravillas. Era una verdadera lástima que él chico amara realmente a la menor de las hermanas Potter…

El plan sobre Camelia marchaba de forma maravillosa. Pronto se rompería el compromiso. Nada más importaba. Finalmente, ganaría.

Continuará.

Un poco de drama por este capítulo. Dicen que la peor época de la vida es la adolescencia. Adolecer lo que dejamos a tras. No ser niño ni adulto. Drama adolescente. XD

Gracias por sus comentarios. Por leer esta historia y agregarla entre sus favoritos y alertas.

Disculpen mis horrores de ortografía. Escribo y público desde mi teléfono móvil.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

Importante revelación en este capítulo...

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Capítulo con contenido adulto. Ya sabes… No leas si no te gusta y si no eres mayor de edad… Y huye si ves el nombre de Hermione Granger. Escena no explicita de Ginny&Hermione.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XVII: Drama adulto.

Dumbledore sonreía de forma triunfal al mirar el comedor. Se notaba cierta tensión en el aire y el director estaba muy complacido por ello. Jasmine Potter había mostrado indiferencia con respecto a Cedric que ahora era pareja de la señorita Chang. Camelia parecía furiosa… Pero miraba al Señor Diggory como si quisiera asesinarle. No era la reacción esperada. Él quería ver esa reacción dirigida al prometido de la chica y no al ex de la hermana menor de ella. Era un tanto frustrante. Pero, sus planes estaban dando frutos.

Decidió que era mejor concentrarse en su siguiente paso.

H~○~P

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando la señorita Chang se puso a comer en la mesa de los Hufflepuff al lado de Cedric.

Muchos la miraban mal, era bien sabido que la joven no tenía la mejor impresión en los compañeros de casa de su novio. Muchos apreciaban a Jasmine Potter. Cho Chang era insoportable.

La única que le demostraba buena cara era Hannah Abbott y sus razones eran obvias.

De pronto se escuchó fuertes chillidos… Las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Las primeras risas provino de la mesa en que la chica estaba… El resto se les unió luego.

Poco a poco, todo los perfectos dientes de Cho Chang se cayeron sin alguna explicación aparente. En lugar de cerrar la boca, Cho Chang seguía gritando de forma histérica, mostrando a todos su falta de dientes.

Camelia reía desde su lugar al lado de Raissa y Jasmine, quien tenia una expresión imperturbable sin hacer una mueca y totalmente indiferente.

Las cosas subieron de nivel cuando una Cho Chang muy enojada se acercó, varita en mano, a la mesa de Slytherin en donde estaba Jasmine.

—¡Esto es tú culpa!—Acusó a Jasmine—. No pudiste soportar que él me prefiriera a mí.

—No entiendo de que me hablas, Chang—Dijo de forma indiferente.

—¡No mientas!—Apuntó con su varita dejando escapar una maldición la cual no funcionó para gran frustración de ella.

—Deberías calmarte, Chang— una voz calmada se hizo escuchar—. Ya de por sí están bastante horrible.

Los Slytherin se rieron. La que habló fue Raissa Rosier.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Esto es con Potter!—Gritó.

—Vienes a nosotros con falsas acusaciones, intentas maldecir a una de mis amigas y ¿No tiene nada que ver conmigo?—Levantó un poco la voz perdiendo su normalmente perfecta actitud tranquila—. Vete, no te acerques de nuevo.

Chang cometió su segundo error ese día, se atrevió a apuntar su varita a Raissa Rosier.

El salón completo quedó en silencio cuando toda la mesa de Slytherin apuntaron sus varitas a una temerosa Cho Chan… Entre ellas estaban Camelia y Jasmine Potter.

—50 puntos de Ravenclaw por atacar de forma infundada a sus compañeras. Señorita Chang, la espero mañana por la mañana para su castigo—Severus Snape habló detrás de ella.

—Mañana es el partido de…

—Otros 50 puntos de Ravenclaw por insolencia.

Los Slytherin rieron de forma discreta.

—Severus, muchacho, ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco exagerado? La señorita Chang cometió un error como cualquiera podría hacerlo y…

—Director, con todo respecto, la señorita Chang tendría que ser expulsada por su actitud y muchos de mis colegas están de acuerdo conmigo—Albus se quedó sorprendido al ver que hasta Minerva asentía.

—Uno debe conocer sus límites—Amonestó el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw que miraba a la chica con decepción—. Esperaba algo mejor de usted, Señorita Chang.

La chica salió corriendo entre lágrimas del comedor. Estaba completamente humillada y sola, incluso Cedric parecía contrariado con las acciones de la chica.

H~○~P

Al día siguiente, Ieran Chang se presentó en el colegio para reclamar el trato a su hija.

—Mi hija no puede ser tratada así—Reclamó.

—Lo comprendo pero…—Dumbledore no pudo terminar su explicación cuando la mujer asiática arremetió de nuevo contra él.

—La chica Potter le hizo algo a mi hija. Tiene que ser castigada—Demandó.

—Los padres de todos los implicados ya fueron citados. Llegarán en un momento—Dijo algo cansado el director.

—¿Qué castigo le dará a Jasmine Potter?—Volvió a insistir.

—Hasta ahora la única que cometió una falta grave es su hija—Dijo para mirar a la chica que estaba al lado de su madre en silencio.

La mujer se puso aún más furiosa.

H~○~P

Raissa, Camelia y Jasmine fueron retiradas de su clase de Runas para ser llevadas a la dirección por Severus Snape.

Al entrar una furiosa mujer les señaló, Cho las miró con malicia, justo en ese momento entraba el jefe de Ravenclaw y la jefa de Gryffindor con los padres de las chicas.

Uxia pudo leer a la chica a la perfección. Quién intento parecer herida y ser la víctima de la situación.

—Director Dumbledore quiero que castigue a estas niñas por agredir a mi hija—Volvió a demandar.

—¿Podría alguien explicar ésta situación?—James Potter demandó.

—Alguien le hizo una broma de mal gusto a mi hija, perdió todos sus dientes y no tiene solución—Dijo la mujer.

James se atrevió a sonreír. Una broma muy ingeniosa.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de que este inusual hecho fue causado por mano y obra de mi hija y las señoritas Potter?—Evan Rosier habló.

—No. Solo lo que mi hija me dijo—Aclaró la mujer.

—Entonces sus acusaciones son infundadas. Las niñas no pueden ser culpadas de nada—Lily agregó.

—Es mejor que las niñas se expliquen—Dumbledore habló tratando de calmar las cosas—. Señorita Chang.

—Estaba sentada en la mesa de Hufflepuff almorzando con Mí Novio, Cedric Diggory, cuando de repente se me cayeron los dientes…—Dijo avergonzada.

—¿Eso es todo?—James Potter hizo sobresaltar a la chica.

—Sí, señor.

—Fue en ese momento que Cho Chang se dirigió hacía la mesa de Slytherin, en donde estaba con las hermanas Potter almorzando de forma tranquila… Escuchamos que alguien lloraba y muchos reían— Raissa habló sin emoción—. Cho se acercó a nosotros con varita en mano, acusando a Jasmine de haberle hechizado.

—¿Es eso cierto señorita Potter?—Dumbledore preguntó.

—Sí, señor.

—Es obvio que miente—Acusó Ieran.

—Mi hija no miente—Dijo Lily enojada.

—Eso no fue todo…

—Prosiga, Señorita Rosier—Dumbledore dijo cansado.

—Chang apuntó su varita a Jasmine y le lanzó una maldición. Hice un escudo y no pasó nada. Jasmine no tenía una varita en mano, no podía defenderse. Le dije que se fuera, pero entonces apuntó su varita a mí. Entonces, todos mis compañeros de casa y mis amigas me defendieron—Dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los Potter y a Chang—. En ese momento el profesor Snape intervino.

—Director Dumbledore, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? La niña tendría que ser expulsada. Acusó a una amiga de mi hija sin pruebas e intentó dañar a Raissa….

—Uxia, mi muchacha, estamos aquí para intentar solucionar está lamentable situación—Dumbledore intentaba mediar la situación.

—Número uno Director, no soy SU muchacha. Número dos, este asunto es claro. Los viejos hábitos de la madre fuero heredados por la hija—Dijo mirando mal a la mujer que se ponía pálida—. Y número tres, este incidente fue provocado por la señorita Chang aquí presente. Las niñas sólo se defendieron de un ataque. Todo el comedor es testigo del incidente.

—Tienes razón, Lady Rosier…

—Hablaré con Lucius Malfoy, un amigo nuestro que está entre los gobernadores de Hogwarts, acciones como estas no deben quedar sin un castigo apropiado—Uxia dijo seria.

—No es necesario, el profesor Snape resto 100 puntos de Ravenclaw y tiene castigo hoy—Trato de apaciguar.

—No es suficiente, quizás deba informar al padre de la niña. Es claro que no recibe una educación apropiada de parte de su madre—Ieran Chang se veía enferma y el director lo notó.

—La señora Chang es una madre soltera, Lady Rosier—Uxia sonrió de forma cruel, Ieran temblaba.

—La niña tiene padre, le conozco desde hace años. Ieran Chang huyó con su hija cuando el padre de esta sólo consideraba a la mujer una mera amante. Su padre se llama Hiroshi Li, está casado con Mei Yin Fa—Dijo con saña—. Estoy segura de que el señor Li ya tiene planes para su hija. Esta en la edad adecuada para casarse.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! El es un mal hombre que sólo utilizará como moneda de cambio a mi hija—Ieran estaba temblando.

—No puedo mentir y está falta tendrá su castigo adecuado. Se atrevió a agredir a una heredera Sangre Pura… ¿Pero cómo podrías saberlo siendo sólo una aprovechada sangre sucia inmunda?—Uxia escuchó el jadeos de muchos de los presentes.

—Lady Rosier no es necesario insultar…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, Director. Ya ha demostrado ser un completo incompetente. Alguien más capaz debería ocupar su lugar—Dijo con veneno.

El silencio reino en el lugar por un momento.

—Uxia, tranquila—Evan le dijo despacio. Los ojos de la mujer brillaban peligrosamente con un intenso y llamativo verde.

—Ya quedó claro que Raissa ni sus amigas tuvieron que ver en esta penosa situación… ¿Debemos seguir con esta farsa?—Uxia dijo más tranquila.

—Ya puede retirarse, gracias por venir tan de prisa—Dumbledore les despidió.

—Raissa, ven con nosotros…

—Por supuesto madre—Dijo con una imperturbable calma para seguir a sus padres.

—Eso fue intenso—Fue lo único que dijo James Potter cuando los Rosier se marcharon.

—Ella es una muy buena bruja. Letal en el campo de batalla, igual cuando se meten con su hija—Dijo Snape.

—Ella no estudio aquí—Minerva dijo y los otros asintieron.

—¿E-ellos es Uxia Calleigh?—Ieran tartamudeo más pálida.

—Ella lo es—La mujer en ese momento se desmayó.

H~○~P

Lily, James y las niñas abandonaron la oficina del director tiempo después de que la mujer volviera en si, está no dijo nada ni explico su temor hacia esta bruja.

—Eso fue impresionante—Decía Camelia.

—Y al principio se mantuvo en silencio para luego atacar… Las Chang ni Dumbledore tuvieron oportunidad—Admitió un poco después James.

—Un poco atemorizante—Admitió Lily.

—¿Creen que cumplirá con su amenaza?—Jasmine preguntó un tanto aburrida.

—Es seguro que sí, es una mujer Sangre Pura. No amenaza en vano. Podría hacer cosas peores—James admitió.

—Ieran Chang hará algo para impedir esto—Lily dijo cansada y Jasmine lo comprendió.

—Diggory es su solución más inmediata—Con eso dicho, todos mantuvieron silencio.

El destino de Cedric Diggory se alejaba cada vez más del destino de Jasmine Potter, ella no lloraría por alguien quien no le quería.

H~○~P

Ieran Chang estaba desesperada. Salió de la oficina del director arrastrando a su hija luego de aquella nefasta conversación. Enfrentarse a los Potter y Rosier no había sido un buen juego. Todo lo contrario. Uxia-muchos-nombres-Calleigh estaba entre ellos. Y su estúpida hija se había atrevido a apuntar su varita hacia la hija de esta. Merlín, ¿Por qué le había dado una hija tan estúpida?

Ahora por la culpa de Cho serían descubiertas. No quería encontrarse con Hiroshi Li ni con la detestable primera esposa de este. Mei Yin Fa había convertido su vida en un infierno. La humilló como ella lo había hecho en un principio. Se había convertido en la favorita de Lo en poco tiempo y luego de su tan buscado embarazo, él le abandonó para volver con su única esposa.

Incluso cuando dio a luz a una niña, Lo había dejado en claro lo decepcionado que estaba de ella y que no volvería a tocarla jamás, llegaron tan lejos que le amenazó con quitarle a su hija y hacer que su esposa educara a la niña de forma correcto, porque una simple concubina que ni siquiera podía engendrar un hijo varón, no podría darle ninguna educación a la niña… Pero Cho, su hija se tendría que casar con un primo segundo de su padre. Y ella no podía permitirlo. Así fue que espero a que se descuidada de ella… Y huyó.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Estamos arruinadas! Tu padre vendrá por nosotros y tu tendrás que ser la esposa de un anciano. ¡Niña estúpida!—Le dio vuelta va cara de un firme golpe.

—Pero, mamá… Se que fueron ellas…—Habló mostrando su falta de dientes.

—Eso ya no importa. Tendrá a que convencer a tu noviecito que se case contigo. No tienes otra solución—Ordenó la mujer.

—Así se hará madre, Cedric Diggory se convertirá en mi esposo. Me ocupare de eso—Dijo apenada.

—Acuéstate con él.—Le ordenó. Cho abrió de forma a desmesurada sus ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Sí madre.

Ninguna notó que alguien la estaba escuchando. El joven de cabello oscuro se alejó del lugar. Determinado a pasar cierta información.

H~○~P

Raissa veía divertida una escena. Era interesante empezar a ver las verdaderas cara de todos.

—No puedo creer lo que le hicieron a la pobre Cho… Ella no se me veré eso—Hannah Abbott aseguraba a un cansado Neville Longbottom—. Y todo porque Diggory dejó a Potter por Chang. No puedo creer ese nivel de maldad.

—Todos vimos como fue Chang quien atacó primero por una broma que cualquiera pudo hacer. Incluso la mayoría de los Hufflepuff le odian. Solo tu no te diste cuenta. Ve y preguntarle a Bones. Y ya basta… No es un tema apropiado para hablar, Hannah. No opines si no sabes lo que sucedió en realidad.

—¡Estas del lado de ellas!—Abbott acusó indignada—. ¿Cómo puedes darle la razón a esas tres?

—Chang atacó a le hermana de mi prometida, Hannah. ¿Esperas que este del lado de Chang? Realmente te desconozco—Neville le sermoneo dejando a la chica asombrada cuando se fue y le dejó con la palabra en la boca.

Raissa sonrió divertida. De verdad, era tan divertido ver a Abbott ponerse en ridículo ella misma.

—¿Tienes información para mí, Theo?—Raissa dijo reconociendo esos pasos acercándose a ella.

—Algo bastante interesante…

—Dime—Raissa dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Ieran Chang le aconsejó a su hija que se acostar a con Diggory—Dijo en un tono frío.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?—Nott quiso saber.

—La broma salió de maravilla, demos gracias a Merlín que Blaise está saliendo con Susan Bones—agregó divertida.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?—Quiso saber.

—Hechizar a Diggory—Aseguró divertida mirándolo recién. Theo sonrió de lado. Los ojos de la chica que era como su hermana brillaban de forma alarmante. Prometían mucha diversión futura a costa de algunos estudiantes desafortunados.

H~○~P

Hermione sonrió al ver a Ginevra Weasley evitándole. Sonrojándose cada vez que le veía a ella o a Amycus Carrow.

Pero eso al fin terminaría hoy, se aseguraría de ello.

En el baño de mujeres que se encontraba en la Torre de Gryffindor al fin pudo encontrarla sola. Ginevra se estaba desvistiendo para tomar una ducha.

—¿Por qué me evitas, Gin-Gin?—Ronroneo al oído de la chica—. ¿No te das cuenta del daño que me haces?

Ginny se sonrojo. Era claro que se estaba burlando de ella. No podía creer que esto le sucediera a ella. Era tan odiosa. Maldita sangre sucia. La pelirroja se tenso cuando la otra chica la sostuvo por sus caderas.

La pelirroja no pudo decir nada, Granger también estaba en ropa interior y devoraba a la más joven con la mirada.

—Amycus es un buen hombre. Sabe usar bien su varita… Hace maravillas con ella—Ginny se sonrojo aún más, captando en doble sentido de aquellas palabras.

Hermione recorrió el cuerpo de su amiga con lentitud, sonriendo al sentir la textura de las bragas de algodón que llevaba la otra chica. Empujó a Ginny para que entrara en una de las duchas, cerrando la puerta después de seguir a la única niña de los Weasley. Abrió el agua de la ducha, mojando sus cuerpos… Fue sólo entonces que Ginevra Molly Weasley se perdió en la sensaciones de los expertos dedos de Granger. Pronto sólo se podían oír pequeños gemidos y algunas grosería… Aquello estaba lejos de terminar.

H~○~P

Chang veía a su novio algo ansiosa. Necesitaba meterse a su cama de prisa. Sin que él se entere de su futuro gran problema.

—Cedric, amor… Vamos a tomar un relajante baño de burbujas en el baño de prefectos—Dijo de forma sugestiva.

—Lo siento, Cho… Pero no podemos—Aseguró intentando reprimir una mueca. Ella estaba muy melosa. Parecía desconocer el concepto de espacio personal.

Cuando Cho intento besarlo pasó algo inusualmente aterrador. La siempre y hermosa Cho Chang tenía la boca coma la de un cerdo de mar. Inmediatamente, Cedric le empujó arrojándola al suelo asustado. ¿Qué era eso, Merlín?

—No intentes hacer eso de nuevo, Cho… Es aterrador—Dijo de forma brusca.

Y así el incidente volvió a repetirse, aunque veía distintos tipos de animales extraños y que era mejor conocidos por muggles. Fue tan desagradable.

Y Cedric no sabía que era más aterrador, el cerdo de mar, la rara topo desnuda o la liebre marina… Un ajole, Aye-Aye, topo nariz de estrella… El se dio cuenta de que estaba muy bien hechizado.

Y llegó el día en que encontraron a un Cedric Diggory gritando espantado por haber sido besado por un mono narigudo sin dientes…

Alguien de verdad le odiaba. Y él no sabía quién ni que hizo mal para merecer esto.

H~○~P

Raissa se reía al ver esto. Quizás estaba muy enojada. Al principio no quiso hacer nada. Pero se dio cuenta de lo mucho que a Jasmine le afectaba está situación y se convirtió en algo personal. Luego Chang apuntándole con su varita mágica. Insultándoles en su propia mesa.

Las cosas desde ahí escaparon a un nivel superior. Y con ayuda de Nott y la novia de Blaise Zabini pudieron tener un divertido entretenimiento.

—Recuérdame jamás hacerte enojar—Murmuró Theo mirando a lo lejos a Camelia Potter caminando.

—Claro que lo haré, Theo…

—Tengo una idea, hazle lo mismo a Longbottom… Ciertamente le aterroriza el profesor Snape—Dijo el joven sonriendo.

Y Raissa de verdad que lo hizo… Neville estaría traumatizado con la idea de que Severus Snape lo besara…

H~○~P

Los gemelos Weasley encontraron a Jasmine en un pasillo. La chica se veía un poco triste.

—¿Qué crees que atormenta a la pequeña dama, Gred?

—No lo sé, Feorge—Admitió el otro.

—Por favor, no comiencen con eso de nuevo—Pidió.

—Tenemos noticias…

—Interesantes y asombrosas noticias…

—Bien dicho, hermano…

—Hablen, parece importante—Jasmine cedió. Era mejor mantener su cabeza ocupada en algo.

—Te presentamos…—Dijeron sacando un viejo pergamino de un bolsillo de una túnica.

—El único…

—Y fabuloso…

—Mapa del Merodeador—Terminó Jasmine al ver dicho pergamino. Los gemelos se vieron intuitivamente. Se prometieron investigar un poco después.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—Fred dijo apuntando su varita al pergamino y de pronto tenían Hogwarts entre sus manos.

—Aquí hay una persona que podría interesarte…

—La vimos desde que ingreso…

—Sentíamos algo de curiosidad, pero ya vez…

—Creo que es mejor que lo veas tu mismo—Señaló un punto en el mapa con un nombre determinado.

En la Torre de astronomía se leía claramente lo que había conquistado a los gemelos desde un principio.

El mapa decía: Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh – Rose Yelina Potter.

Jasmine dejó escapar un gemido lastimero y se llevó las manos a su boca impresionada.

—Encontré a mi hermana—Susurró poniéndose a llorar.

Los gemelos sólo pudieron observar a la Ravenclaw abrazando el mapa y llorando aún más—. Al fin… Encontré a Rose.

Los gemelos asintieron sonriendo.

—Lo hiciste, Jasmine—Murmuraron ambos.

Al fin sabía que Raissa Rosier era su hermana perdida.

Merlín querido.

¡Esto debía ser un sueño!

Continuará.

Hola… Este capítulo merece reviews… Qué creen que hará Jasmine con esta información? Aún no lo sé ni yo… Este fic surgir cada vez que lo escribo. Nada está planeado. Excepto quizás algunos hechos puntuales como que los gemelos Weasley serían ciertamente muy importantes…

Gracias por sus críticas. Poner este fin entre sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias.

Animales que asustaron a Diggory...

*El Mono Narigudo o Násico (Nasalis larvatus) es una especie de primate catarrino de la familia Cercopithecidae, herbívoro, encontrado en las costas de Borneo. Es inconfundible por su cara rosada y su larga y abultada nariz, la cual se cree que puede ser resultado de la selección sexual; la hembra prefiere machos de nariz grande, perpetuando esta característica.

*Cerdo de mar. Se parece a un cerdo con orejas largas y el hocico bien metido en la mugre. La única diferencia es que tiene 12 piernas. Esta familia es muy común en muchos lugares del mar a una profundidad de hasta 7 Km.

*Rata topo desnuda. Su arrugada piel rosada, la nariz y los dientes salidos no ayudan precisamente a que la rata topo desnuda sea el más bello de los animales. Las colonias de estos roedores sin pelo viven en "palacios", dirigidos por una rata dominante, la reina, que es la única hembra capaz de procrear y criar los jóvenes.

*Liebre de mar. En inglés Lumpfish o Lumpsuckers, estos ciclópteros son en su mayoría pequeños peces marinos de la familia Cyclopteridae. Se encuentran en las aguas frías del Ártico, Atlántico Norte y Pacífico Norte de los océanos. El mayor número de especies se encuentran en el Pacífico Norte.

*Ajole.

El ajolote (Ambystoma mexicanum; del náhuatl axolotl, "monstruo acuático") es un fenotipo neotenico de anfibio caudado. Pertenece a la familia de los ambistomátidos o tilapias tigre que provienen de México. En un principio se le confundió como ejemplares larvas de la salamandra tigre (Ambystoma tigrinum) que no habían experimentado la metamorfosis. Sin embargo, hoy se les reconoce como especies distintas.

* El aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascarensis) es un primate estrepsirrino endémico de Madagascar, emparentado con los lemures. Su estrafalaria apariencia hace que se le considere el principal responsable del origen de la palabra "lémur", que quiere decir en latín "espíritu nocturno".

*Topo nariz de estrella. Este topo es una especie de mamífero soricomorfo de la familia Talpidae que se distribuye por Norteamérica, especialmente en la costa nordeste de Estados Unidos. Es el único representante de la tribu Condylurini y del género Condylura. Posee 22 tentaculos carnosos en su nariz que son usados para identificar comida mediante el tacto.


	18. Chapter 18

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: contenido fuerte. Manipulaciones, mentiras, etc.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XVIIl: ¿Mi hermana?

Caminaba por un pasillo rumbo al Gran Comedor para iniciar un nuevo día. Se encontraba algo cansada. Desde que descubrió lo de su hermana, no había podido dormir bien. La Rosa de Slytherin era su hermana.

Jasmine no podía creer lo que había descubierto. Era irreal. ¿Esto era un sueño? ¿Su hermana era Raissa Rosier? Esto era una locura. Se encontraba emocionada. Todo este tiempo había estado con su hermana.

Quiso decirle a Camelia, ¿Ella le creería? No. Imposible. ¿Raissa lo sabría? ¿Querría ella que este secreto se descubriera?

Se sentía atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Por un lado su familia que siempre buscó a Rose… por el otro, la perfecta vida de la heredera Sangre Pura Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh. Quien estaba prometida a un hombre de este círculo. Y si se descubría esto… Raissa perdería su compromiso.

No. Ella no podía hacerle eso a su hermana. Imposible.

¿Qué sabían Uxia y Evan Rosier? ¿Sabrían que la niña que creía hija suya era en realidad una Potter?

—¿Sucede algo, Jasmine?—Camelia quiso saber.

—¡Merlín, Camelia! ¿Por qué acechas a las personas de este modo?—Casi gritó, antes de darse cuenta de que la mayoría de los Slytherin de su año estaban allí.

—Te llame millones de veces y me ignoraste… ¿Sigues así por Diggory— El ceño fruncido de Camelia le hizo reír.

—Claro que no. Pensaba en Rose…

—¡Descubriste algo! Dime, dime…—Pidió la mayor como una niña.

—Ahora no, Camelia. No es el momento ni el lugar—Murmuró.

—¿Entonces si lo haces? Sabes algo acerca de Rose…

Jasmine la ignoró y siguió su camino. No quería hablar de ello.

—¿Qué le sucede a Potter?

—Sabe algo de Rose… Ella lo descubrió…—Murmuró—. Jasmine es un genio.

—¿De su hermana mayor?—Preguntó Draco.

—Eso parece. No se bien… Pero si ella sabe algo, supongo que primero querrá hablar con nuestros padres—Nadie se dio cuenta de un par de ojos esmeraldas que miraban en dirección de la chica que se había marchado.

H~○~P

Ya era fin de clases, Slytherin había ganado una vez más la Copa de la casa.

Raissa se sentía un poco cansada. Las últimas semanas se dedicó a buscar algún indicio de que Jasmine sepa uno de sus mayores secretos. Su pasado algún día tendría que salir a la luz, pero no ahora. No cuando estaba muy cerca se casarse con el Señor Oscuro.

Para el llamado "Lado Luminoso", no podrían aceptar que la mayor de las hija de los Potter sea la consorte del Mago Oscuro más temido de los últimos años.

No podría permitirlo. No quería que le separen de su prometido. De ningún modo.

Ya en el tren y aún en sus pensamientos… Raissa se sintió un poco mejor. No se había acercado la Potter menor a ella asegurando saber su identidad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en las vacaciones Raissa?—Quiso saber Camelia.

—Ir a ver a mi prometido. Tengo que ver los preparativos para nuestra unión. No tendré tiempo de nada. A los dieciséis años me uniré de por vida a Thomas Gaunt—Murmuró.

—¿Gaunt? ¿No es esa familia la última rama de descendiente de Salazar Slytherin?—Jasmine preguntó mirando su libro.

—Sí, así es—Aseguró Draco—. Mi padre conoce al prometido de Raissa.

—Oh, ya veo. Pensé que esa familia ya no existía… Ahora que lo pienso, los últimos Gaunt registrados creo que fallecieron entre las décadas de los treinta o cuarenta—Jasmine aporto—. Aunque la línea podría seguir por la ultima mujer Gaunt que desapareció… Sus hijos pudieron adoptar su nombre de soltera. Todo es posible. En fin, los libros sobre las antiguas familias deberían actualizarse.

—Ahora que lo dices, podría ser el caso… Hubo rumores, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hablaba el lenguaje de las serpientes, con el fin de intimidar a sus seguidores, como los descendientes de Slytherin. Aunque no se sabe nombre ni nada del Mago…—Camelia habló dejando en silencio a los Slytherin.

—Padre y madre lo saben, Camelia. Recuerdas que una vez lo dijeron. Dumbledore siempre se jactó de ser el único mago que el señor oscuro teme…—Jasmine se rió de forma hilarante—¡Con esas túnicas, hasta Merlín huiría del viejo!

Todos rieron, algunos un poco tenso.

—Ahora que lo dices… Recuerdo algo. Su nombre era algo así como… ¿Tom?—Jasmine asintió de forma frenética dejando su libro de lado.

—¡Exacto! Era Tom algo… Tom Malvoro… Y Malvoro es sin duda el nombre del padre de los últimos Gaunt registrados. No se el apellido—Aseguró—. Bueno, ya me acordaré luego.

—Raissa, querida… ¿Algo que decirnos?—Bromeó Camelia.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Quiso saber ella.

—¿Tú prometido no será el hijo o nieto del señor oscuro? Incluso el Señor Oscuro podría ser el afortunado mago—Camelia se rió cuando la chica se sonrojo.

—Por supuesto Camelia, toda mujer quisiera tener en su cama al Señor Oscuro—Se burló Jasmine—. Al menos entre sus seguidores… Tío Sirius dijo que la desquiciada de Lestrange -lo siento Malfoy y Raissa, se que ella es su tía- estaría gustosa de hacerlo.

—Más con el rumor de que su esposo persigue jovencitas—Se burló Camelia.

—Eso fue perturbador. Prefiero escuchar sobre el Señor Oscuro que de la vida de mis tíos—Draco hizo una mueca.

Todos rieron divertidos.

H~○~P

Raissa observó como Jasmine esperaba un momento y se acercaba a ella antes de salir del tren. Estaba muy cerca de ella, la veía con detenimiento. Queriendo saber de ella. Cómo si miles de preguntas le atormentaban.

—Se que eres Rose, Raissa. Lo descubrí—Aseguró para seguir a una eufórica Camelia que corría hacía Lily y James Potter.

Raissa se sintió abrumada. Jasmine sabía algo de la verdad. Ella sospechaba.

Ignoró todo lo posible a la chica y caminó en busca de sus padres.

—Madre, padre—Saludó un poco tensa.

—Es bueno verte, querida—Le aseguró su madre notando que algo perturbaba a la joven.

—Tendremos más tiempo de hablar en casa—Uxia asintió y los tres se aparecieron.

Aparecerse dentro de los dominios de los Rosier fue fácil.

Raissa se sentía nerviosa.

—Jasmine descubrió de alguna manera que en el pasado fui Rose Yelina Potter. Lo sabe. Me lo dijo—Habló con un poco de desesperación.

—Tranquila, hija. Es imposible que ella haya hecho algo semejante—Evan la tranquilizó.

—Sólo si ella tiene un objeto mágico. Sólo entonces podría hacerlo. No veo otro modo—Uxia murmuró.

—No existe un artefacto tal. El Ministerio nunca lo permitiría en manos de una niña—Evan aportó.

—Podría ser un artefacto ilegal—Uxia dijo pensativa.

—Severus siempre se quejaba con Lucius y conmigo sobre el comportamiento de Potter, Black y los otros dos. Siempre aparecían en los lugares menos oportunos. Nunca podía sorprenderles en ningún momento. Era como si supieran todo lo que sucedía en el castillo. Muchas veces evitaban el castigo que merecían…

—Supongamos que aquellos cuatro hicieron algo para poder merodear por Hogwarts y no ser descubiertos—Uxia pensó en las posibilidades—¿Por qué lo tendría Jasmine? ¿Por qué Jasmine sí y Camelia no?

—Alguien más pudo dársela. No fueron sus padres ni los amigos de estos. ¿Quién le daría un artefacto como este a una niña? Podría ser otro alumno… ¿Por qué ahora?

—Dieron conmigo por error—Supuso Raissa.

—Deberías hablar con la chica. Preguntarle sobre sus intenciones—Instó Evan.

—Ellos salían del país. No se bien dónde—Uxia caminó de un lado a otro.

—Cuando ellos se escondieron todos aseguraban que estaban en el extranjero. Una mansión de la madre de James en Dinamarca en donde sólo los Potter podrían estar.

—Este lugar no se puede encontrar. Esta protegido con fuerte magia de sangre. Tendrá a que esperar y ver, hija—Uxia dijo al fin.

H~○~P

Raissa estaba nerviosa… Sentía temor que descubrieran su identidad, ella aún era menor de edad. No quería ser arrebatada de los brazos de quienes consideraba su familia ni mucho menos, que le alejara de su prometido.

Faltaba muy poco para ser la Consorte del Señor Oscuro, conocidos por muchos como Thomas Gaunt.

El no tener noticias de los Potter por el momento era algo bueno.

H~○~P

Albus Dumbledore cada día sentía su magia más débil. Rose Yelina Potter debía aparecer pronto, de lo contrario, el pagaría el precio.

Su magia se lo decía… Estaba cerca su final. Una muerte prematura e innecesaria ante sus ojos.

Por el bien mayor… Él necesitaba vivir.

¿Qué sería de la comunidad mágica? Ellos necesitaban de él. Fue un héroe antes. Ahora también podría serlo. Tom estaba al acecho. Quería apoderarse del mundo mágico y él no podía permitirlo.

Alejar a la mayor de las chicas Potter había sido algo precipitado, por ello perdió la confianza de una familia luminosa. A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron en picada. Los Longbottom se alejaron de él, Sirius Black también, Remus Lupin… Y era difícil hacerles volver. Tan sólo si esa niña apareciera… el no sabía en donde estaba la verdadera chica Potter.

Pero, tenía sus propios planes… Rose Yelina Potter aparecería.

H~○~P

Hermione Granger estaba de nuevo en casa. Charles había hecho una fiesta con algunos de sus amigos. Vernon Dursley había estado presente entre otros. Su madre no estaba en casa desde hace un par de meses.

Esa mañana se despertó para encontrarse con un divertido comienzo de día.

Sabía que su verano sería de este modo. Con mucho sexo. Extrañaba a su amante más reciente, pero Amycus no aparecería por el mundo muggle.

Fue un veinte de Julio que el director de Hogwarts apareció en su casa.

—Director, es bueno verlo— Trato de aparentar que le gustaba ver al viejo mago.

—Mi niña, es bueno verte bien—Aseguró con el mismo tono de voz que la chica.

—Pase, profesor Dumbledore—Ella pensó que era bueno estar sola en casa.

—Mi niña, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Tu apellido real no es Granger, mi niña—Hermione suspiro. Ella ya lo sabía. Su apellido era Smith.

—Lo se, profesor—Ella asintió.

—Es mucho más grande de lo que realmente crees, señorita Granger. Tu no eres Hermione Jane Granger. Ese no es tu nombre. La mujer que te dio ese nombre te encontró… Jane Smith ya tenía una hija… — Dijo pareciendo arrepentido.

—¿Qué está diciendo, profesor?—Hermione pensó que era algo extraño.

—Tu nombre real es Rose Yelina Potter. Eres la hija mayor de James y Lily Potter—Hermione quedó impactada.

—Eso es imposible, señor… No puede ser—Su mente ya estaba pensando lo que esto le beneficiaría. Ser una Potter. No cualquier Potter. La heredera.

—Es verdad, mi niña. Vine a llevarte con tus padres—Admitió el anciano. Urdiendo bien su engaño magistral—. Esto si quieres, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto, director— Ella asintió.

—El sueño de unir las familias Potter y Weasley está en sus manos, señorita Potter—Le aseguró el viejo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Usted es cercana al chico Weasley. Puede unirse a él y ayudarlo con el la conquista de su hermana Camelia—Él aseguró.

—Daré lo mejor de Mi, señor—Aseguró—. Escribiré una nota a mis padres para decirles en donde estaré. Pero, creo que mejor esperaré para hablar con ellos.

Dumbledore sonrió. Ella no tenía dudas.

—Mañana vendré a buscarte, debo ir a ver a tus padres. Ten todo listo—Dijo el director para despedirse.

Hermione estaba extasiada... Era una Potter, tendría dinero, una gran fortuna que estaría a su disposición al ser mayor de edad.

Un apellido respaldándole. Sería aún mejor que Raissa Rosier. Ella pertenecía a una familia que pertenecía a la luz. Sería la realeza entre los Gryffindor.

Sonrió triunfal. Fue a empacar.

Horas más tardes, Charles apareció. Hermione lo asaltó de inmediato con un beso voraz.

—¿Y ésta sorpresa?—La voz cargada de deseo de él le preguntó.

Hermione estaba cubierta sólo con una pequeña bata de seda.

—Quiero ser tuya, aquí mismo—Dijo sin vergüenza alguna, desprendiendo los botones de la camisa de él.

Charles la tomó de forma brusca, haciéndole chocar contra la puerta de entrada… Hermione envolvió sus piernas en las caderas de él.

Besos y caricias bruscas, gemidos y súplicas… Hermione suspiró al ser embestida por Charles.

—Oh, Charles—Gemía una y otra vez.

Charles estaba siendo rudo. Esta era su despedida.

Hermione nunca volvería a él. Ella lo sabía. Lo presentía de una u otra manera.

H~○~P

A la mañana siguiente, Dumbledore apareció a primera hora, Cuando Charles aún dormía… Hermione sólo dejó una nota en donde le decía que no volvería más. Esa era su despedida.

—¿Pudo hablar con mis padres?—Quiso saber.

—Si, querida. Sólo que no les dije nada sobre encontrarte. Eso será nuestro trabajo el día de hoy. ¿Estás emocionada por ver a tu familia?—Hermione asintió.

—¿Qué pasará con mis pertenencias y mi varita? ¿Puedo recuperarlas ahora?—Quiso saber.

—Mucho temo que no será posible. Incluso Tendrás que seguir llamándole Granger por seguridad. Voldemort estaba detrás de ti y tus hermanas. Tu vida correrá peligro—Dijo con una falsa tristeza.

—Comprendo, señor—Dijo lamentando no poder usar su nombre para su beneficio.

H~○~P

James y Lily Potter estaban consternados. El viejo y despreciable Director, apareció de la nada, asegurando encontrar a la mayor de sus hijas. Era algo muy difícil de creer.

—Dumbledore dice que encontró a Rose—Avisó a sus hijas que le miraban atentamente.

—¡Qué¡ ¿En dónde está ella?—Camelia quiso saber.

—Va a traerle pronto. Dijo que la noticia podría sorprendernos. Mas aun por quien es ella. Al parecer la conocemos—Jasmine frunció el ceño. ¿Dumbledore descubrió finalmente a los Rosier? ¿Raissa venía a ellos voluntariamente.

—¿Sucede algo, Jasmine?—Su padre quiso saber.

—Sólo pensaba. ¿Cuándo vendrá con ella? ¿Saben quién es?—Dijo con falsa emoción.

—Mientras no sea Granger—Se burló Camelia.

En ese momento la red flu se activó y Dumbledore apareció con una joven cubierta por una túnica.

—Se que están felices de tener a Rose de nuevo. Sólo no la abrumen—Pidió de forma falsa el viejo mago.

Dumbledore descubrió a la pequeña figura descubierta por una capucha.

—¡Tú no puedes ser mi hermana!—Sentenció Camelia al ver de quien se trataba.

—Lo siento… no sabía lo que hacía—Hermione dijo.

—¿Es está una broma, Dumbledore?—Pidió Lily exasperada—. La chica que ayudó a secuestrar a Camelia es mi hija…

—Es la verdad, Lily—Cuatro Potter le miraban incrédulos—. Se que es un poco difícil todo esto… Rose es amiga del chico Weasley…

—¡Ninguna hija mía va a acercarse a esa familia!—James Potter hizo sobresaltar a Granger por su arrebato.

—Calma, mi muchacho. Creo que es un poco cruel alejarle de sus amigos—Dumbledore dijo.

Se notaba la tensión en el aire. Dumbledore se preguntó si no había tomado una idea apresuradamente. Había actuado sin pensar. Se encontraba desesperado por aferrarse a la vida. El mundo aún le necesitaba.

—¿Es esto verdad? ¿No está mintiendo de nuevo?—Camelia preguntó insegura.

—Creo que este es un intento desesperado por deshacerse de su juramento… Espero que no sea un engaño, Director. Su muerte sería un hecho lamentable—Sentenció Lily asustando a su supuesta hija.

—Ella lo es—Aseguró algo tenso el director—. Tu duda me deja consternado, muchacha.

—¡Prometiste que Rose estaría bien! Que era una squibs. Siempre mientes, director. Así que no puedo creerte—Lily aseguró.

—Debemos verificar que ella es Rose…

—Granger nunca vas a ser mi hermana—Camelia dijo molesta y corrió a su cuarto.

—¿Tú aceptas a Rose, señorita Potter?—Dumbledore preguntó a Jasmine.

—Esperaba a alguien más, profesor. Pero, Granger puede jugar a ser la hija perdida de la familia Potter… Eso no le dará acceso al dinero…—Aseguró.

—La vida de Rose está en peligro y Voldemort se entera de que ella apareció… Es mejor esperar el momento adecuado—Aseguró el viejo director.

Lily asintió. Ellos sabían que era peligroso.

—Llevaré a la chica a un cuarto—Aseguró ella.

H~○~P

Dumbledore se había marchado hace un par de horas… Lily y James Potter presentían que está no era más que una treta del viejo mago. Sabían que hacer esto le ayudaría por un tiempo, sin lugar a dudas.

—Mamá… Granger no es Rose—Apareció Jasmine de pronto frente a ellos.

—Se que tanto Camelia como tu no tienen gratos sentimientos por ella… Decidí que tendríamos que hacer una prueba al estilo muggle para ver si nuestros ADN son compatibles… Esto tardará unos meses…—Lily habló.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Jasmine—James le tranquilizó.

—No me refiero a eso—Dijo para mostrarle un viejo pergamino para el asombro de James.

—¿En dónde encontraste eso, hija?—Cuestionó.

—Alguien me lo dio. Vi el nombre de mi hermana en él y estoy seguro de que no es Granger—Dijo apenada—. No supe como decirlo. Se quien es mi hermana…

Lily le miró con atención… Pensando quizás que su hija menor estaba en conflicto con las declaraciones de Dumbledore.

—Esto lo solucionaremos nosotros, primeros necesitamos probar que Hermione no es Rose—Lily aseguró.

—¿Quién apareció en el mapa?—James cuestionó.

—Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh… Y estaba unido al nombre de Rose Yelina Potter. Se mostraban como una misma persona—Eso dejó a James y Lily absortos.

Lily levantó una barrera de privacidad. Granger estaba en su cuarto, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Desde el anuncio de el nacimiento de la heredera Rosier, Albus comprobó que era hija de los Rosier… Sospechaba de que era una treta de ellos para apoderarse de Rose…

—Esto es imposible. ¿Estás segura de esto?—Lily quiso saber.

—Todo se debe a Uxia Rosier—Murmuró.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa mujer con todo esto?—Lily quiso saber un poco más de esta historia.

—Uxia Rosier Calleigh… ¿Calleigh no les dice nada?— Jasmine preguntó algo frustrada.

—No—Su padre aseguró.

—Calleigh es una familia sangre pura Irlandesa, es lo único que se—Aseguró Lily.

—¿No escucharon hablar sobre la magia de Sangre de los Calleigh?—Jasmine se veía muy nerviosa.

—No, nunca. ¿Y tú, James?— Lily vio negar a su marido.

—Raissa estuvo entrenando desde muy niña para poder manejar la magia de Sangre heredada por su madre. Esta magia tiene que ver con los rituales de todo tipo. Es Uxia Rosier quien se encarga de trabajar para el Señor Oscuro para que las bajas de sus seguidores no sean cuestionadas ni sus lealtades comprobadas…

—¿Cómo es que sabes esto, Jasmine?—James interrogó.

—Escuche a Raissa hablando con Draco Malfoy sobre su futura función… Se otras cosas más… Raissa está comprometida—Le dijo… Nunca diría la verdadera identidad de dicho mago.

—¿Con quién?

—Thomas Gaunt es su nombre—¿Cómo decirle a sus padres que su hermana estaba prometida al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos? No era una opción.

—Los Gaunt son una familia Sangre Pura… ¿Conoces a este mago?—James interrogó.

—Lo vi con Raissa en Hogsmeade. Parece adorarle. Aparenta de unos veinte años—Aseguró.

—¿Si Raissa Rosier es nuestra Rose, qué hacemos con la Granger?—James cuestionó.

—Es mejor que Albus y ella piensen que creemos está treta…Podría mandarla con los Weasley—Lily aseguró.

—Sólo debemos asegurarnos de que lo sea—Admitió.

H~○~P

Hermione extrañaba a Charles. Era veintiséis de Julio… Los Potter seguían actuando con cautela cerca de ella. Camelia era desagradable por todo lo que le había hecho. Jasmine le ignoraba.

No pudo hacer mucho. No tenía libertad de nada. Se confinaba en su cuarto por decisión propia. Quería ver a Charles, quería ver a su amante, lo ansiaba todo de él.

¿Ella realmente era una Potter? ¿El profesor Dumbledore estaba diciendo la verdad?

No se parecía a ninguno de ellos. Camelia y Jasmine eran muy similares entre sí. Nadie tenía el desastre en su cabeza como ella. James Potter tenía un indomable cabello castaño. Ella tenia el cabello rizado y castaño.

Su cabello castaño era lo similar que podía encontrar entre ella y los Potter. Nada más.

Se suponía que Rose Yelina Potter al nacer era pelirroja. Sus fotos de bebé nunca tenía ni un solo cabello rojo. Y sus ojos…

El profesor Dumbledore debía mentir. Pero, no importaba. Si era necesario usurparía el lugar de la heredera Potter. Se quedaría con su fortuna y todo de ello.

Era hora de la cena, Cuando escuchó una conversación muy interesante. Camelia y Jasmine discutían entre sí.

—Granger no puede ser nuestra hermana. De ningún modo—Se quejaba Camelia.

—No te preocupes. Mientras que ella no sea declarada realmente con Rose, no puede tener nada. Y el acceso a la fortuna Potter es para el primer nieto varón. Lo sabemos, Camelia—Ellas rieron.

—Cada una de nosotras debemos casarnos lo antes posible y tener un hijo. Al ser Longbottom mi prometido, tengo el futuro asegurado—Camelia alardeó—. Se que fue Granger quien hundió aquel plan de difamarme. Se ve que está celosa.

—Nadie le quiere, Camelia. Es muy ordinaria. Mira que querer competir con Raissa Rosier—Dos par de risas estridentes se hicieron oír.

—Sólo Weasley le miraría. Pobre de ella—Se burló Camelia.

—Haremos de su vida un infierno por tratar de usurpar la vida de nuestra hermana…

—Eso tenlo por seguro…

Hermione volvió a su cuarto llorando. ¿En qué se había metido? Ella no se merecía esto. Incluso debía mantenerse alejada de la gran biblioteca de la mansión por mandato del Ministerio de Magia. No estaba en periodo de clase. Debía alejarse pronto. Incluso ir a ver a Charles. Necesitaba una distracción.

H~○~P

30 de Julio.

Raissa se encontraba nerviosa. Él vendría a verle. Este mismo día se iría a quedar en la mansión del Señor Oscuro.

Estaba ansiosa. Anhelaba verle. Pronto estaría unida de por vida a él. Sería sólo suya como él de ella. Fin de la historia. Juntos por siempre.

—Raissa—Escuchar esa voz le hizo sonreír.

—Mi Señor…—Fue lo primero que dijo antes de levantar la mirada para verle allí. Se levantó de su lugar y fue a su encuentro.

—Creo que quedamos en que me llamarás Tom, querida—Ella se sonrojo mientras él sonreía.

Su prometido procedió a tomarle las manos y besarlas con un saludo íntimo, lleno de devoción.

Raissa sonrió de forma tímida.

—Aún no creo que este tan cerca nuestra unión—Admitió con un agradable rubor.

—¿Estás segura de ir quieres unirte a mi ahora? Podemos esperar in año más—Ella sonrió.

—Claro que quiero unirme a usted, mi señor. Me parecería toda una eternidad esperar un año más. Estar en Hogwarts alejada de usted es mucho castigo para mí...—Admitió pareciendo desolado.

El Famoso Señor Oscuro , conocido por no tener corazón, acarició su mejilla con cariño… Sus dedos rosaron sus labios, ella cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del toque, de esa pequeña caricia. Él se acercó a ella para unir sus labios en un beso demandante.

—Sólo un día—Murmuró alejándose de los magullado labios de la joven.

Ella sonrió. Asintió y aceptó un beso más del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

H~○~P

31 de Julio.

El día comenzó de forma brillante. Hermione estaba feliz por la túnica de gala que había recibido de su supuesta familia en su supuesto cumpleaños.

Había decidido hacerse con toda la fortuna Potter para ella misma. Y para ello necesitaba un hijo. Lo escuchó de Camelia Y Jasmine.

Su hijo debía provenir de una familia de magos. No de cualquier linaje. Un linaje luminoso, una familia de la luz. En otras palabras, no podía tener en cuenta a Amycus Carrow. Era un mago de una familia tradicional oscura. Su amante más dedicado. Debía encontrar una familia con la cual sus supuestos padres se sintieran a gusto.

Longbottom estaba comprometido con Camelia. Hermione sabía que ese compromiso era algo muy frágil, era sólo un juego de niño. Y el profesor Dumbledore quería a Camelia con Ronald Weasley. Y Longbottom con Ginny.

Ronald Weasley podía ser su solución. Él no era inteligente no dedicado en los estudios. Fácilmente podía ser manipulado si se mencionaba el dinero. Tenía que embarazarse de ese Weasley.

Sonrió complacida con ella misma. Era brillante.

—Camelia, los Weasley me invitaron a pasar el resto del verano con ellos. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?— invitó. Quería ver si aún estaba a tiempo de unir a esos dos. Ronald y Camelia sería interesante de ver.

—Basta Hermione—La voz inusualmente dura de James Potter le hizo sobresaltar—. No quiero a ninguna de mis hijas cerca de ellos. Espero que lo comprendas.

Él se veía enojado. Hermione se sintió pequeñita. Camelia y Jasmine le sonreían con diversión. Le ignoraron para seguir con su conversación.

Esto sería difícil. ¿Cómo se embarazaría si no le dejaban acercarse a Ronald? No podía ser de un muggle. Podría tener un niño squibs. No sería útil para sus planes.

Continuará.

Hola, hola… Estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea del agrado de todos. Y aquí está Dumbledore queriendo hacer pasar a Hermione por Rose. ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? ¿Fue una sorpresa?

Quiero agradecer a todos por leer, comentar y revisar está historia.

Este fic está sin correcciones. Y escribo desde mi celular, que muchas veces cambia mis palabras para mal. XD Lo siento por ello.

Y aún no recupero los seis capítulos de We live with the scars we choose. Y borre esas ideas cuando la termine de escribir. No conté que la Lapto de mí hermano fallaría. Y no poseo mucho tiempo libre. Este año comencé una carrera que toma la mayor parte del tiempo. Conceptos y lenguaje tedioso… El estrés y todo lo que estudiar una carrera conlleva. En fin. No he tenido tiempo de llevar la lapto a un técnico de confianza. Pero, espero poder hacerlo y no perder esos capítulos que me agradan como están escritos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo sin corregir.

Gracias ppr los reviews.

Disfruten el nievo capitulo.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XIX: Unión .

31 de Julio.

Raissa despertó en la habitación que solía usar en la mansión que vivía el Señor Oscuro. Él muchas veces le había hecho compañía pero no la noche anterior. Se debían hacer muchos arreglos y ella debía descansar. Por más que quisiera abrazarse a él y sólo hablar durante la noche.

Un elfo doméstico apareció dejándole un desayuno ligero. Ella no pudo comer mucho. Sus ansias y nervios no le dejaban.

A media mañana, después de cientos de preparativos de última hora, de vestirse apropiadamente y sentirse un poco mejor luego de un relajante baño, Uxia Rosier apareció.

—Hija mía, estás preciosa— Raissa sonrió de forma débil. No es que no estuviera feliz por su futura unión, los nervios le hacían pasar un mal momento.

—Esperé este momento toda mi vida, madre… Y aún así me siento nerviosa… Me uniré al hombre que amo—Uxia le miró con ternura—. Se que soy un bruja afortunada.

—Creo que el afortunado es él, mi niña preciosa—Aseguró la mayor—. No muchos pueden alardear de tener para siempre como compañera a alguien más digna que tú, Raissa.

—Gracias, mamá—Le abrazó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No se que sería de mi sin ti a mi lado. Te debo todo. Sin ti, quizás creería que él es mi enemigo. Viviría toda una vida sin saber lo infeliz que sería lejos de Tom… No puedo decirte cuanto agradezco esto, madre.

Uxia, quien también estaba muy emocionada, sonrió feliz por ayudar a esa preciosa niña que había llegado a ser una luz brillante en su vida, su alegría en los momentos más oscuros. Raissa fue toda su felicidad. Una palabra de ella valía más que todo lo que pudiera decirle si marido. Amaba tanto a su hija.

—Lo eres todo para mi, hija. Cuando seas madre te darás cuenta de lo ciertas que son mis palabras—Ambas sonrieron.

H~○~P

Raissa caminó acompañada de su madre a un despacho en donde le esperaba un hombre con aspecto huraño.

—Mi señora— Hizo una reverencia—Aquí tengo algo que debe firmar.

—¿El principal contrato de unión para presentar en el Ministerio?— Ella quiso saber.

—Lo es, mi señora.—Raissa tomó un pluma y un tintero para firmar el pergamino. Uxia hizo lo mismo como madre y testigo. En el se podía ver ya las tres firmas de los familiares de la novia—. ¿Es eso todo?

—Si, mi señora—Raissa asintió para luego abandonar el lugar acompañada de su madre.

El hombre tomó el pergamino y fue a ver al Señor Oscuro que estaba esperando.

—Mi Señor—Hizo una reverencia por cortesía.

—¿Raissa ya firmó el pergamino, Yaxley?

—Sí, mi Lord. Ella ya lo hizo.

—Manda este pergamino al Ministerio luego de completar el ritual de unión—Ordenó.

—Seguiré sus órdenes, mi Lord—Aseguró, observando como firmaba el papel.

—Eso es todo, no olvides de hacer las copias pertinentes para cada familia. Despedido—Él asintió para abandonar el lugar en donde estaba meditando el mago más temido de los últimos tiempo.

¿Quién lo diría? Lord Voldemort uniendo su vida a una niña que ese mismo día cumplía quince años. La edad legal para casarse hace un par de cientos de años. No era común contraer nupcias sin terminar Hogwarts. Pero nada sorprendía en el mundo de los magos.

H~○~P

A media tarde era el comienzo del ritual de unión. Raissa vestía una túnica blanca que le cubría por completo. Era escoltada por su padre y abuela por un largo pasillo. Entraron en un gran salón en donde estaban cientos de mortífagos.

El Famoso Señor Oscuro se encontraba allí. Uxia Rosier llevaría a cabo el ritual de unión.

—Los contrayentes vienen con libre albedrío y sin ninguna coacción, queriendo unirse a su futura pareja…

—Lo hago—Dijeron en sincronía.

—Bien.

El silencio reinó por un momento. Nadie parecía respirar en el salón hasta que Uxia siguió hablando.

—La magia los ha elegido para brindarle a cada uno de ustedes lo que pocos pueden encontrar. Como almas gemelas su deber es procurarse el uno al otra aún en tiempo difíciles. Tienen un gran regalo ante ustedes, acéptenlo con el debido respeto y orgullo que amerita.

Raissa unió sus manos con las de Tom… Uxia se dedicaba a leer una palabras en un antiguo Grimorio de la familia Calleigh. Grilletes de magia unieron ambas manos. Sus cuerpos por un momento brillaron y anillos similares aparecieron en el dedo anular de cada uno.

—La Unión es aceptada y bendecida por la magia misma—Uxia murmuró terminando está parte del ritual.

Era oficial. Raissa ya estaba unida al Señor Oscuro. No había retorno.

Una fuerte ovación se hizo oír. Muchos estaban feliz por lo que representaba está poderosa unión. Más con Uxia siendo parte del ritual.

H~○~P

Tom observó a su esposa, la siempre tímida y ansiosa de complacer, la devota y fiel, quien siempre estaba a su lado, quien nunca podría dejarle… Un inocente y fuerte rubor grabado en sus mejillas y, él sabía la razón de aquel rubor. El cuerpo de ambos estaba cubierto con tan sólo una fina bata; sonrió sin poder dejar de devorar a su pequeña esposa con la mirada.

Se podía escuchar, a lo lejos, como sus seguidores seguían festejando. Pero, no era nada que a él le inquietara realmente. Toda su atención estaba puesta en ella.

Raissa Rosier. La pequeña siempre le dejaba sin palabras. Sin proponérselo obtenía más cosas de él de lo que se creía capaz de poder darle a alguien.

Ella parecía tan irreal. No quería que sólo sea una ilusión efímera. No quería despertar de este sueño.

—Mi Raissa—Murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Mi Señor—Dijo en voz baja.

La chica se abrazó a él escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, le rodeó la cintura satisfecho.

Desde este mismo instante ella era para siempre de él. —Esperé por ti demasiado tiempo y cuando al fin te encontré, no podía tenerte en mis brazos—Confesó perdido en sus recuerdos—. Pero, aunque seas muy joven y te falte mucho por aprender… No te cambiaría por nada, Raissa.

—Tom—Susurró la joven. Este era el hombre que ella amaba. El hombre con el cuál quería pasar el resto de su existencia.

Se besaron despacio, disfrutando de las sensaciones, de la extensa experiencia de él… Raissa se sintió expectante, adrenalina recorría su cuerpo como también un leve temblor de nerviosismo, éste era su esposo, aquel hombre con el que pasaría toda su vida; permitió que él recorrerá su cuello dejando besos húmedos; Raissa cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de sus atenciones, pequeños suspiros escapando de sus labios carmín.

Tom desató el nudo de la bata que cubría el exquisito cuerpo de su esposa, deslizó suavemente la fina prenda para dejarla caer al suelo…

—Hermosa —Alabó.

Él observó a su esposa con mas detalle, ojos cerrados, un rubor aún mayor en sus mejillas, figura esbelta, bonitos pechos y un vientre plano… ojos esmeraldas se abrieron para mirarle, ella contuvo un jadeo, su marido la estaba devorando con su Escarlata mirada, su piel se erizo, miles de sensaciones azotando sus sentidos.

No hizo falta palabras entre ellos, Tom le tomó en su brazos y la recostó en la cama que desde ese día compartirían… Raissa observó a su marido mordiéndose el labio cuando lo vio quitarse la bata… Merlín… ella no podía quitar la vista de su pene… Desvió la mirada al escuchar una risa oscura.

Él la cubrió con su cuerpo, aparte del calor que hacía, la pasión nublaba cualquier vergüenza en ese momento. Raissa abrió sus piernas para sentirse más cómoda; él encajaba perfecto…

Y durante esa noche, cuatro paredes fueron testigo de suaves gemidos y gritos de placer, deslizamiento de piel contra piel, de carne chocando con carne, cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, músculos tensos y empujones variados…

Al amanecer, Raissa se acurruco contra el cuerpo de su Señor, su amante y esposo, para por fin poder descansar.

H~○~P

Lily Potter estaba en la Sala de su casa, rodeada por sus dos hijas menores y por su esposo. Ella no creía que Hermione Granger fuera su hija. La chica era inteligente pero no se parecía en nada a ella ni a James. Lily sabía que Albus Dumbledore había mentido una vez más.

La chica miraba a James no como cualquier hija miraría a su padre, en esos ojos había deseo… Sabía que esa no podía ser hija suya.

Lily se sintió tensa. La opresión en su pecho se hacía más grande, le faltaba el aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? —James preguntó asustado al ver que su esposa luchaba por respirar.

Lily se levantó corriendo de su asiento para ir a ver si seguía durmiendo su supuesta hija. James, Camelia y Jasmine fueron de tras de ella.

Lily abrió la puerta de la recámara del cuarto que ocupaba Hermione y entró de golpe, la chica dormía plácidamente para gran asombro de todos; aunque tres de ellos estaban sin saber que sucedía realmente.

Lily volvió a bajar y fue directo a la biblioteca, sabía que le seguirían… Buscó un libro negro, uno muy cuestionado hoy en día por el Ministerio Británico.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lily asintió…

—Sentí una aprensión en mi pecho… —No pudo terminar de hablar cuando James se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Papá! —James se puso de pies, se sentía tan débil.

—Estoy bien… ¿Qué fue eso? —Le preguntó mirando a Lily, ella siempre tenía respuestas.

—Es una ceremonia de unión irreversible. Se la conoce desde Merlín… Se supone que los padres de la novia pueden sentirlo, una de nuestras hijas se casó está noche…

—Por eso fuiste a ver a Hermione. Ella no es nuestra hija…

—Raissa Rosier se casa hoy, padres. Eso confirma mi sospecha… Ella es nuestra hermana… —Jasmine se sentía radiante al saber que había estado en lo cierto, había encontrado a su hermanita.

Lily dejó escapar sus lágrimas. Se sentía tan feliz. Al fin, habían encontrado a su hija.

—¡Encontramos a Rose, James! —Se rió… Se sentía tan feliz. Al fin había encontrado a su hija.

¿Sabría quien era realmente? ¿Qué harían de hoy en más?

H~○~P

Al día siguiente, Lily estaba radiante. Tan feliz. Pero, su felicidad se opaco al ver llegar a Hermione Granger.

El momento tenso se fue al llegar una lechuza con El Profeta. Pagó al ave y se horrorizo al ver el título de primera plana.

BRUTAL ATAQUE MORTIFAGO.

Mortífagos atacaron anoche un pueblo muggle en Wiltshire. No hubo sobrevivientes.

Para más información ver páginas 4, 5 y 6.

Se veía una gran calavera en el cielo nocturno con un pueblo aún en llamas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —James abrió grande sus ojos cuando su esposa le pasó el periódico.

—Un ataque muy extraño. En ese pueblo vivían algunos hijos de Muggles. No hubo sobrevivientes.

James siguió leyendo el artículo. No habían capturado a ningún mortífago.

—Esto es cada vez más peligroso… —Lily dijo cansada.

—Están desapareciendo gente como antes…

Ellos compartieron una mirada, ¿Qué tenía que ver Raissa con esto? Raissa estaba casada con un mago llamado Thomas Gaunt. Y los Calleigh eran conocido por esa magia de sangre. Mientras Rose siga siendo Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh, ella estaría segura. Pero, no sabían que pensar sobre su hija mayor entre las filas de los mortífagos.

Un nombre entre el listado de las víctimas sorprendió a James.

—Molly Weasley está entre las víctimas fatales —Anunció James.

—Lo siento por Arthur —Lily dijo pensativa.

—El Señor Weasley y los gemelos me caen bien —Dijo Camelia y Jasmine asintió.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? —Jasmine preguntó.

—La señora Weasley no quedó bien después de salir de prisión, San Mungo le dio el alta pero, ella siguió muy afectada. Se escapaba mucho en las últimas semanas —Hermione contestó mirando de forma acusadora a Camelia, Jasmine y Camelia le dieron una dura mirada demostrando el desdén que sentían por ella.

—Esto es lamentable. Los mortífagos siguen avanzando…

—Algunos sangre pura como Flint no niegan su apoyo al Mago tenebroso. Están a favor de sus ideas extremistas. Escuche una conversación entre Raissa, Theo y Draco, decían que Flint aseguraba se convertiría en la mano derecha de Su Señor —Camelia puso los ojos en blanco.

—Raissa le dijo que no parecía un Slytherin ni aspiraba a ser la mano derecha de nadie… Que incluso el troll de Gryffindor lo haría mejor —Jasmine rió divertida.

—Apuesto a que se refería a Weasley —Camelia agregó.

—¿Tengo que escuchar esto? —Hermione se molestó.

—Hermione, cariño… es una conversación entre mi gemela y yo… —Camelia dijo con veneno.

—¿Cómo sabes que se refería a Ron? —Las chicas se miraron entre sí y rieron divertidas.

—No dijimos nada de que el troll al que Raissa se refería fuera Ronald Weasley. Se ve que lo tienes en alta estima —Jasmine se burló.

—Niñas, ya es suficiente. Nada más de Weasley durante el desayuno. Quiero mantener mis alimentos…

—¡James! —le dijo Lily enojada.

—Lily, cariño… Sabes que tampoco me agradan desde el incidente. Y los prefiero tener muy lejos de mi familia —respondió James aburrido.

Siguieron desayunando en silencio, Hermione se dedicó a observar el entorno, sus ojos se detuvieron en el cabeza de familia más de una vez.

H~○~P

En la Mansión Rosier todos se encontraban de buen humor, Amaranta desayunaba tranquila, ella vio con satisfacción como el nombre de su Señor se entrelazaba con el de su preciada nieta, ahora si podía presumir de que la familia Rosier era mucho mejor que el resto de sangre pura de toda Gran Bretaña, después de todo, su Raissa se convirtió en la consorte del futuro gobernante de toda la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido.

Uxia y Evan se encontraban complacidos con ellos mismos. Su pequeña había logrado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Raissa era una joven radiante. Inteligente, con buen futuro y nadie le impedía triunfar en sus propósito.

Quizás, pronto podrían agregar un niño a su familia, sería agradable tener un nieto.

H~○~P

Raissa se despertó para encontrarse con su esposo mirándole.

—Buen día…

—Muy buenos —ella se sonrojo de inmediato. Era difícil hablar en serio en un momento así, sabiendo que ambos estaban sin ropa en la cama…

—Lo es —Una risita le dijo a su esposo que entendía a lo que se refería.

—No tenemos planes para hoy, creo que podríamos quedarnos en nuestra habitación, querida —Sonrojada, asintió…

Ver al Señor Oscuro bromear o estar en confidencia con ella, era algo fantástico. Antes de casarse le trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana, poco sabía en ese momento que él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerle a su lado.

H~○~P

Jasmine tomó polvos flu y se dirigió a la chimenea de la casa, con cuidado de que nadie mas le viera, dijo en voz alta su destino y desapareció entre las llamas.

—Pinky esta feliz de ver a la señorita…¿ La señorita Potter necesita algo de los amos de Pinky? —Jasmine sonrió.

—Pinky podrías decirle a Draco que necesito hablar con él —Dijo Jasmine.

—Pinky se encargará de ello…—desapareció en ese instante.

Un momento después la elfina volvió a aparecer.

—Los amos invitan a la señorita Potter que se reúna con ellos en el jardín. Pinky la guiará. Los amo no reciben visitas a la hora del té… Pinky está feliz de que la señorita Potter visite al joven amo Draco —Jasmine sonrió divertida.

Al llegar al jardín vio a los tres Malfoy esperándole, Narcisa le miró un poco altiva, Jasmine levantó una de sus perfectas cejas en modo de desafío, la mujer no dijo nada, sabía contenerse.

—Lord, Lady Malfoy, disculpen por interrumpir su hora del té —Dijo con respeto.

—Señorita Potter, es bienvenida a unirse a nosotros —Lucius dijo.

—Es sólo un momento, necesito consultar algo a su hijo…

—Acompáñanos a tomar el té, querida —Narcissa dijo amable.

—Será un honor, señora Malfoy…

—Dime Narcissa, querida…

—Puede decirme Jasmine sí eso está bien con usted, Narcissa —Era un espectáculo un poco audaz. Dos damas jugando no era algo que querrías ver, más cuando una de ella era el interés amoroso del único hijo de la otra dama.

Después de que los cuatros tomarán el té y que su conversación sea sobre banalidades poco profundas y uno que otro chisme, Jasmine se preguntó qué le había llevado a la casa de Malfoy en primer lugar.

—¿Qué te trajo a nuestra casa, Jasmine? —Narcissa preguntó lo más cordial que pudo.

—Necesitaba hablar con Draco de algo importante. Y Dumbledore fue a casa diciendo que Granger es Rose —Jasmine hizo una mueca.

—¿Rose? —Lucius quiso saber.

—Al contrario de lo que todos puedan pensar, mi madre dio a luz a trillizas. Camelia y yo somos gemelas casi idénticas, sólo que cada una tiene diferentes intereses. Rose es nuestra hermana mayor. Por las manipulaciones de Dumbledore mis padres decidieron abandonar a mi hermana, pero les impidió recuperarla y cuando él mismo fue a buscarla no logró encontrar a Rose. Mi madre le hizo jurar por vida y magia que Rose estaría bien… Desde hace quince años y al no poder cumplir con dicho juramento, Albus Dumbledore ha estado muriendo poco a poco —Los Malfoy le miraron sorprendidos.

—Eso es algo que no sabíamos…

—¿Dumbledore hace pasar a Granger por tu hermana?—Draco preguntó.

—Supongo que es para ganar tiempo y poder recuperar a Rose. Granger no es mi hermana…

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se quien es mi hermana, lo descubrí gracias a alguien… Draco, ¿podemos hablar en privado? Necesito consultarte algo personal y bastante delicado —Draco asintió para acompañar a Jasmine.

H~○~P

Lily Potter dejó el cuarto de su hija Camelia, tenía en claro su siguiente paso. Ella no permitiría que su familia sea Burlada de este modo.

Llegó a la habitación de la chica Granger, puso un máscara de ternura en ella.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó modelando la voz para que pareciera cariñosa.

—Claro, pasa…

—Hermione, se que esto es un poco difícil. Estas acostumbrada a tus padres muggles. Y se que todo esto es nuevo para ti —la intrusa asintió.

—Lo es…

—He pensado que podrías ir a visitar a los Weasley. Son tus amigos después de todo —Lily dijo pensativa.

—Pero, James dijo que…

—No te preocupes por él. Yo se lo diré, no te preocupes. Y comprenderá… Pero, recuerda que para ellos debes seguir siendo Hermione Granger. Tu identidad debe mantenerse en secreto por tu protección… —Granger asintió.

—Esta bien. ¿Puedo ir a ver a los Weasley? —Quiso saber la castaña.

—Por supuesto que sí. Creo que Ronald te gusta, ¿Verdad? —La chica se sonrojo.

—Lo hace…

—Es una fortuna que a Camelia no le guste… Puedes tener una relación con él. Las esperezas entre ambas familias pueden resolverse si tú te unes a él. Camelia con Neville… y Jasmine podrían conseguir pronto pareja… Quiero a mis hijas felices, Hermione. Pero, que tu identidad sea un secreto. Ronald, no quiero ser mal pensada, podría ir a por tu fortuna —la castaña asintió.

—Comprendo.

—Prepara tus cosas para ir con los Weasley por un tiempo —la chica asintió y Lily se fue.

La idea en la mente de la chica ya estaba. Ella actuaría según lo que creía su conveniencia. Lily Potter sabía de la ambición de Hermione Granger. No le permitiría conseguirlo. Nunca. Se encargaría de destruirla.

Continuará .


	20. Extra

Aviso: no se que sucedió. No hice nada. Creo. No tenía nada escrito completo. Sólo un poco de Draco Y Jasmine. Como un mini extra. Bueno... lamento decepcionar a las personas, creo que también, es una decepción escribir un capítulo sin recibir comentarios (He pensado dejar de escribir esta historia) . En fin, esto lo publico como un omake, un extra. Veré si sigo o no.

Gracias por sus comentarios o falta de ellos.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XX: Jasmine&Draco.

Jasmine miró a Draco Malfoy que le guiaba a una sala privada. Ella podría perderse entre estos pasillos sin nadie que le guiara. Era espeluznante saber que miles de ojos estaban fijo en ella, y los murmullos de los retratos no le ayudaban en nada.

—No sabía que tus antepasados fueran tan Gryffindor, Malfoy —Las murmullos se detuvieron pero no las miradas.

—¿Quieres que mis antepasados te odien deliberadamente? No importa, lo mismo vas a ser mi futura esposa —aseguró divertido.

—Sigue soñando…

Volvió a caer el silencio entre ellos. Jasmine seguía caminando de tras de él.

Llegaron frente a una gran puerta, Draco le hizo pasar, era una decoración muy Slytherin para su gusto.

—¿Estás seguro de que nadie podrá escucharnos? —Quiso saber ella, Draco estaba muy pensativo.

—Es mi sala privada. Nadie puede escuchar sin mi permiso…

—¿Permitirías que alguien escuchara nuestra conversación? —Cuestionó pensativa.

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Es poco inteligente permitir que otros escuchen tu conversación. ¿Es qué soy mucho para ti y necesitas que papi y mami escuchen tus conversaciones? Recuerdo tu mantra, ¿Cómo era? Ya lo recuerdo: "Mi padre sabrá de esto" —Sonrió divertida al ver la cara de fastidio de él.

—Como te dije, nadie nos escucha…

—¿Ni ese retrato sobre la chimenea? —Cuestionó pensativa.

—No, no pueden decir nada sin que lo permita. ¿Por qué tan paranoica?

—Ya sabes, tus padres pueden tener por la virtud de su adorado hijo… ¡Podrían obligarme a casarme contigo! —Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sabía que la virtud de alguien peligraba en tu presencia. Tendré que tenerte vigilada desde este momento —aseguró en un tono oscuro, ella se sonrojo.

Decidió mirar a otro lado, encontró un tablero de ajedrez, libros en el escritorio, sillones, pergaminos y tinta, plumas e incluso ranas de chocolate… Parecía todo tan Malfoy. Se rió divertida.

—¿Viniste a mi casa para…?

—Quiero hablarte de Raissa Rosier —Dijo pensativa.

—¿Sólo para eso viniste a mi casa? — Draco parecía ofendido. Jasmine le miró altiva.

—¿Esperabas algo más? —ella muchas veces era petulante frente a él.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio! Si crees que por venir a mi casa y comportarte medianamente bien con mis padres hará que te diga algo de Rosier, estás muy equivocada —Jasmine se enfureció. Le dolía que le acusara de falsa pero, ¿Por qué? Se enfureció. No quería responder a esa respuesta ahora mismo.

—Mi error… Pero, tu eres un grandísimo imbécil —le aspecto furiosa, para dirigirse hacía la puerta.

—Jasmine…

Ella no se detuvo, un fuerte agarre le impidió seguir caminando, se dio vuelta para mirarle furiosa, ver esos grises ojos más oscuros que lo usual le aturdió un poco.

—Sigues enamorada de Diggory —Acusó como un niño celoso.

—No es algo que te importe a ti, Malfoy —Gruño molesta.

—Te aseguro que yo mismo lo asesinare si es así, es mejor que hables…

—Cedric no me importa, ¿Contento? —No sabía qué había hecho para molestarle aún más.

—Le sigues queriendo —Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Necesitas que te vean esa cabeza, Malfoy. ¡Estas loco! —Gritó molesta.

¿Cuándo Malfoy había crecido tanto? Era una cabeza más alto que ella. Y, ¿Sus ojos siempre brillaban así cuando estaba molesto? ¿Estaba celoso? Negó mentalmente, Malfoy era un idiota.

—¡Qué me sueltes, Malfoy! —estaba muy molesta.

—No lo haré…

—Ya te dije que Diggory no me interesa. Él sale con Cho y no lo veo como nada más que un simple conocido. Suéltame, ahora mismo. Es la última vez que te lo repito, Malfoy… por tu bien, suéltame o te hechizare —Draco le miraba divertido.

—Eres aún más bella cuando estás molesta conmigo, Jasmine. ¿Qué es lo que me haces? —murmuró despacio, un suave susurro que sólo ella podría escuchar…

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Malfoy había quedado a su altura y la sostenía entre sus brazos, miraba sus labios, en sus ojos un tormentoso deseo. Jasmine se sonrojo. Él la deseaba. ¿Qué tan tonta era como para meterse en un nido de serpientes? ¿Era verdaderamente una Ravenclaw?

—Draco —Musito antes de que los labios de él se estrellara contra los suyos.

Jasmine no pudo resistirse. Devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, él devoraba su boca y ella le seguía.

—Creo que debemos detenernos ahora mismo —aseguró ella.

Continuará.


	21. Chapter 21

PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN POSIBLEMENTE DESPUÉS DEL 27 DE ESTE MES...

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: si no te gusta Hermione en esta historia, no leas este capítulo. Aparecen los planes de Granger y como comienza a llevarlos a cabo. Hará lo imposible por conseguir sus ambiciones. Hermione con varios hombres. Mala influencia para Ginny, etc…

Capítulo XXI: Los planes de Hermione.

Hermione llegó a casa de los Weasley, el lugar parecía abandonado.

—Ron, Ginny ¿dónde están? —Quiso saber la castaña.

Entró a la casa para buscar a los Weasley menores, no encontró señal de ellos.

Él que sí estaba allí era Arthur Weasley. Se veía desmoronado. Estaba tirado en el piso de su casa. Con una botella de algún licor barato. No parecía el whisky de fuego que había visto en casa de los Potter.

Se acercó a él…

—Señor Weasley…

—hmmm…

—Soy Hermione, amiga de Ginny y Ronald. ¿Se encuentra bien? —no recibió respuestas.

No se preocupó, el mago aún seguía con vida. Ebrio pero vivo.

—Le ayudaré a llegar a su cuarto, Sr. Weasley —el mago estaba despierto ahora, permitió que le ayudara a llegar a su cuarto.

Subieron las escaleras con dificultad, Hermione entró al cuarto del matrimonio Weasley para que el hombre descansara. Lo recostó en la cama para después ver como se volvía a dormir.

Ron y Ginny no estaban allí, ¿Qué haría?

Miró al hombre mal acomodado en la cama, se acercó a él y le observó detenidamente.

Sus manos fueron a desprender con cuidado cada botón de la camisa que usaba Arthur. Descubrió un cuerpo de un hombre ya maduro, algo subido de peso, lo que no le sorprendió.

Una ladina sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica, Granger era para algunos-aquellos que no la conocían- encantadora.

Hermione desprendió el pantalón de Arthur para bajar el cierre de la cremallera. Metió su mano bajo el calzoncillo que usaba el jefe de familia Weasley, acarició el flácido miembro viril del mago, quería despertar el deseo de él… Un simple juego… ¿Qué tan dolido por la muerte de su esposa estaba ese hombre? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no tenía sexo? El miembro de Arthur reaccionó a sus caricias como la chica esperaba. Sonrió de lado. A Charles le encantaba cuando ella hacia esto por iniciativa propia. Supuso que el Sr. Weasley no era muy diferente.

Ella conocía su cuerpo, sabía que estaba excitada. Lo sentía, sentía esa sensación de hormigueo en su piel añorando caricias prohibidas… y se sentía húmeda… necesitada. Se deshizo de sus bragas tirándolas por algún rincón del cuarto, descubrió un poco más el pene del viejo mago.

Subió a horcajadas sobre ese cuerpo; sonrió al imaginar a su más reciente nuevo amante siendo pudoroso durante el sexo, alguien anticuado que sólo descubría las partes que debía. Una pequeña risa escapó de ella. Por ahora le daría el gusto al hombre.

Levantó su falda y guio aquel erecto miembro hacía su cavidad, sonrió al poder hacerlo sin ayuda… Espero para ver si el mago se despertaba, la única reacción que obtuvo de él fue un fuerte suspiro, nada más. No se despertó. Se movió despacio al principio, disfrutando de viejas sensaciones de placer ya conocidas, suspiró; y los jadeos que intentaba contener mordiendo su labio inferior. Poco después, la bruja estaba rebotando sobre el pene de aquel hombre inconsciente. Arthur, aún borracho, era un partícipe no renuente pero tampoco consciente.

Hermione gruño cuando él eyaculo dentro de ella, no había terminado… se sentía frustrada.

Ahora sabía que harían esto de nuevo… Sólo debía encargarse de seducir al mago para que él fuera quien tomase la iniciativa la próxima vez.

H[°~°]P

Arthur Weasley despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho lo que era extraño. No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido.

Bajo a ver si podía hacer algo para beber, se sintió extraño al oler comida siendo preparada. Quizás sus hijos habían regresado antes de lo esperado. Se sorprendió de ver a cierta castaña haciendo el desayuno.

—¿Hermione? —aquello era tan extraño. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

—Bien día… No esperaba verte levantado tan temprano —¿Lo tuteaba?¿Qué estaba pasando? Aquello era tan raro.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer. Vine sin avisar. No sabía que Ginny ni Ron estarían aquí presentes. Y no puedo ir a casa. Mis padres fueron a un congreso de médicos en Francia —mintió para que él no le pidiera que se fuera.

—Ya veo. Puedes quedarte. Mis hijos están pasando una temporada con su tía abuela.

—Comprendo. Debe ser muy difícil para ellos.

—Así es.

—¿Quiere desayunar, Sr. Weasley? —Preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Por supuesto, hija —Le extraño la mueca de la chica.

Sentía que se le estaba olvidando algo o pasando algo por alto.

Desayunó en silencio y luego se fue de nuevo a su cuarto, observó su entorno. No sabía que más hacer. Desde ahora se encontraba sólo.

En un rincón del cuarto vio una prenda femenina tirada en el piso, era de alguien joven. ¿Trajo a alguien anoche y no lo recordaba? ¿Hermione lo habrá descubierto? Sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento. Quizás se había aprovechado de la pobre e inocente chica. Se sentía fatal.

Bajó de nuevo y le observó, parecía pensativa. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Ella se veía fácil. Sus padres la habían mandado confiando en que estaría segura y él se había aprovechado de la joven amiga de sus dos hijos más pequeños.

Merlín, no tenia perdón.

Comenzaba a comprender su comportamiento tan extraño hace un momento. Chicas como ella se merecían algo más. Se sentía tan terrible.

—Hermione lamento lo que sucedió

Prometo que no volverá a suceder, te doy mi palabra que…

—¿Lo recordaste? —Arthur vio esperanza en esos ojos, se quedó consternado.

—No muy bien… ¿Estuvimos juntos anoche?

—Si… Fue una primera vez como lo había imaginado —Dijo de forma soñadora y el Sr. Weasley se sintió fatal.

—¿Tú primera vez? —Genial. Había arruinado a la chica. Debía hacerse cargo.

—Lo fue.

—Disculpa por no recordar, Hermione…

Ella se acercó a él de forma sensual, una sonrisa tierna en los labios… Besó su mandíbula de forma provocativa, acercando su cuerpo al del hombre mayor.

—Dijo que… —ella se sonrojo.

—¿Qué dije?

—Que me tomaría durante el desayuno. Dijo que me judería contra la mesa, Sr. Weasley… —Dijo haciéndose la inocente.

—Y-yo… no se en qué estaba pensando cuando dije eso… lo lamento tanto —La chica se fastidió. ¿Qué le sucedía al sujeto. Prácticamente se le estaba abriendo de piernas y él no hacía lo esperado.

Se separó del mago y se acercó a la mesa para tirarse boca abajo…

—Dijo que me lo haría de esta forma —se levantó la falda para mostrar que no tenía ropa interior.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! —gruñó él… era ridículo sentirse excitado porque una chica se le ofrecía de esta forma. Pero, lo estaba. Se sentía duro.

Se acercó a la mesa desprendiéndose los pantalones y bajándo los bóxer hasta sus pies, su miembro muy erguido. No le importó si la chica estaba lista o no, la embistió de forma dura arrancándole un grito de dolor y placer por igual.

—¡Ah!

Hermione se encontraba fuera de control. Sentía esas duras manos sujetando sus caderas e inmovilizándole.

—¡Arthur, Dios! ¡Sí!

Él ruido de piel contra piel, la Unión de sus cuerpos, el placer sólo carnal, sin emociones ni sentimientos… era a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

El sexo era muy bueno para renunciar a él. Y Arthur servía para sus planes. Sabía que pasaría un tiempo para que pudiera quedar embarazada. La posición que había tomado le hacía difícil lograr su objetivo.

Estaba usurpando el lugar de Rose Yelina Potter. Debía hacerse con esa fortuna. Un bebé sólo era un medio para un fin, se quedaría con él mientras le fuese útil.

Hermione sintió el cuerpo de Arthur caer encima de ella después de terminar.

—Se siente tan bien —murmuró con la voz ronca.

Él mago se quedó en silencio. Estaban semi desnudos, cansados por las actividades recientes.

Él salió de ella, para acomodarse la ropa…

—No puedo prometerte nada, Hermione. Espero que no te hagas ilusiones con nada a futuro. Hace poco quedé viudo…

—No tienes que explicar nada.

No te exigiré que respondas de ningún modo. Sólo quiero disfrutar a tu lado mientras me lo permitas —se acercó al mago besando su mejilla.

—Serás mi amante mientras estés en mi casa. Dormirás conmigo hasta que lleguen mis hijos…

Hermione asintió. Ser la amante provisional de Arthur Weasley le serviría para no aburrirse. Ahora no tenía a Charles, tenía a Arthur…

—Claro que sí…

Hermione sonrió aparentando felicidad. Muy bien. Tendría semanas para disfrutar.

H[°~°]P

Era aburrido para Hermione que Arthur trabajará todo el día mientras que ella debía quedarse en la casa sin poder hacer nada… como una ama de casa… La castaña hizo una mueca ante tal idea. No podía salir a ningún lado.

Una semana viviendo con el hombre había sido un poco tedioso. No podía pensar con claridad acerca de sus siguientes pasos. Los Potter tampoco se habían comunicado con ella. Había decidido quedarse un tiempo determinado. Sólo ver a su supuesta familia en la estación o cuando hicieran las compras.

—Ya llegue, Hermione —Arthur se acercó a ella sonriente para depositar un beso en sus labios.

Nunca hablaban de Molly, era como si nunca existió.

—¿Cómo fue tu día?

—Bien, querida. Esta noche tendré que salir por un tema de trabajo. El Ministerio está allanando casas de posibles aliados con los Mortífagos…

—Ya veo… sólo ten cuidado—pidió de forma amable con una sonrisa.

Se podía decir que ya había logrado que el mago la apreciara aunque sea para una ronda de buen sexo.

—Los chicos vienen en una semana más…

—No te preocupes, estaré bien…

H[°~°]P

Hermione uso la chimenea para ir al caldero Chorreante. Era una suerte el poder mantener contacto con Amycus Carrow.

Fue directo a la habitación acordada. Allí se encontraba.

Sólo sonrió.

Había extrañado a Amycus.

H[°~°]P

Los días pasaron y el regreso de los chicos Weasley se acercaba cada vez más.

Él día en que regresaron, lo hicieron sólo cuatro de ellos. Bill y Charly habían regresado a sus respectivos trabajos. Percy se había mudado recientemente, había conseguido un buen trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

Los gemelos parecían abatidos, Ron y Ginny no parecían estar mucho mejor.

—¿Hermione? —Estaban sorprendidos de verle allí.

—Chicos, siento mucho su pérdida —Dijo con un falso tono de comprensión y angustia. No sería nada de nada. Molly sólo era un estorbo. Nunca podría realizar sus planes con ella aún viva.

—Gracias, amiga —Ginny se sonrojo.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? —Ron cuestionó.

—¡Ronald! —le amonestó la chica pelirroja.

—Vine a verles… Por lo sucedido y por algo que debo comentarles que me dijo el profesor Dumbledore… Debe ser en privado —ellos asintieron y fueron a la habitación de Ginny.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirnos?

—Soy Rose Yelina Potter…

—¿Qué? —Ron gritó sorprendido.

—¡Imposible! —Ginny dijo envidiosa.

—Los Potter quieren mantener esta noticia en secreto por el momento… son los primeros a los que les cuento esto, son mis amigos y quisiera que me ayudaran…

Ronald Weasley no era precisamente un sujeto cerebral, no era de pensar antes de actuar… pero Merlín obró un milagro y le dio ideas al chico.

—¡Eres la heredera de la fortuna Potter y de sus títulos! —estaba impactado.

—Afortunado será el mago con quien te unas… —Ginevra era un ser celoso por naturaleza, en eso se parecían los dos niños menores, codiciaban aquello que no podían tener.

—Algo así… sólo que ellos pusieron más reglas y características de su futuro heredero. Quien sea el próximo Lord Potter será el primer nieto varón de la familia… Jasmine, Camelia y yo debemos disputaron ese lujo...

—Pero eso no es justo… Eres la hija primogénita…

—Al abandonarme quedó en duda mi legitimidad como heredera ante la magia… es por ello que si tengo un hijo varón primero que ellas, recuperare mi lugar… —mintió.

—¡Imagina al hijo de Camelia y Longbottom siendo el heredero Potter! —Ron gruño ante las palabras de su hermana.

—Los Potter caerían en desgracia —aseguró gruñón.

—Ese compromiso no puede romperse —Hermione Dijo, tendiendo poco a poco la telaraña destinada a atrapar a su presa.

—Y Jasmine no saca la nariz de sus libros… Es más probable que se case con algún nerd o algo por el estilo —La castaña sonrió, Ginny le estaba ayudando sin darse cuenta.

—Si, bueno… —Ron dudó.

—Quizás con algún Slytherin del grupo de Rosier. Si los viste, Jasmine es muy apegada a ellos… Quizás Nott —Hermione dijo pensativa.

—Zabini o Malfoy —aportó Ginny.

— ¡Malfoy, imposible! Con todo sus perjuicios contra los estados de la sangre… O podría ser Goyle —los tres rieron divertidos.

—Es probable que Jasmine decida unirse a un troll antes que a ese Slytherin —Hermione Dijo divertida.

—Quizás quiera conseguir su propio Troll y copiar a Camelia —Se burló Ron.

—¡Aún tienes posibilidad, Ronald! —Ginny dijo con falsa emoción y un poco de sarcasmo e ironía en su voz.

—¡Son imposibles! —Ron acusó, estaba molesto y sus orejas estaban coloradas.

Segundos más tarde abandonaba el cuarto.

—¡Debes asegurarte de quedar en estado, Hermione!

—Lo se, Ginny…

—¿Y Carrow? ¿Sigue frecuentándote? —La castaña asintió.

—Lo vi hace una semana…

—Eres consciente de que no podes quedar embarazada de él, ¿Verdad? Se sospecha que son Mortífagos… —Hermione mordió su labio inferior… Había visto la marca en el brazo de Amycus muchas veces. En un principio era ignorante de su significado hasta que lo descubrió en uno de los libros que encontró investigando su significado. Era un mortífago y por alguna razón que desconocía, él respetaba a la chica Rosier.

—Tome una poción, Ginny… No podré embarazarme hasta los 17 años. No hay probabilidad de que salga embarazada de él ni de nadie de momento. Es por ello que seguiré frecuentándole.

Ginny sonrió con complicidad. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender de su amiga.

H[°~°]P

Hermione y Ginny se estaban encargando de la cena. Eran las únicas que podían hacerlo. Ronald era un caso perdido, los gemelos eran de temer, no se podía confiar en ellos ya que podrían poner algo en la comida. Arthur no estaba en la casa aún.

Hermione veía el estofado a medio preparar. Se sentía frustrada. Y ella tenía que cocinar para un ejército. No era lo que esperaba… ¡Era ella la invitada! Gruño frustrada.

—¡Ya estoy en casa, familia! —Hermione sonrió de lado. El había llegado.

Ginny corrió a saludar a su padre. La castaña se quedó solamente mirándoles desde lejos con un intento de sonrisa.

—Hija ve a decirle a Ronald que baje a poner la mesa —Arthur dijo mirando a Hermione.

Cuando Ginny desapareció, Arthur se acercó a la castaña, abrazándole desde atrás…

—Esta noche cuando Ginny se duerma, ven a mi cuarto —La soltó después de besar su cuello.

Hermione sonrió divertida…

Luego bajo Ronald haciendo un escándalo por tener que poner la mesa.

H[°~°]P

Cerca de media noche, Hermione abandonaba el cuarto de Ginny para ir a ver al padre de esta.

Abrió la puerta de forma discreta, asegurando que nadie le mirara. Sabía que los hijos de Arthur dormían como rocas.

—Tardaste —Le dijo una voz ronca.

—Ginny no podía dormirse —se acercó al hombre desnudo sentado en la cama, quitándose el pequeño pijama para mostrar su cuerpo y subiendo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Debo lanzar un hechizo, espera querida…

Hermione sonrió al ver la polla erguida de Arthur…

H[°~°]P

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se despertó y no encontró señal de su amiga. No parecía por ninguna parte. Frustrada, fue a buscar a su padre. La puerta estaba cerrada. No podía abrirla.

—¿Viste a Hermione, padre? —Preguntó desde el otro lado.

Arthur se sobresalto, como también lo hizo Hermione… estaban Enredados entre las sábanas cuando escucharon a la chica hablar…

—¡Maldición! —Gruño Arthur. Era demasiado temprano para que Ginny este de pie.

Hermione le permitió separarse de ella para que fuera a ver a la inoportuna chica.

—¿Ginny? —Dijo abriendo poco la puerta para ver a su hija.

—¿Viste a Hermione?

—No. Creo que dijo anoche que iría a dar un paseo temprano.

—Es sábado, papá… quería ver si podíamos salir ella y yo por un momento…

—Cuando regrese lo veremos... —Ginny se fue y Arthur suspiró aliviado.

—Tendré que salir con ella… lo sabes, ¿Verdad? —Hermione murmuró desde la cama.

—Podremos hacer algo para pasar tiempo juntos… —le aseguró él volviendo a la cama.

H[°~°]P

Hermione entró al cuarto de Ginny, fingiendo enojo.

—¿Dónde estabas, Hermione? —demandó.

—Sólo paseaba, no pude dormir bien… Me acostaré y mañana saldremos —Hermione sonrió.

—¿Dónde?

—Iré a ver a Amycus… dijo que llevaría a alguien si yo quería llevar una amiga y le hable de ti… Dice que llevará a uno de los Lestrange…

—¿Lestrange? —Preguntó Ginny horrorizada.

—Si…

—¿Al esposo de Bellatrix Lestrange o al cuñado? —Preguntó.

—No pregunté…

Ginny se mordió el labio pensativa…

—¿Qué haré allí?

—Puedes acostarte con Lestrange, Ginny. O puedes dejarme a mi tratar con los dos y tal vez, podrías vernos —aseguró la castaña en un tono pícaro.

—¿Lo harías con los dos? ¿Al mismo tiempo? —La castaña sonrió ante la inocencia de la otra.

—Lo hice antes, en el mundo muggle…

—Quiero que me cuentes todo —exigió la pelirroja eufórica.

H[°~°]P

Hermione abrió la carta y sonrió…

—¿Qué dice?

—Debemos salir de las barreras de tu casa para usar el traslador. Tenemos media hora…

—¿Qué diremos a mi padre?

—Que visitaremos un par de días a una tía que quiere hablar conmigo… Ya se lo dije y él aceptó —Hermione sonrió victoriosa.

—Vamos —Ginny parecía muy feliz.

Salieron con un pequeño bolso en mano, apresurándose por salir de la vista de cuatro hombres Weasley. Cuando lo lograron, Hermione sacó una fina pluma para que Ginny pudiera aferrarse a ella también.

—Tres – dos – uno… —Desaparecieron las dos.

Ambas observaron una cabaña en algún lugar indefinido, era el bosque o algo parecido. No podían decir nada con certeza.

—Wow… ¿En dónde estamos?

—En una propiedad de los Lestrange o Carrow —supuso Hermione.

Entraron para encontrarse con dos hombres. Uno de ellos se acercó a la castaña para besarla y desaparecer con ella…

Ginny miró nerviosa al otro hombre, ella sabía quién era él: Rodolphus Lestrange.

—Ven conmigo —Dijo autoritario, sujetándola por un brazo.

—¿Dónde vamos? —él puso los ojos en blanco…

—Estas muy nerviosa… necesitas tomar algo o te será difícil tratar conmigo —Ginny asintió algo confundida.

Le ofreció un vaso con un contenido incoloro, parecía agua. Ella lo tomó y en efecto fue inmediato, sintió calor, la ropa le incomodaba.

—¿Qué me diste? —Exigió con voz ronca.

—Debo contarte que mi matrimonio con Bellatrix es un completo fraude… y todo por mi pequeña adicción… —Se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa.

—Hermione dijo que podría veros a ustedes tres…

—¿Y no participar? —sonrió de forma ladina.

—Si…

—Sin embargo, esa amiga tuya se olvidó por completo de ti en cuanto llegó —se burló.

Ginny sintió la excitación de aquel hombre… se restregó contra su trasero, ella gimió sin poder detenerse.

—Sólo debes disfrutarlo, niña… te tendré un par de días sólo para mí—le aseguró sombrío y Ginny ya no supo nada más luego de que él la besara…

H[°~°]P

Lestrange salió de la habitación y entonces escuchó a la no tan silenciosa acompañante de su amigo… sonrió y fue a unirse a ellos…

La pequeña sangre sucia montaba a su camarada como toda una experta, algo así como Bella en los primeros años de su matrimonio cuando aún tenían ese tipo de intimidad. Era buena en ello, pero él se sentía más atraído a ciertos cuerpos de adolescentes en crecimiento y por ello su matrimonio fracaso miserablemente.

Amycus lo vio acercarse y asintió a la implícita idea de unirse a ellos.

—La pequeña Weasley duerme ahora mismo… —informó restándole importancia.

H[°~°]P

Dos días después.

De regreso en casa de los Weasley, Ginevra tuvo que disimular su incomodidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó curiosa.

—No se que me hizo pero puedo sentirlo en todas partes —Hermione se rió fuerte y claro.

—Te puedo asegurar que me pasa igual —aseguró.

—Quiero volver a verlo… —eso sorprendió a la castaña.

—¿Sí?

—Es rico, apuesto y por lo que recuerda a tu, un buen amante… Por supuesto que le quiero para mi —gruño Ginny… sólo existía ese pequeño inconveniente llamado "esposa" de ese mago.

—Bien… La próxima vez vendrás conmigo entonces —La castaña sonrió divertida.

En ese momento pensó que nunca antes había tenido un amante como Rodolphus Lestrange.

H[°~°]P

Ginny observó a Hermione dirigiendo miradas furtivas a Ronald.

—¿Te gusta Ron? —Cuestionó.

—Quizás…

—Es virgen… cuando se masturba lo hace pensando en Camelia… —Granger rió divertida.

—Pobre… ¿Debería corromper esa inocencia? —Cuestionó haciéndose la inocente.

—Esperaría a Hogwarts… Aquí hay muchos ojos —aseguró Ginny.

Y la castaña concordó con ella. Lo que Ginny desconocía es que su propio padre había citado a su amiga para pasar por su cuarto más tarde. Pero, lo que Ginny no sabía no le hacía Dalí, ¿Verdad?

Continuará.

Lo sé… Capítulo horrible. Y eso que omití escenas que podrían ser de mal gusto para el lector y sólo puse algo más explicito de Arthur y Hermione. Arthur Weasley jodiendo con Granger ¿Sorprendidos?

Y ahora Ginny con Lestrange… ¿Qué opinan de estas dos?

Gracias por sus comentarios… Lamento las faltas de ortografía. Y en el próximo capítulo dejamos a los Weasley de lado para aventurarnos en otra parte… Promesa.


	22. Chapter 22

El próximo capítulo posiblemente para el próximo mes para esta misma fecha.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Capítulo XXII: Lo que debes saber.

Jasmine no pudo hablar con Draco sobre ese tema. Él estaba reacio a hacerlo.

Camelia le recibió cuando regresó de la casa de los Malfoy.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste averiguar algo? —Camelia cuestionó sin respirar.

—No me dejó hablar sobre el tema… estaba muy molesto y… —Camelia levantó su fina ceja en cuestionamiento.

—Ahora, ¿Por qué se sonroja mi hermana pequeña? —se burló.

—Es que Draco…

—¿Ahora es Draco? —Jasmine se puso nerviosa.

—Yo y Draco…

—Se dice: "Draco y yo"… ¿Qué sucede, Jasmine? —Dijo divertida Camelia.

—Draco-Malfoy-me-beso-y-yo-le-correspondí… —Jasmine dijo todo eso junto.

—¡Te besó! ¿Malfoy? ¿Y sigue vivo? —Gritó Camelia sorprendida. Luego se rió.

—¡No te rías, Camelia!

—Es que es hilarante… nunca imaginé que el Dementor rubio besara a mi hermana —se burló.

—¿Dementor Rubio?

—Claro, por lo magullados que se ven tus labios… Creo que Malfoy quería chupar tu alma…

—¡Camelia! —la castaña más joven se veía mortificada para gran diversión de la otra.

Camelia hizo un ruido con su boca, como cuando un niño sorbe su comida cuando está aprendiendo a comer o jugando con sus alimentos.

—¡Eso es asqueroso, Camelia! —Dijo indignada.

—Bien, bien… ya lo dejo… —Camelia contuvo la risa a duras penas.

—No pude descubrir nada. No quiso hablar de Raissa…

—Ya veo… Y, ¿Besa bien?

—No pienso responder eso…

—¿Besa mejor que Diggory?

—¡A eso tampoco tendrás respuesta!

—¿Sigues siendo inocente o el rubio Dementor se robó tu inocencia?

—¡Yo te mato! —Jasmine gritó perdiendo la compostura. Roja de vergüenza, comenzó a perseguir a su hermana. Camelia se reía y en algunos momentos se detenía para hacer ruidos con su boca.

H[°~°]P

Jasmine estaba pensativa y dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros ante una muy divertida Camelia. Parecía ser que la chica Potter menor estaba verdaderamente enamorada.

Era hora de la cena y Jasmine parecía decidida. Camelia se asustó un poco por la mirada de su gemela casi idéntica.

Estaban cenando en silencio cuando Jasmine dejó su plato de lado...

—Quisiera hablar sobre un tema importante —Jasmine dijo llamando la atención de sus padres.

—¿Sucede algo, hija? —La chica asintió a la pregunta de su padre.

—Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa —aseguró Lily Potter.

—Raissa o Rose ya se casó hace tres semanas… Camelia tiene un compromiso con Longbottom…

—Estas dando muchas vueltas, Jasmine— Camelia parecía aburrida y no se inmuto al ser reprendida por sus padres.

—Quiero que fijen un compromiso para mí… —Aquellos sorprendió a ambos padres.

—Si esto es por lo que sucedió con Diggory, quiero que sepas hija que…

—¡No! No es por él —aseguró.

—¿Qué sucede entonces? —Su madre preguntó.

—Por qué no le preguntan quien es el afortunado… — Jasmine miró mal a su hermana mayor.

—¿Quién quieres que sea tu prometido, Jasmine? —James quiso saber.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo segura de su respuesta.

James Potter quedó estupefacto… ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Si, quiero… él y yo queremos comprometernos…

—¿Cuándo hablaron? —Preguntó Camelia mostrándose confundida genuinamente.

—Luego… Yo quiero estar con Draco y que nuestra unión no pueda romperse. Siempre tuve la idea de que alguien le dio a Diggory algo para alejarse de mi… todo sucedió de forma repentina y en ese momento no dije nada pero, he dudado mucho tiempo… Y Cedric no es de mi interés en este momento, sólo quiero que nada pueda separarme de Draco…

James pareció derrotado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Jasmine…

—Gracias, padre —la chica tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Iré ahora mismo a hablar con Lucius —Dijo de pronto sin ganas.

H[°~°]P

En la Mansión de la familia Malfoy estaba sucediendo algo similar.

—¿Quieres comprometerte, Draco? Y con ¿Camelia Potter? —dudó Lucius.

—Con Jasmine, padre… —respondió cansado en menor.

—Bien, Draco. Puedes retirarte a tu habitación, tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar —Draco asintió.

Lucius se quedó en silencio, viendo a su único hijo retirarse a sus aposentos, y meditando ante los ojos de su esposa.

—No le des más vueltas, Lucius… Draco siempre lo quiso —Dijo la mujer sin muchas emociones.

—Lo sé, Cissa… Sólo esperaba que se olvidara de ese capricho infantil cuando creciera…

—Nuestro hijo no cambiará de idea, podría aspirar a casarse con una heredera…

—Pero se conforma con una del montón…

—Jasmine Potter es una heredera, tendrá una buena dote…

—Nuestro hijo no necesita de una dote que pueda o no ofrecerle su futura esposa… —Lucius gruño.

—Arregla el matrimonio entonces. Draco gana una prometida y sabemos que los Potter ya no son las marionetas de Dumbledore que solían ser antes… Jasmine Potter será una buena esposa para Draco, Lucius. Debes estar de acuerdo conmigo. Ninguna de las otras será a sus ojos lo que la chica Potter ha sido durante estos cinco últimos años, nadie tendrá comparación…

Lucius asintió derrotado, sabía que su esposa tenía razón. Jasmine Potter era la chica que Draco había querido desde la tierna edad de once años. Su hijo era un mes y unos días mayor que las Potter.

Quizás podría esperar un poco más…

—Mañana mismo hablaras con James Potter y serás civilizado, nada de sarcasmo, ironías que puedan hacer que Potter no acepte un posible compromiso, ¿Entendido, Lucius?

—Gracias, Cissa… —gruño, adiós a su planes. Esto estaba destinado a ser.

Para gran sorpresa de Lucius Malfoy, esa misma tarde firmaron un compromiso entre su primogénito y la hija menor de los Potter.

H[°~°]P

Raissa estaba tomando el té en la biblioteca mientras su esposo firmaba algunos papeles. Esa misma mañana había visto a sus padres y abuela, desayunaron con ellos.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana, para posarse frente a ella.

—¿Qué tiene allí, chica? ¿Una carta de Camelia? —La lechuza sólo dejó la carta en sus manos. Raissa le dio una galleta.

—¿Carta de tu hermana?

—Si, cariño. No se que dirá —Dijo pensativa.

—Léela, de seguro es algo importante —Tom murmuró viendo sus papeles.

—Lo haré ahora mismo…

Raissa abrió la carta un tanto pensativa.

Querida Raissa: Te escribo por dos grandes noticias, una buena y otra mala… Se que prefieres que comience con la buena.

Malfoy lo logró, logró conseguir el corazón de Jasmine. Ayer mismo padre y Lucius Malfoy firmaron un contrato de matrimonio entre las familia Potter y Malfoy. ¿Sorprendida? Lo estuve después de enterarme del besuqueo de esos dos. Estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de que Malfoy tenga sangre de Dementor. ¿Tienes alguna información sobre el tema?

Incluso Sirius se burló de papá, dijo algo como: "al pequeño engendro de Malfoy le llevó menos tiempo conseguir a la chica que a ti, James"; presiento que detrás de esas palabras hay una interesante historia. Tarde o temprano lo descubriré. Padre ni Jasmine agradecieron los aportes de Sirius… claramente, por razones diferentes. Pobre Sirius.

La segunda noticia y la mala es que Dumbledore vino a casa para decir que Granger es Rose. ¡Maldito viejo! Lo hizo para salvarse, está muriendo por algo que mi madre hizo. Sólo está ganando tiempo.

Granger está en casa de los Weasley ahora mismo. Con la muerte de Molly reciente, fue a hacerle compañía y no entiendo que puede tener de agradable la compañía de Granger.

Se que ella no es mi hermana, Jasmine lo sabe, hasta mis padres lo saben. Jasmine y yo ideamos un bien tramado plan. Ahora mismo Granger cree que el primer nieto varón de los Potter será el heredero. Es muy crédulo y supongo que aún no desconfía que sabemos si identidad verdadera. Supongo que está haciendo cosas raras con Weasley. Imagina su cara cuando salga embarazada, tenga que casarse con Ronald y sepa que su hijo no es el heredero cuando se pida la prueba de sangre para confirmar otro heredero de la rama de nuestra familia. Si eso sucede, primer o estar presente y luego mostrarte mis recuerdos. Si lo dejas así, está segunda noticia no es tan mala… sólo imagina el destino de Granger. De por vi a con Ronald Weasley. Comienzo a sentir algo de pena por ella.

Creo que debo felicitarte por tu reciente unión. Se que amas a ese afortunado mago. Creo que no pediré detalles, mi mente quiere conservar su virginal inocencia en todos sentidos.

Tu feliz, Jasmine con Malfoy… Tendré que ponerme a trabajar por conseguir mi libertad de ese maldito compromiso. Sólo se que Ronald está muy pendiente de Granger. Longbottom hasta el momento no es nada más que una carga. Tu y Jasmine tienen tanta suerte.

Atte. Camelia Potter.

Raissa terminó de leer la carta pensativa.

—¿Sucede algo, Raissa? —Tom preguntó preocupado ante la expresión pensativa de su joven esposa.

Raissa sonrió para negar con un simple gesto y luego levantarse para llegar a su esposo.

—Draco y Jasmine se comprometieron…

—¿De verdad? No pensé que lo lograría —Tom parecía asombrado.

—Tampoco yo… Pero, ahora van a casarse. Esto es increíble —Raissa dijo divertida.

—Recuérdame enviar mis felicitaciones a Lucius —La chica sonrió al ver la expresión en la cara de su esposo, sabía que él no dejaría pasar semejante oportunidad para hacer que Lord Malfoy se enfadara un poco por los logros de su hijo.

—Dice que Dumbledore hizo pasar, a la hija de muggles, Hermione Granger por Rose Yelina Potter…

—El viejo tonto debe estar desesperado, si tiempo se agota…

—Lo mismo pensé, se volvió muy impulsivo y está cometiendo errores… Granger cree ahora que si da un heredero varón a la línea de los Potter heredará su título y fortuna… y fue directo a los Weasley. La creí más inteligente, nunca estuve más feliz de saber que cometí un error en mi apreciación sobre alguien —Raissa se sentó en las pierna de su esposo.

—La chica es muy crédula —Dijo el señor oscuro con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Lee la carta, cariño —Le dio el papel mientras que ella besaba el cuello de su marido, con suaves besos y caricias.

—Hechos interesantes —aseguró el Lord sin detener la reciente iniciativa de la chica. —Lo son… ¿Ya te dije mi señor que usted induce al pecado?—él rió divertido.

—¿De verdad? Eso es nuevo…

—No lo es… incluso ante de unirme a usted quería ponerle las "manos encima", solo que no se dio cuenta...

—Por supuesto que me di cuenta, sólo procure que mis manos quedaran en su lugar… ¿A qué viene esto, cariño? —quiso saber entretenido.

—A que nos estamos manteniendo lejos de nuestra cama hoy —Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

—Bien sabe que no es eso… pensé que quería un poco de aire fresco y por eso fuimos al jardín…

—Pensé que no me gustaría hacer el amor en un lecho de rosas… por las espinas… aunque en ese momento puede que no me importara ese pequeño detalle —El Señor Oscuro más temido de las últimas décadas rió divertido.

—Mi joven esposa es insaciable… —Raissa se sonrojo.

—Sólo por ti, Tom —aseguró.

Se alejó de él.

—Mi señor tiene que terminar su trabajo —sonrió de forma descarada alejándose de su esposo.

H[°~°]P

Camelia observaba a su hermana menor como si de pronto tendría dos cabezas en lugar de una.

—¡Estas loca!

—Difícilmente, Camelia.

—¡Los dos están locos!

—Estoy segura que Draco no apreciaría eso.

—¿El contrato no basta? ¿De verdad deben hacer esto?

—Lo pensé desde antes de la idea de un simple contrato estándar —Camelia le miró de forma acusadora.

—¡Estas loca!

—Es lo que quiero, Camelia… no es un capricho, de verdad le amo. Y, no quiero perderle jamás —Camelia suspiró.

—Quieres basar la futura unión con magia de sangre de los Calleigh, ¿Te das cuenta que es magia que el Ministerio designa como oscura y prohibida?

—Nunca he sido ferviente admiradora de la política actual…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jasmine? —hubo un poco de temor implícito en su voz.

—Pienso unirme de forma total a él… incluso sus creencias y lealtades…

—¿Considerarías a nuestra madre alguien inferior sólo por Draco?

—Nunca dije eso… Sólo creo que este mundo necesita un cambio de verdad. Ambas sabemos bien quien es el esposo de nuestra hermana. Incluso padre y madre lo han de aceptar tarde o temprano. Dumbledore fue osado. Puso en nuestro propio hogar a un espía… No quiero que mi futura felicidad sea controlada por alguien tan despreciable como lo es Dumbledore… ¿Comprendes, Camelia?

La chica mayor asintió. Entendía su punto.

—Voy a romper en algún momento mi compromiso con Longbottom —confesó ya harta de esa farsa.

—¿Por qué?

—No le amo, Jasmine. Nunca podré hacerlo —confesó con la mirada perdida.

—Existe alguien más —notó Jasmine.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso…

—¿Quién es?

—No puedo decirlo aún, Jasmine—Camelia sólo sonrió de forma triste.

Jasmine supuso que ese alguien no podría reparar en su hermana y ese era el motivo de su tristeza.

Que cruel y difícil se pone el amor a veces…

H[°~°]P

Raissa veía la nota que Draco le escribió. Él y Jasmine querían que los una usando un ritual antiguo del que ella no sabía mucho.

La pelirroja estaba cubierta por su bata, su esposo aún dormía. Escribió una nota rápida, toda la familia cercana debía estar de acuerdo con aquel ritual. No podían hacerlo solamente ellos dos.

Observó a la lechuza marcharse, su mente divagaba sin rumbo. Quizás era mejor consultarlo con su madre. Ella podría hacerlo y de paso, podría aprender algo nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —escuchó la voz de su marido.

—Buen día, mi amor. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Tom le miró extrañado.

—Buen día, esposa. Muy bien amanecí. ¿Y tu?

—Bien, esposo… muy bien —sonrió divertida.

—Algo te molesta, Raissa…

—Draco hizo una petición bastante extraña. Quiere que le una a Jasmine un ritual que sólo mi madre podría realizar. Toda la familia debe estar de acuerdo con esta particular forma de unión —comentó.

—¿Lo aceptarías tu?

—No lo sé. Nunca conocí a alguien que hiciera tal petición. Se que tienen miedo por su reciente compromiso. Lo ven como algo frágil. La desesperación los lleva por este camino… Pero, tampoco creo que sea un error teniendo en cuenta sus posibilidades y perspectivas.

—Tendré que ir a ver al hijo de Lucius personalmente para torturarlo por atormentar a mi preciosa mujer —ella se rió divertida.

—No creo que sea necesario eso… podemos esperar bastante hasta que vuelva a insistir con algo así… Jasmine con los Potter y Draco con Lucius y Narcissa. Dudo mucho que la tengan fácil aquellos dos —los iris de Tom mostraban la diversión que tanto sentían.

—Ven conmigo un poco más, es temprano aún —se acercó a su esposo para ser abrazada y reconfortada.

Raissa se volvió a dormir instantes después.

H[°~°]P

Querido Draco: Eso que me pides es una locura. Escuche que existen seres que hacen locuras por amor pero ustedes dos exceden las expectativas de cualquiera.

Es un tanto complicado lo que estás surgiendo, pero no es imposible. No puedo llevar a término dicho ritual. Es muy complejo de realizar. Soy hábil Pero, sólo mi madre podría realizar ese trabajo…

Y aún tienes que convencer a tus padres y a los de Jasmine para que estén de acuerdo con esto. Eso no es todo… Falta algo más duro de hacer… Te preguntarás a qué me refiero, la respuesta es simple: mí madre.

Te pido que esperes como máximo un año o dos. Las cosas llevarán algo de tiempo. Quizás puede ver que opina madre de todo esto.

Ten en cuenta que es muy agotador para quien realiza el ritual. No quiero que mi madre se exponga.

Avisa si tienes la verdadera aceptación de ambas partes de las familias.

Tienes por delante una difícil tarea, querido amigo.

Raissa.

P.D.: no quiero recibir más cartas por lo que resta de verano… ¿Recuerdas que me casé? Podrías recibir la visita de un muy enfadado esposo mío y no queremos eso, ¿Verdad?

Draco se puso pálido al leer toda la carta. Era un caso perdido. Tenía que convencer a sus padres y Jasmine tendría que hacer lo propio con los suyos.

Merlín… Si que era difícil su situación.

Hizo una copia de la carta de Raissa para adjuntarla con una rápida nota enviada a Jasmine.

No podía mandar dicha carta por medios normales.

—Dobby —El elfo apareció minutos después.

H[°~°]P

Jasmine se preparaba para ir a tomar el té con su hermana. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios… estaba feliz con su relación con Draco.

—Dobby vino a entregar una carta el amo a la Señorita Potter… El joven amo Draco ordenó a Dobby entregar en manos de la señorita Potter está importante carta.

Jasmine recibió la carta y vio al elfo marcharse.

Jasmine: Cariño, Raissa envió una carta con su respuesta, al parecer ella no puede hacer dicho ritual para unirnos, sólo su madre es capaz.

Dijo que toda nuestra familia debe estar de acuerdo con nuestra unión. La familia más cercana: padres y hermanos.

Lee su carta.

Llama a Dobby si necesitas enviar una carta. No debemos usar lechuzas para este tema.

Al terminar de leer la carta de su hermana sonrió por la amenaza. Si, no había duda de que Raissa Rosier era su verdadera hermana. Tenía el valor de amenazar a un Malfoy. Aunque, la sola mención del marido de su hermana podía poner nervioso hasta a un santo.

Mucho más tarde, Jasmine y Draco se enfrentarán a la misma respuesta de parte de su familia: ¡No!

H[°~°]P

Raissa miraba con apatía todas sus cosas recientemente adquiridas para su quinto año en Hogwarts. Ella no quería ir, quería quedarse con su esposo.

—¿Sucede algo? —La pregunta de Tom hizo que la chica se molestara, sin descargar su enfado sobre su marido.

—¡No quiero volver a Hogwarts!

—Así que ese es el problema…

—Tom sonrió, algo a lo que Raissa estaba muy acostumbrada desde que le conoció de forma oficial.

—No quiero separarme de usted —dijo con un pequeño enfado.

—Podremos vernos los fines de semanas —Raissa miró extrañada.

—¿Cómo? —Se mostró más entusiasmada.

—Hable con Evan para decirle que hablara con Dumbledore… y así podremos vernos mucho más tiempo —ella sonrió.

—Me nombraron prefecta de Slytherin —Dijo mostrándole si insignia.

—Debemos festejar este nuevo logro de mi joven esposa —Raissa rió divertida.

—Informaron de los otros también, realmente no es una sorpresa… Camelia, Longbottom, Jasmine, Miles, Aboott, McMillian, Malfoy y yo…

—Interesante grupo. ¿estas nerviosa por algo? —ella negó lentamente.

—No quiero irme, amor… mañana es muy pronto, no podré verte ni despertar junto a ti… ¡Será horrible! No quiero hacerlo…

—No correrás peligro, querida. Para todo seguirás siendo Raissa Rosier. No apareces unida a mi en ningún sentido…

—Eso tampoco me agrada. No debería tener que esconder que soy tuya, cariño… —dijo molesta.

—Es por tu propio bien, Raissa. No quiero que Dumbledore tenga la posibilidad de hacerte daño —ella asintió, estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Prometo mi Señor que un día mataré a Albus Dumbledore si es que usted no lo hace antes —él rió feliz con esas palabras.

—Se que lo harías, Raissa —le acarició el rostro suavemente, fue dulce, esa faceta que aparecía sólo con ella.

—Mi Señor…

—Nunca me dejes, Raissa —ella sonrió con los ojos oscuros al verlo allí…

—Ahora será más difícil partir a Hogwarts —aseguró abatida.

Él la acercó más a su cuerpo, Raissa suspiro tranquila, en los brazos de él se sentía tan distinta, se sentía tranquila, segura…

H[°~°]P

Jasmine se sentó frente a sus padres de forma ofuscada, ante la mirada sería de sus padres.

—Tienes que comprender, hija… Lo que nos estás pidiendo es difícil para nosotros. Es magia avanzada de la que no conocemos nada —James dijo aparentando calma.

—Magia de sangre, Jasmine —le recordó Lily Potter bastante nerviosa.

—Están siendo prejuiciosos… —Jasmine gruño, algo completamente impropio en ella, lo que esperaban más de Camelia que de la sensata Jasmine.

—Ese ritual no se usa… —Lily aseguró.

—En las familias que siguen a Dumbledore quizás no… ¿Son de ellas? —Dijo sarcástica.

—Comportate, Jasmine —Lily amonestó severamente.

—Las familias de Draco están acostumbradas a unirse de este modo…

—Son familias de mortífagos… —Lily dijo, Jasmine se burló de ello.

—Según Sirius, su familia siempre se ha unido en matrimonio a otras mediante rituales que… —James la cortó de inmediato.

—Sirius no es muy partidario de su familia, el jamás ha aceptado tales términos…

—Mortífago, magia de sangre, rituales… ¿Despreciarías a Raissa por esto? —sus padres se quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Rose en esto? —Lily preguntó sorprendida.

—Se está criando como una heredera Sangre Pura, es lógico suponer que los Rosier inculcaron los principios que ellos creen correcto en su futura heredera. Uxia Rosier es una descendiente de la familia irlandesa Calleigh, conocida por su magia de sangre. Claro que ella sabe hacer diversos tipos de rituales y concuerda con la ideología de lo que siempre fueron para ella la única familia que conoció… y hay un detalle que han dejado pasar por alto, Raissa se casó y sospecho muchas cosas acerca de su marido, ¿No conocen el apellido Gaunt? Es de la rama que desciende de Salazar Slytherin. Los últimos que quedan. Hasta es una posibilidad que ahora mismo cargue en su vientre a la próxima generación de los herederos de Slytherin. ¿Tienen en mente aún la remota esperanza que ella será pura luz como el día en que la abandonaron? —Jasmine se levantó de la mesa de forma brusca y abandonó el lugar para ir a su habitación.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos.

—Sí están de acuerdo con esto, podrían acercarse a los Rosier —Camelia murmuró.

—Es magia que nunca comprenderemos, hija… —Camelia le dio la razón.

—A Jasmine se le pasó algo por alto… también tendría que tener el consentimiento de Raissa para esto y hasta el momento, ella no parece estar de acuerdo con estos términos—Camelia se levantó de su lugar e imitó a su hermana pero con un paso más tranquilo, sus padres necesitaban hablar.

H[°~°]P

Raissa sonrió divertida. Nunca pensó que encontraría tan excitante ver dormir a su esposo, un esposo con su cabello revuelto.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó, no podía saber si la vista le divertía o le encendía.

—Quien ríe sólo de sus maldades se acuerda… —murmuró su muy somnoliento esposo.

Raissa volvió a reír divertida cuando él la acercó a su cuerpo? Evitando mencionar lo muggle de esa frase dicha por Tom… Tom en otro momento consideraría demasiado plebeyo e insultante oír eso.

—El sueño te hace divertido, mi señor… —Tom le miró interrogante, ella solamente negó con la cabeza; la sonrisa nunca dejó sus labios.

—No creo que quiera saber nada de lo que estás pensando en este momento, esposa mía —Raissa se acercó a él besándolo lento, queriendo seducirle, sabía que no había necesidad de eso pero le divertían las respuestas de su Señor amante.

—Nuestra última noche antes que deba regresar a Hogwarts… Tómame, mi Lord —le susurró.

Y Él así lo hizo, una vez más.

H[°~°]P

Raissa se había marchado en el Expreso Hogwarts. Le había acompañado, no pudo evitar mirar que los Potter le observaban. Raissa estaba muy concentrada en su burbuja de repentina amargura que no notó ese insignificante detalle, o eso era lo que creía él.

Tom no se sorprendió cuando vio llegar a Uxia Rosier.

—Uxia, que agradable sorpresa —siseo de mal humor, iba a extrañar terriblemente a su pequeña esposa.

—Mi Lord, vine a decirte algo ir no te dije la última vez que hablamos sobre ese tema —Lord Voldemort hizo una mueca de desagrado, ESE tema era algo que no quería recordar.

—¿Qué te faltó decir, Uxia? —La mujer sé mantuvo en silencio por un instante antes de decir algo más…

—Crie a Raissa como mi hija propia, lo es a mis ojos y corazón. No hice de ella una joven vulnerable, aunque puede llegar a serlo por momentos. Hice de ella muchas cosas que no se ven a simple vista. La moldee como alguna vez lo hicieron mis padres conmigo, seguí ese ejemplo para volverla una bruja fuerte. Es determinada por más que lo oculte, ella es muchas cosas, como tu mismo ya lo sabrás… —El Señor Oscuro miró algo desconcertado a la mujer frente a él.

—Se todo eso, Uxia. Recuerdo esa conversación…

—Sí alguna vez las cosas se complican entre ustedes, debes saber que mi hija no mendiga por amor y nunca ha sido alguien que sepa llevar bien la decepción —Dijo en tono grave.

—¿Se acerca el momento, Uxia? —La mujer sonrió de forma triste.

—Me temo que el tiempo nunca será suficiente, mi Lord. Evan y yo estamos muy felices de lo he logramos con nuestra ya no tan pequeña hija… Lo que nos entristece profundamente es lo que va a suceder. Y se que ningún otro Rosier va a estar con vida Cuando eso suceda… Crie una hija fuerte, pero hasta el más fuerte y poderoso puede desboronares ante males como estos —Tom quiso decirle a Uxia que él siempre estaría para Raissa pero algo se lo impidió.

La mujer se retiró en silencio.

Él haría cualquier cosa por retener a Raissa a su lado. Nunca nadie le alejaría de él. Ella le pertenecía para siempre.

Continuará.

Hola. Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar esta historia entre sus alertas uy favoritos.

Lamento los horrores de ortografía que encontraron en este capítulo. Escribo desde mi celular y se vuelve un tanto difícil hacerlo Cuando el móvil cambia constantemente mis palabras.

Quieren Lemon de la pareja principal? Creo que me está costando un poco hacerlo más explícito. XD

El misterio de lo que no les digo sobre de que hablan Uxia y Tom… Creo que haré como Rowling y esperaré veinte años para decirlo… Jajajaja… es broma, lo prometo.

Vieron lo de Nagini? Estoy un poco consternada… La razón: en mi fic "We live with the scars we choose" —que es un Fem/Harry también y que la protagonista se llama Giada Antares Potter Black— había pensado la idea de que se transforme en una serpiente por X motivos, ahora no se que hacer… Tampoco recupere esos seis capítulos que están en mi portátil… y no quiero escribirlos de nuevo… son extensos y me agradan lo que escribí en ellos. Tendré que hacer algo.

We live with the scars we choose: Fem/Harry & Tom Riddle. "What if"... 2012, Harry cae en un sueño profundo del que no puede despertar. Nace en 1926 como Giada Antares Potter, la hermana menor de Fleamont Potter. Sumenle un Draco en ese tiempo y a Tom Riddle.

El fic tiene 10 capítulos por si aún no lo hayan leído. Y no está abandonando. Sólo que por mis estudio no llevo a arreglar mi portátil. Si a alguien le interesa, visite mi perfil. Gracias.

27 de Septiembre de 2018


	23. Chapter 23

Hola... Sorpresa...

Es un nuevo capítulo antes de lo previsto.

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Gracias por leer y comentar está historia.

En cuanto a parejas:

1\. Rose Yelina Potter / Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh / La Rosa de Slytherin & Tom Marvolo Riddle / Tom Riddle Jr. / el Señor Oscuro / Voldemort / Thomas Gaunt.

2\. Jasmine Orlena Potter & Draco Lucius Malfoy.

3\. Camelia Lionetta Potter & Neville Longbottom?

4\. Camelia Lionetta Potter & otro?

5\. Neville Longbottom & Hannah Abbott?

6\. 3, 4 y 5 en revisión. ¿Cuál prefieren?

Capítulo XXIII: 5° año . Parte I.

Raissa se sentía frustrada, llegó a su compartimiento habitual para verse rodeada de sus compañeros se Slytherin. Se frustró más ante el saludo formal y de respeto que le brindaban; más ahora que era la esposa del Señor Oscuro, la esposa del último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.

Todos veían a su esposo como el único que podía llegar al fin que por cobardía otros no se atrevían a lograr. Tom era un líder nato. Era su naturaleza. Su esposo dejaba mudo a cualquier mago que se decía ser un político.

Sonrió triunfal… Quizás si Tom se decidiera ir por la política triunfaría en cualquier meta que se propusiera lograr.

Raissa Rosier no sólo había sido criada para ser una buena esposa, buena madre y dirigir su propio hogar… Su preparación fue mucho más amplia… fue educada para llevar en alto el nombre Rosier, para sentirse orgullosa de ser una Calleigh…Y también fue criada para saber cuál era su lugar como futura esposa de uno de los magos más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

—Raissa, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Camelia apareció de repente arrastrando a Jasmine.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes chicas? —A Camelia se le iluminaron sus ojos…

—Pasamos para ver si ya querías ir a la reunión de prefectos. Están esperándonos. Sólo Faltamos los nosotros… —Camelia puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Jasmine mirando a Draco Malfoy con ojos de borrego a medio morir…

—Estaba en eso… pero este espectáculo no podemos dejarlo pasar —Camelia comprendió de inmediato. Jasmine y Malfoy.

H[°~°]P

Los prefectos de quinto año eran Raissa Rosier, Camelia y Jasmine Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Ernie McMillian, Hannah Abbott y Arthur Miles…

Hannah Abbott se sintió celosa al ver las miradas que recibía la chica Rosier. Los prefectos de su casa la miraban de forma solemne. Otros le miraban con gran deseo. Y, hasta Neville estaba admirando su belleza.

Neville se sentó junto a Camelia, ésta estaba al lado de la chica Rosier, Raissa estaba al lado de Malfoy, luego seguían Jasmine, Miles y luego McMillian y finalmente ella.

Hannah estaba molesta. Ella quería sentarse junto a Neville, pero por alguna extraña razón, él no le hablaba.

Ella debía solucionar ese problema.

Después de hablar sobre las responsabilidad de cada uno, todos retomaron hacía el lugar al cual debían ir para terminar el viaje.

Ella vio a Neville dirigirse hacia el compartimiento en donde estaba viajando.

—Nev, necesitamos hablar… no entiendo por qué te empeñas en ignorarme —ella quedó con la palabra en la boca porque el heredero Longbottom hizo oídos sordos a lo que ella quería.

No se dio cuenta que otros tres observaban la escena y una vio la oportunidad de arruinar el futuro matrimonio Longbottom-Potter… Abbott sería útil para llegar a un fin.

H[°~°]P

Al llegar a Hogwarts y ver la selección, luego de una buena cena, fueron despedidos cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

—Primer año de Slytherin, por aquí —ordenó Malfoy con voz autoritaria. Era sabido que ellos se encargarían de los chicos de primer año durante el primer mes.

Ocho niños le siguieron.

—La contraseña de nuestra sala común es Sangre Pura durante la primera semana. Luego cambiará —los niños prestaban atención.

Los otros Slytherin se habían adelantado, al abrir el pasaje, se encontraron con todos esperándoles ahí. En su respectivos lugares.

Cuando todos ingresaron, fue el turno de La Rosa de Slytherin hacerse cargo de ellos. Ella se encontraba ya en la sala común esperándoles.

—Son todos tuyos —Malfoy dijo para tomar su lugar.

—Bienvenidos a la antigua y noble casa de Slytherin, la mejor entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. En Slytherin somos todos uno fuera de está sala común, allá fuera estarán solos. Comprenderán que si algo sucede, el responsable será el Slytherin, no el escandaloso Gryffindor; el supuesto ingenuo Hufflepuff; o un sabio Ravenclaw… serán ustedes. De los problemas de Slytherin se resuelven en Slytherin. Aquí harán sus verdaderos aliados. Soy Raissa Rosier y seré la persona a la que puedan consultar por cualquier problema...

—¿Nuevo discurso, señorita Rosier? Muy bien… —Severus Snape hizo su aparición y procedió a presentarse, para luego despedir a todos.

H[°~°]P

Esa misma noche, un mensaje le llegó a Hannah Abbott para presentarse a primera hora en la oficina del director.

Al siguiente día, antes del desayuno, Hannah fue a ver al director…

—Profesor, ¿Necesitaba hablar conmigo? —Preguntó la niña.

—Sí, mi niña… pasa y toma asiento. ¿Un caramelo de limón? —La niña aceptó sin saber que esos dulces tenían una fuerte poción en él.

—Gracias señor…

—Señorita Abbott, se que usted tiene un gran aprecio por el joven Neville Longbottom —Dumbledore vio como la niña quedaba bajo esa poción, vulnerable de ser manipulada.

—Sí… —ella estaba genuinamente triste.

—No es necesario ponernos así, pequeña… nunca aprobé la decisión de Augusta de comprometer a su nieto con Camelia Potter…

—¿De verdad, señor?

—Si, mi niña. Creí en un principio que podría estar con la pequeña Ginny Weasley pero ahora veo que la indicada para el joven señor Longbottom eres tu, señorita Abbott… —los ojos de la niña brillaron por la emoción.

—Neville no me habla. Esta enfadado conmigo…

—Discúlpate con él aunque no hayas hecho nada, él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que eres la indicada para él… lo sé.

—Lo intente pero… volveré a intentarlo…

—Muy bien, mi niña… y esto te ayudará —Dumbledore saco Amortentia de uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio.

—Pero, señor…

—Te aseguro que con esta poción el joven Longbottom entrará el razón —aseguró Dumbledore… sus ojos brillaban de forma calculadora.

—Lo haré así, profesor.

—Ve a desayunar, mi niña… yo aún debo resolver otro asunto…

Hannah abandonó la oficina encontrándose en el camino con dos personas, suponiendo que aquello era a lo que el Director Dumbledore se refería… los padres de Raissa Rosier.

Se sintió insignificante al ser ignorada por ellos.

Pero, finalmente conseguiría a Neville Longbottom para ella.

H[°~°]P

Uxia Rosier arrugo su nariz como si un hedor invadiera sus fosas nasales cuando Dumbledore le ofreció un caramelo de limón.

—Hasta los niños saben que no se deben aceptar dulces de cualquiera, Dumbledore —La mujer pelirroja dijo tan fría que Albus no pudo decir nada más… A él no le gustaba ésta mujer, era demasiado directa al menos con el desagrado que sentía hacía aquellas personas que creía indignas.

Una prueba era lo sucedido con las Chang… simplemente se fueron de Inglaterra por temor a Uxia Rosier, después de que Cedric Diggory quedó libre de aquella poción y el joven se sintió terrible al saber lo que había sucedido. Incluso, había lamentado terriblemente la ruptura con la chica Potter menor; Amos Diggory estaba furioso con las Chang por el engaño y la ruptura del noviazgo de su hijo con la hija de buena familia que era Jasmine Potter.

—Lo que queremos es avisarte que los fines de semanas nos llevaremos a nuestra hija por motivos personales… —Informó Evan Rosier.

—No puedo permitir eso sin saber para qué…

—Es de índole personal, director. ¿Es qué porque Raissa no es una de tus Gryffindor no merece este permiso? Vaya, director… los años no vienen solos por lo visto —Uxia se burló arrogante.

—La joven Rosier es una perfecta, no puedo permitir algo semejante con la responsabilidad que tiene la niña…

—Raissa demostró ser capaz de sobrellevar el trabajo, director… una futura heredera como lo es Raissa, necesita de la orientación adecuada para su futura posición —Dumbledore frunció el ceño, como si ocuparse de disfrazar los cuerpos regados de los aliados de Tom fuese algo digno de una sangre pura.

—Siempre que necesitas a la joven para su introducción a la política de nuestro mundo mágico has venido aquí para retirarle, ¿Qué es diferente ahora ir necesitas de ella los fines de semana? Hay ocho nuevos Slytherin que necesitan de su orientación para saber moverse entre su propia casa y fuera de ella —Dijo el director.

—¿Te niegas a permitir que ella salga durante su tiempo libre? —Uxia se estaba molestando.

—Eso se vería como favoritismo y…

—¿No querés que piensen que cambiaste tus colores y ahora favoreces a otros? —La pelirroja contraataco.

—Es por el bien de todos, comprende que no puedo dar este permiso especial a la señorita Rosier sin un motivo razonable —Dijo el hombre limpiándose las manos.

—Entonces tendré que hablar personalmente con la Junta de gobernadores, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí… —Uxia aseguró.

—Mo creo que este tema sea motivo para llevarlo ante la Junta…

—Ellos no están felices contigo, director. Incluso se podría decir que podrían relegarte a un simple profesor más; después de todo; el puesto de director te queda demasiado grande —Uxia escupió con veneno.

El viejo no sabía la suerte que tenía de no haber sido profesor de Uxia Rosier… Después de todo, él seguía en la ignorancia de que tan peligrosa podía ser aquella mujer.

—El permiso que puedo concederle es dos fines de semana por mes… No debemos dejar de lado las recientes responsabilidades adquiridas por la señorita Rosier…

—Es algo con lo que podemos trabajar —aseguró Evan Rosier para aplacar un poco la cólera de su esposa.

—Hablaré con Severus para que le permita usar su chimenea para ir a casa, es su jefe de casa después de todo —aseguró Uxia fulminando al director con sus verdes iris…

—Hasta pronto, director Dumbledore —Evan se despidió para seguir a su furiosa esposa.

Dumbledore suspiró, aquella mujer hacía que todos reniegan ponerse en su lado malo. Más aún conociendo de lo que era capaz. Él había investigado un poco a la familia Calleigh, no encontró mucho pero lo que pudo encontrar le dejó bastante alerta. Esa mujer era un peligro latente para su causa. Debía ser eliminada pronto, como toda su familia. Pero, ¿Cómo justificar semejante acto? No podía enviar a cualquiera a hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

El viejo director metió un dulce de Limón en su boca y planeaba seguir maquinando un bien plan para deshacerse de aquel problema, de pronto se ahogó con su propia saliva, no tuvo de otra que escupir su precioso dulce de limón…

H[°~°]P

Uxia se dirigía hacia las mazmorras con paso firme y molesta. Los retratos guardaban silencio al ver a la mujer tan furiosa, su esposo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los retratos miraron a Evan Rosier como si fuera lo más raro que habían visto, ¿Le divertía la cólera de su mujer?

—Estúpido viejo de pacotilla, manipulador, nieto de Loki… ¿Qué se cree? Vieja cabra del demonio… —Uxia siguió despotricando contra el director y ahora los retratos le seguían de cerca con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué había hecho Dumbledore? Hasta Salazar Slytherin compadecía al viejo.

—Osa pretender que tiene derecho a elegir lo que puede o no hacer mi hija con su tiempo libre… Ojalá se atore con esos molestos caramelos de limón cada vez que crea que puede manejar la vida de mi hija —seguía su camino y unos pobres alumnos se hacían a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Nunca habían visto nada más aterrador… esa mujer daba miedo.

Al llegar a la oficina de Severus Snape, Uxia espero a su esposo quien venia caminando a unos metros de ella, la mujer se tranquilizó al ver la mirada de diversión de su esposo. Los ojos de Uxia se oscurecieron al ver eso. La mirada que le dirigió bastó para que Evan levantara las manos en rendición…

Evan llamó a la oficina a de Severus Snape.

—Adelante —La voz autoritaria del profesor de Pociones les dio permiso.

Uxia no espero más y entró en la oficina a seguida por su esposo.

—Uxia, Evan… que agradable sorpresa —aseguró él, una gran carga de sarcasmo a la que ya estaban acostumbrados.

—Severus… el director dio permiso a Raissa para ausentarse durante dos fines de semana del mes…

—Comprendo…

—Sólo asegúrate de que no coincidan los viajes a Hogmeade… Su esposo te lo agradecerá… Y permítele usar tu chimenea, no confío en el viejo…

Con eso en mente, sólo habría un fin de semana del mes en el que Raissa no podría ver a si esposo. Era más de lo que habían esperado lograr.

—Comprendo…

Uxia se quedó hablando más con el profesor de Pociones… Evan miraba entretenido la plática, participando de vez en cuando.

H[°~°]P

Raissa sonrió por el gran logro de sus padres. Podría ver a su esposo… un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Incluso tenían una salida a Hogmeade cada mes. Sonrió triunfal.

—¿Sucede algo, Raissa?

—Nada, Camelia… —volvió a sus pensamientos. Ella podría ver a su esposo.

H[°~°]P

Evan camino por la mansión del Señor Oscuro. Tenía buenas noticias para el hombre. Quien no se alegraría con saber que podría ver a su esposa más a menudo de lo que habría pensado.

Uxia le había dado esa posibilidad.

—Mi Señor —hizo una respetuosa inclinación.

—Evan, amigo mío, ¿Tienes noticias para mí? —preguntó el Lord.

—Así es, mi Señor… Dumbledore estaba reticente a dejar ir a Raissa de la escuela. Puso de escusa que no podría dar un permiso especial porque parecería favoritismo. Logramos que le diera permiso para dos fines de semanas durante el mes… También, hay un viaje a Hogmeade una vez al mes. Podrá verle tres fines de semana. Y mi hija contara con más libertad el próximo año y podrá salir más los fines de semanas que no tenga permiso… —Evan dijo, esperaba que las noticias complacieran a su Señor.

—Excelente. No esperaba que Dumbledore diera su consentimiento…

—Mi Señor —Lucius Malfoy apareció de repente.

—Lucius, ¿Está todo listo ya?

—Si, mi señor. A partir de ahora Thomas Gaunt y Evan Rosier son parte de la Junta administrativa de Hogwarts —El Señor Oscuro sonrió triunfal y Evan se quedó muy sorprendido.

—Muy bien hecho, Lucius… puedes retirarte —Malfoy hizo una reverencia y fue así como el Lord comenzaba uno de sus planes para destruir a Albus Dumbledore.

Evan por su parte estaba sorprendido. Debía contárselo a Uxia de inmediato.

H[°~°]P

Hannah Abbott miró a Neville Longbottom, él estaba trabajando con sus plantas. El chico aún era su amigo pero mantenía una cierta lejanía con ella.

—Hola Nev…

—Hannah…

—Te traje unos dulces… Valoro tu amistad sobre todas las cosas Neville. Y si hice algo mal, perdóname por favor… Acepta estos dulces como una ofrenda de paz —Neville le sonrió un poco tímido, aceptando finalmente los dulces.

—Gracias, Hannah…

—Debo irme… debo terminar mi trabajo de Encantamientos —La chica se fue…

Ella ya había puesto la poción en esos dulces. Sólo faltaba que él comiera de ellos y Neville finalmente sería todo suyo… lo sería finalmente.

H[°~°]P

Hermione estaba en un sector apartado en la biblioteca en donde Amycus aprovechaba para meterle mano… nadie les había descubierto, la mayoría prefería mantenerse alejada de Carrow y más de una sangre sucia como se cansaban de llamarle.

Amycus no tenía inhibiciones de ningún tipo, ella sabía que él era muy capaz de tirársela frente a toda la comunidad estudiantil y los directivos de Hogwarts… y a ella, esa idea le parecía excitante.

—Hermione, no tienes idea de lo que sucedió —Ginevra Weasley apareció de repente, haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos y que Amycus retirara sus manos de ciertas partes.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ginny?

—Lestrange quiere verme el fin de semana que debemos ir a Hogmeade —le dijo en confidencia.

Ella sonrió, Rodolphus Lestrange había demostrado ser un buen amante y eso Ginny aún no lo sabía. Él mismo admitió que Ginevra era una decepción y que quería más pasión Pero, que podía hacer a Ginny perfecta para él.

Amycus y Hermione se miraron cuando la chica se fue, y no pudieron evitar reír de lo ilusa que era.

La castaña recordaba la misma ingenuidad en Arthur Weasley… El hombre hasta para tener sexo era anticuado… sólo le faltaba que quisiera rogar a Merlín luego de follar.

Amycus y Rodolphus era otra cosa. Eran como Charles. Y ella extrañaba a Charles.

H[°~°]P

Jasmine veía a Camelia suspirando como una tonta enamorada.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto ya cansada.

—Creo que me gusta alguien… más de uno… —dijo sonrojada.

—¿Longbottom es uno? —Camelia negó.

—Padre jamás los aprobaría a ninguno… —dijo triste.

—¿Quiénes son, Camelia?

—Es que no puedo decirte… Los dos me gustan y son tan distintos entre sí… Y aún así padre no les aceptará…

Jasmine miró sería a su hermana… ¿Quién podría ser peor que un Malfoy?

H[°~°]P

Neville se levantó ese viernes con ganas de ver a su amiga Hannah Abbott. Se apresuró a ir al comedor. Pero, era demasiado temprano… No había profesores ni alumnos.

Él decidió volver a su sala común. No entendía su repentino interés en ella. Merlín, deseaba tanto tenerla cerca para poder tocarla y acariciarla…

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Regreso a su sala común, no podía merodear por otros lugares buscando la sala común de Hufflepuff. No sabía en donde estaba. Merlín, necesitaba ver a Hannah de inmediato. ¿Por qué ella no venía por él? ¿Acaso no valía la pena? Después de todo era el heredero de la no le familia Longbottom, un futuro señor y Hannah Abbott sería suya.

H[°~°]P

Raissa Rosier entró a la oficina de Severus Snape conteniendo su alegría, era viernes… ella se iría a casa.

—Profesor…

—Señorita Rosier, tome la chimenea y marcharse —Ella sólo asintió.

Uso la chimenea para llegar a casa de sus padres… y sabía que ese día no había nadie en casa, no se detuvo para ver nada más y de inmediato se marchó a la casa de su esposo.

Apareció en el estudio del Señor Oscuro. Él estaba revisando algunos papeles. Ella sonrió cuando su esposo levantó la vista de sus papeles.

—Mi Señor —se acercó a él haciendo una reverencia, era comí su rey… sus palabras siempre tenían un significado más posesivo incluso que el de Bellatrix Lestrange podría sentir por aquel magnífico mago.

—Mi Raissa —él quedó prendado de los encantos de la joven. Ella vestía camisa, falda y corbata de Slytherin…

El Señor Oscuro la atrajo hacía su regazo para que ella se acomodar a en sus piernas. Acarició suavemente su rostro.

—Lo extrañe, mi Lord —admitió ella con ojos cerrados disfrutando del suave tacto de sus manos.

—¿De verdad, mi Rosa? —Ella abrió los ojos, sus iris brillaban de deseo. El mago sonrió complacido.

—Mucho… —Raissa se abalanzó para capturar los labios de su esposo, era una adolescente hormonal que gracias a Merlín estaba casada con el mejor mago que una vez el mundo mágico conoció.

El respondió a su beso, apasionado como siempre, ¿quién pensaría que el Señor Oscuro podría desear a alguien así como la deseaba a ella?

Las manos del Señor Oscuro acariciaban la piel expuesta de las piernas de su joven esposa. Ella era tan adictiva. Tan perfecta.

—Le necesito, mi Lord —un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

—Mi preciada Rosa —ella tenía los labios hinchados por los besos.

Tom desprendió los botones de su camisa y besaba el cuello de la joven… la chica respiraba de forma pesada, se sentía muy excitada, exponía su cuello a él, intentando desprender con dificultad los botones de la camisa de su esposo, se frustró y arrancó los botones de la camisa de su esposo, pido escuchar una risa oscura de parte de él… es que no era justo, él había logrado con éxito desprender su camisa…

Raissa se encontró sentada de pronto en el escritorio de su esposo, con él entre sus pierna. Si sostén fue apartado, dejando sus senos expuestos al señor oscuro.

Gemidos y jadeos podían ser escuchados entre esas cuatro paredes, Tom succiono uno de sus pechos y sus traviesas manos serpentearon por su cuerpo para deshacerse de la única prenda molesta según la opinión del Señor Oscuro. La bragas fueron deslizadas por las piernas de la joven, quien expuso más su cuerpo al sentir los dedos de su esposo en su intimidad.

—¡Tom! —Ella se sentía desesperada, su toque era demasiado bueno… se sentía tan sexy, expuesta y caliente en este mismo momento.

Tom estímulo más a su pequeña esposa, ella se retorcía ante sus expertas caricias, un dedo entró en ella y Raissa se mordió su labio… Merlín, esto era la gloria… Después otro dedo más se unió y finalmente un tercero, sintió el cuerpo de la chica tensarse y venirse en ese momento… Ella se encontraba recostada en el escritorio, satisfecha y muy excitada aún, quería complacerte.

—Te ves hermosa, querida… —Raissa vio como su Señor lamia sus dedos, degustando su sabor y se sonrojo aún más, tratando de regularizar su respiración… y ella aún estaba vestida, sólo que su ropa estaba muy desacomodada.

Raissa se enderezo y atrajo a su esposo a un nuevo beso que el gustoso devolvió; sus manos acariciaron el torso de su esposo y el notable bulto de sus pantalones.

—Cariño, los juegos lo dejaremos para más tardes —Ella rió divertida, desprendiendo el botón de su pantalón y bajando la cremallera…

—Entonces, tómame… —Ella se abrazó a su cuello y vio como su esposo liberaba su miembro, se relamió los labios…

El Lord le atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, mientras la penetraba lentamente.

—¡Ah! Tom… —ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tom…

El Lord beso sus labios, acallando y bebiendo sus gritos y gemidos de placer, sus embestidas eran duras y profundas, Raissa tiró de su cabello, ambos estaban hecho un verdadero lío, enredados y disfrutando del otro.

La pelirroja sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía de forma involuntaria, teniendo finalmente su liberación, un poco después su esposo se vino en su interior.

Él la mantuvo rodeada por sus brazos, sin moverse, su rostro escondido en su cuello…

—También te extrañe —Dijo mirando su rostro momentos después.

Raissa sonrió, sin decir nada más, su expresión decía lo suficiente: también estoy feliz de verte, cariño…

Continuará.

Lamento los errores de ortografía, las palabras mal escrita en algunos lugares (el celu cambia mis palabras )… gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior. ¿Es sólo a mi o para todo escritor los reviews tardan en aparecer en su historia pero llegan más temprano al correo?

Creo que la escena Raissa&Tom fue la más difícil de escribir. ¿Les gustó?

Publiqué antes de tiempo como un regalo. Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿Merece un Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

NO SE CUANDO PODRÉ VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR...

Este es un pequeño regalo.

La primera muerte del fic... ¡Ya era hora!

Título: La Rosa de Slytherin

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

N/A #1: Aprovechando que dos de mis profesores están en Los Ángeles, California, visitando escuelas secundarias; aprovecharé el tiempo para escribir algo.

N/A #2: Tengo un total de once materias en mi carrera, dos materias son promocionales y las nueve restantes debo presentarme en un examen final. Decidí presentarme en seis exámenes finales en las fechas de examen de Noviembre-diciembre (todos piensan que se me aflojo un tornillo o algo así, según dicen es una locura mi plan de exámenes finales, más por la cantidad y diversidad de temas tan diferente), si tengo éxito y las apruebo a todas, tendré ocho materias aprobadas y tres para rendir el próximo año. Dos de ella -las más "pesadas" por decirle de alguna forma- las rendiré en febrero-marzo y si tengo éxito en ello, la ultima materia la rendiré en Julio- Agosto. Deséenme suerte, que de esto depende que tanto pueda escribir...

Capítulo XXIV: 5 año. Parte 2.

Neville Longbottom pasó su fin de semana pensando en Hannah Abbott. Una parte de él quería abandonar todo, correr hacía ella, declararle su amor y finalmente hacerla suya.

¡Oh, por Merlín!

¿Estaba teniendo pensamientos libidinosos hacia quien consideraba su mejor amiga?

Sus deseos eran fuertes pero su voluntad se había vuelto mayor. Así él evitaba a la chica.

Era fin de semana, él ya no sabía en donde esconderse, sus compañeros estaban entrenando, otros en la biblioteca o tonteando con alguna conquista del momento.

Y él siempre se sentía caliente.

Ya se había escondido lo suficiente, decidió finalmente salir. Podría ir a los invernaderos, cuidar un poco de sus plantas. Quizás podría ir cerca del Lago Negro a descansar o a buscar alguna planta…

Salió queriendo aparentar normalidad, su túnica escondió bien su dolorosa erección, quería liberarse pero no podía. Su cabeza le decía una y otra vez que necesitaba a Hannah de inmediato.

Fue por un pasillo, tratando de caminar con cuidado, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía.

Encontró un aula en un corredor oscuro, de esas que nadie utilizada, se encerró ahí, sin poner hechizo alguno, nadie iba a esa parte, ¿Quién podría verle?

Dolía mucho para caminar, necesitaba eyacular, sentía que no podría seguir caminando… ¿Qué le pasaba? Bajo sus pantalones y ropa interior liberando su erección, su mano tocó con algo de vergüenza su miembro, él simple toque le hizo gemir y estremecerse de placer; rodeó con su mano la polla erecta, para deslizarla de arriba-abajo, despacio, muy suave… Queriendo poder liberarse, sus caderas envistieron contra su propio agarre, se sentía bien pero no era suficiente… Cerró sus ojos, la imagen de una chiquilla rubia llegó a su mente de repente, los ojos, su sonrisa y su voz…

—¡Hannah! —gruño desesperado, no sabía porque hacía todo aquello.

Lo que no sabía era que la chica con quien fantaseaba le estaba observando consternada, curiosa y maravillada.

¡Neville le quería!

Se acercó a él, recordando lo que se suponía que él quería de ella, se arrodilló frente al chico que amaba con locura y quien no era consiente de su presencia en ese lugar. Era bastante hipnotizarte ver a Neville masturbarse pensando en ella, la encendía y quería complacerlo.

Retiro la mano del chico para reemplazarla con su húmeda y caliente boca, sintió al chico estremecerse, quizás el pensaba que estaba en algún tipo de fantasía o algo por el estilo. Hannah no tenía experiencia en ello, movió su boca tratando de que se sintiera bien pero le resultaba incómodo y muy vergonzoso, el chico parecía disfrutarlo mucho más de lo pensado.

Ante la indecisión o falta de experiencia de "su imaginación", Neville sujetó la cabeza de la chica, queriendo conseguir su pronta y tan ansiada liberación, embistió en esa dulce, mojada y caliente boca que le envolvía, una y otra vez…

—¡Ah! —gemía en chico…

Hannah se aferró como pudo a él, con lágrimas en sus ojos por lo brusco que estaba siendo el siempre dulce y tierno Neville Longbottom.

El chico se corrió, gruñendo el nombre de su dulce fantasía…

H[°~°]P

Dumbledore se paseaba por su oficina, inquieto… él chico Longbottom estaba demostrando tener una gran voluntad al no correr hacía la señorita Abbott para saciar sus bajas pasiones.

Quizás había elegido mal al elegir a los Potter como lo que tendrían un heredero con el poder para destruir a Tom, estaba desesperado en ese tiempo. Y tuvo en sus manos a la pequeña Rose Potter, sería su arma perfecta, quien destruiría a Voldemort y le daría la gloria de volver a ser el vencedor porque también se desharía de la muchacha… pero, sus brillantes planes no llegaron a nada. La niña desapareció. Nunca había podido encontrarla. Seguía viva y lo sabía mejor que nadie, de lo contrario él estaría perdido por completo.

La posible unión de un Potter con un Longbottom no le convenía. Más ahora, ninguna de esas prestigiosas familias estaba a su alcance ni bajo su influencia.

La idea de unir a Camelia Potter con Ronald Weasley fue brillante. Ele Weasley menor estaba ansioso por fama y poder, la idea de ser el futuro Lord Potter lo había segado tanto que lo volvió incompetente.

Otra de sus ideas brillantes fue unir a Neville Longbottom con Ginevra Weasley, hambrienta de fortuna, Ginevra era la mejor opción y era fácil de manipular.

Sus brillantes planes fracasaron cuando los Potter y los Longbottom decidieron comprometer a sus hijos y formar una alianza que de concretarse, arruinaría sus futuros planes de grandeza.

Al ver que no podía unir a los chicos Weasley con los respectivos herederos de dos familias poderosas como lo eran los Potter y los Longbottom, decidió que se encargaría de romper el compromiso de los jóvenes herederos. Y para ello, necesitaba a Hannah Abbott, la eterna enamorada de Neville Longbottom.

La chica había sido fácil de manipular. Y había logrado que ella misma le diera una potente poción de amor al chico Longbottom, pero él se había encargado de darle una poción para que la chica no pudiera concebir durante el tiempo que estaría el chico bajo esa poción. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que naciera alguien igual a Tom. Estaba desesperado pero no era estúpido.

Otra idea brillante fue la de ponerle en la cabeza la idea a la chica Granger que ella era Rose Potter, la heredera de esa cuantiosa fortuna y de un título. La chica era ambiciosa y seguía sus planes tan bien… pensó que podría hacer a la chica su diversión momentánea… ella tenia algo con Carrow, un conocido Mortífago, ella quizás podría sacarle información a aquel hombre; sabía que era bastante promiscua, él mismo había visto en sus recuerdos como se había enredado con decenas de hombres distintos, incluso con Arthur Weasley, Molly estaría enfurecida de vivir para saberlo.

Los ojos del director brillaron entretenidos, las cosas marchaban bastante bien.

H[°~°]P

Raissa miraba a su esposo trabajar, tenía una reunión de último momento, y ella quería seguir en ese lugar observándole como le estaba observando.

Se veía tan concentrado con una pila de pergaminos en el escritorio del cuarto que ambos compartían, ella recostada en la cama desnuda, cubierta con sábanas de seda, se abrazó a la almohada que usaba su esposo, la cual tenía su aroma y a decir verdad toda ella olía a su Señor.

Sus iris verdes brillaban divertidos, mientras contemplaba la escena. Sin duda alguna, no quería marcharse mañana a primera hora.

Cerró sus ojos y se durmió abrazada a la almohada que siempre utilizaba su marido, era demasiado temprano y su Señor le había dicho que necesitaba dormir más.

Una suave caricia recorrió su mejilla, abrió sus ojos para verle allí, su amado esposo le observaba, se acercó más a esas grandes manos tibias, ronroneo con el suave toque. Él la miraba fascinado, la sábanas que cubrían el esbelto cuerpo de la chica se deslizaron para darle un espectáculo al señor oscuro.

—¿Ya terminó la reunión, mi Lord? —su voz estaba un poco ronca, si pensara en la razón ahora mismo sus mejillas estarían de un fuerte escarlata.

—Si, ya terminó —aseguró disfrutando de la vista.

Ella sonrió deslumbrante, desconocía el verdadero efecto que tenía en él. El Señor Oscuro miraba a su esposa embelesado. Su pequeña esposa era toda una belleza.

Arrastró a la chica envuelta en una suave sábana de seda, acomodando a la joven en su regazo… se acercó a ella besándole la mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó del suave contacto de las caricias que su esposo le brindaba. Sus bocas se encontraron en un voraz beso, ella intentando seguir a su esposo, gimió al sentir como cálidas manos recorrer su cuerpo.

—Mi pequeña esposa, es hora de levantarse —ella negó, no quería hacerlo.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla… quizás podrían pasar un momento agradable luego del dolor de cabeza que le habían producido los incompetentes que se hacían llamar sus seguidores.

H[°~°]P

Hannah se sentía fatal, este momento que tendría que ser especial para ella no lo fue… ella soñaba con algo especial en su primera vez, jamás estuvo en sus planes hacerlo en un salón sucio de Hogwarts. Había idealizado en su mente tanto ese momento y a la persona que le entregaría sus primeras experiencias que no pudo contener la decepción.

No esperaba esa reacción de Neville, era un chico tierno y cálido, no un sin cerebro hambriento de sexo salvaje.

Lo cierto era que no fue la mejor de las experiencias, sentía mucha incomodidad en sus partes íntimas. Fue una experiencia horrible. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, ella no esperaba que las cosas se saldrían de control de este modo tan nefasto.

¿Qué había estado pensando? Él estaba bajo una poción de amor, que le inducia a hacer realidad sus bajas pasiones. Todo lo que su cuerpo le pidiera.

Su ropa interior estaba completamente rasgada, Neville se había quedado dormido después de terminar, le había dejado temblorosa y entre lagrimas. Y el chico seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

Lo que pensó que era sólo una molestia se volvió un dolor insoportable cuando intento moverse. Se sonrojo al recordar las formas en que la tomó. Podía ser un chico soso para la mayoría pero… el sonrojo se hizo mayor. Había escuchado hablar del tema, pero se suponía que eso no era "normal", se asociaba a las personas "raras" y de dudosa moral. Ya podía imaginar las bromas si esto se hacía público: Longbottom se equivocó de "agujero".

Un sonrojo se apoderó con más violencia de su rostro. Esto no le podía estar pasando a ella. ¿Qué pensarían si esto se hacia conocido no solo en Hogwarts? ¿Qué dirían los padres de los otros alumnos? Porque era normal escribir a los padres contándole los chismes jugosos que se escuchaban en los pasillos de Hogwarts. No podía arruinar su reputación. Ella no era como las demás. ¿Qué le había llevado a actuar así?

Cierto es que amaba a Neville y las oportunidades que traía con él el título de la familia Longbottom. No era tonta. Quizás sí salía embarazada podría pescar de forma definitiva al chico. Los Longbottom no se permitirían tener un bastardo por allí, ellos obligarían a su heredero a responder por el niño que sería el futuro de su familia.

Sonrió triunfal. Debía seguir haciendo esto. Debía asegurar un pronto heredero para esa antigua y noble familia.

Se acercó a su amante y se recostó al lado de él. Fingiría dormir mientras el despertaba. Sabía que la poción aún surgiría efecto por un tiempo más y gracia al profesor Dumbledore tenía para un par de dosis más. El heredero de Neville estaba asegurado, tan asegurado como la ruptura del compromiso con Camelia Potter. Tenía ganas de reír… de festejar su victoria. Ella había ganado.

H[°~°]P

Raissa sonrió a su marido. Ya era momento de regresar a Hogwarts. Y no quería hacerlo. Sabía que le vería el próximo fin de semana pero no era lo mismo. Un par de horas al día, era tan injusto.

—Te veré pronto, mi Rosa —le prometió.

Ella sonrió.

—Contaré cada segundo hasta que llegue ese momento, mi Lord—habló solemne.

Él la besó por última vez para verle finalmente partir.

Ellos dos vivían añorándose el uno al otro cada momento que estaban lejos. Cuando estaban juntos parecían que vivieran una eterna luna de miel. Podrían ser la envidia de todo aquel que se detuviera sólo a observar. Ambos sabían lo afortunados que eran. Estaban destinados a estar juntos.

H[°~°]P

Raissa estuvo de buen humor toda esa semana. Podría ver a su marido el próximo domingo durante la visita a Hogsmeade. La vida estaba siendo muy buena con ella. Tenía al mago más poderoso para ella. Nada malo parecía augurar su futuro.

Draco estaba muy feliz con su compromiso con Jasmine, por seguridad lo guardaban en secreto.

Camelia se había vuelto un tanto melancólica. Añoraba una bonita historia de amor, pero se encontraba atada a un compromiso con Longbottom, un compromiso sin sentimientos aunque le permitía librarse de los avances de Ronald Weasley. Que al parecer ahora tenía sus ojos puesto en Granger como lo esperaban.

Por su parte, Hermione Granger estaba feliz con la idea de suplantar a Rose Potter, no sabía quién era ella ni si algún día aparecería. Pero, tendría que disfrutar de los beneficios que le traía ser la supuesta primogénita de esa familia tan noble.

Hermione comenzó a notar como Ronald le veía más que antes, incluso pensó en el deseo que pudo observar en sus ojos. Era la clase de deseo que provocaba en Ronald ver un gran plato de comida… después de todo, se suponía que su hijo sería el heredero de los Potter y de ese tan codiciado título.

Observó las clases de mirada que el chico le dirigía, miradas que habían cabreado mucho a Amycus, que estuvo a punto de torturar al chico. Ella sonrió divertida. Sabía del poder de su bonita figura y de las cosas que conseguiría y sabía como usarlo. Se lamentaba tanto no poder usar sus encantos con James Potter, pero él creía que era su padre.

Camelia y Jasmine no le hablaban ni le dirigían una mirada, estarían celosas ella supuso.

No tenía tiempo para ello.

Ahora mismo necesitaba acercarse a Ronald Weasley. Pero Amycus era una carga en su actual situación.

H[°~°]P

Ese viernes a la mañana los deseos de Hermione se hicieron realidad, cuando supo que finalmente podría librarse de los Carrow ya que el Ministro de Magia llegó a la conclusión de que su comportamiento había sido ejemplar.

Claro que esa tarde se dedicó sólo a complacer a su amante, él cuál no quería dejarle ir, ni alejarse de ella.

Con los Carrow lejos de Hogwarts, Ronald, Ginevra y Hermione eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Ron no intentó nada con la chica castaña, su experiencia con Camelia lo hizo un poco más prudente, cosa que frustrada tanto a Granger que para otros podría parecer divertido, la chica también se había quedado sin amante. Pero, había quedado con Arthur el domingo, él cuál había cancelado en último momento su cita por trabajo.

Hermione escribió una nota rápida a Amycus. Quien aseguró que iría con el "enamorado" de Ginny.

Sonrió, Ginevra no iría a esa cita. Ella se encargó de hacer que la chica se metiera en problemas escondiendo las tareas que le había dejado Snape, quien la castigó sin dejar que asista al pequeño pueblo mágico.

Ese domingo, Granger caminaba sola por el pueblo, Ronald se había quedado dormido. Y nadie le molestaba.

Sonrió al ver a Amycus Carrow esperando en un lugar discreto, se acercó a él.

H[°~°]P

Raissa esperaba a su querido esposo ansiosamente, estaba allí desde muy temprano con tal de poder verle.

Fue testigo del encuentro cariñoso de Granger con uno de los Mortífagos de su esposo. No podía creer que Carrow se enterara con una sangre sucia, de inmediato pensó en Alecto y lo obsesionada que estaba con su hermano, se esparcían rumores de sentimientos incestuosos de parte de ella dirigidos a su hermano.

Sonrió. Tendría que decírselo a su Señor. Vio alejarse a la pareja y espero a que llegará su marido. Quería ver que haría su Señor con esta información.

Se sintió nerviosa, como si se tratara de su primera cita. Espero unos minutos más, cuando el apareció.

—Mi Señor —se acercó a él de forma apresurada para poder saludarle correctamente, aunque ser besada con tanta pasión por parte de él siempre la dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo, mi Rosa? —Raissa negó con una sonrisa.

—Vi algo que quizás podría interesarle, mi Lord —dijo tentativa.

—Ven, vamos a casa —Ella se aferró a él para partir con el traslador que tenía su marido.

Raissa se sintió muy mareada por el viene, era algo a lo que jamás se acostumbraría, su estómago protestó por tan repentino viaje.

—¿Te sientes bien, Raissa? —Se veía preocupado.

—Si, Tom. Sólo es el viaje… no puedo acostumbrarme a ello —él sonrió ante el uso de su nombre de pila, seguía preocupado por el malestar de ella.

—Ven a sentarte —señaló un cómodo sillón.

Raissa fue ayudada por su esposo. Era notable el malestar de la joven.

—Debería llamar a un sanador —aseguró levantándose, ella lo detuvo.

—No es nada, Tom —aseguró recuperando un poco el color.

—Si el malestar persiste llamaré al medimago —le dijo mirándole con preocupación.

—Así se hará si persiste mi malestar —concordó ella.

—¿De qué quería hablar mi hermosa esposa? —Ella se sonrojo.

—¿Recuerdas que hace algún tiempo los Carrow fueron asignados por el Ministro a vigilar a dos de los Weasley y a Granger?

—Lo recuerdo. El Ministro ya no ocupará a los Carrow para esa tarea…

—¿Le asignó alguna misión especial a Amycus Carrow?

—Ninguna.

—Amycus se involucró sentimentalmente con Hermione Granger. Los vi hoy en Hogsmeade antes de que llegarás —los ojos de él brillaron peligrosamente.

—Tendremos que averiguar este repentino e inesperado hecho —aseguró.

—¿Piensas que quizás Granger busca información?

—Eso vamos a averiguarlo en un momento —el Lord planeaba convocar a una reunión.

—Creo que debería esperar un momento, mi Señor... —él la miró intrigado por las ideas de su pequeña esposa.

—¿Qué tiene en mente mi Rosa? —Ella sonrió de forma perversa, haciendo que el Señor Oscuro tuviera ciertos inconvenientes en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Qué mejor momento que llamar a Amycus cuando estén liados —El Señor Oscuro miró asombrado a su esposa. ¡Ella era malvada! Por algo eran almas gemelas…

Sonrió de forma cruel, Raissa se estremeció. Le encantaba ver el lado oscuro de su Señor esposo…

H[°~°]P

Amycus Carrow cayó sobre el cuerpo de una desprevenida Hermione Granger luego de sentir el dolor en su marca oscura.

La chica bajo su cuerpo le miró con molestia. El hombre se apresuró a levantarse y correr a vestirse.

—¿A dónde vas? —Chillo Granger frustrada.

—Debo irme —fue lo único que le dijo para luego abandonarla a su suerte, sin poder tener su ansiada liberación.

Granger se quedó allí, excitada y alborotado. Insatisfecha.

¿Qué se creía ese sujeto? Granger fue a bañarse. Se había quedado sin sexo. ¡Qué maravilloso!

H[°~°]P

Todos estaban en la sala del trono, Raissa estaba sin vergüenza alguna en el regazo de su esposo, tenía su propio asiento pero no quería utilizarlo.

Amycus se presentó ante su Señor algo desarreglado, aún encima de su máscara y túnica podía verse en que estado llegó. Y el espectáculo recién comenzaba. Había muchos seguidores del Señor Oscuro.

—Finalmente te dignas a aparecer, Amycus —Dijo en voz peligrosa el Señor Oscuro desde su trono.

—Mi Señor…

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada interesante —Bellatrix y otros rieron, aunque no sabían de qué.

—No, mi Lord —aseguró.

El Lord lo observó, Carrow se sintió tan pequeño e insignificante.

—¿Socializas con el enemigo, Amycus?

La repentina pregunta hizo helar la sangre del Mortífago y poner al público curioso.

—Verán, amigos míos… Cuando fui a reunirme hoy con mi querida esposa que tenía una visita a Hogsmeade, tuve una sorpresa que aún no se como definirla… —El resto de los seguidores de Voldemort miraban ahora la escena intrigados—. Vi con mis propios ojos como nuestro amigo aquí presente se reunía con la chica Granger y se saludaban muy amistosamente… Demasiado diría yo.

Carrow temblaba. Habían descubierto su amorío con la pequeña sangre sucia. ¡El Lord lo asesinaría!

—¿Es natural esta interacciones entre lados opuestos? ¿Algo que decir, Amycus?

—Lo siento, mi Lord… Y-yo —El Señor Oscuro miró entretenido al hombre, aunque no lo demostrará.

Raissa escondía su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, escondiendo la diversión, sabiendo lo que había estado haciendo hasta hace un momento y con Granger.

—Permíteme, querida —Raissa se levantó del regazo de su marido para que él se levantara y él Lord le permitió volver a sentarse en su trono, siendo la envidia de muchos en esa sala.

Camino despacio, mientras sacaba la varita de la manga de su túnica en donde siempre la llevaba.

—¿Tenías algo qué decir, Amycus? —Muchos se tensaron ante ese tono.

—Mi Señor… —no supo que decir.

—Crucio —siseo, él mortífago se retorció ante el poder de la maldición, gritó sin poder contenerse, otros se apartaron temerosos.

El Lord veía todo muy divertido. Un minuto después retiró la maldición.

El hombre temblaba de forma incontrolable, estaba en shock, casi inconsciente.

—Desde ahora usaras a la pequeña sangre sucia para sacarle información… No me decepciones, Amycus… O lo lamentaras —Dijo con un tono que denotaba peligro.

Raissa miraba desde su lugar, él se veía tan caliente. Sonrió al ver a su esposo.

—Despedidos —ordenó.

Carrow tuvo que ser sacado de la sala del trono con ayuda.

Raissa se levantó y se acercó con sigilo al Señor Oscuro. Le abrazó por el espalda.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Tom preguntó, ella se aferró a él.

—Me siento bien…

Ella le soltó y él la observó detenidamente, queriendo ver si decía la verdad.

Vio el rostro de Tom, joven y atractivo con el que siempre le mostraba a ella.

—Te extrañé, Tom.

La joven se abrazó al cuerpo del Lord, tenían todo el día por delante sólo para ellos y Raissa tenía muchas ideas...

H[°~°]P

Yule como vino se fue, era muy poco tiempo el que podía pasar con su esposo, ya era marzo y Raissa no veía la hora de que pudiera salir de vacaciones, añoraba estar con su esposo.

Para sorpresa de Raissa, Uxia había aceptado hacer el ritual para el compromiso entre Draco y Jasmine.

Lo harían la primera semana de vacaciones, para gran alegría de la pareja.

Camelia por su parte también estaba en su mundo de melancolía, encerrada en si misma, se sentía atada y aunque amaba a alguien, sólo quería libertad, él compromiso con Longbottom la había hastiado. Esa pseudo-relación la asfixiaba.

Longbottom seguía con su relación secreta y causada por la Amortentia que Hannah Abbott le había suministrado. La chica estaba furiosa, aún no podía quedar embarazada. Se sentía muy frustrada.

H[°~°]P

Hermione Granger estaba en su sala común, estaba feliz, Ronald Weasley finalmente le había invitado a salir y ella aceptó gustosa. Su relación era inocente y secreta. La chica seguía viéndose con Amycus Carrow y con Arthur Weasley. Pero, no tanto como ella quisiera. Y Ronald no hacía el intento por llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, algo que le frustrada enormemente. Es que era tan soso. Incluso se podría decir -para su completo horror y descontento- inocente.

¿Es qué ese chico nunca había tenido curiosidad por su cuerpo? ¿Al crecer no había tenido una jodida erección?

Había logrado que el chico Weasley mantuviera su "Relación" en secreto… Y su escusa era perfecta… los Potter nunca estarían de acuerdo con u una relación entre ellos. Si no querían que nadie estropeara sus "hermosa" relación, era mejor disimular ante todos.

Ron y ella se habían besuqueado, sólo eso… besos sosos. No hubo toques ni caricias atrevidas. ¿En dónde se vio un buen beso sin un apretón de nalgas? ¡Como extrañaba a Charles! Amycus podría hacerlo, pero él se dedicaba más a saciar su propio placer. Arthur era tan puritano que rara vez se quitaba toda la ropa. Y Ronald suponía que era igual a su padre. No podía evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar en Charles y su grupo de amigos que No tenían inhibición alguna. Lo peor es que no tenía escusa para volver a casa de los Granger y no sabía si le recibirían.

H[°~°]P

Un suave toque llamó a la puerta de su oficina de jefe de casa de Severus Snape, el mago bebía una copa de whisky de fuego, era un vienes muy tarde a la noche y el hombre no tenía idea de quién podría ser. Tenía mucho papeleo, ¿Qué podrían querer a esta hora? Abrió la puerta para ver a una chica con la cresta de Gryffindor en sus túnicas y sus notorios colores.

—¿Qué quiere a estas horas, Potter? —prácticamente escupió el hombre.

—Necesito hablar con usted, profesor Snape…

—Hable con su jefa de casa…

—Es importante… sólo con usted puedo hablarlo y es el único que podría decirme si mis dudas son verídicas…

—Pase, Potter —dijo a regañadientes.

Cerró la puerta y fue a su escritorio ante el inesperado escrutinio de la chica.

—Siéntese y hable de una vez —gruño.

—Creo que Longbottom está bajo una poción —Snape le miró mal, ¿ella creía que él perdería su tiempo por el tonto de Longbottom?

—Le dije que vaya con su jefe de casa, ella se ocupará de este asunto…

—Es Amortentia, señor —dijo con un tono firme.

—Puede tener un antídoto, hable con la profesora McGo…

—Ella lo barrera bajo la alfombra, señor. Ocurrió antes y no puedo ignorar el comportamiento inapropiado de una de las máximas autoridades del colegio…

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Enviar una carta a los Longbottom, ellos se encargarán del resto —aseguró, mostrando una carta sellada.

—Ya lo tenía todo planeado…

—Sí. Sólo usted puede ayudarme —aseguró.

—Lo haré. No se preocupe —dijo para deshacerse de ella de una buena vez. La chica le entregó la carta y sus dedos se rozaron, Camelia se sobresalto por esto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Buenas noches, profesor —murmuró y se fue.

Snape se quedó pensativo, ¿Qué le sucedía a la hija de James Potter?

No quería seguir pensando en ello, fue a enviar la dichosa carta. Ni siquiera sabía por qué hacía aquello. Tampoco sabía quién era la tercera persona en el trío "amoroso" ente Potter y el chico Longbottom.

H[°~°]P

La mañana siguiente hicieron aparición tres de los Longbottom en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Augusta, Frank y Alice Longbottom aparecieron de forma repentina y con u a persona más, lo cual sorprendió a todos, incluso que aparecieran a la hora del desayuno, muchos de los chicos estaban presentes.

—Queremos ver a nuestro hijo —demandó Frank al estar frente al director.

—Por supuesto, él aún duerme —aseguró Dumbledore maldiciendo mentalmente la irrupción de los Longbottom.

—No importa, es importante hablar con él…

—Minerva, querida, ve a buscar al joven Neville Longbottom —La jefa de casa de Gryffindor se apresuró a ir por su alumno.

—Voy con ella —se apresuró a decir Alice siguiendo a la mujer en silencio e impidiendo que el directo dijera algo más.

—Director, debemos hablar con usted en su despacho de inmediato —Augusta dijo para marcharse del Gran Comedor, seguida de Frank y de su otro acompañante.

Ya en el despacho, esperaron a que llegarán los de más.

—¿Director, quiere explicar por qué mi hijo tiene en el una gran dosis de Amortentia? —Alice parecía furiosa y Minerva estaba consternada.

—Oh, no tenia idea de que esto estaba pasando… —aseguró.

—Mi hijo tiene un compromiso formal, ¿Cómo puede permitir esto? —gruño la mujer furiosa.

—Es una inusual e infantil travesura de una niña enamorada que pensó imposibles sus anhelos… —Trato de justificar el director.

—Queremos que tomes cartas en el asunto, Albus. Queremos que esa chica Abbott sea castigada de forma correcta…

—Es una travesura juvenil…

—Bien. La Junta Directiva ya está al tanto de esto. Estas en el lado malo de ellos, Director —Frank habló pareciendo aburrido del drama del anciano director.

Dumbledore se vio acorralado.

—Una vez que le hayan suministrado el antídoto… Nuestro heredero no se quedará aquí, hoy mismo tendrás el traslado de Neville a otra escuela. —Augusta demandó.

El anciano no supo que decir, debía castigar, suspender o incluso expulsar a la chica Abbott. Esto no podía saberse. Él se encontraba muy involucrado en el asunto.

H[°~°]P

Camelia vio como todo sucedía, como Hannah Abbott palidecía bruscamente, ella sonrió triunfal, cubriendo dicha sonrisa con una copa de sumo de calabazas.

Al parecer había estado en lo correcto. Longbottom podría salir de ese estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Era desagradable pensar que alguien pudiera hacerle eso a alguien que decía amar. Ella nunca lo haría, para hacerlo el mago o la bruja debía estar muy desesperado, ser muy ingenuo o demasiado estúpido para pensar en ello.

Raissa a su lado le brindó una significativa mirada, Jasmine murmuró algo a Malfoy y ella siguió contemplando el espectáculo. Esperaba ver reacciones.

Lo que se supo luego fue que los Longbottom decidieron sacar de ese colegio a Neville.

Hannah Abbott fue suspendida y debidamente castigada, o eso decía el director.

Camelia no volvió a verles en bastante tiempo.

H[°~°]P

Era normal sentirse un poco cansada, se dijo a si misma Raissa Rosier. Los TIMOS se acercaban de forma alarmante, pero no se preocupaba. Incluso su esposo mantenía interesante conversaciones con ella sobre las materias, incluso aprendió más de Tom en unos pocos meses que en el prestigioso colegio que se suponía que era Hogwarts… Incluso el sistema estudiantil era corrupto y eso era culpa sólo de Albus Dumbledore.

Los exámenes fueron perfectos, Raissa quiso pasar un muy buen verano al lado de su esposo y así lo hizo, incluso su familia se mantendría cerca de ellos.

El día del compromiso-ritual de Draco y Jasmine, Raissa decidió no estar presente. No quería participar de ello. El ritual era peligroso y más con sus repentinos cansancios.

Descubrió muchas veces a sus padres y esposo observándole, incluso contempló la idea de un posible embarazo, lo cual era imposible… se habían cuidado en ese sentido. Aún era muy joven para tener hijos, debía terminar el colegio, no se imaginaba tener que hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Ser madre era un trabajo de tiempo completo. Quería disfrutar de ser esposa y amante de su amado Señor.

H[°~°]P

Draco miraba a su prometida, antes del ritual, Jasmine esperaba ver a Raissa.

—Ella no vendrá —Le aseguró el rubio.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiere participar en estos rituales, ella se concentra por completo en su esposo y familia. Siempre fue así, sus funciones como una heredera le hicieron más poderosa, la magia de su familia es un tanto difícil de controlar. Siempre pensé que dos fuerzas opuestas luchaban en su interior, aunque Raissa lo maneja de forma admirable. El último tiempo se veía un poco agotada—Explico a su hermosa prometida.

— Ya veo… —murmuró la chica.

—Su esposo es un tanto controlador y muy posesivo… Aunque jamás le haría daño a Raissa… Aquellos que se atrevan a mirar a su esposa con algún interés romántico… a esos ya no le van tan bien. Padre dice que es increíble como el marido de Raissa es tan diferente cuando ella está a su lado; asegura que es un calvario aguantarlo en época en donde no tiene a su esposa cerca —Draco hizo una mueca, se estremeció de tan sólo pensarlo.

—¿Serás así tu también?

—Probablemente lo seré, Jasmine. Te quiero demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderte ahora —le dijo para luego compartir un vasto beso.

H[°~°]P

El ritual de compromiso había dejado exhausta a la madre de Raissa. Era un tanto complicado. Y tardaría un tiempo en que Uxia se recuperara por completo.

Jasmine y Draco eran felices.

Camelia seguía melancólica, pérdida en un mar de dudas y suposiciones que no debería tener.

Raissa estaba muy cansada, podía hacer cualquier hechizo pero su cansancio era mental. No podía tolerar ciertas cosas. Pero, las cosas se complicaron. Una vez más la vida les demostraría a una de las chicas Potter que nunca lo tendrían fácil en la vida.

Casi medio mes después del ritual de compromiso, Alice Longbottom llegó a casa de la familia Potter hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—¡Neville se muere! —Fue lo único que pudo decir por un determinado tiempo. Luego sólo fueron sollozos y un sinfín de lágrimas.

Lily trató de consolar a su amiga, pero la bruja estaba inconsolable, estaba perdiendo a su único hijo. Hijo que sólo tenía quince años.

—¿No se puede hacer nada por él? —Camelia preguntó temblando.

La joven presentía la verdad. Alice negó en silencio la cruel realidad.

—L-la p-poción que la c-chica Abbott le dio e-esta causando e-esto.

—¿Qué se puede hacer? —quiso saber.

—N-nada, querida. Lo vieron todos los mejores sanadores…

—Llévame con él —pidió para sorpresa de todos.

Alice así lo hizo. James y Lily también acompañaron a su hija, Jasmine estaba en casa de su prometido.

Llegaron a una casa muy antigua, era la casa Longbottom en Francia. Caminaron por los corredores y Camelia sentía que el aire oprimida aún más su pecho. Alice le señaló una habitación y la joven entró.

Lo primero que vio fue una cama con un joven mortalmente pálido, apenas consiente de su entorno, perdido en sus recuerdos. Se acercó a él y sintió que su corazón era estrujado.

—Nev… —murmuró casi en un sollozo.

—C-Camelia… —dijo muy débil, reconociéndole.

—Si, soy yo.

—Me estoy muriendo —dijo resignado a su destino.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? —le preguntó a Alice.

—Pensamos que se mejoraría… él quería verte.

Camelia volvió a ver al joven rubio que hacía en la cama. No podía reconocerlo.

—Aquí estoy, Neville. ¿Qué sucede?

—C-Cásate con-migo…

Ella miró sorprendida al chico, para luego mirar a los adultos, Alice lloraba, Lily estaba un poco emocional y James sin palabras.

—Por supuesto que me casarse contigo, Neville —le aseguró sonriendo.

—¿A-Ahora? —La joven asintió.

En ese momento el chico se durmió.

—¿Te casarías con él? —Augusta entró al cuarto preguntando.

—Sí. ¿Quieren que lo haga?

—Sí… Él está muriendo…

—Llamen a alguien que tenga la autoridad para hacerlo ahora mismo si hace falta —dijo decidida.

De pronto sintió que había crecido demasiado pronto. Una hora más tarde, Neville y Camelia se casaron formalmente.

La chica pasó la noche en vela. Miraba al chico que ahora era su esposo. Había tenido uno que otro episodio de delirio, un poco de temperatura.

Esa mañana, antes del amanecer, Neville Longbottom falleció. Camelia contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que su reciente vínculo con su esposo se rompía. Fue la primera en darse cuenta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lloró en silencio hasta que los presentes se percataron de lo que había sucedido. El heredero Longbottom había muerto.

H[°~°]P

Camelia ingreso a casa de la familia Malfoy a través de la chimenea. Estaban teniendo una reunión por lo que pudo observar.

La joven tenía los ojos rojos y no pudo evitar sentirse observada.

—¿Sucede algo, Camelia? —Preguntó Jasmine.

La chica mostró su mano en donde estaba el anillo de la familia Longbottom, la evidencia de que se había casado.

—Fue ayer—Explicó a la pregunta muda de su hermana.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están bien nuestros padres? —otros amigos de las hermanas Potter se fueron acercando.

—Él murió está mañana, en Francia —Jasmine quedó en Shock.

¿Camelia se había casado? Era la pregunta que pasaba en la mente de más de uno.

—Él no se pudo recuperar del incidente en Hogwarts… debí darme cuenta antes —dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Jasmine la sacó de la vista de todos los invitados de la Mansión de la familia Malfoy, alejándole de miradas indiscretas.

Jasmine abrazo a su hermana y por fin Camelia rompió en llantos de dolor.

—¡Dolió tanto, Jasmine! —confesó de forma entrecortada, sin poder calmar su llanto.

Todos en la Mansión ya sabían lo que había sucedido con el joven heredero Neville Longbottom.

Continuará.

Gracias por leer, Comentar, agregar entre sus alertas y favoritos está historia.

¿Quién quiere asesinarme por este brusco giro de trama? Adelante, espero los Avada…

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Merece algún comentario?


	25. Chapter 25

Hola ... Yo de nuevo. Aquí dejó este capítulo y me voy lentamente ... Jajaja.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la alcaldía de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se ha convertido en un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem / Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes.

Un interludio (Del lat. Interludĕre, jugar a ratos). es una pieza o pasaje musical que se interpreta entre dos partes o secciones de una misma obra.

Capítulo dedicado a: Nani9696

La rosa de Slytherin.

Capítulo XXV: Algo cambia dentro de mi - Interludio.

Camelia miraba como un nuevo esposo en el cementerio de la familia Longbottom. Había muchas personas, algunas que ni siquiera conocía. Otros eran el Señor y herederos de diferentes familias. Agradecimientos que ninguno de los Weasley ni Granger estaban presentes.

—¿Se hará algo con Abbott? —Con voz gélida le proporcionó a Augusta que miraba como la esperanza de seguir su linaje se quedaba en nada.

—Así está en ti, querida—.

—Entonces, debe prepararse para el infierno —aseguró con voz fría, Augusta miró extrañada a la joven. Sabía que ella no tiene sentimientos albergados, no entendía a la chica. Era difícil estar en su situación.

Los amigos y los hombres de largo plazo estaban al frente de ellos, los amigos de la joven y algunos conocidos de la familia, incluso había profesores y aurores. Personal del Ministerio de Magia, el propio Ministro.

Pero eso a camelia poco le interesaba. Podrían estar a cientos de personas pero ella no los notaría.

Lo que llamó la atención fue en una mujer rubia acercándose, la joven viuda se enfureció tanto como fue a su encuentro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Abbott? —Pregunto con desprecio.

—¿Es verdad? ¿N-Neville murió? —La chica tembló un poco.

Camelia no importada por ella, se merecía sufrir, sufrir por el resto de su vida.

—Él está muerto por culpa tuya, Abbott —declaró con cara de póker.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, Potter? —La chica estaba furiosa.

—Lady Longbottom para ti, Abbott —Hannah abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada. No podía creerlo. Pero, el anillo en su mano lo confirmaba. Potter se había casado con Neville Longbottom.

H[°~°]P

Ante el inminente nuevo año que se aproximaba a pasos agigantados, Albus Dumbledore llamó a reunirse a los profesores.

Todos estaban allí, excepto Snape, quien llegó poco después.

—No es momento para una reunión, Director —dijo mordaz.

—Severus, mi muchacho… no es necesario ser tan brusco. Los llame para tratar el nuevo plan de estudio para este nuevo año…

—Veo que no estás enterado aún…

—¿De qué? —Quiso saber curioso.

—Neville Longbottom falleció anoche.

Hubo un jadeo de horror, la profesora más afectadas parecían ser la jefa de casa de los Gryffindor y la jefa de Hufflepuff.

—¿C-cómo? — La profesora de herbología parecía muy afectada.

—Por el uso constante de una poción en mal estado o mal hecha. Alguien se creyó Pocionista e hizo un nefasto trabajo alterando o tratando de cambiar lo que se suponía era Amortentia…

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Severus? —Él director estaba molesto por el fracaso de sus planes y más por el insulto de parte de Snape.

—Por boca de la propia Camelia Longbottom —Dumbledore aquí si se horrorizo para satisfacción de Snape.

—¿Ella?

—Al parecer se casó con el chico Longbottom antes de que este muriera…

—Comprendo. Creo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer…

—El entierro es en un par de horas en Francia —Después se fue.

Dumbledore despidió a todos los maestros para que pudieran asistir al último adiós al joven Neville Longbottom.

El director estaba lívido. Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que la chica hable. Fue a buscarla a casa de sus padres y le dijeron que había salido rumbo a Francia con amigos de la familia a in funeral.

Dumbledore se apresuró a ir a buscarla. Pero tenía la entrada prohibida. Las barreras le impidieron su ingreso. Disgustado, decidió esperar. Quizás la chica no abriera la boca sobre quien le dio la poción o él estaría perdido.

H[°~°]P

—Lograste que él se casará contigo —Hannah estaba sorprendida.

—No entiendo qué estás haciendo aquí… eres la única responsable de esto, Abbott…

—Eso no es verdad. ¡Yo lo amaba! —Se defendió la rubia.

—¿A dónde lo llevó tu amor?

Hannah la quedó mirando, sin saber que decir. Intento abrir la boca para defenderse pero sólo un sonido ahogado salió de ella.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó los acompañantes de Abbott.

—No son bienvenidos aquí…

—Hannah quiere despedirse de su amigo…

—No quiero que la causante de la muerte de mi marido se quede aquí. Se van por las buenas... o serán a las malas…

—Nunca lo quisiste… No tienes derecho a correrme… —Hannah trato de defenderse en un susurro.

—¿Piensas que eres bienvenida por los padres y familiares de Neville? ¡No seas insolente, niña! —fijo con veneno en la voz.

—Creo que Lady Longbottom ha sido clara en sus demandas —Raissa y los otros se acercaron.

—Deben respetar el dolor de los Longbottom —Theo Nott recibió una dura mirada de parte de Abbott.

—Tu tampoco deberías estar aquí —demandó Abbott.

—En otras circunstancias me reiría de ti pero no es el lugar ni el momento —dijo Nott de forma despectiva.

—Es mejor irnos —le dijeron a Hannah.

—Antes de irte, Abbott… quiero que te quede claro una cosa… Jamás podrás acercarte de nuevo a este lugar. No lo tienes permitido y es mejor que corras porque haré que te cacen como a un animal. No tendrás a donde huir y llevarás por siempre la carga de saber que fuiste tu misma la que causó la muerte del chico que decías amar. No podrás terminar tu miserable vida con tu propia mano ni por la compasión de tus pares, morirás sufriendo, exhalaras tu último aliento sabiendo que solamente eres una pequeña perra sin escrúpulos que no merece el amor, que no merecía a alguien tan maravillosos como lo era Neville. Corre, Abbott —le dijo antes de voltearse y volver a su respectivo lugar, con sus amigos siguiéndole de cerca.

Hannah fue expulsada del lugar de inmediato. Se reunió con sus acompañantes para romper a llorar. Poco sabía que había sido maldecida, ignoraba que las simples palabras tuvieran tanto poder.

—Nunca más lo podré ver —Se lamento.

Sólo recibió una mirada de pena por parte de sus acompañantes. Llegó a su casa y vio con horror como la bonita planta que una vez Neville le regaló, se marchitaba ante sus ojos.

H[°~°]P

Camelia recorría el invernadero de los Longbottom. El lugar en donde Neville cuidaba sus plantas. Había muchas especies de plantas…

—Ama Camelia, Len viene a informarle que la buscan Aurores —dijo una pequeña elfa doméstica.

—Gracias, Len. Ya voy…

Camelia fue a ver a los Aurores. Encontrándose con Tonks y Kingsley Shacklbolt, Camelia frunció su ceño, estos eran seguidores de Dumbledore.

—Lady Longbottom somos Kingsley Shacklbolt y mi compañera Tonks…

—Bienvenidos, señores…

—Camelia, querida, estas personas vienen a hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido… —Augusta dijo, Alice estaba encerrada en su cuarto y Frank en su estudio.

—Espero que vuestra afiliación a la Orden del Fénix no afecte este trabajo, Auror Shacklbolt… Lo mismo para usted, Auror Tonks —dijo en un tono seco digno de Severus Snape.

—De ninguna manera, Lady Longbottom —aseguró el mago.

—Bien. Porque estoy completamente segura que no contribuiría a ningún "bien mayor" o "bien común" que la asesina de mi esposo quede libre e impune —la chica dijo con veneno.

—Le aseguro que no será así… Haremos justicia…

—¿La justicia del Ministerio o la de Albus Dumbledore? —dijo en tono mordaz. Tonks se sonrojo.

—Le aseguro que somos unos de los dúos de Autores mejores del departamento…

—No lo pongo en duda, de lo que dudo es de su lealtad… el Ministro nos aseguró que enviaría a sus mejores hombres, pero no quiero a fanáticos seguidores de aquel viejo manipulador que ya le ha arrebatado bastante a mi familia —dijo gélida.

—Lady Longbottom le aseguro que…

—Kingsley sólo haga su trabajo, luego juzgare si son dignos de confianza o solamente un par de perro siguiendo sus propias colas —dijo ante un consternado par de Aurores.

—Mi nieta ya a hablado, señores. Pienso igual a ella, no les consideró dignos de confianza —Augusta aseguró.

—Neville fue sacado del colegio en un estado lamentable… Dumbledore lo minimizó, quiso barrerlo bajo la alfombra y no expulsó a la chica Abbott. Disculpen si dudo de la justicia que dicen impartir señores… pero tenemos razones de sobra para dudar de ustedes —le dijo con un veneno impropio de ella.

—Comprendo, Lady Longbottom…

—Atrape a Hannah Abbott y llévele a Azkaban para que se pudra en una celda, creo que ya conocen la salida, pueden irse —Camelia les dio la espalda y volvió al invernadero en donde se encerró.

H[°~°]P

Jasmine estaba abrazada a Draco, pensativa y muy triste.

—Ya, cariño —Jasmine escondió su rostro en el cuello de su prometido.

—Nunca soportaría perderte…

—No lo harás —le aseguró —. Yo nunca soportaría alejarme de ti. Si un día me separan de ti, lucharé por volver a tu lado.

Ella sonrió…

—Ya te imagino diciendo: soy un Malfoy y debo volver con mi mujer —Se rieron divertidos.

—Mi mujer, ¿eh? —Se burló, ella se sonrojo.

—Eres un idiota…—él la ignoró.

—Me gusta como suena —aseguró divertido.

Ambos sonrieron. Su compromiso debía seguir siendo un secreto. No podían arriesgarse. No serían capaces de seguir viviendo si perdían al otro y ellos lo sabían bien.

H[°~°]P

Hermione estas vacaciones había conseguido nuevamente quedarse con los Weasley. Estar en casa de los Potter era muy aburrido. No podía delatar su verdadera identidad, después de todo, había salas en donde no podía entrar, una de ellas era la biblioteca o en la bóveda privada que había en la casa.

Otro logró importante era que en casa de los Weasley había conseguido tener una habitación propia, incluso los gemelos se habían marchado para abrir una supuesta tienda de broma, ella esperaba que ellos no regresarán a la casa.

Su "relación" con Ronald seguía una línea verdaderamente inocente. El chico apenas le hablaba y Ginevra estaba muy encerrada en su aventura para notar algo más… Arthur estaba contento de tenerla en casa, aunque el hombre seguía siendo un amante bastante soso, tenían sexo con ropa y cubiertos con una fina manta, bufo divertida… ¿Sería apropiado esperarle está noche completamente desnuda? Sonrió con gran placer. Sabía que dejaría al hombre sin habla cuando visitara su habitación.

Esa noche, Arthur Weasley llegó a la casa un poco acongojado, se Veo a pensativo…

—¿Sucede algo, Sr. Weasley? —preguntó para guardar las apariencias, con Ginevra y Ronald Weasley cerca, no podía bajar la guardia.

—El prometido de Camelia Potter falleció, recién me enteré hace un momento, hoy fue su entierro en Francia…

—¿Neville Longbottom murió? —Ron pareció esperanzado de pronto, ¿Camelia era libre? Recibió una dura mirada de parte de Hermione, su novia, ella daba miedo.

—¿Sabe que pasó?

—Al parecer los efectos secundarios de una poción —dijo apenado, él también era padre.

—Es una pena, aunque Camelia nunca pareció enamorada verdaderamente de él —dijo Granger con un poco de veneno.

—La chica se caso con él —comentó Arthur.

—¿Qué? —Ronald gritó molesto.

—Ahora es Lady Longbottom. Hijo, tienes terminantemente prohibido acercarte a ella, ¿Lo entendiste, Ron? —el señor Weasley parecía molesto.

—Claro que si, papá —dijo a regañadientes.

Más tarde, cuando Arthur se había ido a dormir y los tres más jóvenes estaban acomodando las cosas, Ron estaba pensativo…

—¿Por qué crees que los Potter no te avisaron nada, Hermione?

—Debe ser algo de Camelia… no le agrado por más que sabe que soy su hermana —aseguró.

—Puede ser. Iré a dormir —dijo el chico y se fue.

—Potter se va a volver como la madre de Zabini, una viuda negra… este es su primer esposo y ni un día estuvo casada con él —rió Ginevra.

—Creo que tu hermano sigue enamorado de Camelia y podría seguirle sin importarle nada más —dijo fingiendo estar triste.

—Ya se le pasará…

—El título de los Potter sumado al de los Longbottom pesa más que un posible heredero para que lleve el título, Camelia tiene idiotizado a Ronald..

—No lo tomes muy en serio, es Ronald de quien estamos hablando… pero, dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Carrow? Porque se que lo seguís frecuentando fuera de Hogwarts —Chillo emocionada Ginevra.

—La última vez que le vi me hizo preguntas sobre Hogwarts y Dumbledore. Pienso que es mejor terminar esa relación, al menos no le veré durante las vacaciones.

—Ya veo… yo seguiré viendo a Rodolphus. No quiero terminar con él. Siento que me estoy enamorando de él —Hermione la miró horrorizada.

—¡Él está casado con la loca de Bellatrix! —dijo Granger.

—Me embarazare para que se quede conmigo —Dijo decidida.

—Estas loca, Ginny… Mejor vamos a dormir —le dijo para ir a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Fue sorprendida por Arthur que allí le esperaba.

—Tardaste mucho—dijo mientras le quitaba la ropa.

Hermione se sorprendió, ¿Qué le sucedía a este hombre? Incluso desgarro su ropa interior de un tirón y la tiró en la cama. Lo siguiente que supo fue que él estaba arriba de ella, desnudo y acomodándose entre sus piernas, la chica gritó al ser embestida sin siquiera estar lista para esto. No fue silenciosa, pero nadie pareció escucharla. Aun no sabia que le sucedía al hombre. Cuando él finalmente eyaculo, la dejó insatisfecha, no cerca de su orgasmo.

—Puedes estar con mi hijo pero seguirás siendo mía —le dijo en un tono brusco para luego tomar su ropa y salir del cuarto. Ni siquiera la había besado…

Granger estaba en shock. ¿Arthur Weasley había abusado de ella? ¿Por celos? ¿Había escuchado parte de su conversación?

H[°~°]P

Dos días después y en la casa de los Weasley se notaba la tensión entre los amantes, aunque los hijos de este no sabía que sucedía.

Cuando Arthur se fue, Hermione decidió terminar su relación con Ron, creía que era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias, le gustaba vivir en el peligro pero Arthur estaba mostrando ser diferente a lo que ella misma creía de él.

—Ronald quiero hablar contigo en privado —Él asintió para seguirle, dejando a Ginny en su mundo de ensoñación.

—¿Qué quieres decirme, Mione? —dijo el chico ya en su cuarto.

—Quería hablarte de nuestro noviazgo— Dijo pareciendo apenada, era una actuación brillante.

—¿Está algo mal?

—Creo que es mejor terminar…

—¿Q-qué? —Ron parecía confundido, la fortuna de los Potter se le escapaba de las manos una vez más.

—Escúchame primero…

—Habla, Mione…

—Me di cuenta que tu estas enamorado de Camelia, no pudiste ocultar lo feliz que te sentías al saber que Longbottom había salido del medio… Y no lo niegues…

—Es verdad —dijo apenado.

—Es sabido que como ella ahora es Lady Longbottom, se espera de ella que de un heredero para que lleve este apellido, Camelia necesita tener un hijo aunque no sea de Neville, el padre de ese niño podrías ser tu u otro…

—¿Me quieres decir que vaya por Camelia?

—Eso mismo. Ella debe sentirse frágil por está pérdida, piensa que quizás podrías ganarte su corazón, entre la dote de los Potter y la fortuna que heredará de los Longbottom tendrás mucho dinero, sólo debes hacer que ella te ame y deberás mostrarte comprensivo en todo momento —aseguró la castaña viendo ganada su jugada.

—¿De verdad crees que ella podría fijarse en mi? —A Hermione le pareció patético el chico, bobo por esa cara de estúpido enamorado.

—Por supuesto y yo te ayudaré —le aseguró sentándose a horcajadas sobre el chico.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Hermione? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—¿Quieres conquistar a Camelia?

—Sí…

—Te ayudaré a hacerlo, ¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo? —Ron se sonrojo.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —Dijo indignado.

La chica se rió, en verdad era patético.

—Ese es un no… —Dijo sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ahora lo tendrás —aseguró Granger.

—¿Qué?

—Sexo, conmigo —Ronald se quedó en silencio, ellos antes se habían acariciado y compartido algunas otras cosas, la castaña en más de una ocasión le había chupado la polla o ayudado a masturbarse pero eso era todo, nunca habían ido más haya, su "amigo" no volvía a levantarse para su gran vergüenza.

Ronald seguía divagando, Hermione comenzaba a quitarle la ropa y besar su cuello, Arthur no le había vuelto a tocar después de esa noche y esto la tenía frustrada.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo, Ron?

—Mi hermana está en casa…

—Ella no nos molestará —le aseguró.

En ese momento el chico asintió, quería hacerlo y se sentía duro, el pequeño Ronnie estaba preparado.

—Es tu primera vez, esto será rápido y placentero para los dos, sin juegos, sólo sexo —Le bajo la cremallera e hizo que se tirará en la cama, sin ropa y ella se desnudó ante la curiosa mirada del emocionado pelirrojo.

Ron pasó saliva cuando ella volvió a subirse sobre su cuerpo, la chica estaba excitada con la idea, quería follar con el chico en ese momento, guio el mimbro erecto del joven Weasley hacia su entrada.

—¡Oh, Mione! —casi chillo el chico al ver cómo ella lo tomaba por completo en su interior…

Granger lo tomaba por completo como lo hacía con su boca, pensó él, un chico bastante ingenuo a pesar de su edad.

Ella estaba cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de placer inesperadamente agradable, espero un momento y comenzó a moverse, con su amante ocasional gimiendo y consternado por sus inesperadas reacciones, ver cómo ella cabalgaba su polla, Ron estaba maravillado.

—¡Joder, Ron! —Dijo ella sobresaltándolo…

—¡P-perdón! —Ella se detuvo mirándolo como si fuera estúpido, luego recuperó el ritmo y se abstuvo de hacer comentarios que en otras ocasiones y con acompañantes más experimentados deleitarían el oído de cualquier crédulo, le molesto que este no sea el caso de Ronald.

La chica se movió más rápido en busca de su liberación, sabía que él no duraría mucho más y así fue, él acabó en su interior, quedando exhausto, sudoroso y maravillado, aunque Granger no se detuvo, la polla del chico ya flácida seguía siendo estimulada por Granger quien esperaba una reacción más del joven, sintiéndose frustrada lo dejo pasar… necesitaba que Arthur volviera a tocarla.

—¡Eso fue increíble!¿Lo haremos de nuevo?— Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle en un comentario mordaz sobre lo "Wow" de su rendimiento.

—Quizás en Hogwarts —aseguró.

—Bueno…

Se quedaron ahí, de momento, Hermione sólo tenía en mente volver con Arthur. Nada más.

H[°~°]P

Esa misma noche, Hermione se fue a acostar temprano y cerró la puerta de su cuarto para que nadie ingresara y fue a la habitación de Arthur, no se puso nada provocativo, solamente su ropa normal.

Luego de la cena, Arthur ingresó a su habitación llevándose la sorpresa de que allí lo esperaba la chica Granger, su amante desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo disgustado.

Ella puso cara dolida, evitó su mirada e hizo aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Quería hablar contigo… Entre Ronald y yo no existe nada —aseguró.

—Este no es el momento…

—Él se interesó en mi porque Dumbledore me dijo que yo era Rose Potter. Desde que lo supo, tu hijo quiso acercarse más a mi… Incluso quiso insinuarse, quería llegar a algo más físico pero no quise. Y ahora que Neville Longbottom murió, él quiere ir por Camelia de nuevo —Arthur estaba lívido, muy furioso con Ronald.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Quise hablar contigo en más de una ocasión pero no quisiste oír lo que debía decirte —admitió limpiándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo que resbalaban por su mejillas.

Él se acercó a la chica para limpiar esas lágrimas, desde ese momento le prometió siempre creer lo que ella le decía, nunca dudar de su palabra. Arthur aseguró que trataría de controlar sus celos. Ella le aseguró que era el primer y único hombre en su vida… él le creyó.

H[°~°]P

Raissa estaba en una reunión realizada por los Pucey, no quería asistir por los acontecimientos recientes pero igualmente lo hizo, Calisto y Mary Pucey era los "orgullosos" padres de Adrián y Alice, lo cierto era que Alice era una pequeña cosa salida de las entrañas del infierno que vivía para joder la existencia del resto de los seres vivientes… La pobre chica, a pesar de sus genes, era un adefesio… incluso se corría el rumor de que Calisto Pucey, luego del nacimiento de Alice, hizo castrar a todos sus elfos domésticos ya que se decían cientos de cosas de las preferencia de su esposa en la cama.

Adrián tenía un porte elegante y caballeroso, aunque era engreído como un pavo real… se creía mucho de si mismo y sus padres habían albergado y cultivados creencias e ideas irracionales que habían marcado al joven de por vida. Él se merecía lo mejor.

Adrián albergó durante años la ilusa idea que podría unirse a alguien como Raissa Rosier, eso fue antes de saber por su propio padre que la chica estaba destinada a ser esposa del Señor Oscuro a quien le temía. Había terminado comprometido con Millicent Bulstrode, para su desgracia, la chica no era guapa…

Se dio cuenta que Raissa estaba sola y vio a su hermana acercarse a la chica de sus sueños y se apresuró a unírseles.

—Damas —dijo intentando soñar galante, nada de eso ocurrió, su vos se escuchó tan fina que pondría en discusión la hombría de cualquiera y le habían bromas de que estaba finalmente adquiriendo rasgo de su verdaderos padres, es decir, uno de las cinco docenas de elfos domésticos que se encargaban de su casa… Adrián negó mentalmente…

—Hermano, estaba aquí hablando con la heredera Rosier… No vi a su marido, ¿Viniste sola querida? No te preocupes, no hay vergüenza en ello… supuse que alguien como el Señor Oscuro sería un amante terrible… —Raissa se rió divertida, más cuando su Señor estaba escuchando a la maldita bruja.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—¿No es así? Mira, Adrián podría hacerte compañía y… —Raissa pudo ver los celos e ira de su esposo.

—No necesito de tu hermano o de cualquier otro mago viviente, ¿Quieres saber por qué? Mi Marido es maravilloso en la cama. Pero, ¿Qué podrías saber tu de lo que dos amantes hacen entre cuatro paredes, verdad? —dijo sonriendo para luego ir a ver a su ahora muy divertido esposo…

Su señor la devoró con su mirada, él vestido verde Slytherin le hacía ver cómo una verdadera Rosa… con un collar de diamantes adornado su fino y delicioso cuello.

—Maravilloso en la cama, ¿Eh? —Le dijo divertido.

—Él único… nadie se le compara mi señor… en realidad no necesito comprarle con nadie porque estoy segura que nadie le llega a la planta de los zapatos —admitió con sus ojos ardiendo de deseo apenas contenido.

Él tomó su mano y la besó, conteniendo el deseo, quería marcharse ya mismo de aquella aburrida fiesta.

—Vamos a casa —Raissa quería tirarse encima de él cuando dijo aquella pequeña frase.

Ella asintió tomando su brazo.

—Primero debemos despedirnos de los anfitriones… —Raissa disimulo una sonrisa divertida.

Se acercaron a los cuatro Pucey que hablaban de lo "exitosa" que había sido la fiesta, y de lo maravilloso que sería hacer nuevos aliados.

—Calisto, nosotros nos retiramos…

—Mi Señor, fue una fortuna tenerte a ti y a tu esposa en nuestra fiesta —Raissa sonrió cordial, se mantuvo en silencio.

Vio con satisfacción como los engendros de Pucey miraban boquiabiertos a su exquisito esposo. Raissa nunca le importó la apariencia de su esposo, lo único que quería era estar entre sus brazos, todo lo otro no importaba… ellos estaban juntos.

Se dirigieron hacía el punto de aparición, de ningún modo utilizarían una chimenea. La aparición era una de las formas de viajes que al Ministerio aún le costaba rastrear, más si se dirigían a una mansión muy bien protegida y esto duda de intrusos indeseados.

Raissa sintió un pequeño malestar, Tom aun la sostenía entre sus brazos cuando se anunciaba un día nuevo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Mi Rosa —Le susurró sosteniéndola en sus brazos luego de llegar a la casa. Unieron sus labio en un casto beso —y feliz aniversario.

Ella sonrió, su esposo se había acordado…

—Feliz aniversario, Tom —ella sonrió aferrándose a su cuello.

Ella rió al ser cargada en los brazos de su marido quien subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sabía que su esposo le haría el amor momentos más tardes, de hecho, ella esperaba con ansias ese dichoso momento.

El Lord se tomó su tiempo para quitar la ropa de su pequeña esposa, saboreo lentamente ese perfecto cuerpo arrancando jadeos, gemidos y toda clases de reacciones deliciosa de su esposa.

Tom se deleitó cuando su esposa quedó tendida de rodillas en la cama, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que el lo tomará en ese mismo momento, pero aún no era tiempo, no importaba que tan dirá estuviera su polla, él necesitaba admirar aquella preciosa mujer, Su Mujer…

—Eres mía, mi pequeña Rosa —dijo con voz ronca, acariciando su intimidad, Raissa gimió por la intromisión de un dedo en su interior, luego otro y finalmente se unió un tercero, su señor se estaba tomando su tiempo y la joven pelirroja se deshizo entre sus caricias ya conocidas pero que tenían en su cuerpo un igual o mayor efecto.

—¡Tom! —Chillo ella, apretó sus dedos pero él no le permitió acabar.

—Aún no, cariño —Le susurró en el oído.

Un dedo entró en su ano, dejándole sin aliento, primero se mantuvo quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación, movió lentamente su dedo, Raissa contuvo el aliento, su Señor había decidido torturar a su pequeña Rosa.

—Mi Lord —su voz era temblorosa, incluso su cuerpo estaba así, con un pequeño temblor de excitación y perlado por el sudor.

—Algún día, Cariño… Hoy no —Le susurró mientras esparcía besos húmedos sobre su exquisita espalda, retiró con cuidado el dedo y cubrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja con el suyo, alineando su duro miembro a la húmeda y dilatada entrada de ella, la primera embestida fue dura, él gruño al sentirse aprisionado en esa cálida cavidad, era el mismísimo cielo, su cielo… La chica se aferró a las sábanas de seda que tenían su cama, era una penetración profunda ella creía que no durarían mucho tiempo más y que su señor se dedicaría a complacerla con duros embates y… su mente se nublo cuando el Lord así lo hizo, la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos, dulces sonidos escapaban de la boca de la chica encendiendo aún más a su esposo, él ruido de piel chocando con más piel y ella ya no pudo ni pensar.

Tom sintió como su pequeña esposa se ceñía a su alrededor, alrededor de su gran eje, en cualquier momento se habría reído oscuramente por ese pensamiento de su polla, no en este momento… Raissa era muy bocal cuando terminaba y durante todo el sexo, no se contenía…

—¡Ah!... ¡Tom, Ah! V-voy a… —dijo desesperada, el frenesí de su cuerpo la empujó al abismo y tuvo un maravilloso orgasmo mientras ordenaba la dura polla se su marido, las sensaciones siempre se intensificaban al hacerlo… Tom gruño y terminó enterrado en el interior de la cálida y empapada cavidad del sexo de su esposa.

Raissa sentía los espasmos de su cuerpos, estaba satisfecha como su marido, y agotada… Merlín querido, había sido un viaje maravilloso…

El cuerpo de su Señor aún cubría el suyo propio, él se retiró de su interior y se acostó a en la cama para acercar a su esposa a él… con la respiración agitada, disfrutaron el silencio con un cálido y pasional beso… ella rompió el beso con una risa divertida. Él la miró en una muda pregunta para ver que le causaba tanta diversión: —Mi Señor es insaciable —entonces el comprendió su diversión.

—Aún nos quedan veintitrés horas para festejar, querida —Ella volvió a reír, disfrutando de un abrasador y voraz beso pasional que le dejaba aturdida y atontada.

Se sentía tan dichosa y feliz…

H[°~°]P

Camelia se había convertido en una visitante continúa en ese invernadero. Era algo curioso, estaba la mayor parte del día en el lugar, incluso cuidaba y mantenía las plantas del lugar.

Ella sentía que algo en su interior estaba cambiando lentamente, algo grande oprimía su pecho, era mayor el dolor y la angustia que vivía día a día.

Era su cumpleaños y tenía que ir a casa de sus padres, pero ayer había sido el de Neville. Alice se había pasado llorando todo el día.

No tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado. De pronto la casa Longbottom se había convertido en su inesperado hogar pero nunca lo pensó de este modo. Se había mentalizado para un futuro matrimonio sin amor y con frías cortesía en donde cada uno podría seguir su propio rumbo. Pero nada de eso había sucedido. Su esposo murió poco tiempo después de hecha la unión.

—Lily y James te deben estar esperando, hija —Augusta le dijo.

—Estaba a punto de irme. Sólo no me Di cuenta del tiempo…

—Camelia se que eres una chica joven, un día encontrarás a alguien para ti y aunque en estos momentos te pueda parecer inadecuado ya verás como un día llegue a ti ese hombre que es para tu vida —La chica sonrió, la bruja poco sabía de la confusión que había en su mente, puede que sus sentimientos por Neville nunca fueron verdaderos ni fuertes, apenas se conocían… pero, algo en ella le decía que estaba mal la idea de amar a otro

—Gracias —murmuró.

Se quedaron en silencio y la paz fue interrumpida por la discusión que tenían Frank y Alice, ambas mujeres escucharon sorprendidas cuando Alice le pedía el divorcio a Frank.

H[°~°]P

Camelia y Jasmine estaban con sus padres, Hermione había llegado de forma inesperada y "lamento" lo ocurrido, más el no haber podido acompañarles.

Apenas hablaron con la llegada de la chica Granger. Camelia fue a hablar un poco con Jasmine.

—Alice se siente muy mal, pienso que debe buscar ayuda… perdió a su único hijo y ahora le pidió el divorcio a Frank. Augusta me dijo que su nuera siempre quiso más hijos pero en un accidente, Frank quedó estéril —le comentó.

—Pobre. ¿Es un hecho entonces? ¿Van a divorciarse?

—Si. Alice quiere irse lejos. Creo que pe so en ir a América con algunos familiares para rehacer su vida. Así lo dijo…

—¿Y Frank?

—Él sólo puede dejarle ir. Sólo debe resignarse, pero él de verdad la ama —aseguró Camelia.

—Me imagino.

—Ya tenía todo preparado, hoy Frank sólo firmó los papeles de divorcio y ella quedó inmediatamente libre. Augusta fue a hablar con su hijo… creo que Alice tomó una decisión apresurada. No pensó bien en lo que estaba haciendo…

—¿Cómo va el caso contra Abbott? —Jasmine quiso saber.

—Ningún progreso, no pudieron encontrarle.

—Tonks y Kingsley son perros falderos de Dumbledore, creo que no harán mucho…

—Lo sé. Se los dije cuando fueron a casa de los Longbottom —Camelia aseguró.

—¿Piensas usar el apellido Longbottom?

—En teoría ese es mi apellido ahora, una vez fui Potter…

—Yo misma me mentalice para hacer el compromiso de unión de Uxia Rosier para unir en el futuro a un Potter y un Malfoy…

—y Malfoy te quiere a ti… —ninguna de ellas vio a una sobra alejarse después de haber escuchado lo suficiente.

H[°~°]P

Hermione se fue de la casa de los Potter directo al caldero Chorreante en donde volvió a usar una vez más la chimenea para llegar a la residencia de Dumbledore, la casa parecía antigua, muy bien cuidada…

—Señorita Potter, que agradable sorpresa… no esperaba verle aquí —aseguró el viejo director.

—Escuché varias cosas que puede interesarle, señor.

—Habla, querida…

—Alice y Frank Longbottom firmaron los papeles de divorcio hoy mismo… escuché como Camelia se lo decía a Jasmine.

—Es una lástima que se separen…

—Al parecer Alice quiere más descendencia y Frank no puede dársela —dijo la chica.

—Recuerdo el incidente. Fue tres meses antes de que el joven Neville Longbottom naciera. ¿Tiene algo más para mi?

—Jasmine habló de un posible compromiso entre ella y Draco Malfoy… dijo que Uxia Rosier se encargaría del ritual.

—Debemos impedir ese compromiso. Los Potter se volverían oscuros y tu por asociación mi niña — Hermione asintió.

—¿Uxia Rosier tiene tal poder?

—Temo que si. Proviene de una antigua familia irlandesa que tiene una magia muy poderosa de sangre. Son afines a los rituales de toda clase, desde un simple ritual de compromiso hasta lo impensable… La familia Calleigh era una familia neutral hasta que Uxia se unió a Evan Rosier tiempo después de que sus padres y primer prometido fuero brutalmente asesinados —omitió que él había sido responsable de ello, él prometido de Uxia Calleigh no era otro que Serges Carrow, hermano mayor del amante de la joven que estaba en frente de él en esos momentos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Debemos eliminar a los Rosier, mi niña… es por el bien común, por el bien de todos. No podemos permitir que Uxia Rosier haga un ritual para unir a ambas familias como lo son Malfoy y Potter. Se de ti aprecio por los Weasley y esa unión afectaría tus lazos de amistad con ellos…

Hermione asintió.

H[°~°]P

Augusta miraba a su nieta política con orgullo, habían hablado con los Potter y esto habían aceptado.

—Desde hoy es oficialmente hija tanto de Lily y James Potter como lo es de Frank Longbottom. La adopción fue exitosa —aseguró el duende.

Camelia había sido formalmente adoptada y su tercer padre ahora era Frank.

Cuando ella decidiera volverse a casar y formar una familia, uno de sus hijos tomaría el título de los Longbottom cuando sea mayor. Finalmente la sangre de aquella familia no se perdería.

Frank no quiso adoptar a otro niño para criarlo. Camelia era la opción perfecta para todo esto. Era su heredera perfecta. Los cambios se fueron notando poco a poco, los iris se volvieron de un profundo azul y el cabello de la chica de un fuerte Rubio, sus rasgos faciales no cambiaron, sólo el color de ojos y cabellos. Ya no quedaba nada de su cabello castaño ni de sus ojos miel.

Camelia se miró en el espejo y no lo pudo creer. Finalmente se había convertido en Longbottom por sangre.

H[°~°]P

Tonks y Kingsley estaban esperando para hablar con Dumbledore.

—¿Sucedió algo, mis muchachos? —dijo el mago acercándose a ellos.

—Pudimos esconder temporalmente a la chica Abbott, Albus. Camelia Longbottom aún no hizo nada —Kingsley dijo.

—Son buenas noticias. No quisiera que la joven Abbott pague por un error lamentable como fue darle esa poción al chico Longbottom —lo que Dumbledore nunca dijo fue que estaba tratando de salvarse a él mismo.

—La chica quiere hablar con usted, director… no pudo tomar sus TIMO y esto le preocupa…

—Mi querida muchacha, me encargaré de hablar hoy mismo con la señorita Abbott. Es una pena pero no puede volver a Hogwarts. Es peligroso para ella. Quizás pueda irse a Estados Unidos… Allí hay una escuela muy prestigiosa y creo profundamente que la muchacha disfrutará allí más que ser perseguida por los Longbottom —aseguró pareciendo cansado.

—¿Debemos reportar no tener indicios de la chica Abbott?

—Es lo mejor.

—Borramos la memorias de los padres de la chica Abbott, como nos ordenaste —Dijo Tonks.

—Bien hecho. Ahora tenemos un problema mayor… —dijo pareciendo el abuelo abatido.

—¡No nos asustes, Director! —Tonks se había convertido en una segunda Molly Weasley cuando se trataba de apoyarle, era una verdadera lástima la ausencia terrenal de Molly ya que era una fiel seguidora de él.

—Llegaron a mi ciertos rumores que perturbaron un poco nuestros planes… Vienen de una fuente fideligna. Al parecer los Potter y Malfoy harán un contrato de compromiso entre sus vástagos. Temo que no podremos dejarlo pasar más por la forma en la que quieren realizar este peculiar compromiso en donde Uxia Rosier haga un ritual de unión... —los Aurores le miraban en completo shock.

—Eso no se hace desde hace unos cien años, Albus —Kingsley dijo pensativo.

—Era más una práctica sangre pura, predominaba la fidelidad hacía el marido y acuerdos familiares en donde aseguraban no tener problemas entre las familias… creo que es momento de hacer algo… Antes que la familia Potter se vuelva oscura —dijo pareciendo derrotado.

—¿Qué haremos Director? —preguntó la siempre entusiasta Tonks.

—Sí conseguimos erradicar a la familia Rosier entonces no nos enfrentaremos a esto nuevamente —aseguró el anciano.

—Muy precipitado. Se sabe que Evan Rosier es un seguidor de las creencias de los sangre pura… todo apuntaría hacía nosotros. Y es imposible ingresar a ese lugar sin que alguien de confianza de sus amigos invite a uno de los nuestros —aseguró Kingsley.

—¿Qué propones, mi muchacho? —los ojos del anciano brillaban.

—Ir por Lucius Malfoy. Es el pilar de su familia y si él cae… el compromiso no se haría ya que los Potter no querrían involucrarse con ese tipo de magos —dijo convencido.

Malfoy tendría que pasar mucho tiempo en Azkaban. Tendrían que encontrar algunas cosas comprometedoras u oscuras en la casa del mago. Era algo que debían hacer. Y quien estaba organizando redadas era Arthur Weasley. Quizás la chica Granger podría meter cosas en la cabeza de Arthur.

El anciano sonrió… su plan era perfecto.

H[°~°]P

Raissa estaba esperando a su marido mientras preparaba un baño para ambos, su Señor había tenido una reunión de último momento. Se corría el rumor de que el Ministerio de Magia empezaría a hacer Redadas en casa de sus seguidores.

Weasley estaba al frente de esta nueva iniciativa. ¿Una maniobra de la luz para desacreditar las acciones de su señor esposo? Pues, se aseguraría de que no funcionara.

—¿Qué está pensando, mi Rosa? —La oscura e enigmática voz de su marido le sacó de sus maquinaciones. Él la observaba desde la puerta del baño, con solo una bata cubriendo su delicioso cuerpo.

Se deleitó con la vista. Su esposo era una ensoñación, la perfección hecha hombre, la perfección hecha mago, el mago más poderoso del mundo. Pronto, su Señor erradicaría la competencia por completo.

—Las redadas, mi señor….

—¿Qué piensas de ellas?

—Es para desacreditar nuestro lado, lo que no logró saber es si este repentino e inesperado interés por la lealtad de los sangre pura son del mismo Ministro o alguien se lo susurró en el oído…

—¿Crees que es un plan de Dumbledore? —dijo curioso.

—Podría serlo. Si no lo es, él anciano director hará un buen uso de ellos…

—Al parecer fue una iniciativa genuina de Arthur Weasley… se sabe de su enemistad con los Malfoy —La chica frunció su ceño.

—Mi Señor, van a llegar a mis padres…

—Evan no tiene nada en la mansión Rosier, sus artefactos y manuscritos están en Francia y la mansión es inaccesible para los intrusos…

—Es la mansión ancestral de la Rosa… Esta protegida con sangre —dijo más tranquila.

—No tienes nada que temer, mi Rosa —aseguró.

Ella sonrió más tranquila. Estiró una mano que él gustoso tomó.

—Debe sentirse cansado, mi Señor… preparé una tina para usted —dijo desatando el nudo de la bata de su esposo.

—Ven conmigo —Raissa sonrió.

Dejo que el Lord entrará a la gran tina, que se parecía mucho al baño de los prefectos aunque mucho más amplia y profunda.

El Lord estiró su mano para que ella lo acompañara, la chica se quitó su bata dejándola caer al piso, descubierta su desnudez ella acompañó a su esposo.

—¿Está estresado, mi Señor?—dijo recorriendo con sus dedos el torso de él.

—Sólo cuando no estás a mi lado, mi Rosa —admitió con una sinceridad poco habitual en él. Sintió como el agua lo relajada y encendía a la vez. Él deseaba tanto a su esposa… que Merlín ayudase a la chica, ella seria suya en ese mismo momento.

—¿Se siente bien, mi Lord? —dijo ella haciendo que el volviera del lugar a donde sea que se había ido la mente del Señor Oscuro.

—Pusiste algo en el agua —dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Son sales de baño. Dicen ser un afrodisíaco pero descubrí que pueden ser utilizadas para otras cosas… —admitió con un gran sonrojo abrazándose al cuello del Lord, su marido muy excitado y ella sobre su polla, las manos de Tom rodeaban su pequeña cintura, compartiendo un casto beso.

—¿Otras cosas? ¿Cómo cuáles? —Raissa se estremeció cuando el miembro erecto de su esposo se roso con su intimidad.

—¡Ah! —el agua también estaba haciendo efecto en ella, su piel más sensible al toque de él…

—¿Decía algo, mi Rosa? —preguntó con una voz ronca y una sonrisa.

Raissa volvió a gemir, una mano de él acariciaba lentamente su clítoris.

—M-mi Señor… —sus palabras fueron ahogadas con un beso voraz.

—Dime querida esposa, ¿Cuáles son los usos que descubriste recientemente? —ella abrió la boca para hablar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue un pequeño y dulce sonido que encendió a Tom… —Ya veo…

Aseguró sin cesar en sus caricias…

—Las sales… son… ¡Ah! Para…—se abrazó más a su esposo.

Él pensó que no era normal que su esposa reaccionará así aúna simple caricia, sonrió al descubrir la respuesta, se dedicó a suavemente morder, besar y succionar la piel expuesta de la joven que era vulnerable a sus caricias.

—Es hora de salir del agua, mi Rosa —le dijo con voz oscura. Ella sólo asintió y permitió que él la sacará del agua, declara su cuerpo y la llevara a la cama que compartían cada noche.

Raissa estaba de espalda a la cama, acostada, con sus piernas abiertas, expuestas sólo para que él pudiera admirar tal belleza. El Señor Oscuro puso real interés en la vista que le proporcionaba su esposa, sus piernas, muslos, su intimidad, vientre plano y sus duros pezones. Era una belleza. Belleza que solamente él podría contemplar.

Busco algo en la mesita de noche, era una especie de gel, que sostuvo entre sus manos, lanzó sin una varita un extraño hechizo en ella, dejándole palpitante… el Lord no dijo nada, dio un dulce beso a la joven mientras untaba lubricante en sus dedos, durante el beso introdujo un dedo en el ano de su querida esposa, la respiración de la chica se agitó rápidamente, no esperaba sentir placer de algo así pero lo estaba haciendo, disfrutando el momento. Si vista estaba nublado, él deseo y la pasión poco a poco se apoderaba de ella; Raissa sintió un segundo dedo en su interior y balanceo sus caderas contra las manos de Tom, pronto se unió un tercer dedo… Ambos se encontraban excitados y listos para el siguiente nivel, dejando su boca el Lord puso una considerada cantidad de lubricante en su miembro ante los atentos ojos de su pequeña Rosa…

—¿Estas Segura? —Ella asintió sintiéndose segura de si misma, eso era lo que ambos querían desde hace un par de días y ella se lo daría gustosa…

Raissa estaba en la misma posición que antes, recostada boca arriba sobre la cama, mientras que su esposo estaba arriba de ella; Tom instruyó a la chica para que pusiera los pies encima de sus hombros. Alineó su pene con ese anillo de músculos prieto y comenzó a encerrarse lentamente, tenía una vista perfecta, podría ver cómo su polla se enterraban en el trasero de su esposa, las dulces reacciones de ella, los gestos de su cara, el lenguaje corporal, sin lugar a dudas esas sales de baño habían hecho bien su trabajo, su esposa lo tomo por completo en su interior, dejándole maravillado… ella era simplemente perfecta.

Tom se movió despacio, con cuidado de no lastimarle, sus embestidas eran cortas y poco profundas, ella se fue acostumbrando, dejándose llevar como siempre sucedía, él sudor vi riendo sus cuerpos que se veían perlados, la respiración errática acompañaban a las duras embestidas, Raissa no podía simplemente quedarse quieta, luego de fuertes embates por parte del Lord, ella estaba disfrutando de su unión, quería acabar, necesitaba hacerlo y por iniciativa propia acarició su clítoris brindándose placer a si misma…

—¡Tom! —Gritó cuando llegó al clímax.

Su ano apretó la polla de su esposo llevándolo al límite, unas cuantas embestidas más y el término en el interior del cuerpo de la chica.

Era una verdadera belleza, estaba despeinada, sudorosa, su cuerpo si recibiendo espasmos de su reciente orgasmo… Su esposo sólo pudo observarle con pura y genuina adoración mientras que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de conservar las sensaciones como vívidos recuerdos en su mente.

Tom salió del interior de ese delicioso cuerpo, ella se sintió repentinamente vacía y se movió inquieta con una leve incomodidad, quizás más tarde dolería y mucho…

Su esposo la abrazó mientras cubrían sus exhaustos cuerpos con una suave sábana. Debían dormir un par de horas. Era lo mejor. Las respiración es se volvieron acompasadas, tranquilas… ella ya se habían quedado dormidos.

Continuará.

Otro nuevo capítulo. Ayer me dieron el guion que debo memorizar para la obra de teatro, estoy de los nervios ... se suman los parciales y los exámenes que tengo hasta el próximo lunes ... cuatro parciales seguidos ... estoy exhausta. De verdad, me faltan muchos más… y cada día se suma más trabajo. Es por eso que publico este capítulo. Espero poder volver al mes próximo con un capítulo más.

Lamento los posibles horrores de la ortografía y todo lo relacionado con el mal o el uso de las distintas características de un texto.

Gracias por leer, Comentar, agregar es historia entre sus alertas y favoritas ...

¿Opiniones?


	26. Chapter 26

Hola. Cómo están?

Capítulo extenso. Disfruten de él.

Espero sus comentarios.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes.

La Rosa de Slytherin.

Capítulo XXVI: Algo cambia dentro de mi – Parte I.

Camelia estaba sentada en el comedor de la casa de los Longbottom. Miraba el reloj correr sin detenerse y ellos estaban llegando tarde. La red flu se incendió de pronto, dos veces seguidas dejando ver a los dos Aurores limpiando sus ropas.

—Buen día, señores… Pónganse cómodos —dijo Augusta algo impasible.

—¿Tienen noticias para nosotros? —preguntó Camelia en un tono gélido.

Los dos Aurores no la reconocieron, la joven estaba tomando el té, la chica rubia y de ojos azules… sólo sus rostros les parecía familiar.

—Al parecer se olvidaron de como hablar —dijo en un tono desdeñoso.

—Camelia, querida… es mejor mantener la calma —dijo Augusta.

—Por supuesto, abuela —respondió.

—Me disculpo, Lady Longbottom… no le reconocimos —La joven rubia sólo asintió.

—¿Tienen información sobre la chica Abbott? —Augusta fue al grano.

—No, señora. No pudimos dar con ella, aún… Pero, le aseguró que es nuestra prioridad —aseguró Kingsley.

—Mientes —dijo con tono tranquilo Camelia.

—¿Perdón? —Tonks parecía ofuscada.

—Lo que escuchaste. Creo que Dumbledore hizo que escondieran a la chica en algún lugar…

—Le aseguró Lady Longbottom que hicimos nuestro trabajo lo mejor que pudimos y que…

—Pronto descubriremos tus verdaderas lealtades… —aseguró ella.

Los dos Aurores se quedaron consternados. Sabían que la chica iba a hacer algo, y no podían detenerle sin delatarse a ellos mismo.

Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks no podían correr riesgos menos en este momento en que el Ministerio no pasaba un buen momento.

—¿Necesita que ayudemos en algo más?

—No será necesario de momento… Mi nieta se encargará desde Ahora, señores. Ya no son necesarios. Pueden retirarse —ambos asintieron sintiéndose desconfiados, observaron a la chica rubia aún en su lugar, con la mirada impasible, en sus ojos se veía la determinación y la impaciencia cocinándose poco a poco… era seguro, iba a hacer algo.

H[°~°]P

Raissa despertó ese día sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja, se olvidó de buscar alguna poción para tomar. Se quiso mover y se arrepintió al instante, dejo escapar de sus labios un fuerte gemido, manteniendo los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Merlín, anoche gracias al agua con paciones y sales no se había sentido tan incómoda pero ahora era otra historia completamente distinta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó su marido acostado a su lado.

—No creo que quiera repetirlo muy pronto… —dijo pareciendo cansada.

—¿Queriendo repetir tan pronto? —cuestionó juguetón.

Raissa sintió su rostro enrojecer. Escucho como su marido se levantaba y lego de un momento volvía.

—Es una poción para el dolor… bebe, mi Rosa —le dio de beber del vial, ella hizo una mueca por el extraño sabor.

Él volvió a recostarse en la cama, al lado de su esposa, para acercarle compañía y acercarla a su cuerpo. Ella suspiró. Su esposo era perfecto.

—Hoy comienzan las visitas del Ministerio a las Casas de Sangre Pura… —dijo Raissa un poco preocupada.

—Todos fueron puestos sobre aviso…

—¿No sabe que casa irán a allanar primero?

—Escuché que será de los Bulstrode —ella asintió más tranquila. Sentía un mal presentimiento como nunca antes en sus dieciséis años de vida, pero no lo manifestaría ahora mismo.

Lo extraño era lo meloso y cariñoso que estaba su esposo, su mirada tenía una oscura intensidad y parecía entretenido… y ella se preguntaba por la razón.

H[°~°]P

Arthur Weasley estaba preparándose para entrar a la casa de los Bulstrode. Tenía un permiso oficial de los Aurores, firmado por el ministro.

Pasaron las barreras que eran muy débiles, los dueños de casa no se encontraban allí pero si más de diez elfos domésticos, la casa no era tan grande pero si parecía un hogar ancestral. Incluso había cabezas de elfos domésticos diseñadas en la pared para el horror de algunos Aurores hijos de muggles y lo que más los escandalizó fue que se remontaba a varias generaciones pasadas.

—¿Cómo pueden hacer algo así?

—Para los elfos es un honor, señor Auror… Vymp espera que llegue el día en que la cabeza de Vymp este junto a la de sus padres —dijo un huraño y viejo elfo.

El Auror sintió más ganas de devolver, aquello era bestial.

—¿Dónde están Lord y Lady Bulstrode?

—Los Amos le dijeron a Vymp qué se irían a su casa de campo…

Encontraron cientos de libros y artefactos oscuros, algunos era muy oscuros…

—Los Amos no permiten que Vymp o nadie toque eso… los amos castigan a Vymp si los menciona… Pero, Vymp sabe que los amos no usan está casa por esos artefactos que eran del abuelo de amo y que están malditos —aseguró el elfo doméstico.

Uno de los Aurores quiso tomar un libro, apenas lo toco y la piel de su mano se volvió negra…

—¿Qué has hecho? —Gritó Arthur, pero el mago al poco tiempo caía sin vida al suelo.

Otros miraban consternados el cuerpo sin vida y la rápida descomposición del cuerpo que yacía en medio de la sala de aquella antigua mansión.

—Debemos hablar con alguien que sepa de maldiciones y como romperlas... —dijo un Autor con temor.

—Los inefables podrían ayudar en estos momentos…

—El Ministro no quiere meterlos en esto… es el circo de Weasley —Arthur miró mal al mago Sangre Pura que era Auror.

—¿Qué recomiendas, Arthur?

—Bill, mi hijo mayor está el Egipto, es rompedor de maldiciones…

—Entonces debemos llamarlo —aseguró otro frunciendo la nariz ante el olor del cuerpo descompuesto…

—Ahora debemos ir a avisarle a su familia… es un nacido muggle, si supiera de nuestras tradiciones no habría sido tan terriblemente estúpido… No se que enseñan estos días en Hogwarts. No se que es lo que pretende Dumbledore al hacer el sistema educativo tan obsoleto…

—Albus Dumbledore es un gran mago que…

—Y el que está apestando la alfombra de Bulstrode también pensaba igual… agradezco a mis padres por enviarme a otra escuela —dijo petulante para abandonar el lugar.

H[°~°]P

Horas más tardes, Bill Weasley terminaba de examinar con cuidado todos los artefactos oscuros.

—Son reliquias. Temo decir que están atados a la casa. No puedes mover los objetos sin mover la mansión y el terreno… algo que es imposible incluso para magos… —Arthur miró impasible a su hijo mayor.

—¿No se puede hacer nada?

—No…

—Debemos informar de esto al Ministro —le dijo a un joven Auror.

—De inmediato, Señor —el joven salió para cumplir con sus órdenes.

Arthur sonrió triunfal.

Al fin tenía en sus manos a uno de esos Mortífagos.

H[°~°]P

Cornelius Fudge no se había mantenido tanto tiempo en el poder por nada, era astuto aunque un poco estúpido en algunas cosas. Tenía sus momentos de brillantez como tenía, muchas más, momentos de soberana, estupidez.

Ese día se sorprendió al ver entrar a un joven Auror llevándole lo que en ese momento creyó eran las noticias más dulce que había escuchado en su vida.

—Bien, que esperen una semana para hacer los arrestos pertinentes —Pero, lo que Fudge olvidó fue quien lo mantenía en ese lugar, no es raro allí sin el apoyo ni contribución de aquellos a los que pretendía encarcelar, el Ministro estaba cavando sólo su propio fin, algo bastante patético pero con un tinte poético. Podría disfrutar de la victoria hasta probar el amargo sabor de la derrota.

H[°~°]P

Cinco día después, cinco familias sangre pura estaban en el ojo de los Aurores, ahora era el turno de los Malfoy.

Arthur Weasley tenía todas las de ganar, es decir, Lucius Malfoy era un Mortífago confeso a sus ojos. No había dudas de ello. Estaba allí para aquellos que quisieran ver y para aquellos que quisieran oír.

—¿Puedo ayudarles, Señores? —preguntó Lucius Malfoy tan altivo como siempre.

—Es una operación ordenada por el Ministerio de Magia Británico, debemos revisar su casa por cualquier artefacto oscuro que puedan tener en su hogar…

—Ah, Arthur… No se para que tomas horas extras, si sigues con ese mediocre salario… —se burló.

—Sólo quiero el bien de nuestra comunidad…

—Que extraño… por in momento creí que era Dumbledore el que hablaba —un Auror reprimido la risa, Arthur Weasley estaba tan rojo.

—Revisen el lugar —ordenó con voz fría el Sr. Weasley.

Horas más tarde, Arthur sonreía con satisfacción… finalmente tenía a Malfoy por lo mismo que a los otros cabeza de familia. Era su momento, su triunfo. Esa noche regresaría a casa con su Hermione. Fallaría con la chica hasta quedarse sin aliento, dormiría para volver a la mañana siguiente a por más Mortífagos.

H[°~°]P

Ginny sonrió feliz, Rodolphus le había invitado a su casa, la relación marchaba de forma maravillosa.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Hermione…

—Dime…

—Me invitó a su casa y quiero ir… ¿Podrías cubrirme? Inventa alguna historia. Me fui a la casa de Lovegood para hablar con la chica de este, somos amigas en la escuela…

—Suerte —dijo divertida.

Y para su suerte, sólo faltaba deshacerse de Ronald, él no le daría mayores problemas… sólo agregaría unas gotas de una poción para dormir en su jugo de calabaza y con eso sería suficiente.

Cuando Arthur llegara a la casa, ella lo estaría esperando para darle su merecido premio por haber sacado a los Malfoy de su camino…

H[°~°]P

Ginny estaba de rodillas, con el miembro de Lestrange ente sus labios, el hombre parecía disfrutar un momento y luego parecía aburrido, Ginevra se preguntó el por qué… Rodolphus siempre solía disfrutar de su boca..

El tenia los ojos apagados, parecía en trance… dejó de hacer eso y se levantó algo preocupada.

—¿Rodolphus, te sucede algo? —No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí… la pequeña traidora a la sangre que es amante de mi esposo —escuchó una divertida voz.

—¡Rodolphus! —suplico desesperada. No quería estar en manos de aquella desquiciada mujer.

Un hechizo golpeó su cuerpo, cayó al suelo, no sentía fuerza en sus músculos, algo que la aterró.

—Él no puede ayudarte, niña… así que te acostabas con mi esposo y pretendías que siguiera ignorante de todo este teatrito… —dijo con burla.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—No te preocupes por él. Sólo es un Imperius bien lanzado. No puede ayudarte y no lo hará jamás. Esto es lo que les hago a las pequeñas zorras que se acuestan con mi marido…primero hago que las invite a casa, él siempre está bajo un Imperio. Segundo, Rodolphus y Rabastan disfrutan de la chica… la violan por expresa orden mía… claro que lo disfrutan y mucho… pero no voy a relatarte toda la diversión, pequeña Traidora a la Sangre… —Bellatrix rió de forma desquiciada, más cuando la chica salió corriendo del lugar.

Bellatrix la siguió muy divertida, amaba una buena cacería.

—Rabastan, atrapa a la amante de muggles y tráele a mi —ordenó.

Rabastan era un partícipe consciente de todo, él era quien avisaba a Bella de las conquistas de su hermano, y era Rabastan el amante con quien la mujer descargaba sus frustraciones.

Bellatrix sonrió triunfal cuando vio a la chica dirigirse a la chimenea, la desesperación de Ginevra creció cuando no pudo escapar de esa casa… Rabastan la agarro finalmente, la pelirroja rompió en llanto.

—Por favor, déjame ir… —suplicó.

—¿Dejarte ir? —Se burló.

—Deja de hablar con la traidora a la Sangre, Rabastan querido… es sólo inmundicia —se burló Bellatrix.

Lo que Ginevra Weasley desconocía era que su pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

H[°~°]P

Hubo un repentino cambio de planes para Arthur, él quería ir por los Lestrange pero no en ese momento. Iría por los Black y de muy buena gana. Aunque tener en un futuro de enemigo a los sangre pura más fuerte era algo que le aterraba, los Black podrían volverse en su contra. El conocía bien a Sirius. El hombre ya no era un mero títere. Era alguien de quien debían cuidarse.

Al llegar fuera de la casa, muchos Aurores miraron desconcertados el lugar. No había nadie.

—¿Está seguro de que la casa está aquí?

—Esta bajo un fuerte fidelius…

—Es imposible romper ese hechizo, sólo si el guardián del secreto nos dice por voluntad propia donde está… no podremos ingresar —Arthur vio como muchos muggles le observaban con curiosidad.

—Entonces será mejor irnos. Después veremos.

H[°~°]P

Ese mismo día, Arthur Weasley acompañado con un escuadrón de Aurores y en especial dos Aurores bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore fueron a la Mansión Rosier.

—¿Necesitan algo, los Señores? —preguntó Amaranta Rosier en un tono despectivo mirando a los Aurores y arrugo su nariz como si de pronto una insoportable peste hubiera llegado a su fina nariz.

—Tenemos orden del Ministerio de Magia para indagar las propiedades —Arthur dijo muy ofendido, para proceder a pasarle una copia de dicha orden.

—Madre, déjales pasar y ven a tomar el té… deja a los señores hacer su trabajo —dijo una voz profunda y autoritaria.

Con esa misma actitud altiva de siempre, la mujer se fue para hacer compañía a su hijo y nuera.

Los visitantes sorprendidos siguieron su búsqueda e inspección, estaban hambrientos por encontrar objetos oscuros, que suponían estaban bajo el poder de los Rosier.

Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks se separaron momentáneamente y escondieron el objeto que Albus Dumbledore le había dado. Faltaba poco para sacar del juego a los Rosier. Un motivo más para festejar. Y los Rosier estaban completamente ajenos a esto.

—¿Encontraron algo? —Arthur parecía frustrado.

—Nada, señor Weasley. No hay un solo artefacto dudoso —aseguró con determinación un Auror.

—¿Ya se van? —Amaranta preguntó con algo de burla —¿Encontraron algo? Creo que los perros falderos de Dumbledore están mas activos últimamente…

Arthur se puso muy rojo de la furia, pero no dijo nada. Levantó su nariz y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era mejor así.

H[°~°]P

Hermione estaba preocupada, Ginny no volvió esa noche, ni a la siguiente… algo estaba pasando y no sabía que hacer, quería salir corriendo e ir con los Potter pero sabía que no sería bien recibida por sus supuestas hermanas.

Esperó hasta que Arthur llegara, entonces armaría su show…

—Ron, ¿Podrías ver a tu hermana? Ayer me dijo que no se sentía muy bien… —hablo al saber que Arthur la estaba escuchando —no quiso abrir la puerta cuando le llevé comida o la merienda.

Ron asintió y fue a buscar a Ginny, momentos después volvió pálido…

—Ella no está—dijo asombrado… el y Hermione habían estado un poco ocupados y no se había preocupado de cuidar a su pequeña hermanita.

Se puso pálido al ver a su padre allí…

—¿Cómo que Ginevra no está?—Arthur parecía más rojo de lo normal —¿Dónde está tu hermana, Ronald?

El chico no supo que responder. Su padre se veía tan furioso, nunca antes lo había visto así.

—No lo sé…

—¡Sólo tenías que cuidar de tu hermana y Hermione! ¿Cómo podré confiar en ti sí no puedes hacer estas pequeñas cosas bien? —las orejas de Ron enrojecieron, tenía una réplica en la pinta de la lengua, quería decirle a su padre que había estado con Hermione otra vez y que la próxima podría incluir a su hermana… se contuvo de responder tal cosa.

Desde ese día, Arthur supo que su hija no estaba en casa. Poco después descubriría que su hija había desaparecido.

H[°~°]P

Un par de días después, el Ministerio de Magia por orden del Ministro, hizo varias detenciones en las cuales detuvieron a muchos integrantes de familias poderosas. Uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy. Jasmine estaba en casa de Draco cuando los Aurores llegaron a llevarse al patriarca de la familia.

Ese día, varios abogados y lechuzas llegaron al Ministro de Magia.

—Señor Ministro, tiene varias visitas… —Cornelius Fudge estaba un poco pálido. Se sentía fatal y no estaba preparado para enfrentar esto.

—Sr. Ministro, soy Thomas Gaunt y vengo a hablar con usted sobre las múltiples detenciones que se hicieron recientemente —dijo un hombre joven que inspiraba poder.

—Lo escucho, Sr. Gaunt —Fudge estaba un poco impasible, ¿Qué sucedía ahora?

—No daré rodeos y hablaré de lo que en realidad me trae aquí… para muchos las acciones impartidas por Arthur Weasley y avaladas por usted mismo son arbitrarias… —Fudge se puso rojo de furia.

—Se demostró que los imputados tenían artefactos de dudosa procedencia, objetos oscuros prohibidos por el Ministerio de Magia y…

—Esto parece una caza de brujas como las que hacían los muggles hace unos siglos atrás… y lo que hace no está aprobado ni sostenido frente a las leyes del Ministerio de Magia...

—¿Qué quieres decir, muchacho?

—Las casas de las antiguas familias no son del interés de Ministerio ni están bajo la jurisdicción de éste, que las familias sangre pura se hayan unido no le da ese derecho…

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo para hacer…

—No de acuerdo a las leyes fundacionales de la Gran Bretaña mágica, son leyes antiguas que no han cambiado y no pueden cambiarse; además, al parecer olvidó que por personas como Lucius Malfoy está en este cargo y que este repentino movimiento es perjudicial para su futuro político…

—¿Me está amenazando?—cuestionó furioso el Ministro.

—Todas las familias respetables de nuestra comunidad firmaron una carta en donde piden su renuncia y de paso, se atrevieron a publicar en el Profeta las acciones arbitrarias que tuvo durante su mandato —el joven parecía satisfecho con su trabajo.

—¡Hay evidencias! ¡Los objetos oscuros…!

—Las casas de las familias antiguas fueron construida hace siglos, señor Ministro. En ese tiempo la magia que hoy se considera oscura era usada en muchos casos para protección de los hogares, la magia oscura que reside en los hogares es eso… es parte del contrato fundacional de nuestro mundo mágico y ninguna autoridad puede cambiar eso sin abstenerse a las consecuencias que están pactadas desde tiempos lejanos…

Fudge cayó en su asiento en el despacho, la había cagado, de verdad lo había hecho. Y no podía ir ni por la ayuda de Malfoy porque el mismo lo había encerrado en prisión. ¿Qué tan estúpido era?

—Desde ahora, queda destituido Sr. Ministro…

—¿Quién tomará el poder si no soy Yo? He manejado desde hace mucho tiempo el Ministerio de Magia y se su funcionamiento…

—Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora, Cornelius —dijo Tadeus Nott, quien era hasta hace un momento uno de sus hombres de confianza.

Fudge quedó impactado, esto no era posible… había sido traicionado, lo destituían de forma arbitraria y no tenían derecho de hacer este tipo de cosas...

—Debo marcharme, mi esposa me espera en casa —dijo Gaunt.

—Dele mis saludos a su esposa, Lord Gaunt. Gracias por su ayuda. A partir de hoy las cosas cambiarán, mañana los señores serán puestos en libertad…

El joven asintió para irse, Fudge sólo miró al joven marcharse. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Quizás había cometido un error en ir por la familia Nott también. Claro que Tadeus no era el Lord de dicha familia pero era uno de los vástagos de la línea principal.

—Desde ahora te exijo que desalojes mi oficina, Cornelius. Sólo puedes llevar tus cosas… el resto se queda aquí —el ex-Ministro de Magia quiso protestar pero sabía que el otro le haría oídos sordos a sus reclamos, él había creado la imagen de aquel hombre y ahora era ese mismo hombre quien le traicionaba y no era lindo sentirse así…

H[°~°]P

Raissa sonrió al ver a su guapo marido llegar con una expresión de victoria, ella sonrió, los planes de su esposo siempre eran brillantes.

—Mi Señor.—susurró con voz baja, los ojos de él inmediatamente se posaron en ella, se acercó a si esposo de forma tímida lo cual causo cierto desconcierto en el Lord. La chica fue a su encuentro, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios —Las cosas salieron bien.

—Mejor de lo planeado, ahora Fudge fue destituido, y los señores de las diferentes familias serán libres mañana a primera hora con la decisión y una disculpa escrita en el Profeta… —él acercó a su joven esposa hacia su cuerpo, tenía una sonrisa sensual en sus labios y Raissa sólo pudo sonrojarse. Sabía de la pasión que le profesaba su esposo, la adicción a su cuerpo y que quizás este verano se habían pasado más entre las sábanas de su cama encerrados entre cuatro paredes dejando libre esa pasión que embriagaba a ambos por igual, que en un mundo rodeado de planes y otras cosas aburrida.

Incluso los planes del de los oscuro eran perfectos por el momento. Y no había querido acceder a un puesto de poder en el Ministerio de Magia y no era por la máquina de dulce parlante, quien se acordaba de ese viejo senil cuando tenía a una bruja maravillosa en su cama y que cada instante lo volvía especial por más efímero que sea ese momento. El Señor Oscuro estaba muy pendiente de su esposa y pensaba hacerlo por el tiempo que le quedara hasta que la joven regresará a Hogwarts para su sexto año. Aunque sabía que podría verle los fines de semanas, tres de cuatros fines de semana, realmente no había esperado poder verle tan pronto. Tenerle cerca era algo diferente a su acostumbrada soledad, ella era aire fresco en su vida, un rayo de luz en la bruma que desde su nacimiento había querido ahogar su existencia, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante, no necesitaba a miles de inútiles seguidores que le miraran con terror en los ojos, él sólo necesitaba esos verdes ojos mirándole con devoción, deseo, cariño y pasión apenas contenida por esa timidez del momento, después Raissa Rosier era sólo fuego entre sus brazos… ¿O debería llamarle Raissa Gaunt? ¿Raissa Riddle? No sabía cuál quedaba mejor para ella. Sólo era Su Raissa… ella era Su querida Rosa, la Rosa de Slytherin. Un nombre o título nunca habían quedado tan bien como aquel.

H[°~°]P

La noticia de la destitución de Fudge tomó por sorpresa a muchos y Albus Dumbledore era uno de ellos. Ahora Lucius Malfoy estaba libre de nuevo y con Tadeus Nott como el Ministro actual no tendrían muchas oportunidades de hacer nada, incluso sus planes de ir por los Rosier en Navidad o el próximo verano quedaban descartados.

Otra noticia que había impactado era la desaparición de Ginevra Weasley. La chica no volvió a dar señales de vida, aunque se sabía por un extraño artefacto en casa de los Weasley que la muchacha seguía con vida.

Su día empeoraba al recibir más noticias desalentadoras de parte de Kingsley Shacklbolt que le informó sobre las nuevas reformas del Ministerio de Magia.

Hasta Arthur Weasley quedó mal visto por sus acciones contra familias de su misma condición de sangre, ahora más que nunca se podía oír que los Weasley eran unos traidores a la sangre y aúna despreciados por la sociedad sangre pura.

La chica Granger parecía aburrida de Arthur y querer más a Carrow. Más cuando habían destituido de su cargo Y cambiado a uno menor y sin relevancia. Albus pensaba que quizás la chica sabía del paradero de la joven Weasley. Sólo era tiempo para que ella le dijera todo lo sucedido a aquella encantadora bruja.

Sus planes eran un contante fracaso, debía revisar bien sus cosas. No debía apresurarse y cometer errores, nada de eso.

H[°~°]P

Arthur Weasley estaba desesperado… Ya habían pasado una semana desde la desaparición de su única hija y nadie podía darle razones de ella. La chica seguía con vida pero en peligro… lo sabía por aquel aparatejo que tenía en su casa.

Entonces tomó la decisión de hablar con Tadeus Nott, el Ministro actual debía darle respuestas. Era la máxima autoridad. Quizás podría ayudarle en este problema.

Pero el actual Ministro era un conocido partidario del lado oscuro o eso era lo que creía.

Tocó la puerta para escuchar la fuerte voz del Ministro decirle que pasara, entró con un poco de duda.

—¿Necesitas algo, Weasley? —dijo con indiferencia.

—Señor, mi única hija ha desaparecido hace siete días y aún no ha regresado a casa… temo por ella y quisiera pedirle que me ayudar en su búsqueda —Tadeus lo taladro con aquellos ojos azul gélido, sin ninguna clase de emoción.

—¿Estas seguro que no escapó con algún niñato de su edad? Creo que ese comportamiento es común… entre las jóvenes de hoy. Es una lástima.

—Ginevra no tiene ese tipo de amistades, ella es una chica inteligente y…

—Comprendo. Busca a Kingsley Shacklbolt y dile que traiga con él a Brown.

Arthur fue en la búsqueda de aquellos Aurores… quien es lo acompañaron a regañadientes.

—Señores, la hija del Sr Weasley aquí presente tiene una semana de desaparecida, será su trabajo encontrarla y traerla a salvo. Es esta una misión especial. Vayan a casa de la niña y revisen sus pertenencias que den algún indicio del paradero de la chica e informen de cualquier hallazgo. Brown quédate un momento.

Los otros dos hombres salieron y dejaron a los otros dos en el despacho para hablar.

—Serás en encargado de avisarme de cualquier descubrimiento. No me gusta tener que gastar recursos en una situación como esta. La joven Weasley es bien conocida por salir con un hombre casado y temo que nada podremos hacer si damos con ella —el Auror abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

—¿Quieres decir que ella es la zorra de Lestrange? —dijo sin aliento —. Bellatrix la asesinara… —aseguró sin más.

—Bella siempre juega con su presa. Podría estar fantaseando con lo que le hará a la esposa del Señor Oscuro —el Auror se estremeció.

—Sabe que no puede tocar a la chica Rosier —Tadeus asintió divertido.

—Lo bueno es que sabemos lo que sucede. Y ahora sabemos que Weasley no podrá hacer nada —sonrió burlón.

Era bastante divertido saber que Bellatrix podría asesinar a la niña por acostarse con su esposo y de paso no ser culpada por las antiguas leyes y la poca educación que le brindaron a la niña.

—Vete. Luego hablaremos —el joven asintió y se fue con una cómplice sonrisa.

H[°~°]P

En casa de los Weasley, Hermione y Ron se sorprendieron al ver llegar a los Aurores acompañado de Arthur para pasar de forma directa al cuarto de Ginny.

Después de un momento, el Auror más joven bajo con un diario, miró con desprecio a Hermione y ella se estremeció de miedo. Aquellos ojos finos en ella le hicieron sobresaltar.

Brown había encontrado el diario de Ginevra Weasley. Granger estaba incrédula, ¿Cómo podría llevar un diario aquella estúpida? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Por la estupidez de la niña… ella podría ser descubierta.

—Señorita Granger, necesito hablar con usted en privado ahora mismo —sentenció el joven.

Ron salió del lugar para darle privacidad.

—Aquí dice que usted es la querida de Carrow y que presentó a la joven Weasley con Lestrange, ¿Es verdad? —dijo con ojos duros.

—Sí…

—¿Se da cuenta de lo estúpida que es?

—¿Perdón? —dijo indignada.

—Olvidé su inmundo origen, señorita Granger —dijo despectivo para salir del lugar dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Brown se acercó al Sr Weasley y al otro hombre.

—Necesitamos volver con el Ministro en este instante, aquí tenemos la respuesta que buscaba… temo que es más serio de lo que pensamos.—dijo con seriedad.

—¿No es una simple huida de una chica?—quiso saber Arthur.

—Temo que no. Ginevra Weasley es amante de un hombre casado —el hombre enriqueció de furia.

—¿Cómo se atreve a calumniar así a mi hija? —preguntó indignado.

—Tendría que haber educado a la chica con las costumbres sangre pura que tanto cuestiona y con las cuales no está de acuerdo. Eso habrían impedido la estupidez cometida por la chica… de una sangre sucia puede esperarse cualquier cosa pero no de una joven de una antigua familia —dijo con burla.

—Tranquilizante, Arthur….dudo que Brown sepa de lo que está hablando—dijo Kingsley, el otro Auror se burló por las palabras de Shacklbolt.

—Trae a los niños y ven a la oficina del Ministro ahora mismo —dijo el más joven y salió de la casa.

—No puede hablar en serio…

H[°~°]P

Asier Brown estaba mirando a su amante sentado en la silla detrás de ese escritorio y sonrió… Tadeus sólo intentaba ignorarlo fingiendo prestar atención a algunos papeles sin importancia.

Arthur entró furioso seguido de Kingsley Shacklbolt y de dos jóvenes.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultar así a mi hija?—Se abalanzó contra Brown furioso.

—¡Basta, Arthur!

—¡Insultó a mi hija!

—Es suficiente. No quiero escándalos en mi despacho. Brown, habla—ordenó.

—Al parecer, Ginevra Weasley conoció a un mago sangre pura casado durante una visita al pueblo Hogsmeade cuando estaba al cuidado de los hermanos Carrow y que comenzó una relación con este hombre… —dijo divertido para hacer crecer más la furia del pelirrojo padre.

—¿Quién es?

—Rodolphus Lestrange —dijo con una gran sonrisa para ver palidecer a Weasley.

—¡Eso es imposible! —dijo indignado el padre.

—¿Es posible comprobar ésta teoría tuya, Brown? —Tadeus dijo ignorando a Weasley.

—Un diario escrito por la propia chica, ¿Si quiere puedo leer en su diario? La chica fue muy gráfica en sus descripciones…

—Adelante. Termina de una vez—dijo Nott ignorando a los otros.

—"Hoy no pude ir a ver a Rodolphus. Me sentí mal y no pude ir a Hogsmeade. Espero que no se enoje conmigo". Eso es lo más simple de su relación…Aquí hay un pasaje interesante: "Rodolphus estaba un poco molesto… aunque su molestia hizo mejor el sexo. ¡Nunca pensé que me follara contra ese árbol! Wow, Merlín… quiero volver a hacerlo. Rodolphus si que sabe usar su 'varita', es increíble. Aún dudo que pueda caminar sin seguir sintiéndolo en mi coño". Y pasa a describir sus sensaciones… parece uno de esos libros que tendría una muggle solterona a la que le hace falta una buena fol…

—Basta, Brown. Ya quedó claro tu teoría…

—Mi placer —dijo siguiendo el juego y con un denotado doble sentido.

—Temo que si esto es verdad no podre hacer nada por tu hija, Arthur —dijo pareciendo resignado.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Es el Ministro de Magia y debería…

—Como Ministro de Magia es que no puedo hacer nada con tu situación… Fugde durante su mandato violó varias leyes y tratados tradicionales, no seguiré sus pasos. Ve a revisar los tratados y leyes antiguas. Es necesario para que comprendas tu situación. Cuando lo hayas hecho, debes tratar de negociar por el regreso de tu hija o de lo contrario nunca podrás recuperarla —dijo sin preocuparse…

—¡Es su deber salvar a mi hija! —gritó indignado.

—Mi único deber es mantener la paz y tranquilidad durante mi mandato en el mundo mágico; era tu deber y el de tu difunta esposa educar a la chica en valores y tradiciones sangre pura… se que piensas que no son buenas y que son de supremacistas, pero es ahí en donde está el error de muchos. Nuestro mundo tiene leyes, tradiciones que deben respetarse. Lo único que puedo prometer es tratar de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir e imponer está nueva clase en Hogwarts para los niños que desconozcan esta situación ya sea por padres negligentes o por provenir del mundo muggle...

Pero para Arthur Weasley aquello sólo eran palabras vacías, abandonó el despacho para hacer su parte… el recuperaría a su pequeña hija de las garras de esos Mortífagos. Kingsley fue despedido poco después.

—Siento pena por él —Tadeus miró a su amante, la diversión en el difería de sus palabras mientras se sentaba en el regazo del Ministro… —está en total ignorancia de lo estúpido que es.

H[°~°]P

Raissa miró a su esposo como leía una misiva y una gran sonrisa de diversión se formaba en sus perfectos labios. Se acercó a ella y le pasó el pergamino para que pudiera leerlo, ella tomó el trozo de pergamino y lo leyó, entonces comprendió de inmediato la diversión de su esposo.

—¿Weasley hará algo para recuperar a su hija? —quiso saber.

—Es posible. Pero no tengo duda de ello —dijo el Lord.

—Y hará algo estúpido con tal de conseguirlo —Ella rió divertida.

—¿Pasó algo por esa cabecita?

—Sólo recordé que tía Bella disfrutará de esto, se que la mujer nunca antes se ha enfrentado a alguien tan insensato como lo es Arthur Weasley, este no permitirá que su hija sea la querida de Lestrange. No dejará las cosas como están. Sólo lamento no poder estar para admirar el espectáculo —dijo divertida.

—En dos días regresas a Hogwarts —dijo él cambiando de tema y acercándose a la chica para besarla.

—Sólo dos años más y finalmente podré salir —dijo entre besos robados por su esposo.

—¿Cuándo harás tu equipaje?

—Ya lo hice, mi señor. Puse todo lo necesario. Pero no se preocupe, tenemos dos días sólo para nosotros… —dijo en un tono cómplice.

Su vida de casados no sólo era sexo y más sexo, aunque ninguno se quejaría si esa fuese la situación… Ellos no sólo era compatibles en la cama; eran afines a los mismos ideales, tenían pensamientos parecidos, incluso sus metas e ideales se volvieron las del otro. Era como si él quisiera que su pequeña esposa terminara pronto sus estudios para estar con él de tiempo completo y de como ella deseaba que esos dos años pasarán volando para poder finalmente estar con su señor, esto es solo para dar un ejemplo de como era su relación.

Muchas veces compartían interminables caricias en su cama, sin llegar al sexo; otras veces, Tom se permitía dejar caer su máscara y descansar la cabeza en el regazo de su Rosa mientras ella leía un libro o simplemente acariciaba el perfecto rostro de su señor y este disfrutaba de las suaves manos de la joven.

Muchas veces, Raissa participaba en las reuniones de los Mortífagos junto a su esposo… aunque no presencio muchas este verano en el que se mantuvieron uno pegado al otro como en una nueva luna de miel; ella no sabía que opinar de la incompetencia de algunos seguidores de su esposo y no tenía definida si le gustaba o no los métodos de castigo. Pero, había descubierto que tenía una parte sádica en ella. Afloraba cada que su propia tía mandaba miradas de cordero a medio morir al Señor Oscuro. Incluso había dejado marcas en el cuello de su Señor para que esa perra mantuviera sus manos para ella misma o para algún amante de paso. Por muy tía de ella que fuera, era mejor que la mujer pensará bien antes de mirar demasiado a su Señor. Tom Riddle, Thomas Gaunt, él Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort ya tenía dueña. El hombre estaba amarrado, es decir, él no era capaz de mirar a otra bruja con deseo, sólo a su esposa. Quizás él si estaba hechizado pero hasta ahora nadie le había escuchado quejarse de su extraña situación.

El día anterior habían almorzado con los Rosier. Fue un almuerzo algo embarazoso, más aún cuando Amaranta espera ya un bisnieto. Raissa no sabía si reír o llorar, tampoco podía reírse llorando… No sería apropiado para una joven señora de su posición.

Evan Rosier por otro lado, trataba de mirar a otro lado… A los padres les gustaba tener nietos pero no le gustaba saber que era lo que sus hijas tenían que hacer para tenerlos. Uxia sólo sonrió de lado. Y el Tom nunca había pasado una situación tan embarazosa como aquella. Faltaba que Uxia y Evan ya quisieran los bisnietos.

Y Lord Voldemort sabia que practicar hacer bebes se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus actividades favoritas y una de las de su esposa también.

Raissa se adueñó del regazo de su esposo, él intentaba leer algunos pergaminos y ella sólo le observaba embelesada. Tom no era conocido por distraerse con facilidad, pero tener a su hermosa Rosa muy cerca suyo y en silencio era algo que influenciaría a cualquier ser vivo con sangre caliente en sus venas a actuar.

La chica sonrió triunfal al ver que su querido Señor abandonaba los papeles para prestar su completa atención a ella. Raissa sonrió de forma inocente mientas sus manos no se quedaban quietas, acariciaba el cuello de su esposo, sus manos bajaban para jugar con los botones de su camisa, era una dulce tortura para él, la chica lo provocaba y ella bien sabía lo que causaba en él.

Un ruido en la ventana les hizo cambiar de planes, ambos fulminaron con la mirada a una pequeña lechuza que les llevaba una carta. Raissa fue quien se levantó a buscar dicha carta, su Señor esposo tenía algo "grande" que le resultaba difícil moverse sin sentir ciertas molestias.

—Es de Lucius, invitándonos a una reunión por el compromiso de Jasmine Potter y Draco Malfoy. Es hoy —anunció la chica.

—Tendremos que confirmar nuestra asistencia —Ella hizo un pequeño puchero.

—No te preocupes, mi Rosa —le dijo divertido —Aún tendremos tiempo querida.

La chica se sonrojo mientras su esposo le acercaba más a él para.

—Tranquila mí Rosa —dijo besando el cuello de la chica, Raissa cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las suaves caricias, dejó escapar un dulce gemido y expuso aún más su cuello para que él repartiera más besos.

—¡Ah! —una pequeña risa de él le hizo mirarlo avergonzada.

—Tranquila, preciosa. No me burlo de ti, me sorprenden las reacciones que provocas en mi, eres tan hermosa y tan mía —Ella se sonrojo más.

Él volvió a repetir sus acciones, acariciar el cuello de ella con sus besos, su aliento húmedo, palabras susurradas en su oído, el rojo carmín de sus mejillas… Tom lanzó un hechizo a la puerta de su oficina para que nadie los molestara, sabía que si se iban a su cuarto no saldrían de ahí por muchas horas y terminarían perdiéndose la fiesta. Esto debía ser rápido pero igual quería disfrutar de si mujer y tomarse el tiempo...

H[°~°]P

Tom sonrió, las actividades con su esposa lo habían entretenido mucho más del tiempo planeado, primero en su oficina luego en la ducha y ellos estaban llegando tarde. El rubor en las mejillas de su esposa no hacían más que aumentar.

El Señor Oscuro más temido de los últimos tiempos miraba a su esposa arreglarse, tapar una marca de amor por aquí otra por allá; usar un suave maquillaje natural para resaltar sus labios y sus ojos, se veía preciosa; su vestido era negro y de estilo griego, muy bonito y asentada la figura de la joven, su cabello tenía un recogido irregular dejando caer uno que otro mechón de cabello, con pendientes de diamante y una fina gargantilla a juego, sin olvidarse de sus respectivos anillos de siempre el de heredera de la familia Rosier, el anillo de compromiso, casamiento y uno que su esposo le había dado recientemente con el emblema de la familia Slytherin. Terminó su atuendo con un poco de perfume y un bolso de mano.

—Preciosa—le escuchó murmurar cuando la vio.

Se acercó a ella llevándole una fina capa de viaje a juego con los zapatos verde. Al Lord no se le pasó por alto esa mirada de que su pequeña esposa lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

—¿Vamos? —le ofreció una mano que ella aceptó gustosa.

Al salir de la chimenea en casa de los Malfoy, fueron guiados al salón por un elfo doméstico. La joven pelirroja se agarró del brazo de su marido, y observó como muchos de ellos asentía a su Señor en reconocimiento, ella de su brazo sonrió pero no habló cuando alguien preguntaba o intentaba entablar conversación con él.

Raissa observó a los lejos a sus padres, hablando con unos conocidos. Al parecer los anuncios de Lucius ya habían pasado.

—Mi Señor —Lucius hizo una reverencia —Lady Gaunt.

Raissa hizo un mudo asentimiento de reconocimiento.

—Lucius… —Raissa no presto mayor atención a las conversaciones o parloteos de los seguidores de su esposo.

Luego fueron arrastrados por todo el salón saludando a uno y otro, Raissa sólo estaba del brazo de su esposo, como muchas otras esposas, algunas más audaces se alejaban de su marido pero ella no quería hacerlo.

—Te ves radiante, hija mía —dijo Evan Rosier luego de saludar a su esposo.

—Gracias, padre —sonrió.

—Tu madre y tu abuela están con Lady Malfoy, pensé que era mejor huir de ellas —le susurró confidente.

La joven sonrió aun más divertida llamando la atención de los jóvenes a su alrededor.

—Mi Señor, iré a saludar a mi madre y abuela —Tom asintió y la dejó ir con un beso en la mano.

Raissa caminó hacia las mujeres Rosier y en el camino fue interceptado por algunos que querían que intercediera por ellos o algún familiar ante su esposo.

"Cobardes" pensó al ver que se alejaba el último quien se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra así de forma tan vulgar y descuidada.

—¡Sobrina! ¿Qué haces tan sola? —apareció Bellatrix sonriendo de forma maniaca —¿Acaso el Señor Oscuro ya se cansó de ti, niña?

—Tía Trixy, ¿ Dónde se te perdió el tío Rody? Escuché decir que tiene juguete nuevo —dijo divertida —Pensándolo bien, comprendo la decisión del pobre mago… Los años no vienen solos para muchas brujas y es una verdadera pena que busque en jovencitas lo que su mujer no puede darle…

La furia creció en la bruja quien estaba buscando su varita para maldecir a la joven…

—¡Esa es muy buena! —dijo Sirius Black apareciendo del brazo de una muy consternada Camelia. —¿Lestrange sigue en sus andanzas? Siempre supe que no era un hombre para estar casado… cuando le gusta andar cazando.

Rió divertido.

—¿Podrías callarte primo? —Chillo la mujer llamando la atención de varios invitados.

—¿Sucede algo, querida? —Tom llegó a ellos mirando mal a quienes importunaban a su joven y querida esposa.

—No sucede nada, Tom —dijo afirmando la cabeza en el pecho del hombre para gran furia de Bellatrix, Raissa acarició el pecho del hombre para calmarlo —Tía quería saber si ya me habías abandonado como tío Rodolphus a ella…

Sirius Black dejó escapar una risa inapropiada para el momento.

—Estoy muy satisfecho con mi esposa, Bellatrix… si lo encárgate de tus problemas…

—Si, mi Señor —dijo la mujer para quedarse fulminando a su sobrina con la mirada, pensando que así podría quizás hacerla desaparecer.

—¿Pudiste hablar con tu madre y abuela?

—No pude llegar a ellas, ¿Sabías que Lord y Lady Parkinson me pidieron interceder ante ti para un compromiso entre nuestra hija y su vástago más joven? No tenía idea que ya teníamos alguna hija —el hombre sonrió divertido.

—Quizás podríamos firmar un compromiso para Nagini —le susurró en el oído para hacerla reír.

—Aún no se cuantos embarazos me han inventado… —dijo cómplice —quizás piense que escondí a mis hijos…

—Y una hija mía jamás se casaría con un Parkinson… —dijo Tom sarcástico.

—Por supuesto que no, nunca condenaría a un hijo mío a tal atrocidad… sólo de imaginar que ella deba escuchar los incesantes parloteos de Pansy… querido Merlín.

Él sonrió.

—Lord Black, Lady Longbottom —saludo cortés.

—Lord Gaunt, Lady Rosier…

—Camelia.

—Raissa.

Y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades, política y otras cosas.

—Co su permiso, iré a acompañar a mi joven esposa para que hable con su madre y abuela —Sirius asintió y los vio marcharse.

Lily y James Potter se acercaron a ellos.

—Ella si sabe como contener a la bestia —x

Le comento a sus amigos.

—Parece tan dócil con ella… pensé que iba a asesinar aquí mismo a Lestrange —comentó James pensativo.

—También yo —Lily susurró para ver la diversión de Camelia.

—¿Vieron la cara de Bellatrix? ¿De qué habló Raissa? —dijo a los adultos que no tenían respuestas para ella.

H[°~°]P

Raissa finalmente estaba con su familia, Evan se había reunido con ellos un minuto después mostrándose preocupado por la reacción de Bellatrix, esa mujer era una loca y al parecer, Uxia ya estaba pensando en eliminar esa molestia.

Momentos después el baile comenzó con Jasmine y Draco Malfoy bailando la primera pieza, luego más y más parejas se unían a ella.

—¿Quiere bailar conmigo, hermosa dama?—Raissa se rió nerviosa y algo avergonzada mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

—Sería un honor, mi señor.

El la guio hacía la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Se veían perfectos. Ella enredó los brazos en el cuello de él mientras si esposo sostenía su pequeña cintura. Tom le dijo cosas al oído, la provocaba… la estaba torturando y más cuando sintió la erección de su esposo contra ella, se sonrojo.

Después de bailar algún tiempo, Tom le permitió a otro hombre acercarse a su Rosa para bailar. Siempre y cuando mantuviera cierta distancia, él no bailó con nadie más, sólo se quedó observando como Raissa bailaba con Lucius y Draco Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Theo y Tadeus Nott, entre otros de sus hombres de confianza, Sirius Black fue una sorpresa… aunque no fue la sorpresa mayor… El Señor Oscuro se quedó sin palabras cuando el mismísimo James Potter interceptó a su amigo Black para pedirle a Raissa un baile… Baile que no pudo rechazar.

Continuará.

OMG… capítulo antes de lo planeado. Dedicado a todas las personas que comentaron el cap anterior.

La obra de teatro fue genial. Tan genial que ahora quieren que la presentemos en el centro cultural del lugar en donde vivo.

En cuanto a la U… mañana es mi último examen y luego según mis calificaciones debo presentarme a los finales. Lo hice mejor de lo planeado. Promocione las que debía promocionar pero hay dos materias que son mi Karma… pero ya estoy en segundo año de mi carrera. Puedo festejar.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

Lamento los posibles horrores de ortografía.

Saludos.

Tsuruga Lia1412


	27. Chapter 27

Este capítulo extenso va dedicado a mi profe de matemáticas por haberme aprobado. Jajaja. Y a todos mis fieles lectores que comentaron el capítulo anterior.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes. Sexo explícito, violación, consentimiento dudoso. Matrimonio forzado. Sexo entre un menor y un mayor, mención de un ser mítico, etc…

Capítulo XXVII: Algo cambia dentro de mi – Parte II

Raissa escuchaba a Sirius Black despotricar contra Lucius Malfoy entre otras cosas sin sentido. No sabía porque estaba siquiera bailando.

—¿Sirius, me permites bailar con la señorita?— La joven se congeló ante esa voz, ¿Qué hacía James Potter queriendo bailar con ella? Una alarma se escuchó en su interior, algo pasaba, estaba segura de ello.

—Por supuesto, amigo —dijo Lord Black para luego irse.

El baile comenzó en silencio, Raissa admitía que Potter era un buen bailarín. Ignoró al hombre lo más que pudo.

—Creo que debería felicitarla… —La chica miró al hombre con una pregunta muda —Por su matrimonio quise decir.

—Se lo agradezco, Lord Potter —dijo tranquila.

—Creo que lo hizo muy pronto.

—En cambio para mí fue toda una vida de espera, sabiendo que un día llegaría ese momento en el que me casaría —dijo finalmente.

—¿Estuvo comprometida desde antes de su nacimiento?

—Algo así...

—Pude elegir con quien casarse, un compromiso impuesto nunca es fácil y menos a una edad temprana… Y esa posesividad con la que Lord Gaunt la mira en este momento —aseguró.

—Se que mi esposo puede ser muy posesivo algunas veces, le aseguro que puedo ser peor… Como esa bruja que ahora mismo trata de llamar su atención pero él solo tiene ojos para mí —James observó a una joven queriendo llamar la atención del esposo de la chica —ella no está teniendo éxito, mi esposo le dará una sonrisa seca y despedirá a la inepta bruja… o de lo contrario la despellejaría viva, arrancaría sus ojos y le cortaría sus manos para que nunca vuelva a mirar ni a tocar lo que es de otra. Mi esposo está controlándose bastante a mi parecer.

James Potter se quedó sin habla por un momento, queriendo ver si la chica hablaba en serio. No vio duda alguna de ello y eso lo perturbo.

—Casarse a los quince años lo sigo considerando muy arbitrario. ¿Es verdad que se casó en el día de su cumpleaños?

—Sí. Así quizás mi esposo recuerde el cumpleaños y aniversario… ¿Usted recuerda su fecha de aniversario o el cumpleaños de su esposa?

—Siempre —aseguró decidido.

—Tom también lo hace. Incluso recuerda la primera vez que me vio. Es un mago fascinante, de mente prodigiosa y estoy segura que llegará lejos si se lo propone. Se que mi lugar está con mi marido, siempre lo supe. Cuando estábamos comprometidos se portó como un verdadero caballero. Ahora el matrimonio es maravilloso. Me cuesta irme a Hogwarts. Puedo educarme en casa. Incluso sería una educación más completa que el actual plan mediocre de una de las más grandes escuelas de Magia y Hechicería del mundo. Pero cada uno tiene responsabilidades…

—Quizás si fue muy pronto su matrimonio…

—Jasmine tampoco la tendrá fácil. Esta comprometida con uno de mis amigos de la infancia. Pero, a lo que quiero llegar es que cada vez que ellos se separan por un corto periodo se nota el anhelo en los ojos del otro. Y el ritual que escogieron y que mi madre realizó es sumamente vinculante. Cada vez querrán estar uno al lado del otro y la separación de mesa o casa en Hogwarts les afectará. Su vínculo aún está inconcluso… por otro lado, tenemos a Camelia quien se casó con Neville Longbottom. ¿Sabía que ella ama a alguien más? Esta terriblemente confundida. Es difícil se padres de niñas, ¿Verdad, Lord Potter? —dijo cuando la música terminó, hizo un asentimiento y se marchó dejando a James un poco sobresaltado. ¿Qué había pasado?

H[°~°]P

Tom vio a su esposa dirigirse a él, le esperó pacientemente…

—Impida que alguien más me pida un baile, mi Señor —le dijo divertida.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quería Potter?

—Primero me felicito por nuestro casamiento. Aunque según él soy muy joven para casarme… —Él la miró con ojos pensativos —. ¿Qué piensa, mi Lord?

—Estoy seguro que Potter sabe que eres su hija —dijo sin emoción alguna.

—¿Quiere decir que sabe que Granger es una impostora?

—Pueden estar vigilando a la chica. Por lo que escuché, pasa sus veranos con los Weasley por su precaria relación con Camelia y Jasmine Potter. Es posible que ya lo sepan. No han quitado los ojos ni por un momento.

—¿Por ello mostraron interés en nuestro matrimonio?

—Es mi teoría…

—No importa. Lo tengo a usted y a mi familia, nada más importa —y para dejar claro ese punto, Raissa se puso de puntillas de pie, presionó sus labios contra los de su marido olvidándose de los ojos curiosos que no se apartaban de ellos. Tom devolvió el beso con ardiente pasión.

Los Potter estaban hablando con el actual Ministro de Magia y algunos Aurores cuando cierta escena se dio, fueron incrédulos y mudos testigos de tal demostración de afecto. Un beso en público entre Thomas Gaunt y Raissa Rosier.

James Potter rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incómodo; lo mismo estaba haciendo Evan Rosier.

—¡Ella si que sabe domesticar a esa fiera!—dijo Sirius en voz alta, ganándose miradas de incredulidad por parte de la mayoría que sabía la verdadera identidad de aquel mago.

El Señor Oscuro y su esposa se retiraron temprano esa noche, intentando que nadie los viera escabullirse pero, él fue la envidia de todos los hombres y ella la razón de las risitas y chismes de todas las mujeres.

H[°~°]P

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de los Malfoy su celebración no estaba en primera página ni siquiera lo habían hecho público para el Profeta; de igual modo, la noticia de primera página conmocionó a todo el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña.

El título decía: ¿Qué educación le brindamos a nuestras hijas?

Un magnífico texto en donde la periodista más controversial del momento se explayaba sobre la noticia que había caído en sus manos. Rita si que sabía como escribir una noticia. Quizás ahora mismo Arthur Weasley estaba arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca para que la periodista hiciera algo.

"Mis queridos lectores, ayer mismo, cerca del medio día El Señor Arthur Weasley vino ante mi muy enojado por un reclamo que hizo a nuestro nuevo Ministro de Magia y la respuesta que le dio Tadeus Nott no le pareció adecuada para tal situación. Se preguntarán, ¿Qué sucedió para hacer enfadar tanto a Arthur Weasley quien es conocido por su buen carácter? La respuesta los tomará por sorpresa y será un gran shock en general: Ginevra Weasley. ¿Qué tiene que ver una niña con esta situación? La respuesta no es tan simple como lo parecerá; la joven estuvo desaparecida por una semana de su hogar. Se que estarán alarmados, una adolescente de apenas quince años desaparecida y nadie hizo nada, me preocupé también; mi preocupación duro poco cuando supe la verdad. Esto parecerá bárbaro, increíble e inmoral; la causa de la desaparición de la niña es que se encuentra en una relación con un mago sangre pura casado. Muchos comprenderán mi horror al saber está conducta tan inadecuada y vulgar en una jovencita de tal linaje, en donde se supone los padres les educan con el ejemplo y el deber. En este caso no fue así, al parecer Arthur y Molly Weasley descuidaron la educación de su hija. Todos sabemos que por ley la amante de un mago sangre pura puede ser sujeta a abdicar su voluntad y libre albedrio a la esposa de dicho brujo, así mismo lo dice una antigua ley que nunca ha sido cambiada. Es factible suponer que Ginevra Weasley haya sido descubierta en su affaire con dicho mago que no es otro que Rodolphus Lestrange. ¿Qué hizo o hará con ella Bellatrix Lestrange? Lo único seguro es que Ginevra Weasley no la tendrá fácil….".

Había más artículos en donde hablaban de dicha ley, obsoleta pero ley al fin… Las reformas del Ministerio de Magia para implementar este tipo de clase en las escuelas… El recordatorio de la ambición de los Weasley más pequeños fomentado por la difunta Molly Weasley. El incidente con los Potter. Muchos otros temas más.

Oh, sí… Arthur Weasley de verdad se arrepentiría de sus acciones precipitadas.

El artículo trajo conmoción e indignación en partes iguales. Por un lado estaban aquellos criados en las costumbres antiguas del mundo mágico, las familias tradicionales que defendían ideales antiguos; por el otro, estaban aquellos que jamás habían escuchado hablar de tales leyes y se sentían confusos e indignados por tales prácticas.

Cada vez que más información salía a la luz, más conmoción y furia causaba.

Para el círculo tradicionalista sangre pura esto era sólo una demostración de lo indignos y nefastos que eran los Weasley, de nuevo caía en ellos la etiqueta de traidores a la sangre.

H[°~°]P

Raissa escuchó un ruido en la ventana que la despertó, su esposo aún dormía, ella se levantó y cubrió si desnudo cuerpo con una bata de ceda, se acercó a la ventana y le permitió la entrada a la lechuza que traía con ella El Profeta.

Raissa le dio algo para comer al ave y luego pago el periódico, al ver la primera página sonrió divertida, ya se imaginaba el revuelo que esto estaba causando.

Decidió dejar a su marido dormir más… Debía estar agotado, recordó la noche anterior y una sonrisa adorno sus labios, eso fue increíble.

Hoy no quería salir de esa habitación por ningún motivo, era muy posible que asesinara a cualquier ser viviente que opinara lo contrario.

Luego de una relajante ducha, volvió a su cuarto para despertar a su esposo que aún seguía durmiendo… Sonrió al verle tan vulnerable, así de apacible con la respiración calmada; el rostro del Lord Voldemort era tan hermoso… una risita escapó de ella al saber que diría él de que lo considerara "hermoso".

Se acercó y se sentó cerca de donde dormía Tom, acarició su perfecto rostro; ojos somnolientos y pesados se posaron en ella, la miró ceñudo y ella rió divertida.

—No me mire así, mi Lord. Podría pensar que está molesto conmigo —Bromeó para acercarse y rodar apenas sus labios—. Buen día, Tom.

—Buen día, mi Rosa… —saludo de regreso para demostrarle lo que era un buen beso de buenos días la atrajo más a él para besarla—. ¿Sucedió algo interesante en el Profeta.

—Hay una conmoción general por el artículo sobre el nuevo escándalo de los Weasley —le pasó el periódico.

—Maravilloso, esto ayuda a mis planes… —los ojos de Raissa brillaron en reconocimiento y sorprendió a su esposo cuando subió a horcajadas sobre él, parecía sería con un toque de diversión en sus ojos, repartió pequeños besos y caricias a su esposo.

—Mi Señor… ¿Usted tuvo algo que ver en qué Lestrange tuvo un affaire con la chica Weasley?

—Quizás… —ella rió.

—Y tía Bella sólo tuvo que descubrirlos… Rodolphus es muy hábil para caer bajo el Imperius inclusive uno hecho por Bellatrix —se rió divertida.

—Muy bien, mi Rosa —dijo divertido.

—Esto serviría como un precedente de por qué son tan importantes nuestras tradiciones…

—Exacto…

—Las cosas comenzarán a cambiar poco a poco y creo que Bellatrix podría matar a la chica Weasley o hacer que se case con Rabastan y dé un heredero, ¿Rodolphus está de acuerdo con esto? —parecía divertida.

—Puede ser su hijo o el de su hermano, sólo quieren a un heredero sangre pura —Raissa volvió a reír.

—Es por ello que aceptó…

—Sí… Sólo falta que Bellatrix haga lo previsto…

—¿Le dije alguna vez que me fascina su modo de pensar? Es brillante… Si Weasley lleva este caso ante Wizengamot el resultado será lamentable para él —. Él se rió divertido.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? Es tu último día de vacaciones antes de volver al colegio…

—Creo tener una idea —le susurró en el oído.

—¿Sí?

Ella sonrió divertida. Oh, sí… Tenía mucho en mente.

H[°~°]P

El primero de septiembre llegó golpeando las partes "nobles" de Arthur Weasley, por decirlo de algún modo… cientos de lechuzas invadieron su propiedad con repudio contra su hija y la forma en que criaron a la niña; para gran horror y consternación del hombre, también encontró propuestas indecentes para todos sus hijos incluyendo algunas para él de brujas viudas del mundo entero… Incluso había tenido propuestas desde América. ¡Merlín! Los Weasley estaban genuinamente arruinados.

Su estómago dio un vuelco al leer una propuesta de un pervertido libidinoso mago interesado en Charlie Weasley, sugiriendo que tenía algo entre sus piernas que el domador de dragones podría intentar montar y domar. Otro que decía que sería un honor tener gemelos bien dispuestos en su cama; otra que decía sobre darle un descanso a Bill de sus tareas y romper en él otra cosa que no eran necesariamente maldiciones, incluso había un duende interesado en su hijo mayor… Ron y Percy también tenían sus respectivas propuestas, al parecer alguien tenía un fetiche con las secretarías y Percy era perfecto para sus deseos poco aceptables, detallando de forma macabra sus deberes, la carta que era para su hijo menor decía que en algunas ocasiones le habían visto montar su escoba y querían ver sus "actitudes" en otro rubro. Había fotos que eran una asquerosidad, mostraban más de lo necesario para que el hiciera control de calidad y escogiera sólo lo mejor para los vástagos de la línea Weasley. Y finalmente para él, un mago robusto que en su foto parecía mas un troll de montaña que otra cosa – de seguro algún familiar de Goyle- le aseguraba que podría cuidar y alimentarlo bien con algo que era mejor dejar sólo en la imaginación del lector, incluso venían con cartas de recomendación de antes anteriores; Arthur se sintió incapaz de salir de su hogar nuevamente... su vida e imagen estaba arruinada por culpa de su estúpida e imprudente hija. Y no pensaba hacer nada más por ella, jamás. Que los Lestrange se la quedaran y punto final, la chica era una desgracia.

—¿Sucede algo, Arthur? —quiso saber Hermione y entonces para su fascinación y horror vio las cartas y fotos y quienes buscaban amantes sangre pura bien dispuestos, maleables…

Y el día horrible para ellos no terminó allí, Ronald al despertar los encontró por primera vez durante el sexo que tenía lugar en la cocina… Las cosas no podían ir peor para los Weasley en general. El más joven miraba la escena de su padre follando a su compañera de colegio, una bruja de su misma edad… a quien él también había podido tocar de ese modo antes en más de una ocasión y finalmente se sintió enfermo por lo que vio.

H[°~°]P

Raissa se encontró en la estación con las chicas Potter, Draco Malfoy acompañando a Jasmine y Theodore Nott estaba distraído, de vez en cuando miraba a Camelia intentando no ser atrapado.

—Te estábamos esperando, ya tenemos un compartimiento… ¿Qué te hizo demorarte tanto?— Raissa levantó su perfecta ceja en una muda pregunta por la efusividad de Camelia —No me mires así…

—Demore porque no quería soltarme de mi esposo —Draco y Theo palidecieron de forma repentina, Jasmine tenía las mejillas rojas y Camelia se puso a reír.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que soltar a tu esposo, vamos al compartimiento.

Raissa fue prácticamente arrastrada hacia el tren.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —Pregunto Raissa al ver que dejaron atrás a sus acompañantes.

Llegaron al compartimiento y Camelia entró para decirle de forma apresurada:

—Decidí que voy a ir por Snape…

—Oh… Wow, no se que decir; ¿Y Theo? —Camelia parecía indecisa.

—Me gustan ambos… No se que hacer sin sentirme mal. Si decido por uno siento que traiciono al otro y no son nada mío. No se por qué siento esto…

—Entonces ve por ambos —dijo Rosier con una gran sonrisa que dejó sin réplicas a Camelia, tampoco pudo decir Nada, sus acompañantes ya se acercaban.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio a partir de ese momento.

En otra parte del tren una peculiar situación se estaba desarrollando. Ron Weasley no era un mago de pocas palabras, le gustaba hablar y mucho. Observaba a Hermione con detenimiento, la imagen perturbadora de su padre embistiendo a la chica vino a su mente, lo había visto todo en silencio. Lo cierto es que se había excitado mucho con ello; no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de la chica y sentirse más excitado, ¿Ella volvería a hacerlo con su padre? ¿Volverían a hacerlo?¿Le permitiría hacerle eso en ese mismo momento? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba su padre follando con ella? Hermione parecía disfrutar de cada acción de Arthur, ¿Disfrutaría ella si el tomaba ese lugar ahora mismo? Ron nunca había sido un mago muy cerebral, sus instintos hicieron que ella se abalanzara contra ella, tapando su boca antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa.

—Te vi hoy con mi padre —le aseguró a esos ojos que le miraban con miedo, estaban sólo en el compartimiento y el reclamaría lo que quería en ese momento —Voy a joderte tal como lo hizo él, más rudo y no será para tu disfrute… Voy a soltarte, sí tratas de huir o hacer algo más, le diré a todos lo que vi.

Ella asintió para dejar que él le quitara la mano que cubría su boca…

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ronald? —gruño molesta.

—Ya te dije, te vi con mi padre… ¿Cuántas veces dejaste que te jodiera? —preguntó de repente celoso.

—No pienso responderte eso… es totalmente inapropiado…

—¿Ya te follaba ese día que te jodi?

—¡Sí!—dijo furiosa al ser condicionada por el más perdedor de los Weasley —Y folla mejor de lo que nunca lo harás.

Ron se sintió furioso, la tomo de los brazos y sacudió a la chica con furia para luego tirarla boca abajo contra los sillones, Hermione quedó ofreciendo su trasero al chico, ella escuchó el sonido de un cierre bajarse y que el chico se acercaba, le bajo las bragas y entró en ella, embistiéndola con rudeza.

—Detente, Ronald… ¡Ah! Basta —súplicas ella…

—¡Cállate! —Y volvió a embestida con rudeza, con la chica aún con el uniforme del colegio y el chico de igualmente vestido.

Ron siguió embistiendo, se sentía bien hacerlo, cerró sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de acabar, apenas si escuchó la puerta del compartimiento abrirse, él se vino dentro de Hermione.

—Increíble escena, una sangre sucia dejándose follar por un traidor a la sangre… —dijo la voz plana de Zabini —. ¿No es divertido? Hasta están temblando…

Se rió con otros más…

—Nunca pensé ver a Granger haciendo de puta para más de un Weasley —Hermione se tenso, era la voz de Camelia Potter.

—Creí escuchar que también jode con Arthur Weasley… Mi suegro de divertirá mucho cuando le cuente de esto…

—Padre e hijo comparten la misma bruja… Si el escándalo de la querida de Lestrange no fue suficiente ruina, esto lo será… —aportó Malfoy divertido, le cubrió los ojos a su amada prometida cuando Ron se levantó de arriba de Hermione.

—Vamos, esto es repugnante… No esperaba menos de esta clase de magos… ¿Qué opinará Carrow? —Preguntó Nott con maldad —Le dijo a padre que se follaba a Granger…

Los otros miraron con asco a la chica, incluso Ron parecía perturbado por la información adicional. Granger enriqueció de vergüenza, se acomodó la ropa y vio a los otros marcharse, se sintió intimidada por las miradas de Camelia. Raissa Rosier era la única que se mantuvo en un silencio, con estoica calma, al parecer Hermione Granger no valía ni siquiera un insulto ni las burlas de la chica.

Raissa detuvo a las hermanas Potter y a Draco por un momento, tenía una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios, fue entonces que ella les dijo:

—Tengo un plan… —los otros chicos sólo pudieron mirarle con atención.

H[°~°]P

Hermione se sentó junto a Ron a regañadientes, había rumores acerca de lo sucedido con Ginevra, había burlas, miles de dudas y risas divertidas; Granger se sentía incómoda, las burlas y risas las sintió como si fueran para ella, sentía que se había divulgado lo sucedido en el compartimiento del tren, dudaba que un día pudiera perdonar a Ronald por lo que le hizo, eligió el peor lugar para ello y fueron descubiertos.

Esa noche, Camelia y Jasmine Potter se retiraron más temprano de la cena para escribir un interesante carta a sus padres tal como lo había sugerido Raissa Rosier. ¡Esto iba a ser divertido!

Vieron a la lechuza personal de Draco irse con majestuosidad. Nadie podría prevenir lo que sucedería a continuación.

H[°~°]P

Ese dos de septiembre Arthur jamás pensó recibir una citación formal de parte de los Potter, requerían la

presencia de él y de Ronald. La citación era más una orden que otra cosa, no se molesto en responder, se apresuró a ir al colegio para interceptar a su hijo incluso antes del desayuno. Ron se asombró por el llamado del director a la dirección, esperaba que Hermione, Camelia, Jasmine o esas serpientes viscosas hayan abierto la boca para decir lo que ocurrió en el compartimiento.

Se sorprendió al saber que su padre lo sacaría del colegio por el día, debió sospechar que algo andaba mal, pero siguió en su total ignorancia.

Diez minutos después de la partida de los Weasley, Dumbledore recibió la sorpresiva visita de los Potter.

—James y Lily que agradable sorpresa tenerlos aquí…

—Director queremos a nuestras hijas por el día, es para un tema personal —lo interrumpió James.

—Mandaré a llamar a las niñas. Jasmine y Camelia Potter para que vengan a mi despacho…

—No te olvides de nuestra hija mayor, director. Necesitamos a las tres niñas —Lily sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Por supuesto, Minerva se encargará de ella como de la joven Camelia —asintió Dumbledore. No tenía mucho que hacer.

Cinco minutos después estaban las tres jóvenes en la oficina del director.

—Mis niñas sus padres vinieron por ustedes…

Los Potter sacaron a las tres niñas de Hogwarts, está era una reunión muy importante, Dumbledore estaba muy ansioso por saber de que se trataba.

Hermione debía haber sabido que nada bueno saldría de aquello, más cuando quedó demostrado la complicidad que había entre Camelia y Jasmine. Al llegar a la mansión de los Potter fueron directo al comedor para tener un desayuno apropiado.

Había muchas miradas sospechosas entre James y Lily Potter, no sólo eran las chicas, los padres también actuaban más raro de lo normal.

Hermione no tuvo duda de que algo andaba mal cuando Arthur y Ron Weasley se unieron a ellos, para el desayuno.

—Te estarás preguntando del por qué de nuestra inesperada invitación —comenzó James Potter.

—Si, fue una sorpresa recibir su invitación… —Arthur admitió.

—Es para hablar del futuro de nuestros hijos —Arthur lo miró sorprendido.

Ron sonrió, ¿Era posible que los Potter quisieran unirle finalmente a Camelia? Le envió una mirada y notó que la chica parecía feliz. ¿De verdad él se quedaría finalmente con la fortuna de los Potter y los Longbottom?

—No entiendo, pensé que no era de su agrado una unión entre Camelia y Ronald… —dijo con duda.

—Nunca hable de Camelia, Arthur —dijo James como si el otro fuese un estúpido.

—Entonces…

—Como Potter-Longbottom unirme con tu hijo sería tan indigno —aseguró despectiva Camelia.

—Entonces… —miró a Jasmine. La chica levantó su perfecta ceja en forma de burla.

—Tampoco soy "la afortunada" —dijo en un tono despectivo que haría ruborizar hasta a un Malfoy.

Ron no sabía que hacer.

—Imagina la sorpresa que me lleve al saber que mi hija mayor estaba haciendo ayer mismo cosas inadecuadas para alguien de su status con nadie menos que tu hijo…

—¿Cuál hija?

—Estoy seguro que sabes que tenemos una hija mayor que desapareció por culpa Dumbledore… La encontramos. Ella es Hermione Granger —dijo Lily sería.

—¿Qué? —Arthur estaba lívido.

—Imagina la sorpresa al saber que Hermione —James se negaba a llamarle Rose —estaba teniendo relaciones íntimas con tu hijo menor.

—Eso no es posible —dijo en un hilo de voz. Miro a ambos chicos, Hermione temblaba al saberse descubierta por Arthur.

—Claro que es posible, vimos con nuestros propios ojos sus vergüenzas —dijo de forma dramática Camelia.

—Y no quiero un escándalo en mi compromiso con Draco, después del fiasco del Ministerio en sus redadas —dijo Jasmine condescendiente.

—Camelia y Jasmine nos dijeron que tu hijo obligó a Hermione a mantener relaciones con él chantajeándola con contar sobre su affaire contigo, Arthur. No quiero explicaciones, Arthur… quiero soluciones. El apellido Potter tiene una buena imagen y…

—¿Eso es todo lo que les importa? —Quiso saber Hermione.

—El compromiso de Jasmine podría fracasar —dijo Lily pensativa.

—Draco es muy aficionado a ella… lo preocupante es que no sólo los Potter se verían afectados, los Longbottom y Malfoy por asociación —respondió Camelia con una mueca de disgusto.

—Hermione tus transgresiones no pueden ser ignoradas, se que te criaron en el mundo muggle y no sabes nada de nuestras costumbres incluso yo misma tuve que aprender miles de reglas cuando me casé; estoy segura que este comportamiento no lo tienen todas las hijas de muggles, tu deber era mantenerte pura y casta, luego fuiste descubierta no sólo por tus hermanas, muchos Slytherin os vieron a ti y a Ronald…

—Incluso Nott dijo que fuiste o aún eres la querida da Carrow —Camelia dijo con disgusto —Carrow y un Weasley sería aceptable… pero, acostarte con el hijo y el padre, eso es atroz. Se de Damas que tienen varios amantes pero tu eres todo menos una dama.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Ronald estaba blanco del miedo… su padre le asesinaría.

—¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto? —Arthur preguntó.

—Una boda entre Hermione y Ronald, es lo más apropiado en estos casos —dijo Lily y James Potter asintió.

—Con su matrimonio nosotros los Potter no queremos ser vinculados con los Weasley por obvias razones y ella seguirá manteniendo el nombre de Hermione Granger y pasará a ser una Weasley, desde entonces no queremos saber nada de su vida hasta que aporte un heredero apropiado o será desheredada. Tendrán cinco años para dar a la familia Potter un heredero; como la primogénita es el deber de Rose Yelina Potter seguir con la línea Potter y tienen un plazo de cinco años, desde ese momento será la oportunidad de Camelia y Jasmine de brindar un heredero —como bien lo dijo James, era el turno de Rose desde su casamiento durante los primeros cinco años brindar al futuro heredero nunca dijo que era el deber de Hermione. Raissa llevaba un año de casada… quizás un verdadero nieto podría llegar en estos cuatro años faltantes. Tampoco aclaró James que el hijo de Rose debía ser de su esposo. Conociendo a la chica Granger, trataría de quedar embarazada en cualquier oportunidad.

—¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Hoy mismo. Incluso logramos que el mismísimo Ministro de Magia viniera personalmente. No podemos dejar que él rumor se expanda y sugiero que retires a los chicos de Hogwarts más con el escándalo que tiene la familia Weasley —dijo Lily Potter pensativa.

—¿Y si me niego? —preguntó indignada Hermione.

—Serias repudiada, serias una sin nombre siquiera, una cualquiera… —dijo Camelia con diversión.

—Pero una cualquiera ya lo eres —Replicó Jasmine molesta.

—En una hora será la boda —anunció James.

Las chicas Potter se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares y pidieron permiso para retirarse a su padre, dijeron que no le esperarán en la boda, ellas no eran necesarias para ese circo.

Ese mismo día, Hermione terminó casada con el insufrible y pedante Ronald Weasley.

Ni su bonita túnica nupcial pudo alegrar su futuro gris. Ni el regalo de una Luna de miel por dos semanas todo pagado de parte de los Potter pudo alegrar su día. Ahora pertenecía a ese mago soso que ella aborrecía con todo su ser. Ronald no era Charles Granger, Amycus Carrow ni Arthur Weasley. Ron era simplemente insignificante.

H[°~°]P

Arthur estaba solo en su casa, había sido testigo de como su propio hijo se quedaba con la bruja que era su segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. Sentía rabia y rencor, emociones que jamás creyó asociar con algunos de sus hijos, no hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ronald se acostaba con Hermione. Se preguntaba ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? ¿Se acostaba cuando él estaba trabajando para darles de comer? ¿Lo hicieron es su cama, en donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor?, se quedó petrificado, ¿amor? ¿De verdad amaba a aquella ingrata bruja que se atrevió a abrirle sus piernas a su hijo Ronald, a un Mortífago confeso como lo era el tal Carrow, a él mismo y quien sabe a cuantos más… Incluso le hizo creer que aún era pura y casta, y que el había arruinado sus posibilidades. ¡Le hizo creer que era virgen! ¿Qué tan ridícula podía ser su situación?

No sabía cuanto había comenzado a beber, Hermione había sido la dama perfecta… se veía tan frágil, vulnerable y ansiosa por cariño y el calor de otro cuerpo humano… ¡Por supuesto que sí! Granger o mejor dicho la Sra. Weasley era una ramera, se entregaba a cualquiera… era una mujer fácil. Una ramera fácil que volvería a ser suya aunque sea por la fuerza.

H[°~°]P

Jasmine había regresado a Hogwarts el mismo día de la boda de "La impostora" . Camelia por su parte decidió pasar la noche en casa de sus padres… al día siguiente comenzaban sus planes.

Una oscura y seductora sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Cualquier cosa con tal de obtener a sus hombres. Ella lo quería a ambos. Quizás era una falsa al juzgar a Granger, pero a diferencia de esta, los planes de la joven rubia era que ambos magos sean conscientes del otro. Y lo conseguiría. Sonrió feliz ante las posibilidades.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó a Hogwarts cuando el desayuno ya había concluido hace una media hora, fue en busca de sus pertenecías para llegar a la selecta clase de pociones del profesor Snape, quien no estaba muy feliz de tener a las chicas Potter entre los pocos que habían logrado tal alto grado de calificación den sus TIMO. Jasmine era aceptable ya que era la prometida de Draco. Camelia era otra cosa diferente, algo contante en ella y por ser de Gryffindor el profesor Snape la asociaba más a James. La joven quería ser única para Severus a su manera y lo quería tener envuelto en su pulgar. Y tenía un As bajo la manga. Una extraña herencia que había recibido de parte de la familia Longbottom, que sólo sabían sus padres, hermana y abuela respectivamente sabían de cierto detalle. Neville no había recibido tal herencia pero ella si. Era raro decir que la abuela paterna de Frank Longbottom era una sirena, algo increíble pero cierto. Ella misma se sorprendió al saberlo y pensar en sus alcances. Sabía que podría tener al mago que quisiera pero Snape sería el más difícil de atrapar.

Llegó a clases de pociones cinco minutos tarde, todos estaban ocupados ya haciendo su trabajo.

—Permiso, lamento la tardanza profesor Snape…

—Castigada, Señorita Potter-Longbottom, veinte puntos de Gryffindor —dijo Snape sin mirarla, algo que no le gustó a Camelia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla de ese modo?

Camelia paso a ocupar el lugar vacío al lado de Zabini. No estaba de humor para nadie, en un silencio mortal se puso a trabajar en su poción. De vez en cuando miraba al profesor de reojo.

Lo malo era que las sirenas son criaturas caprichosas, al saberse ignorada, ella actuaría antes de lo previsto y eso era algo que Camelia aún no podía controlar sobre su nueva situación. Y ella debía tener a sus compañeros pronto.

Durante toda la clase fue notorio su mal humor, Zabini temía mirarle, ya que la joven no estaba ocultando muy bien sus emociones.

El resto del grupo sólo se miró en una muda pregunta, pregunta sin respuestas.

Esa noche, Camelia fue a su no cita con el profesor de Pociones después de una rápida cena.

—Adelante— dijo Snape con voz autoritaria y despectiva cuando la joven llamó a su puerta.

—Profesor…

—Tiene hasta el toque de queda para fregar todos los caladeros de la clase de los alumnos de primer año —Snape la cortó de forma brusca.

—Si, señor —Murmuró ella entre dientes.

—¿Dijo algo Srta. Potter-Longbottom?

—No, profesor.

—Siga con su trabajo...

Camelia miraba a su querido profesor corregir tareas, con su ceño fruncido y murmurando y despotricando contra alumnos con inteligencia de un Troll. ¡Se veía tan apetecible! Ronroneo en su interior, estaba sin la túnica que llevaba siempre, sólo camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

La joven sonrió, con un movimiento de varita limpio todos los caladeros.

—Ya terminé, profesor —ronroneo, Snape levantó de forma cómica su ceño, desconfiado.

—¿Uso magia? Claro que lo hizo… —gruño antes de esperar una respuesta.

—Nunca dijo que no podía usar magia, señor —dijo acercándose a él.

Sonrió cuando él la miró con sospecha… mas cuando se iba acercando aun mas a él.

—¿Necesita Algo, Potter-Longbottom?

—A usted —dijo con una voz suave —. No se imagina cuanto lo necesito.

—Muy graciosa… —dijo sin darse cuenta de que ella se sentó en su regazo, rodeando su cuello con unos finos brazos, moviéndose de forma sugestiva contra él.

—No estoy bromeando, Severus. Sé que un día no querrás que me aleje de tu cama —Camelia sonrió al sentir que él reaccionaba a su cercanía y no tenía nada que ver con su encanto de Sirena que aún ni siquiera lo había utilizado—. Estoy tan hambrienta de ti, necesito que me hagas tuya… aunque sea contra tu escritorio…

Severus Snape nunca había tenido una propuesta tan atrevida, ni siquiera pensó que algo así vendría de una Potter, menos dirigida hacía él.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la chica había logrado excitarlo y que era muy consciente de ello; Camelia tomó una de sus manos para llevarla bajo sus bragas y hacer que su amado profesor se diera cuenta lo que producía en ella, comenzó a frotarse ante el suave toque de los dedos del profesor de Pociones. Un sonoro gemido hizo que Severus Snape volviera a la realidad, se encontró con la boca encima de él y sus manos en sus bragas, acariciando sus húmedos pliegues, ella era toda una aparición, un oasis en el desierto… con sus mejillas suavemente rosas, la respiración entrecortada y… ¡Oh, Merlín! La chica era demasiado atrevida… tenía sus dedos frotándose contra el clítoris de la joven y él se preocupaba porque Potter no tenía sostén. Sus ojos azules parecían un mar profundo en el que él estaba deseoso de caer… un suave golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su mundo de fantasías.

—Detente… —quiso maldecir cuando su voz estaba tan ronca.

—¡No! Si no respondes, se irá… —era tentador, pero debía quitarse a la chica Potter de encima antes de que dejará actuar sus instintos.

—¿Estas ahí, Severus? —preguntó la jefa de casa de Gryffindor.

—Si, Minerva. Pasa —Camelia miró mal al profesor y se escondió rápido bajo el escritorio antes de que su jefa de casa la viera.

Camelia sonrió de forma cruel, la puerta se abrió y Snape trato de concentrarse en las tareas que debía corregir, se congeló al sentir una mano juguetona estimulando su muy necesitado miembro.

—¿Te sientes bien, Severus? — preguntó preocupada.

—Son estos trabajos terribles que me hacen preguntarme por qué decidí ser profesor… —gruño desdeñoso, Camelia hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita los pantalones y los calzoncillos del hombre que estaba bastante preocupado por lo que ella haría.

—¿No debes estar exagerando un poco? Son niños. Algunos ingresan a nuestro mundo sin conocimiento alguno de lo que deben afrontar…

Camelia jugaba con el miembro erecto de su profesor, sonrió al ver que él la miraba de reojo, se lamio los labios y acarició las bolas de su futuro amante, él se estremeció ante el toque. ¡Merlín, la chica quería matarlo!

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Severus?

—Sólo es una pequeña molestia, ya pasará…

Camelia jugaba con la polla de Snape, repartía caricias, todo con su inexperiencia, lamio y acarició esa polla; deseaba sentirla en su interior…

—¿Qué querías, Minerva?

—Venía a preguntarte si tienes planes para que los Slytherin entrenen… quiero el campo para mis Gryffindor para el próximo fin de semana... —anuncia victoriosa.

—Úsalo. Lo necesitan más que los Slytherin —aseguró haciendo enojar a la bruja, Camelia metía su polla en su boca.

La profesora de transfiguración no se dio cuenta del sobresalto de su rival, no tenia idea lo que sucedía y se despedía de su colega para abandonar el despacho lo más dignamente posible ante la burla de su colega.

Cuando Minerva abandonó el despacho, Snape lanzó un hechizo de privacidad, bajo sus manos para guiar las cabeza de Camelia, se permitió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la manada de la chica… ni siquiera importaba que era una Potter.

Camelia saboreo la semilla de su profesor, Severus Snape acabo con un gruñido en su boca. Ella estaba agitada, él no estaba mucho mejor.

Camelia se levantó de su lugar y Snape la atrapó en un beso que la dejó sin aliento, quería que él la tomara allí mismo… sintió los botones de su camisa desprenderse uno por uno, cono Severus lamia y succionaba sus pezones y ella no pudo mantenerse callada, gimió y jadeo pidiendo más, sintió los dedos expertos de su amor acariciando su clítoris, sintiéndose en el cielo. Quedó temblando cuando se vino por primera vez en su vida, su amor era un experto… sonrió agotada, quería más pero sabía que él aún no iría más allá de suaves y calientes caricias.

Por el momento estaba satisfecha. Abandonó el despacho después de compartir un largo y pasional beso. La joven corrió por los corredores antes de que sea el toque de queda. No podía permitirse ser atrapada en su pequeña aventura.

H[°~°]P

Camelia se unió sonriente a la mesa de los Slytherin en donde estaban todos sus amigos. Compartió una mirada cómplice con Raissa quien asintió.

—Señoritas Potter, el director desea ver las en su oficina —dijo Snape mirando más a Jasmine, no le dirigió ni una mirada a Camelia, se sintió tan triste.

—Si, profesor. Gracias por informarnos —dijo Jasmine.

No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él porque de nuevo le ignoró, sintió una terrible angustia en su pecho. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Él ya se había arrepentido por lo que hicieron? Camelia contuvo las ganas de llorar.

—Vamos, Camelia… Dumbledore ya se fue hace diez minutos —Jasmine le dijo.

Camelia miró hacia la mesa y era cierto, él director ni Snape estaban allí.

—Vamos…

Dijo siguiendo a su hermana en completo silencio. Ya sabían la contraseña de la oficina del director.

—Ranas de Chocolate.

Ellas pasaron sin problemas, no estaba el director sólo, los jefes de casa estaban allí.

—Mis niñas, les llamé para preguntarle por la señorita Granger quien no ha regresado al colegio…

—Ella no regresará, director —dijo Camelia cortante. Se sentía tan molesta, incluso ahora él la ignoraba.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —Pregunto el director.

—Vimos a Granger con Weasley en una situación poco apropiada en el vagón del tren, lo reportados a nuestros padres y…

—¿Por qué harían tal cosa? —preguntó Minerva.

—¿El profesor Dumbledore no les dijo nada? —Camelia preguntó horrorizada —. Él dijo que Granger es nuestra hermana mayor: Rose Yelina Potter. Lo que sinceramente, lo dudo. Granger no es una Potter, es tan simple…

—Lo que Camelia quiere decir es que no sentimos a Granger como nuestra hermana por lo sucedido hace algún tiempo… padre y madre decidieron casar a Granger con Ronald Weasley. Y por obvios motivos mantienen la identidad de Granger en secreto, ahora más con el escándalo de Ginevra Weasley. Si ella es de verdad nuestra hermana, tiene un plazo para aportar un heredero digno a la línea Potter. Si no lo logra, esa tarea recaerá en un par de años en nosotras… No esperen que Granger regrese. No les contamos ni la mitad de lo que hizo —Jasmine hizo una mueca de asco.

—Lo que mi hermana no quiere decir es que anduvo con padre e hijo al mismo tiempo… tuvo suerte de no ser negada —dijo viendo el horror en muchos de ellos —La crianza muggle deja mucho que desear. Se dijo que también es la querida de Carrow. Es un rumor que Nott escuchó. ¿Eso es todo? No queremos perdernos nuestras clases.

Camelia miró a Snape que le estaba ignorando de forma deliberada. Nadie notó su mirada. La joven abandonó el despacho del director enfadada.

H[°~°]P

Toda la semana Snape había ignorado a Camelia, la joven comenzaba a desesperarse; Raissa era la única que parecía saber lo que sucedía y la joven se fue el fin de semana a ver a su marido.

Como le gustaría a ella tener una relación así de bonita como la que tenía Raissa con su esposo, que no era otro que el Señor Oscuro… ellos se veían tan felices sin ningún problema en el horizonte, a pesar de quienes eran… ¿Por qué ella no podía tener una bonita relación?

—Hola, Camelia. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Theo cuando vio a la chica sin mirar su libro en la biblioteca.

—Hola, Theo… Estoy un poco pensativa. No sucede nada. ¿Tienes tareas para hacer? —Comenzaron a hablar, con él era tan fácil hacerlo… era un chico brillante, bueno y enigmático que podría enamorar a cualquier bruja… ¿Por qué Snape no podía ser un poquito como él? ¿Y por qué ella sentía la necesidad de tener primero de amante a Snape que a Theo? ¿Sus avances fueron realizados en un mal momento? Se estaba desesperado. A un paso de volverse loca. Quería ir a verle en ese mismo momento. Quería…

Ese día Camelia se concentró en terminar su tarea. Queriendo apartar el dolor de saberse rechazada por parte del profesor de Pociones. Incluso antes de su repentina herencia, ella ya quería estar con su profesor y con Theo. Los quería de una forma que daba miedo. Su estado rayaba la obsesión.

Intento tranquilizarse y sin saberlo terminó por dormirse en el brazo de Theo.

H[°~°]P

El Señor Oscuro miraba a su pequeña esposa, estaba pensativa y un poco distante perdida en quien sabe donde…

—¿Sucede algo, Cariño?

—Pensaba en Camelia… ¿Sabías que tiene un enamoramiento con Severus Snape? —Él pareció sorprendido —. Y eso no es todo… Quiere a Theodore Nott también. Los quiere a los dos.

Ella rió ante la cara de sorpresa de su esposo.

—¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan pensativa?

—Un poco. Creo que sucedió algo entre Camelia y Snape. Ella estaba reluciente hasta que él la ignoró por completo… No soportaría que me ignores, Tom —admitió abatida, abrazándose a él.

Algunas veces ella era sólo una pequeña niña insegura que quería el consuelo de su marido. Él lo comprendió en ese momento…

—¿Quién podría ignorarte a ti, preciosa? Nunca. Cada segundo sin ti la paso anhelándote, cada minuto que te tengo conmigo quiero estar amándote, recorriendo tu cuerpo, haciéndote mía una y otra vez… —ella sonrió divertida.

—¿Y qué hacemos aún vestidos, mi Señor? —dijo sonriendo.

—Muy buena pregunta, mi Rosa —Él no perdió su tiempo y ya estaba besando a su esposa, amando y adorando cada rincón de ella.

Tenían un fin de semana sólo para ellos, pensaban disfrutar el momento, sin importar el resto del mundo.

H[°~°]P

Otra semana pasó y está vez Raissa no había podido salir del colegio así que se quedó en Hogwarts, sabiendo que vería a su marido el siguiente fin de semana.

En clases, Snape había ignorado a todos, seguía favoreciendo a los Slytherin y ni una mirada le dirigía a la chica con quien había compartido más que un simple momento. Camelia consiguió finalmente encontrar a Snape en su oficina… era un gin de semana

… Él la dejó pasar. Ni siquiera preguntó quién era, ella pasó y espero a que él al menos reparara en ella… Sólo levantó la mirada del pergamino que miraba aburrido, volvió a mirar la tarea que estaba corrigiendo y le ignoró. Camelia sonrió una punzada en su pecho, una voz en su cabeza le decía: "No le importas, no eres suficiente para él."

—¿Necesita algo Señorita Potter-Longbottom?

—¿Por qué me ignora? —dijo sin atreverse a acercarse más a él.

—Es una alumna como cualquier otra… Yo soy su profesor y usted solamente una alumna más —dijo en tono despectivo que estrujo el corazón de la joven.

—¿Es eso lo que piensa de mi, profesor? Soy como todas las de más… ¿ Acaso permite que todas se cuelen de bajo de su escritorio…? —Dijo molesta.

—Sólo las más dispuestas —dijo con un tono seco y burlisto, mirándola finalmente. Gran error. Él pudo ver cuanto la había herido con su comentario. No le pasó desapercibido la tormenta furiosa que pasaba ante sus ojos, los otros azules que la chica rubia había adquirido de Longbottom se fueron apagando poco a poco, sólo se veía un témpano de hielo y no el mar azul profundo.

Ella salió por esa puerta sin decirle Nada más. ¿Él admitió que había otras? ¿Quiénes eran su competencia? ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Valía siquiera la pena seguir tras Snape?

Furiosa consigo misma se fue a la torre de Gryffindor para tratar de calmarse un poco. Se sentía tan tonta, tan poca cosa. Él no le quería. Su parte criatura quería que ella volviera e hiciera que se arrepintiera por sus palabras, por tenerle en tan baja estima… Su otra parte quería que le enloqueciera. Su parte humana no quería hacerle daño. Podía ser un cretino, pero amaba a ese cretino.

Salió de la Torre de Gryffindor, en el lugar no se podía estar en calma. Fue al único lugar que sabía que muy pocos podrían ingresar, el baño de prefectos… Necesitaba un descanso. Incluso llorar un poco y desahogarse.

H[°~°]P

Ron y Hermione volvieron a su casa después de dos grandiosas semanas, pero la angustia se apoderó de ellos a lo incierto, ¿Podrían volver a vivir en la casa de Arthur Weasley? ¿Les echaría a la calle como a unos vagabundos? ¿Qué pasaría?

Por obvios motivos la bienvenida no fue muy alentadora y emocionada. Para su sorpresa, seguirían viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Ronald debes conseguir un trabajo decente para mantener a tu esposa, Hermione se encargará de la cocina y la limpieza… No quiero quejas de ninguno de los dos… Y comienzas ahora mismo, Ronald —dijo autoritario para irse.

—Esto no es justo… aún estoy cansado… Recién regresé de un viaje —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, su marido era una basura… el peor mago que había conocido, peor amante también, hasta el hijo de Vernon podía hacerlo mejor que Ron… dos semanas seguidas de un sexo poco y nada placentero, Ron sólo quería su satisfacción. ¿En qué había pensado al meterse con ese chico? Y no sólo el cerebro tenía pequeño.

—Antes de que tu padre nos eche, ve y busca un trabajo —Ronald la miró mal y se dirigió hacía la chimenea.

Hermione suspiró, fue a llevar sus cosas a la habitación de Ron. Ella se sentía tan cansada y ahora debía ocuparse de todo un hogar y sin magia…

Para esa noche, Ronald no había encontrado ningún trabajo aparte de propuestas obscenas y comentarios malintencionados con respecto a su hermana, era una verdadera suerte que nadie supiera lo que hacía su mujer.

Arthur por su lado, le aseguró a su hijo que al siguiente día volvería a salir en busca de trabajo y que iba a encontrar uno sin importar que sea en el mundo muggle.

Hermione se mantenía alejada de Arthur quien seguía mirándola con deseo en sus ojos, incluso un día llegó a mitad de su jornada de trabajo para encontrarla haciendo el trabajo de la casa, ella notó las miradas injuriosas que le daba su suegro, esto le hizo sentirse tan satisfecha consigo misma. No le importaba ir a la cama de nuevo con él. Arthur no era la clase de persona que mostraba lo que estaba disfrutando. Era más reservado a la hora de encontrar amantes y ahí va nadie quería a un Weasley cerca por los escándalos recientes. Arthur iría a ella en busca de un cuerpo dispuesto y esa misma tarde volvieron a hacerlo esta vez en la cama que compartía con Ron. Quizás era la venganza de Arthur en contra de su propio hijo, él mago había sido dañado en su orgullo al saberse burlado y que la mujer con la que estaba le era infiel.

H[°~°]P

Camelia no había aparecido en todo el día, Jasmine no habría podido notarlo, no estaba en Hogwarts como Draco, ella había salido a visitar a los Malfoy.

Quien su notó la extraña ausencia fueron Raissa Rosier y Theo Nott. No podían acercarse a los Gryffindor a simplemente preguntar por ella, tampoco confiaban en la jefa de casa de Gryffindor, sabían que iría de inmediato con las noticias al director y era algo que ellos querían evitar; al caer la noche y no ver a la niña en la cena, su preocupación aumentó, sabían que Camelia no tenía planes para abandonar el colegio ese día, tampoco había tenido un permiso repentino.

Recurrieron a la única personas que sabían podrían confiar en aquellos antiguos grande muros de piedra, no era otro que a Severus Snape. El jefe de casa de los Slytherin.

Nott golpeó la puerta del despacho de la oficina del profesor Snape.

—Adelante —Murmuró.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Quería preguntarle si vio a Camelia Potter está tarde. La estuvimos buscando y no la pudimos encontrar. Su hermana tampoco está en el colegio pero ella pidió permiso para ausentarse como Draco —Snape levantó la ceja en una muda pregunta ante las palabras de Nott, se notaba la preocupación del joven.

—Buscamos en todo el castillo excepto en la torre de Gryffindor…

—Supongo que Potter estará en la torre de su casa, no creo que haya nada de que preocuparse…

—Le envié una nota pero la lechuza no volvió, tampoco una respuesta, le ordene a Eros que entregará el mensaje y regresara de inmediato. Y su ausencia quiere decir que no ha podido entregar la nota a la señorita Potter-Longbottom porque posiblemente no está en su habitación —dijo Nott de nuevo.

—Me encargaré de buscarla yo mismo, pueden retirarse y no comente con nadie esto. Quizás sólo están imaginándose cosas —aseguró Snape levantándose del asiento.

Genial, ahora tenía que buscar a una niña caprichosa que Merlín sabrá en donde estaba haciendo su rabieta. Fue a la enfermería, dando una escusa de querer saber si se necesitaba algunas pociones para el lugar, así revisaba y descartaba el lugar sin parecer sospechoso.

Recorrió todo el castillo sin éxito algunos, hasta que llegó al baño de niñas, en donde estaba cierto fantasma.

—¿Viste a Camelia Potter, Mirthle? —le pregunto al fantasma, la chica bien podría haber estado en el lugar.

—Es posible que lo haya hecho… —aseguró con coquetería.

—¿Me dirías en dónde?

—La vi bajo mucha agua… Y, ella no se movía, le hable y no me respondió, pero había mucha agua —algo se estremeció en Snape.

—¿Dónde?

—No lo recuerdo —Snape salió corriendo para dirigirse al lago Negro…

La chica estúpida de seguro no había hecho una locura.

Al ver hacía el lago no pudo distinguir nada.

—ACCIO Camelia Potter —nada sucedió. Quizás no estaba allí.

Se dirigió a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero pudo entrar fácilmente allí, nadie estaba encerrado en ese lugar.

Los lugares y las posibilidades se estaban extinguiendo. Quizás la chica había encontrado el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la casa de los gritos, era una posibilidad. Pero si la chica había abandonado Hogwarts ellos ya lo sabrían. La joven debía estar en algún lugar en el castillo.

Algo hizo click en su mente, ¿ Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Era como las 7 de la mañana y aún no había podido dormir ni un segundo.

—Señálame a Camelia Potter —le ordenó a su varita quien rápidamente señaló su camino.

Se sorprendió cuando llegó al baño de los prefectos, ¿Qué hacía Potter allí a estas horas? ¿Estuvo allí todo el tiempo? Una idea cruzó por su mente, ¿Y si la chica había intentado algo estúpido? No, ella no era capaz de cometer tal estupidez… pero había perdido a su esposo recientemente y una vocecita le susurraba al oído: "Luego tu la rechazaste". Intento deshacerse de esa idea, él no tenía la culpa de los delirios que pudo o no tener Potter.

Intento ingresar, no sin antes llamar, no obtuvo respuesta. La entrada estaba bloqueada, sabia que había otra entrada pero para ello debía hacer otro recorrido… La maldijo a ella por ser tan temperamental y se prometió hechizarse a si mismo por ser tan blando con ella. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Desde cuando lo tenia encantado o mejor dicho embrujado Camelia Yelina Potter-Longbottom? Merlín le ayude… Potter y Lily lo asesinarían si las cosas seguían en ese rumbo…

Volvió en sus pasos para ir por la entrada secreta, lo bueno es que tenía la contraseña del lugar y muy pocos conocían ese camino, o tenían conocimiento de esa entrada.

Cuan do finalmente pudo ingresar se llevó el susto de su vida, en un momento había envejecido en Triple de su edad, ya se sentía tan anciano como el propio Dumbledore, él pensamiento lo habría hecho estremecer de no ser por la vista que lo tenía aterrorizado.

El uniforme de instituto de Camelia estaba tirado en el piso sin arreglo alguno, bueno… toda su ropa. La tina estaba llena de agua, vio para su horror que la chica estaba recostada en el interior de dicha tina, cubierta de agua y en posición fetal, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. Y la niña estúpida no tenía ningún hechizo para no ahogarse, ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? ¿Seguía viva siquiera?

Una creciente desesperación le tomó por sorpresa, no pudo medir sus acciones, sólo lanzarse a la gran tina llena de agua, para poder llegar a ella y ver si aún podía hacer algo por la joven. ¿Fue la repentina muerte de Longbottom lo que causó esto en ella?

Cuando finalmente llegó a ella, la tomó de las caderas y la atrajo a la superficie, se sentía tan desesperado que en ese momento haría cualquier cosa con tal de traerla de nuevo. No le importó que ella estuviera completamente desnuda; atrajo hacía él al cuerpo inmóvil de la joven. Para su sorpresa aún respiraba y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, fue un alivio para él.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí, profesor? —dijo pareciendo somnolienta —¿Qué pasó?

—¿Cómo es posible que aún continúe viva al estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua?—cuestionó el profesor de mal humor.

—Sólo vine a tomar un baño, quería tranquilizarme un poco y supongo que me dormí…

—Paso la noche aquí, ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Ella sonrió divertida ante el notable estrés de él.

—No es algo que le incumbe, profesor… —sonrió de lado —. ¿Qué hace aquí, profesor?

Snape se quedó consternado al ver su inesperada situación, tenía una hormonal adolescente desnuda encima de él.

—Sus amigos vinieron a mi… La joven Rosier y el joven Nott —dijo un tanto rígido.

—Raissa y Theo siempre se preocupan demasiado. No les dije que iba a tomar un baño… Pero no entiendo por qué tanta preocupación…

—Es domingo —respondió Snape en tono duro.

—Oh, perdí la noción del tiempo —Camelia sonrió al ver que su profesor la miraba con unos ojos acusadores—. No me mire así, profesor. No estamos en sus dominios, es usted quien vino al mío.

Se acercó más a él, quería seducirle sin importar el momento ni el lugar.

—Lo necesito, profesor… quiero que me haga suya aunque sea una sola vez… Nadie sabe en donde estamos y ninguno diremos nada sobre lo que sucederá aquí —aseguró ella de forma descarada, se sentía tan caliente al imaginar las posibilidades de tenerle allí.

No quería usar sus encantos, quería que el aceptara ir con ella por voluntad propia. No podía ocultar el deseo que ambos se provocaban de forma mutua, era muy obvios que él caería en ese momento.

Camelia sonrió triunfal cuando Severus Snape se dedicó a besar su boca con hambre, ella se acercó más a él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué tiene su túnica tantos botones? —dijo molesta, desprendiendo los botones y respondiendo el beso.

—Puedes quitarlos con magia…

—¿Y perder mi oportunidad de podes desnudar cada rincón de usted, señor? ¿Se volvió loco? —Él se rió, era la primera vez que lo veía reír.

—Entonces dese prisa… —Camelia se rió.

—¿Está ansioso, señor? —Él le dirigió una mirada oscura y comenzó a desprender los botones casi desesperado causando una risita en ella.

La túnica quedó olvidada flotando encima del agua, Camelia frunció el ceño divertida al ver la camisa perfectamente prendida, no quiso bromear con ello, ayudó a desprender los botones para finalmente deshacerse de otra prenda más, descubrió la piel increíble, Camelia sonrió, Su hombre era fantástico. Le sintió vibrar cuando tocó su cuerpo, fue atrevida y dejó suaves besos por el cuello y pecho del hombre, quien procuraba deshacerse de sus zapatos y pantalones con algo de dificultad. La joven rió divertida, no veía el momento se ser de él, Merlín…

Él estaba en pocos segundos desnudo por completo, ella se relamió los labios, estaba ansiosa, quería más de él, quería todo de él. Severus acarició el suave y delicado cuerpo femenino, la rubia gemía ante los toques de sus ásperas manos de Pocionista, una mano bajo hacía su intimidad, estimulando su monte de placer de manera suave, la chica volvió a sorprenderse cuando él tomó uno de sus pechos en su boca para succionar de él, acariciar el otro y estimular su clítoris. Oh, era increíble, quizás era verdad aquella canción muggle que decía que se podía hacer el amor hasta de mañana…

—¡Ah! —gimió más y más ante tanta maestría de él. Sus piernas se tensaron y tuvo un fantástico orgasmo.

Ella le miro, su profesor parecía divertido, se veía suficiencia en su rostro.

—¿Necesita más, señorita Potter? —Ella sonrió.

—Si, señor. Lo quiero en mi, quiero sentirlo muy profundamente en mi interior, lo ansío —dijo en el oído de su amante.

Con un gruñido la acercó más a él, levantando a la chica para que ella le rodeara las caderas con sus finas piernas, se volvieron a besar.

—Por favor, Severus… te necesito —le suplicó en un susurro que no pudo más que hacer reaccionar al mago.

—¿Estas lista? —Camelia asintió.

Él muy lentamente entró en ella, queriendo ver las reacciones de ella, no pudo dejar pasar que ella era una chica inocente justo ante de que él…

—¡Merlín! —Gruño. La chica se sentía tan bien apretada alrededor de su polla.

Camelia escondió su rostro en el cuello de su profesor, era como lo había esperado… sentía a su profesor tan dentro suyo, sonrió a pesar de una lágrima que cayó de sus ojos, finalmente él la haría suya. Sonrió triunfal.

Snape con sus manos movió un poco las caderas de la joven, un movimiento sensual que arranco ronroneos de parte de la muchacha. Siguió haciéndolo, ella parecía disfrutar su atrevimiento.

—Más —susurró Camelia cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando lo que Snape provocaba en su cuerpo.

Él dejó de jugar para comenzar a embestir a la joven, suaves y profundas penetraciones, poco a poco llevándole al delirio… ¡Salazar! La bruja era tan buena. El maestro gruño, se estaba follando a una alumna, a una alumna descarada que se atrevía a hacerle una manada debajo de su escritorio cuando otro profesor estaba cerca y podría descubrirlo… ese sólo recuerdo lo hizo encender más, embestir más rápido, Camelia escondía su rostro en su cuello, estaban haciendo un desastre pero poco le importo, lo querían y necesitaban con desesperación llegar a la liberación. Sintió que la chica se tensaba, él aún no estaba listo… dejó de moverse para escuchar divertido las protestas de la chica.

—Aún no, Señorita Potter-Longbottom… —Ella lo miro mal, más aún cuando él salió de su interior. Hizo que se diera cuenta dándole el espalda y se sostuviera del borde de la Gran pileta del baño de prefectos.

—Y no me digas "Señorita Potter-Longbottom"… No aquí —dijo haciendo un berrinche para sorprenderse de que él volviera a embestirla desde esta nueva posición —¡Merlín!

Severus embistió una y otra vez, sin controlarse, ella no era una muñequita que podría romperse entre sus manos, Camelia era puro fuego entre sus brazos, era un pequeño fuego que podría quejarte cuando menos lo esperabas… Tiró de su rubio cabello para juntar sus bocas en un hambriento beso, ella suspiró y jadeo con sus caricias… La chica era suya, solamente suya. Sonrió al sentirla tensarse de nuevo.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró con voz agitada, ella no pudo más, finalmente llegó a su ansiado orgasmo alrededor de la polla de su profesor.

Oh, ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo sin él ahora que ya lo había tenido como su amante? Su cuerpo temblaba cuando él finalmente tuvo su orgasmo…

Ella lo sintió apartarse de su cuerpo y quedarse en el agua, su espalda contra la gran tina, atrajo a la chica para que se sentara en su regazo, este era uno de los errores que no se lamentaba de cometer. La chica se recostó sobre su cuerpo, mirando el agua y la ropa mojada de su profesor. No quería hablar, no quería arruinar aquel momento. Para ella fue un momento mágico poco importaba si era o no durante su noche de bodas… ella quería a ese hombre, si este era la única manera de tenerlo, ella así lo tendría… una y otra vez hasta que él no pudiera seguir sin ella.

—Fue fantástico —aseguró sonriendo de forma soñadora, él tuvo que darle la razón en silencio mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica, ella cambió su posición para quedar a horcajadas sobre él, lo beso una y otra vez —. Quiero ser suya, Profesor.

Él la miró, una tormenta de indecisión pasando por sus ojos. Ella lo abrazo, no quería ver su rechazo, ya lo había vivido antes, no quería repetir aquella horrible sensación luego del maravilloso momento que habían pasado.

Él intento hablar, ella lo silencio suavemente con un pequeño gesto.

—No quiero ponerle un nombre a nuestra situación… sólo quiero volver a ser suya… mientras ambos podamos y seamos libres en el colegio —le aseguró, besando al mago—. Nada más importa que los momentos que compartimos. No me digas que no…

Él sólo asintió, no quería abrir su boca sólo para soltar un comentario mordaz que muy probablemente le afectaría más que a nadie y arruinaría lo que sean que tenían.

H[°~°]P

Camelia se encontró ese día a la hora de la cena con sus amigos…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Camelia? —Theo se veía preocupado.

—Si, sólo me sentía indispuesta. No es nada grave —dijo un poco apenada.

Theo le dirigió una mirada, como si no le creyera lo que decía, en cambio, Raissa Rosier tenía una sonrisa lobuna… ¿Acaso era vidente? Porque bruja lo era.

—No tienen nada de que preocuparse —aseguró para ser arrastrada a la mesa de las serpientes y quedar entre Raissa y Theo.

H[°~°]P

Los meses pasaban, ya eran las fiestas de diciembre, Camelia no pudo quedarse al ser convocada por la familia Longbottom, dejó una carta para su amante. Quería quedarse con él pero no podía, tenía deberes con los cuales debía cumplir.

No le veía por un tiempo y como su relación o lo que sea que tenían, era un secreto bien guardado.

—Hija, debemos ir a hablar con el Ministro de Magia. Pensé que quizás ahora que ha demostrado ser competente es hora de llevar nuestro caso ante él nuevamente —dijo Augusta Longbottom.

—Por supuesto, abuela. Dije que me haría cargo y pienso hacerlo —Aseguró con firmeza.

—Iremos en un momento, Frank esta un poco distraído, son fechas que le traen dulces y amargos recuerdos…

Camelia comprendió… Frank lo había tenido todo y de repente ya no tenía nada. Debió ser duro para él.

—Aremos esto por todos nosotros, por justicia. Por ti, por Frank, Alice y sobre todo por Neville —dijo segura de si misma para tomar rumbo a la chimenea.

Al llegar con el Ministro de Magia, con quien tenían una cita previa…

—Soy Camelia Potter-Longbottom. Ella es mi abuela Augusta Longbottom —presentó la joven bruja rubia al hombre frente a ella, él se parecía mucho a Theo.

—Bienvenidas, señoras. ¿Desean beber algo?

—Por favor, un té sería agradable —Murmuró la anciana, Camelia asintió.

—Muy amable de su parte.

—¿Es usted amiga de mi sobrino Theodore Nott sin temor a equivocarme? —preguntó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Theo es un amigo agradable, la mayoría de mis amigos son Slytherin…

—Rato en un Gryffindor —aseguró el con palabrería.

—No tiene idea —dijo divertida ante los atentos ojos de Halcón de Augusta.

—¿Qué le parece mi sobrino, señorita Camelia? —Ella sonrió.

—Un buen amigo. Pero, no vine a hablar con usted por las numerosas virtudes del heredero Nott. Vine ante usted para presentar mi caso… Estoy segura que sabe acerca de lo sucedido a mi difunto esposo, Neville Longbottom. Pedí una investigación y una denuncia formal contra Hannah Abbott, que no tuvo resultado alguno. Los Autores encargados del caso fueron Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks, de quienes sospechamos sus lealtades y posible dudosos resultados…

—Comprendo, desde hace un mes investigamos a ambos Aurores por su afiliación con Albus Dumbledore… ¿Sospecha algo más?

—No tengo prueba pero aseguraría que fue Dumbledore quien le dio las órdenes a Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks de esconde a Abbott.

Tadeus Nott miró con detenimiento a la joven… Horas más tarde, Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks desertarían del grupo de Aurores sin dejar rastro alguno.

H[°~°]P

Theo estaba en su biblioteca, leía un libro, aunque el libro guardaba un secreto… Tenía una foto de Camelia Potter, como era antes y otra de como se veía ahora. La bruja era una belleza inigualable que podría opacar hasta la belleza de miles de diosas.

—¿Por qué tantos suspiros, Sobrino?— Theo vio a su tío, que no era otro que su tutor —. Hoy tuve el honor de conocer a tu amada.

El hombre sonrió con burla. Theo lo miró sin decir nada.

—Creo que hablaré con los padres de ella para entablar un compromiso entre ustedes —y soltando esa bomba, él actual ministro dejó la biblioteca ante su desconcertado sobrino.

Merlín lo ayudara. ¿Qué pensaría de esta situación ella?

H[°~°]P

En un lugar desconocido, una bruja esperaba su reciente pedido.

—Tenemos su paquete, Madame —aseguró un hombre con burla, levitando con su varita el cuerpo de una joven.

—No fue difícil encontrarla.

—Aquí tienen el pago que ofrecí, él doble por su rapidez —dijo despidiendo a los matones y mirando de forma despectiva a la pequeña bruja dormida. Esa joven poco sabía el infierno que le esperaba.

Continuará.

Como llegamos al comentario número cien me dije: ¿Por qué no escribir un capítulo extenso? Y aquí lo tienen.

Ahora mismo leo un libro para mi examen de Lengua y literatura, estoy feliz porque rendí el final de Matemáticas. Es mi primer año en mi carrera así que estoy feliz de haber superado de forma favorable este momento.

¿Tienen algo que decir con respecto a este capítulo? Espero sus comentarios. Y por cierto, agradezco sus opiniones, que sigan eligiendo está historia para leer y agregar las entre sus historias favoritas y alertas.


	28. Chapter 28

Intente publicar este capítulo varias veces pero siempre encuentro que hay palabras y frases que no están de la forma que la escribí y es una gran frustración. ¿Le sucede a ustedes también cuando quieren actualizar una historia? O sólo a mi ?

Mi examen final de lengua y literatura se canceló. La profe está enferma. Y nadie quiso tomar la materia. Y muchas mesas tienen fecha para el mismo día en Febrero-marzo… 18, 19, 20 y 21 de febrero son cuatro exámenes seguidos… el 19 que es didáctica general no me presentaré o si… aún no lo decido. El 28 de febrero es Psicología con un profesor hermoso… Jajaja. Y el 6 de marzo en recién la fecha que elegí para presentarme en Lengua y Literatura. Pero, con mi 10 en teatro aún estoy feliz. Creo que actuar no fue tan terrible como lo pensé. Y tendré que estudiar durante toda mis vacaciones… Quiero llorar.

Y tengo noticias… La Rosa de Slytherin está llegando a su final. Y recientemente se me ocurrió un fic Slash. El cual llevará de nombre: Mirada hechizante. Y es un Tomarry.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes.

Capítulo XXVIII

Camelia durante el receso de invierno, fue varias veces al Ministerio de Magia para saber cómo transcurría la investigación sobre el paradero de Hannah Abbott. Claro que sin muchos resultados en la investigación. Decir que estaba furiosa era poco.

No tenía un día libre hasta que llegó el fin de semana, hizo todo lo posible por escaparse de los Potter y su hermana, incluso de los Longbottom. Ella quería ver a Severus. Claro, no sabía si el hombre estaba desocupado o tenía trabajo. Pero, lo extrañaba. Y necesitaba verlo. Intento no llamar la atención, era invierno y una joven caminando sola con este clima era algo que sin lugar a dudas llamaba la atención.

Llegar a su casa fue fácil, aunque habría sido aún más si usara la Red Flu, Pero ella no podía hacer eso. Sus padres pegado al el grito en el cielo si supieran… Si ellos sólo supieran… Camelia se mordió el labio inferior, estaba ante la puerta de su profesor y amante; ella no se atrevía a llamar a la puerta. Allí hacía frío, quería verle con desesperación. Reuniendo todo el valor que le caracterizaba a los Gryffindor, llamó a la puerta de su amor.

Él abrió la puerta, pareció genuinamente sorprendido ante aquellos ojos tan azules que le miraban, ella estaba cubierta por una capa de invierno negra… Él miró hacia distintas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie le haya seguido, luego de cerciorarse, tomó el brazo de la chica y la hizo entrar en su casa, cerró la puerta un tanto paranoico.

—¿Me extrañaste, Sevie? —preguntó de forma melosa, quitándose la capa de viaje, él sólo puso los ojos en blanco por el tono de la chica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Camelia? —Ella entreverado sus ojos, ¿Por qué el tenía que ser tan borde? Camelia puso una expresión triste y devastadora.

—Te extrañé. Lo extrañe mucho, profesor Snape —dijo avergonzada, se acercó más a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Severus Snape no era un hombre acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño tan abiertas ni de ningún otro tipo, la chica era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

—¿Me extrañó, Señor? —Sus ojos brillaron esperanzados, a aquel hombre se le hizo un nudo en el estómago; ¿Ella de verdad preguntaba aquello?

—Lo hice —Ella rió jovial, como la colegiala enamorada que era.

—Escape para verle —Él le miro intrigado, ella de verdad era problemática en muchos sentidos, digna Gryffindor hija de su padre.

—Supe que fuiste al Ministerio de Magia por Abbott —dijo intentando cambiar el tema, ella asintió alejándose un poco de él para que pudiera caminar.

—Si, no hay mucha información. Sólo Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks escaparon. No se sabe nada de Abbott —Murmuró.

—¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un té?

—Un té sería agradable —dijo con voz suave.

Ella no dejó de verle mientras él preparaba el té para ambos. Estaba tan fascinada por ese mago.

—¿Llegue en mal momento? —Él la miró sin comprender —. No quería molestarte si estabas ocupado, no pude comunicarme contigo sin delatarnos.

—Termine de hacer las pociones para la enfermería de Hogwarts. Y no tenía nada qué hacer en este momento.

Sonrió al verlo preparar su té como a ella le gustaba. Él se sintió observado y le miro con una muda pregunta en su rostro, Camelia sólo negó divertida y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Snape no le dijo nada, sirvió el té y se quedaron en un silencio cómodo.

Cuando bebió el primer sorbo gimió, haciendo que Severus se sintiera incómodo, esos tipos de sonidos fueron directo a su ingle, no tuvo más opción que cruzar las piernas un poco apresurado. Camelia lo hacía de gusto o por pura maldad. El profesor de Pociones ni siquiera había probado su té.

—No es que no me guste que me visite, ¿Qué hace aquí, Señorita…? —Ella puso los ojos en blanco, él frunció su ceño por ese gesto, ella dejó su taza de té olvidada en la mesita, se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia él que la miraba sin expresión.

—Te extrañé. ¿Es tan difícil de creer? —Se sentó en su regazo.

—Discúlpame por no creer en lo que sea que tenemos —dijo mordaz.

Ella en lugar de sentirse herido sonrió con cariño.

—No eres un capricho, Severus… Ni siquiera sigas esa línea de pensamiento —le dijo con cariño.

—Entonces dime… ¿Qué tenemos? —cuestionó.

—Te amo, Severus —dijo acariciando la tela de su inusual blanca camisa que cubría su pecho. En los ojos onix pasaron un mar de tormentos en un solo instante.

—Tu no puedes amarme Camelia… No puedes hacerlo —dijo con convicción.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, cariño? —Ella sonrió sólo para él.

—No puedo ser bueno para ti y… —Ella hizo que se callara.

—Deja que yo decida eso… y eres bueno para mi, muy bueno. Incluso llego a pensar que soy yo la que no te merece, amor. Temo que un día decidas que no soy más que una niña y que mereces algo mejor —aseguró ella pareciendo triste.

Algo en él se removió, algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo, se sentía mal al verla así, tan frágil, indefensa y temerosa. No era bueno consolando a las personas, no era bueno en ningún sentido, no era bueno para ella. Pero él era un hombre definitivamente egoísta.

—Estaré junto a ti hasta que decidas dejarme, Camelia —Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Es improbable que quiera abandonarte, no por decisión propia y dudo que los comentarios de mi familia importen —Él se tenso al escuchar esto… su familia, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? —No lo pienses tanto, ellos no podrán apartarme de ti… Nunca.

Camelia sonrió feliz.

—No estaría muy seguro de eso… ¿Cómo le explicarías que estas con un mago que podría ser tu padre? —Ella hizo una mueca divertida agarrándose de él.

—Créeme, amor… Ellos no podrán decir nada acerca de ti —dijo divertida.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—Es in secreto de familia, estoy segura de que puedo confiar en ti…

—No es necesario que me cuentes ningún secreto… —aseguró intentando detenerla.

—Quiero decírtelo, amor. Se que nunca contrarias nada de lo que te confíe —Ella le miró con tanto amor que Severus no supo que hacer.

—Bien, dime —dijo con resignación.

—¿Te das cuenta que Jasmine está comprometida con Draco Malfoy? ¡Con un Malfoy! —Él rió divertido.

—No creo que el compromiso de tu hermana con el joven señor Malfoy sea el secreto…

—Claro que no… ¿Los viste interactuar? Ellos necesitan un polvo de verdad —dijo con diversión.

—Camelia, te aseguro que no necesito esas imágenes en mi mente —le dijo con mala cara.

—Tengo una hermana mayor… Su nombre de nacimiento fue Rose Yelina Potter, es la heredera de la familia Potter. Mis padres pensaron que ella era Squib y la dejaron en un orfanato, gran error… pero fueron manipulados por Dumbledore para hacerlo. Ese incidente le quitó la venda de los ojos a mis padres y dejaron al Maldito viejo de lado… Con un juramento inquebrantable de por medio, mis padres nunca pudieron ir en busca de Rose, cuando le exigieron a Dumbledore que fuera por Rose… ella ya no estaba, había magia oscura de por medio ante la desaparición de mi hermana, nadie recordaba a la niña pelirroja con ojos verdes —Snape sintió que algo de esa historia le cambiaría la vida para siempre —Pasaron los años y nunca pudimos encontrar a Rose.

—La chica Granger no es esa niña, ¿Verdad? —aseguró.

Camelia sólo negó.

—Lo que nunca imaginamos es que llegaríamos a tenerla tan cerca y hacernos amiga de ella —El profesor de Pociones retuvo el aire, se quedó conteniendo la respiración esperando que sus suposiciones no se fueran correcta —Severus, mi verdadera hermana mayor es Raissa Uxia Amaranta Rosier Calleigh. Una de tus serpientes y aquella a quienes todos le dicen La Rosa de Slytherin. Mi hermana es la esposa del Señor Oscuro.

Severus Snape nunca había tenido una sorpresa tan grande, ni una información tan inquietante.

—¿Ella es tu hermana? —Ella asintió.

—No creo que la edad sea un problema para nosotros, que importa que tengas la edad de mis padres… si lo sacan a colación les diré que su otra hija es esposa desde los quince años de un señor oscuro con la edad con la cual podría ser su abuelo, por más que el condenado tenga una apariencia de un mago entrando a sus treinta años…

Severus sólo la miró sin poder apartar el asombro de sus ojos.

—Amor, sabes que no es adecuado quedarse con semejante expresión en el rostro y mirando finamente a una persona, ¿Verdad? —dijo divertida.

Él volvió a la realidad, dejando que su cerebro siguiera procesando esa información a una velocidad increíble, le dedicó una mirada mortal a la chica en su regazo y pareció ofendido, Camelia sólo rió divertida.

—Quisiera estar siempre así… Raissa es una bruja con suerte —Él la miró interrogante —. ¿No imaginas el por qué?

—No lo sé, Camelia… Dime tú —la joven mostró una expresión triste en su bello rostro.

—Ella está con el mago que ama sin importar lo que el mundo dirá, llevan casados un año ya… Sin importa quienes sean ellos mismos —le dijo con añoranza —. Quisiera un día que nosotros también tuviéramos esa suerte. Pero hasta que ese momento llegué, te seguiré amando en silencio… te amaré con todo mi corazón y alma, cariño.

El no sabía que hacer con tales palabras, ella lo conocía y no quería ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

—Tu té ya esta frío —murmuró, una sonrisa sensual en sus labios apareció de repente —Quero que me hagas tuya, Severus. En tu casa, en tu cama…

Severus miró a la joven, quizás bromeaba… Sus ojos le dijeron una historia completamente diferente, ella no estaba jugando, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos.

—Te quiero sin juegos previos… te quiero arriba mío…

—Vamos a mi habitación —le cortó.

Camelia sonrió triunfal, mientras que su profesor la llevaba en brazos a su cama.

H[°~°]P

Raissa regresó de un día de visita a sus padres y abuela. Su esposo estaría ocupado ese día, él no podría acompañarle. Paso un día agradable, sin preocupaciones, sólo tenía algunas cosas que quería ver y escuchar a su abuela preguntarle cuándo tendría al heredero del Señor Oscuro. Fue un momento vergonzoso, sin lugar a dudas.

Regreso y fue directo a ver a su marido quien estaba en su despacho.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día, mi Rosa? —Preguntó él al verla entrar.

—Muy bien, mi Señor. Mi abuela preguntó una vez más cuando tendríamos un bebé —Ella rió divertida —Fue un momento muy incómodo.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres un hijo? —Ella le miró sorprendida.

—Me encantaría —admitió sonrojada.

—Pero aún estás en el colegio, mi Rosa. ¿Te gustaría intentar tener a nuestro hijo luego de tu séptimo año en Hogwarts? —Ella se sentó en su regazo.

—Me encantaría, Tom… A los dieciocho años no es muy pronto ni muy tarde para mi. Durante nuestro tercer año de matrimonio —sonrió con una gran ternura impropia en ella en la mayoría de los casos.

—¿Pensaste en algún nombre, mi Rosa?

—Aún no. Pero estoy segura que será un pequeño bebé mimado…

—Él será el niño de mamá —se burló, ella se rió jovial.

—Podría ser una niña, mi señor. Entonces sería la niña de papá… La niña no tendría pretendientes, mi Señor —se burló.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Ya veo —dijo pensativo.

—Quiero que nuestro hijo se parezca a usted, mi señor —sonrió —. Que tenga su fuerza, habilidad; que él o ella se parezca a usted.

Él sonrió feliz.

—Nuestros hijos serán perfectos —dijo sonriendo — y para ello… Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro.

Raissa se sonrojo de forma violenta. El rubor cubría sus mejillas. Ella escondió la cara en su cuello, mortificada. Sonrió en su cuello…

—Debemos practicar con mayor esfuerzo desde ahora en más —aquella afirmación sorprendió a Tom.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo, mi pequeña esposa —Murmuró besando su frente.

Ella sonrió divertida.

—¿Ya fue a cenar? —preguntó tentativa.

—No, aún no fui a cenar —admitió.

—Vamos a cenar, mi señor —le dijo con una sonrisa, levantándose de su regazo, tomando su mano y tirando de él.

—Deja que guarde estos papeles… No volveré al despacho hasta mañana —Raissa rió por esta afirmación.

Ambos sabían que la noche estaba lejos de terminar.

H[°~°]P

Camelia regresó a casa de sus padres de madrugada, usando la Red Flu. Intento no hacer ruido. Ella quería quedarse con su amor toda la noche. Sabía que por el momento no era posible.

Caminó despacio por la sala de estar, no quería que nadie le escuchara. No quería interrumpir o ser descubierta por nadie.

—¿Son estas horas de llegar? —Camelia se puso pálida, esa voz, ella sintió que su sangre se congelaba; ¿Tenía que ser él?

—Padrino no me asustes así —le dijo suplicante.

—Lo siento mucho… ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta? —Ella se quedó en silencio, mirando a sus manos.

—Ven conmigo, siéntate un momento… Vamos a hablar tu y yo —dijo poniéndose serio.

Sirius tenía un vaso con Whisky de fuego en sus manos, le hizo seña que se sentara en un sillón individual frente a él.

—Algo está sucediendo, querida. Lo se. Dime. Confía en mí —dijo serio. Ella guardó silencio.

El siguió analizándola. Hasta que algo llegó a su cabeza.

—¿Estas viéndote con alguien? —Camelia enrojeció—. ¡Lo sabía!

—Shhhh, padrino. Habla más despacio o vas a despertar a todos… Ahora iré a dormir que… —La joven quería una salida rápida, pero Sirius siendo Sirius no se lo permitiría.

—Te quedarás allí o le diré a James la hora que llegaste… o mejor se lo diré a tu madre, y ya sabes como se pondrá esa fiera… —dijo simulando un escalofrío.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Si hay algo que me ha enseñado la vida de soltero es apreciar la variedad…—Camelia miro a su padrino con cara de horror.

—No puedes hablar en serio…

—Lo hago… Tu padrino era una leyenda en Hogwarts y durante algunos años fuera del colegio fui bien conocido por cada día andar con un acompañante distinto… Mañana, tarde y noche… nunca con el mismo durante el día… claro que hubo casos de maridos y esposas celosas como los casos de mis queridas primas Bella y Cyssa…. a mis primas no podía reconfortarlas pero a las otras damas si lo hice... ¡Y cómo lo hice! Hay una cosa maravillosa que se llama trío... No lo comprenderás es este momento… Y ese Snivelus estaba tan bueno pero nunca pude cazarlo... Ese condenado murciélago de las mazmorras tenía un cuerpo que te invitaba a pecar y venderte al demonio, era muy provocativo el maldito grasiento que a todos le dejaba la polla tan dura de tan sólo imaginar lo que podía hacer aquella linda y tierna boquita… siempre pensé que le gustaba Lucius… Y James... James era la tentación hecha amigo, pero tenía ojos sólo para tu madre... Maldita pelirroja no sabe la suerte que tuvo…

—¿Quién es Snivelus? —preguntó Camelia.

—Severus Snape —Una extraña sensación de irritación hizo que la joven se molestara mientras su padrino seguía con su interminable monólogo —Quizás con él no sea un mito lo de garganta profunda… esos muggle si que saben como liarse… tuve algunos y son salvajes.

—No te pienso seguir escuchando. ¡Iré a dormir! —Sirius se quedó mirando salir a la chica, ella parecía enfada.

—¿Qué dije? ¡Imbécil! Sólo a mi se me ocurre decirle a mi ahijada que quería tirarme a su padre… La pelirroja me asesina si se entera de esto. Ya perdí mi oportunidad de un trío con James y Snivelus… —Sirius maldito al saberse excitado con esa imagen, tirarse a su mejor amigo y a su enemigo del colegio. Wow, el era después de todo Sirius Black.

H[°~°]P

Camelia se paseaba furiosa en su habitación, ¿Cómo se atrevía su padrino a decirle semejante cosa? ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que quería tirarse a SU hombre?

Murmurando y despotricando contra padrinos molestos y que ella no quería competencia… Miró molesta su reflejo en el espejo, tanta era su furia que el espejo se rompió.

Trato de tranquilizarse… Fue entonces que escucho la burlista voz de su padrino decirle: "Ni que estuvieras en tus días, ahijada".

Se congeló de inmediato. ¡No era posible!

De pronto toda molestia quedó atrás y vio su reflejo estropeado en el roto espejo… estaba pálida.

¡Tenía un atraso, por Merlín!

¿Qué diría Severus de un hijo juntos?

Un hijo… sonrió feliz. Ella no quería ilusionarse pero no podía contenerse…

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió triunfal. Recordó que una camisa le había costado prender la en los pechos, se sonrojo ante la idea. Incluso hace un momento cuando había hecho el amor con Severus… se sintió tan sensible… Pero no tenía ningún síntoma.

Oh, esto era la mejor noticia del mundo.

Mañana mismo se lo contaría. No podía esperar. Iba a ser madre.

H[°~°]P

Raissa se acercó a su esposo antes de su reunión, llevaba una máscara y tenía un lugar junto al señor oscuro, un trono a su lado.

—Mis amigos, hoy se unen a nuestra causa varios nuevos aliados… en este día tenemos cinco nuevos aspirantes a ingresar en nuestras filas y…

Él continuó con su monólogo, uno de los aspirantes observaba todo con atención:

—¿Quién es ella?—Le preguntó a quien estaba a su lado.

El otro joven a su lado lo miró cono si estuviera loco o que era completamente ignorante en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Ella es la consorte de nuestro Señor—murmuró despacio y se quedó callado cuando ojos verdes detrás de una máscara se posaron en ellos para luego mostrar desinterés.

—¿Su consorte? —le escuchó murmurar incrédulo.

—No sólo es una cara bonita, no la subestimes… Nuestro Señor no tendría a cualquiera en ese lugar… Nunca la subestimes —le advirtió.

El otro mago se hizo para atrás ante los atentos ojos de Raissa Rosier, quien se dio cuenta que el mago estaba haciendo algo, de inmediato y para sorpresa de todos, la joven agarró la varita de su esposo y hechizo al mago.

Raissa se levantó de su lugar ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, llegó hasta el mago adolorido y le quitó un artefacto en su poder, parecía ser una simple hoja de una libreta muggle, tenía algo escrito en ella, vio como las letras desaparecían del papel; furiosa por haber leído el mensaje, desarme al mago y sabía que artefactos como trabajadores no estaban permitidos en la sala ni la aparición.

—¿A quién le mandaste ese mensaje? —demandó furiosa.

—No diré nada…

Raissa sabía que era obstinado el mago, al parecer tonto también… Había actuado de forma impulsiva.

—Muy bien… —Él mago parecía aliviado de repente, quizás viviría un día más, nada lo preparo para lo que venía a continuación, la joven regresaba a su lugar ante la atenta mirada de su esposo quien tenía escrita en un rostro una muda Pregunta, ella se volvió a donde el mago ya estaba de pie y murmuró simplemente: —Crucio.

Todos se asombraron al escuchar el grito de dolor de pobre infeliz, había tanta fuerza en el hechizo que no querían estar bajo esa tortura; otros miraban asustados a la joven.

Que en algún tiempo la cordura del Señor Oscuro había sido cuestionada no era un secreto, muchos le temían y respetaban de igual forma. Pero que una bruja que era apenas una niña hiciera tal cosa y estando completamente cuerda asusto y maravilló a muchos de los presentes, ¿Qué más era capaz de hacer la joven consorte del Señor Oscuro?

Los gritos siguieron por un tiempo más, hasta que la joven ya aburrida, retiró el maleficio de tortura. —¿Sucede algo, mi Rosa? —Ella volvió a ver a su esposo que le miraba con claros signos de lujuria que entre las paredes de su cuarto la harían disfrutar pero no en este momento.

—Envió un mensaje a alguien. Simplemente decía: ÉL TIENE UNA CONSORTE —Raissa se acercó a él para entregarle el papel.

—Vaya, vaya… Así que tenemos un pequeño espía aquí, ¿A quién enviaste ese mensaje, muchacho? —No obtuvo respuestas —. Me considero un Lord benevolente, pero… mi paciencia tiene un límite. ¡Habla!

Raissa vio el miedo del mago, ese espía era un fraude total.

—Dumbledore lo hizo —aseguró Raissa y las facciones horrorizadas del joven lo relataron.

—Al parecer Dumbledore sabe de la existencia de mi consorte… ¿Cómo debería castigar sus transgresiones, querida? —Le dijo a su esposa quien simplemente sonrió.

—Eso no es un mago, mi señor… —aseguró acercándose a su esposo para quedar tras de su asiento, devolverle su varita y colocar sus suaves manos sobre los hombros de él para finalmente convertirlo en un posesivo abraso.

—¿Qué es, Mi Rosa? —Todos aguardaron en silencio la respuesta.

—Es una rata —siseo para gran diversión de su esposo.

—¿Y qué debería hacer con él? —cuestionó.

—Que Nagini se encargue de él —Murmuró para sentir la incomodidad de todos los presentes.

Tom sonrió triunfal, su esposa si que estaba mostrando sus garras al ver su unión descubierta por el enemigo y su felicidad amenazada. Era una serpiente sintiéndose amenazada y dispuesta a defenderse sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir sus propósitos.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal sugerencia, Nagini era conocida por jugar con sus presas antes de darse el festín. Era un espectáculo tétrico que nadie estaba dispuesto a ver. Muchos se pusieron pálidos cuando escucharon a su Señor sisear para llamar a su serpiente.

—Nagini, mi esssposssa tiene un presssente para ti—siseo a sabiendas que todos se sentían incómodos por esto.

—¡La maestra tiene un presssente para Nagini!— La serpiente parecía una niña.

—Asssí esss… esse mago ess para ti —Nagini se acercó amenazante al mago que al verla salió corriendo.

Nagini persiguió al indefenso mago disfrutando de la cacería. Minutos después se escucharon los agónicos gritos de desafortunado mago.

—Que pena… Ni siquiera pregunte su nombre —Murmuró Raissa para consternación de todos.

Amenazar el vínculo del Lord con su consorte no era una opción… Los seguidores del Lord aprendieron una valiosa lección.

Una semana más tarde se enterarán de quien era la desafortunada víctima de Nagini.

H[°~°]P

Lejos de donde se daba la reunión… un anciano mago miraba el mensaje sorprendido.

"ÉL TIENE UNA CONSORTE".

¿Tom había tomado a una bruja como compañera? ¿Alguien digna según sus estándares? ¡Imposible! Si no fuera porque confiaba en Percy Weasley como espía, pensaría que era una treta.

¿Era piso le que Tom este enamorado?

Al fin tendría un punto débil al que podría atacar.

Sonrió triunfal.

Él ganaría la guerra. Asesinaría a Tom y a su dichosa consorte pero no necesariamente en ese orden. Tom debía sufrir por sus acciones.

La bruja esa era su debilidad y ahora él lo sabía.

H[°~°]P

Camelia estaba sentada frente a Snape, sin saber que hacer… Él estaba sorprendido de verla de vuelta tan pronto.

—¿Estas más tranquila? —quiso saber… Ella asintió.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio entre ellos.

—¿Sucede algo, Camelia?

—Creo que estoy embarazada —Él la miró sorprendido.

—Déjame verificarlo con un hechizo —murmuró aparentando una calma que no sentía.

Cuando el hechizo llegó a su vientre, Camelia vio que reflejaba una luz celeste de regreso, no pudo retener su felicidad… ¡Tendrían un hijo!

Se abalanzó sobre un estupefacto Severus Snape, quien aún no caía que iba a ser padre.

Continuará.

Capítulo corto. ¿Por qué? Él anterior tuvo más de 10 mil palabras. Y no recibió muchos comentarios. Jajajaja.

Pero agradezco a esas dos personas que dedicaron su tiempo para comentar. Y este capítulo es para ellas…

Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad! Adelantada pero ya que… Jajaja. Este es un regalito. Aún no se si llego a escribir algo para antes de fin de año. ¿Quién sabe?


	29. Chapter 29

Un nuevo capítulo. El último del año. Quiero desearle un feliz año nuevo. Que todos sus objetivos se cumplan en este nuevo año y que lo pasen acompañados de aquellas personas que aman

Y UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI MADRE ADORADA... Este capítulo se lo dedico a ella.

Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Lily y James Potter abandonan a la mayor de sus hijas en un orfanato, la niña se hace un camino propio desde las sombras. Fem/Harry & Lord Voldemort.

Advertencia: Escenas fuertes.

N/A: Recibi una critica de este fic que tome como lo que es… una critica constructiva. Gracias por tus palabras.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Ahora… Muchas veces encontré fics en donde cuanta la historia de un super inteligente sabelotodo contenido Harry Potter, que es sádico desde el principio y sólo aumenta a lo largo del tiempo… y no quise hacer algo así de Raissa. Quizás caí en un cliché y no en otro. ¿Se dan cuenta de que de una forma u otra la perfección no existe? ¿Nunca pensaron que la perfección que muestra Raissa Rosier es su mejor máscara? Hasta lo más fuertes pueden caer. Como Cedric en "El legado maldito" por dar un ejemplo. Siempre fue perfecto hasta que de repente una situación X lo lleva a convertirse en mortífago y asesinar a Neville. Sólo imaginen las posibilidades.

Uxia-muchos-nombres-Calleigh no es la clásica heroína ni antihéroe en este drama. Siempre quiso un hijo y esa necesidad la llevo a hacerse con una pequeña niña bruja abandonada. Uxia ama a su hija, pero ella no es infalible. Ella no lo puede solucionar todo.

Creo que la vida de Raissa/Rose quedó marcada desde que los Potter le abandonaron influenciados por Dumbledore. Es el hecho que ella no puede perdonar, aunque esto la llevo a casa de los Rosier a una nueva vida, cambiando su identidad. A partir de este incidente comienza la historia, este hecho es lo que podría llamar idea central de momento..

El abandono de un niño. Es el tema progresivo, como este niño sale a delante con una nueva vida.

¿Es Raissa Rosier un personaje perfecto en todo sentido? Creo que ella es de momento una niña perfecta, la educaron para serlo. Y puede ser una niña en mas de un sentido … Aunque este casada y pensando tener hijos con el Señor Oscuro. Hay cosas que la lastiman pero ella sigue de pie. Esto no quiere decir que ella siempre va a ser así. Puede volverse el villano de la historia de muchos.

¿Por qué Raissa Rosier no se parece a Harry Potter? No pueden parecerse. Harry es un niño y Raissa es una niña, ambos fueron criados en diferentes circunstancias y ambientes que si o si marcan sus personalidades. Harry creció con sus nada cariñosos tíos; Raissa creció en una familia Sangre Pura que siempre anhelo poder tener un heredero. Puede ser que sólo tengan en común los ojos y los mismos progenitores. No podía darle a Raissa la personalidad de Harry.

¿Hay un villano en la historia? Creo que todos podemos ser el villano en la historia de alguien, no creo que este punto pueda negarse. En la historia puede o no haber un villano o simplemente todos son los antagonista de la historia de un personaje; como lo es Camelia Potter para Hannah Abbott. O simplemente, personas equivocadas. ¿Quién sabe?

¿Tom? Él es un personaje difícil de manejar, no quise hacerlo como un patético y pobre loco como muchos lo catalogan. Y no aparece todo lo que él hace. Sólo las interacciones con Raissa, con ella es una persona distinta. Puede que un día decida ir a patear bebés muggles en un momento de locura. Tampoco quiero llevarlo a tal límite. ¿Qué pensaron que haría sobre Tom? Él clásico y ya conocido Dark Lord loco, megalómano, psicópata, narcisista… No nos olvidemos de la teoría sobre su origen... basado en que no puede tener empatía hacía otros por su forma de ser concebido por una poción de amor...este es un factor determinante en la Saga de HP y es como decir que Tom nació malo, lleva un gran estigma sobre él, tanto así y sin temor a exagerar es como gritar "La naturaleza cantó".

En una clase de Psicología escuché tres posturas interesantes.

1) El hombre nace bueno y la sociedad lo corrompe.

2) El hombre nace malo y sólo la sociedad puede hacerlo mejor.

3) El hombre nace malo y la sociedad lo hace peor.

No voy a profundizar en las teorías y fundamentos de cada uno de ellos, pueden estar tranquilos. Sinceramente no quiero hablar más de Rousseau de momento, ni de ningún otro.

Con estos tres puntos de vistas ya expuestos, creo que se pueden hacer miles de situaciones con la trama de La Rosa de Slytherin. Pero todo a su tiempo.

¿El poder de Dumbledore? Creo que tener niños influenciables bajo su control es demasiado poder. Todos fuimos niños alguna vez, tuvimos una figura a quien queríamos parecernos y actuábamos como imaginamos ellos lo harían… muy pocas personas son en la vida real unos auténticos Slytherin de nacimiento, influenciables solo por un Señor Oscuro y no por aquel que regala dulces de limón (Nunca les dijeron que no deben aceptar dulces de cualquiera?). Y Dumbledore aún tiene seguidores quien pueden ensuciarse las manos por él, en su nombre… en su tan ansiado "Bien Mayor". Dumbledore juega con la inocencia de sus seguidores, son los niños ingenuos que aceptan sus dulces oír así decirlo. Entonces les pregunto, ¿Es Dumbledore el villano de está historia? ¿El villano es otro? ¿Quién es? "Mueres siendo un héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en un villano"… es esta la cuestión. ¿Alguna opinión sobre mí "Odioso" monólogo?

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

LA ROSA DE SLYTHERIN

Capítulo XXIX

Alice seguía llevando su apellido de casada, aunque ya se había divorciado hace unos meses, quizás se aferraba aún al pasado. Una nuera prueba de ello era la chica Abbott ante su presencia, cubierta de sangre y jadeante; la mocosa era la causante de la muerte de su único hijo y ella lo pagaría.

—P-por favor, d-detente —dijo la voz agitada de Hannah Abbott desde el piso de aquella pocilga.

—Quiero saber lo que hiciste… ¿Quién te dio esa poción? ¿Quién quería dañar así a mi hijo? —La bruja menor guardó silencio —Dime…

Al ver que no había respuesta, decidió que bien podría usar las imperdonables.

—IMPERIO —dijo molesta —. Contesta mis preguntas, ¿Por qué?

—Estaba celosa. Neville parecía adorar la idea de casarse con Camelia Potter y ella ni lo veía a él, siempre rodeada de sus amiguitos Slytherin aunque nunca en una verdadera relación para que Nev terminará su compromiso con ella —dijo de forma mecánica.

—¿Diste a mi hijo una poción de amor mal hecha sólo para quitárselo a Camelia?

—Sí.

—¿Quién te dio esa poción, Hannah? No pudiste hacer las modificaciones tu misma. Se el nivel de capacidad que posees….

—Él profesor Albus Dumbledore me dio dicha poción. Él sabía que amaba a Neville y que su posición social y fortuna era una grandiosa coacción para albergar sentimientos por alguien como él…

—¿Alguien como él? —Alice estaba furiosa.

—Nunca fue demasiado brillante. Siempre pensé que Camelia tenía algo con Nott, muchas veces se lo dije y él sólo se molesto conmigo. Aunque Nott siempre estaba con la nariz en un libro incluso cuando ella estaba cerca pero, de vez en cuando miraba a Camelia con cierta nostalgia palpable en sus ojos; se que Neville Lo vio… y no hizo nada…

—Camelia se casó con mi hijo, incluso cuando este estaba al borde de la tumba. Y ella no lo necesita, no necesita la fortuna de los Longbottom porque su familia tiene mucho dinero… Lo de Camelia nunca fue interés… ¡Ella si era una buena amiga de mi hijo! ¡Fue ella quien estuvo hasta el último aliento de Neville! ¡Ella, no tu! —Alice parecía devastada, incluso un poco loca.

Hannah no tenía nada que decir, no estando bajo semejante hechizo.

Alice se paseaba de un lado a otro, sabiendo que Dumbledore era el culpable de la muerte de su único hijo. Se apresuró a retirar los hechizos, la chica parecía desorientada.

—Así que el gran Albus Dumbledore no es más que un sucio criminal —Hannah abrió grande los ojos.

—No diré nada más…

—Así que hay más… Creo que debo avisarle a Frank sobre lo que descubrí; debemos encargarnos de Dumbledore personalmente —Hannah parecía aterrada.

—No podrán hacerlo, inténtalo si quieres que la línea Longbottom se pierda para siempre —dijo con desagrado.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es bueno saber que odias tanto a Camelia… —La chica la miró con desconcierto.

—Es la bruja mal molesta que he conocido…—Admitió.

—Frank la adoptó legalmente luego de la muerte de Neville, la Línea Longbottom seguirá con más herederos, quizás un casamiento con el Sr. Theodore Nott sea adecuado para continuar con la línea… Camelia Potter no sólo logró casarse con Neville, ella es la dueña de todo a lo que algún día aspirante, pequeña estúpida. Camelia dará tarde o temprano un heredero para la familia Longbottom y tu no podrás verlo —se burló Alice sin piedad.

—¿Vas a matarme? —dijo angustiada.

—No te asesinare si cooperas conmigo, lo juro por mi magia que no perderás por el accionar de mi varita… lo único que pido a cambio es que me cuentes todo lo que sabes y dejes que extraiga de ti los recuerdos pertinentes en cada momento de lo vivido durante todo ese tiempo —Y Hannah Abbott habló.

Le contó todo lo que había sucedido, como Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks le habían ayudado a escapar gracias a las órdenes de Dumbledore. Contó de todo. Como le dio la poción a Neville, cada escabroso detalle de todo aquello.

Alice guardó cada recuerdo en un frasco, todos bien protegidos en caso de que suceda algún incidente.

—¿Vas a liberarme ahora? —preguntó Hannah esperanzada.

—Oh, querida… te prometí que no morirás por mi varita, en ningún momento dije algo sobre dejarte ir —Hannah tenía una expresión de horror.

—¿Qué va a suceder conmigo? —La rubia mujer sonrió, una sonrisa maternal.

—Querida, debo volver a Londres y estaré allí máximo dos mes para terminar con todo esto… tu serás una buena niña y te quedarás atada hasta mi regreso…

—¡Estas loca! ¡Voy a morir! —dijo llorando —. ¡Te conté todo lo que querías saber! Déjame ir, por favor…

—A ti no te importó terminar con la vida de mi hijo por una maldita poción, crees de verdad que a mi me importa que mueras de inadmisión… Entonces eres simplemente estúpida —Alice tenía una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

—Mis padres vendrán a buscarme…

—Es una lástima que quizás nunca lo logren sin mi ayuda, querida. Ruega que Dumbledore sea una mago muerto o de lo contrario, si llega a matarme, tu familia nunca obtendrá paz… y todo será tu culpa, querida. ¿O crees que debería terminar con ellos en frente tuyo? —La angustia en Hannah era bastante notoria, no todos los días amenazan la vida de tu familia y la propia por errores del pasado.

—No le hagas daño a ellos…

—¡Qué cruel eres, señorita Abbott! ¿No sabes que los hijos nunca deben morir antes que los padres? Los condenas a que vivan en la incertidumbre de no saber qué pasó con su bella hija —se burló.

Hannah no podía controlar sus lágrimas. Se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que moriría allí mismo. Que nada era lo esperado y que sus padres nunca sabrían lo que verdaderamente le sucedió.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Abbott… —se despidió Alice sonriendo.

La vista era borrosa, sólo pudo ver una silueta alejarse lentamente de Ella, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hannah Abbott estaba inconsolable. Sabía que era su hora de morir. Aunque el momento tardaría en llegar. Quizás moriría de hambre o de frío.

Alice Longbottom era demasiado cruel.

H[°~°]P

Tadeus Nott era conocido por cuidar de su sobrino después de la repentina muerte de su hermano mayor y su cuñada, era el encargado del niño y su padre estaba al frente de los negocios familiares como cabeza de familia, Theo Nott era el heredero de una basta e incalculable fortuna que creía día a día.

Tadeus sabía del enamoramiento de su sobrino por Camelia quien era la hija de James Potter. Camelia era una jovencita excepcional, casada con Neville Longbottom, que había quedado viuda por la enfermedad inducida por una amante de su esposo.

La chica merecía algo mejor, incluso Frank Longbottom la había convertido en su hija, una adopción de sangre… Ahora la joven tenía tres padres.

Tadeus escribió dos cartas con el fin que llevar a ambas familias, él quería establecer un compromiso entre su sobrino y la jovencita encantadora.

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina del Ministro de Magia, Asier Brown estaba mirando a su amante quien estaba impaciente.

—Los segundos no pasarán más rápido que antes si estás enojado —Murmuró para ganarse una mirada mortal del ministro, el más joven sólo rió divertido.

—Le dije a Theodore que haría un proposición para un contrato en matrimonio con los Potter… él está enamorado de la joven Camelia, no se desde cuando y no quiero defraudarlo —Tadeus siguió caminando.

—Quizás no debiste avisarle de tus intenciones y sólo plantear una posible propuesta para ver cómo resultarían las cosas —Asier murmuró ya cansado de ver a su pareja ir y venir por toda su oficina.

—Ya es tarde para lamentaciones, en el mejor de los casos ellos estarán abiertos a considerar mi propuesta…

—Y en el peor terminarás decepcionando a tu único sobrino. Se que Theo es un joven reservado en muchos aspectos pero su máscara cae en cuanto a los sentimientos por está joven. Espero que de verdad lo consideren —dijo para levantarse de su lugar y salir de la oficina porque estaban cerca de llegar los invitados a la reunión de la cual, Asier no quería participar.

Tadeus sólo se quedó observando en silencio a su pareja y miedito sus palabras. Theo algunas veces era muy transparente en cuanto a los sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar y el amor era uno de ellos. Sería tan fácil establecerse un compromiso con cualquier otra bruja…

Un golpe en la puerta le aviso que sus invitados habían llegado.

—Adelante —Dijo caminando al centro de la oficina.

—Ministro —Dijo Frank Longbottom entrando en la oficina seguido por los Potter.

—Bienvenidos —procedió con el tedio de los saludos y las respectivas reglas de los Sangre Pura para una reunión como esta —. Se preguntarán el por qué los reuní aquí…

Los hombres asintieron dándole la razón, Lily Potter entrecerró sus ojos de forma calculadora. —Ciertamente, su misiva fue inquietante ¿Sabe algo de la joven Abbott? —La mujer siempre iba de frente, si la hija era así… pobre de su sobrino.

Tadeus sonrió como todo buen político.

—Seguimos con la búsqueda de la señorita Abbott, manejamos la hipótesis de que alguien la ayudó a abandonar el país, queremos hacer una búsqueda internacional pero eso llevará algún tiempo para que nuestros Aurores sean permitidos en suelo extranjero. La investigación sigue su curso, pero esa no es la razón por la que lo cite aquí este día —habló con calma.

—¿Entonces?

En ese momento llegó el té que había pedido antes de que los invitados llegarán, esperó hasta que volvieron a estar solos para retomar la plática.

—Los invite hoy aquí por un motivo muy importante, se que Camelia es una Potter de nacimiento y una Longbottom por matrimonio y luego por adopción… Se que es muy pronto esto y me disculpo por mis transgresiones; Frank se que tu hijo falleció hace poco y no quiero que me malentiendas…

—Sólo dilo, Nott. No es necesario dar tantas vueltas —Frank parecía impasible, controlando sus ideas y posibles reacciones de forma maravillosa.

—Quiero pedirles la mano de su hija Camelia Yelina Potter Longbottom para mi sobrino Theodore —dijo sin más.

El silencio se hizo en la oficina, Tadeus se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aliento a la espera de una respuesta favorable.

—Ministro, nos sentimos honrados con su propuesta pero como usted bien dijo, la muerte de Neville Longbottom, esposo de mi hija, fue reciente y yo personalmente no quiero que ella se sienta obligada a alguien más… Es muy temprano para decirle que decidimos por ella una vez más —para a su sorpresa fue Lily Potter quien habló.

—Comprendo sus razones Lady Potter, sólo pensé que una posible unión entre nuestras familias sería adecuado; no hablo de ahora mismo, tanto mi sobrino como su hija aún están en el colegio y se de una buena fuente que su hija menor tiene un compromiso con el joven Draco Lucius Malfoy, puede que no sea el momento ahora, sólo le planteó una idea a futuro —aseguró para tranquilizar a la mujer, aunque, ella no se veía perturbada, sólo un poco asombrada ante su idea.

—Lo de Nuestra hija Jasmine y el joven Malfoy también fue una sorpresa para nosotros, nunca planeamos una posible unión entre familias ni nada parecido… —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tadeus sabía que la mujer quería dar a entender algo, aún no sabía qué ni por qué.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Lady Potter? —preguntó tentativo.

—Si su sobrino quiere como esposa a nuestra hija, lo mejor es que demuestre ser digno de ella… —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo podría él hacerlo? ¿Cómo mi sobrino puede contar con la aprobación de ustedes tres? —Preguntó un tanto inquieto, no sabía que esperar de aquella bruja.

—Lo conseguirá si logra que Camelia se enamore de él. ¿Cómo cree usted que Draco Malfoy logró nuestro consentimiento para semejante compromiso? Jasmine lo ama como él a ella. Sólo queremos la felicidad de nuestras hijas, no un futuro impuesto. Obtendrá el compromiso si un día viene Camelia hacia nosotros asegurando amar a su sobrino y que quiere formalizar un compromiso —Los tres hombres la miraron asombrados. Ella no había rechazada ni aceptado nada, sólo había dejado una brecha para que el joven Nott probará ser digno de su hija.

—¿Cómo lograría eso mi sobrino, Lady Potter? —quiso saber.

—Eso sería hacer trampa, Ministro. No puedo decir cómo conquistar a una de mis hijas cuando aún no ha conquistado a sus padres, que también será algo difícil ya que tanto James como Frank darán su bendición y consentimiento cuando Camelia este segura de amar a su sobrino…

—Un tanto difícil debo admitir —dijo el Ministro.

—Pero véalo desde el lado positivo Ministro. Su sobrino ya tiene la mitad de está guerra ganada —Tadeus la miró sin comprender —Él ya ama a mi hija y eso es un punto a su favor.

De nuevo, los tres hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta…

—Ahora me pregunto por qué no fuiste una Slytherin —dijo divertido Frank.

Lily sólo sonrió de lado, para beber de su té.

Después de que se fueran los padres de Camelia, Asier regreso para ver cómo salió la reunión.

—Si mi sobrino quiere ganarse a la chica como esposa, debe conquistarla —dijo ante la muda pregunta de su amante.

—Eso es bueno…

—¿Cómo es eso bueno? —lo corto de inmediato.

El joven Auror se acercó de su amante sonriendo.

—Cuando un hombre está enamorado, hace todo por conquistar a su amada… No te conté que cuando ingrese al colegio me tocó ver a Potter y Evans, él haciendo de todo para conquistarla y ella ignorandolo por completo. Daba pena.

—¡Maldición! Esa bruja quiere que mi sobrino sea un arrastrado como Potter —Asier rió divertido.

—No, cariño. Ella quiere un amor mejor que el de ellos. Se hacen locuras por amor y puede que eso ayude a Theo —aseguró decidido a apoyar la idea de Lily Potter.

—Ahora debo decírselo a Theo…

—Suerte. Dudo mucho que él no acepte el desafío de conquistar a su amada… —sonrió.

—Pero hay algo que puede jugar en nuestra contra… Camelia no sabe sobre las intenciones de mi sobrino —dijo pareciendo aterrado.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo lograría semejante hazaña de Gryffindors su muy Slytherin sobrino?

Para su sorpresa, Theo aceptó lo que dijo Lily Potter. Le aseguró que lograría conquistar a la chica.

H[°~°]P

Raissa veía a su esposo trabajar para obtener el control del mundo mágico, tenía propuestas interesantes pero dada sus experiencias pasadas sabía que era un poco complicado y en algunos casos su esposo prefería utilizar la fuerza como elección.

El propio ministro de Magia era uno de las personas de confianza de Lord Voldemort aunque no tenga dicha marca, Tadeus Nott era leal al Señor Oscuro como toda su familia.

Siempre hubo una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, muchas posturas eran ingenuas e incluso estúpidas… Tom sabía que erradicar una de las magias no era la solución, ese era el error de Dumbledore, y otro de sus errores era dar por sentado que los magos oscuros querían erradicar a los otros. Aquello era un juego de poder, debías defenderte si no querías ser subyugado a un régimen en donde la luz lo ilumina todo. ¿Desde cuándo la luz significaba la solución para todo? ¿Desde cuando ser oscuro era un pecado? Esto era simple y maravillosa magia, magia que trascendía las insulsas creencias muggle con sus ideologías religiosas, la magia iba más allá de lo que los muggles podían pensar… Ellos creían en algo superior, cada cultura tenía una deidad determinada, cada sociedad tenía sus normas y reglas… ¿Por qué el mundo mágico no odia ser igual?

La oscuridad no era color de rosas, sólo era para los valientes o los muy estúpidos si no podrías ciertas afinidades y algunas innata capacidad para las artes oscuras. La luz tampoco era la epítome de lo bien en el mundo… todo se trataba de poder. Quienes venían desde fuera eran más afines a lo que podían aspirar. Sin tradiciones ni conocimientos previos, ellos ingresaban a un nuevo mundo con las mentes en blanco que en Hogwarts eran cubiertas de información que sólo estaba aprobada por el director. El poder del líder de la luz era simplemente inmenso, tenía a su merced cada año a cientos de pequeños crédulos que lo seguían sólo para encajar en una nueva sociedad… era por su estupidez que los nacidos muggle podían considerarse la Viruela de Dragón en la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad.

El mundo necesitaba un cambio, un cambio muy necesario, debían cambiar ciertos aspectos.

Raissa sonrió al ver la portada del diario El Profeta: MINISTRO DE MAGIA PROMUEVE UNA NUEVA LEY. EDUCACIÓN EN ARTES OSCURAS.

El artículo era sensacional, tardaría unos años en llevarse a cabo en Hogwarts pero la iniciativa de Tadeus Nott era asombrosa. Simplemente aseguraba que debían conocer la teoría de las Artes Oscuras. No sólo la vista de la luz, ambas partes debían ser enseñadas, la materia sería una optativa desde tercer año. Y no una imposición para todos.

Era sólo un comienzo. Enseñar la teoría pero no la práctica, incluso había algunos rituales comunes que podrían enseñarse, rituales que ella aprendió desde pequeña.

Quizás el trabajo de su marido con Tadeus estaba dando sus frutos y eso era sorprendente. Sólo esperaba los reclamos de aquello con afinidad a la luz. Pero, ¿Se atreverían a parecer elitistas como tanto tachaban a su contraparte? Esperaba las reacciones del mundo mágico ante esto. Al menos el conocimiento básico ya no estaría prohibido.

Era momento de empacar para tomar el tren el día siguiente. Debía volver a Hogwarts.

H[°~°]P

Frank Longbottom caminaba por unos de los callejones laterales que rodeaban al callejón diagon. Había recibido un mensaje anónimo en donde le decían que debía ir a cierto lugar, que tenía noticias sobre Hannah Abbott.

Espero una hora y no pudo evitar sentirse observado, algo que lo inquietaba, le había recordad a su ex esposa cuando sólo era una niña y se habían conocido por primera vez… Escuchó pasos acercándose, sin ver en esa dirección ya sabía de quien se trataba.

—Alice —dijo mirando al fin a la mujer.

—¿Cómo has estado, Frank? —dijo ella sin emoción visible.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de Abbott? —dijo sin responder su pregunta. Grosero, pero no importaba.

—Se quien le dio la poción a Hannah Abbott para que se la diera a nuestro hijo.— Frank la miró con interés.

—Estuviste investigando todo este tiempo por lo que veo —dijo simplemente.

—Encontré a Abbott y ella dijo que Albus Dumbledore es quien le dio esa poción para que lo usará con Neville. Era para alejar a nuestro hijo de Camelia… Yo mismo tengo los recuerdos —ella señaló un collar que llevaba puesto.

—Quiero verlos ahora mismo, Alice —su voz era fría y distante. Ella sabía que su exesposo estaba furioso.

—Ven conmigo —ella camino por el callejón sin detenerse a esperar por él. Esa misma tarde Frank sabía lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

Se sintió furioso. Dumbledore pagaría por esto.

—Lo mataré —aseguró.

—Déjame algo para mi —pidió finalmente ella, con una sonrisa genuina.

Esa mismo día, Albus Dumbledore se enfrentaría a su piso le final.

H[°~°]P

Horas más tarde.

Habían sido dos impulsivos Gryffindor, buscaban venganza y no contaron con la posibilidad que Dumbledore estuviera acompañado en esa ovación, su casa de descanso era hogar de Kingsley Shacklbolt y Tonks. Dos expertos Aurores.

Dos contra tres.

Dos Aurores y un mago con un vasto conocimiento; ellos, dos padres destrozados por la perdida de su único hijo, tuvieron oportunidad.

—Crucio —llegó la dura voz de Kingsley, quien apuntaba a Frank.

La maldición pegó en el otro mago hace do que se refiriera en el piso, Alice miraba con horror lo que le sucedía a su exesposo, incapaz de hacer nada ante las dos varitas que apuntaban hacía su cuello. Tonks la empujó hacia donde estaba Frank aún refiriéndose por la maldición.

—Crucio —dijo la voz sin emoción de Dumbledore.

Los gritos de ambos se hicieron escuchar, quizás su plan no había sido tan bueno como lo pensaban.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, director? —Tonks parecía aterrada al ser descubierta.

—Tendremos que matarles, no pueden salir vivos de aquí —aseguró el anciano.

Alice sostuvo su anillo, el cual era un traslador que se actuaría en algunos segundos… sabía que sería un milagro si Frank lograba salir cuerdo y vivo de aquella prolongada tortura.

—Debemos matarlos —coincidió Kingsley. No quería ir a prisión.

Retiraron los Crucio y vieron con satisfacción como los Longbottom eran apenas si conscientes de su alrededor…

—Avada Kedavra —dijo Dumbledore apuntando hacia Frank Longbottom.

—¡No! —el grito desesperado de Alice sorprendió a todos, más cuando la mujer interpuso su cuerpo para caer sin vida sobre un consternado exesposo sin mucha cordura ya.

Dos segundos después, el traslador se activó y los sacó del lugar.

H[°~°]P

Camelia sabía que la noticia que debía darle a sus padres era ciertamente un poco alarmante. ¿Cómo le diría de su situación y de que estaba embarazada? Mucho menos de quien era el padre de su bebé. Por ello pensó en hablar primero con Frank para recibir su ayuda. Sonrió acariciándose su vientre plano para recordar la estupefacción en el rostro de su pareja. Había sido un poco divertido. Ahora, Severus sólo debía hacerse a la idea de que sería padre del nieto de James Potter. Un fuerte golpe la sacó de sus ensueños, corrió a ver que era lo que había causado tanto escándalo.

Para su horror vio el cuerpo sin vida de Alice y a Frank en mal estado. ¿Merlín? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¡Estaba sola en casa!

Corrió hacía la chimenea para llamar a sus padres. Luego se arriesgó a hablar al propio ministro de Magia. Pronto aparecieron los Potter y el propio Tadeus Nott seguido por un grupo de Aurores.

—Estaba esperando a Frank para hablar sobre algo cuando… —las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, le costaba hablar y tenía la voz ronca —escuché un… fuerte golpe. Vine y los vi ahí…

Autores y medianos habían ingresado a la mansión ancestral Longbottom. El tiempo pasó lentamente, Camelia se sintió fatal. Estaba tan cansada que se desconecto de la realidad, no fue testigo de como de descomponía Augusta Longbottom al encontrarse con tal escena después de llegar a su casa.

Camelia Sólo podía recordar los ojos sin vida de Alice y los ojos de Frank… sin un ápice de reconocimiento, completamente perdido en la nada.

Ese día Asesinaron a Alice Longbottom y enviaron a Frank Longbottom de por vida a San Mungo, al área de enfermedades mentales. Frank ya no era Frank. Sólo era el caparazón de lo que había sido. Y nadie sabía lo que sucedió.

Continuará.

¿Dramático?

Gracias por leer y comentar este fic, por agregar la entre sus alertas y favoritos… Mil gracias.


End file.
